


Butterflies Fly Away

by KuroKitty (HaleYes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armin in pigtails, Cheerleader Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Eren and Levi are both in high school, Eren loves glitter, Levi drooling over Eren's panties, M/M, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Size Difference, abo instincts kicking in, clears throat, everything that comes along with abo, god dammit Eren, like you'd expect anything else from me, lots of crossdressing, lots of hormones, teenagers making questionable choices, underage drinking and smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/pseuds/KuroKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is less than thrilled when he finds out his uncle has decided they're moving in with his girlfriend and her nephew.  He's never met the kid, but based on the fact that Eren is a cheerleader over at the omega High School, he's pretty sure that living with him is going to be painful - with the younger teen being a manifestation of everything he finds obnoxious in the world.</p><p>However, there's a lot more to the beautiful omega than glitter and pom poms.  Enough to leave Levi's head spinning and wondering just what he's going to do with the boy he can't get his mind off of living under the same roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a high school au, it's really not my thing, but here it is lol. Ah hell, everything I write still ends up going down the same roads so what does it matter. Ultimately, it's abo. This fic was all inspired by a song that came on while I was waiting on line at the store. Because apparently, when I hear cheesy pop songs, I think of Eren.
> 
> Thank you to @Britefairy03 for beta reading this for me!

Levi was less than thrilled when his uncle informed him they were moving in with his girlfriend. 

It wasn’t that their apartment was particularly nice or anything. It was a typical bachelor pad, probably the ideal for a high school senior that enjoyed his freedom, even if that meant a refrigerator that was generally more filled up with beer than actual food. 

Hell, there was always ketchup. 

Kenny didn’t really give any fucks and neither did Levi, so living together was fairly easy. His rules were simple and fair. Don’t get arrested and don’t do any shit that will have the school bothering him to meet with them. 

Levi couldn’t exactly complain. Kenny shared his beer and didn’t care that he smoked in the apartment. It didn’t bother him when he came home to Levi blasting The Misfits and sporting a new piercing. When Levi wanted more than a few tattoos, Kenny was willing to sign for them. 

They coexisted rather well. 

It wasn’t really a stretch that Levi thought moving in with Kenny’s hairdresser omega girlfriend was going to jack everything up. If the way she dressed was any indication of how she kept her house, living there was going to be misery. 

Worst of all, not only would Levi have to share the space with this woman, but also her omega nephew. 

Levi had never met him, as he went to a different high school that was exclusively for omegas, but on paper the kid sounded like a nightmare. Dance class or cheerleading every day after school – which Levi would be expected to drive him to unless he wanted to lose his car privileges because he didn’t “have shit else to do,” according to Kenny. Favorite color was anything bright or pastel, in contrast to Levi’s 100% black wardrobe. Aspired to be a pop star or some shit. 

The thought of sharing a bedroom wall with the kid was enough to make Levi nauseous. Omegas were tedious and exhausting and Levi had no use for their shit or socializing with them like some hormone driven jock that was constantly chasing skirts and sticking their noses behind tiny ears. 

He bitched about it and got a well-deserved lecture in return. Kenny was responsible for him until he turned 18 and he needed to suck it up. Maybe having some omegas around to make shit nice would get him out of his permanent “funk”. 

If Kenny hadn’t taken him in, he’d be in the system. His father had been MIA his whole life and his mother died from cancer when he was 8. Kenny had no interest in being a father, but stepped up and took him in regardless, unwilling to let his only family member disappear. 

The least Levi could do, according to Kenny, was deal with it for the remainder of his senior year and learn to live with some people he might find annoying. 

Cindy’s house was more like a home than anywhere Levi had ever lived, aesthetically at least. She had furniture that all matched and were in the appropriate rooms. There were full sets of plates and silverware, a dining room table and a kitchen table, you had to take off your shoes when you came inside. 

She also had mauve carpeting and curtains with flowers all over them. There was a considerable amount of lace. The bathroom wallpaper looked like it was inspired by someone’s grandmother. 

Even still, when they came into the house that first night with their bags and boxes, it smelled like homemade pot roast. 

It might be obnoxious, but it wouldn’t be all bad. 

And it was as Levi stood in the foyer, duffle bags filled with his stuff slung over his shoulders, that he first met Eren. 

The kid came racing down the stairs like a tornado, leaping over the last three like a cat and charging straight for him in his pleated cheerleading skirt and sleeveless top in Trost’s colors of blue and white. He beamed at Levi, outstretching his hand to shake it and tipping his head, blue glitter eye makeup sparkling almost as much as his teal eyes. 

“I’m Eren!” the extraordinarily cute omega said with a toothy grin, the oversized matching bow in hair just slightly crooked in his messy brown hair. “Your new little brother!” 

Levi was stunned and silent for a moment, both Kenny and Eren’s Aunt Cindy watching him, as if waiting for him to run out the door and refuse to stay another minute. The boy dripped glitter, from his enthusiasm to his painted nails. He was the polar opposite of the young alpha standing across from him in his black jeans and Social Distortion T shirt that exposed a handful of the tattoos going up each arm and around the back of his neck. 

“We’re not brothers,” Levi said defensively, sighing internally when the boy’s smile started to fade and Kenny shot him a glare. “But, uh. I’m Levi,” he mumbled, taking the omega’s hand and giving it a shake. “Nice to meet you.” 

The boy’s smile returned then and he perked up again, tugging on Levi’s arm and pulling him toward the stairs. “Come on, let me show you your room! It’s right next to mine!” 

“Great,” Levi said with a defeated sigh, letting the little sparkle cyclone drag him up the stairs and to the two bedrooms on one end of the second floor that were attached with a Jack and Jill bathroom. 

“This is your room,” Eren said, pointing at what apparently had been used as a guest room, decorated in the same old lady style as the rest of the house. Levi cringed. 

“You can probably do what you want with it now,” Eren explained animatedly, glittery hand waving about while he still clung to Levi’s hand with his other. “Aunt Cindy is really cool about it and let me decorate my room how I wanted to. So if you’ve got posters and stuff, I can help you put them up!” 

Levi didn’t bother to ask how the omega that was at least a foot shorter than him would be much help with hanging anything on the walls. This kid would probably see it as a challenge. 

He was dragged through the shared bathroom and into a room with pastel pink carpeting and pink walls that were covered with posters of all the pop singers Levi loathed most, kittens, puppies… there were stuffed animals everywhere. 

“And this is my room!” Eren exclaimed, waving his arm around proudly. 

Levi gawked at the chandelier and paper lanterns, the mirrored butterflies on the walls, the throw pillows covered in hot pink and purple sequins. 

“Wow,” was all Levi could manage to say. It was loud, just like Eren’s personality. 

“Yeah, it’s awesome, isn’t it?” Eren asked, turning to Levi and still holding his hand. “And you know, you can come in and hang out with me whenever you want! It’s gonna be so much fun having someone living right next door to me! We can stay up late talking about stuff and listening to music!” 

Levi was speechless. Eren looked so excited at the prospect of spending time with him and for the life of him, Levi couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t possibly be anything like the other kids Eren usually hung out with. 

“Yeah, uh. Cool,” Levi said weakly, his eyes flying wide open when Eren slug his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Eren said with a smile in his voice. 

All Levi could do was stand there in the room that looked like someone had puked Pepto Bismol and glitter while suffering from demonic possession and awkwardly hug the omega with one arm, giving him a pat on the back. 

The first night was a strange one. Dinner was incredible and for as much as Levi expected Eren’s constant chatter to fray his nerves, he actually found himself interested in listening to the omega talk about cheerleading and his upcoming dance competition. 

When Eren asked for Levi to help him clear the table and do the dishes, he was surprised he didn’t really mind joining him with his chores. 

Kenny thanked him for his effort when they had finished. 

The strange thing was it wasn’t hard to get along with Eren, in spite of how irritated he should have been. 

He excused himself to his room after that to unpack, though really wanting some time to think over their new living arrangement. All he had done since he heard about Eren was judge the omega and how different they were. He’d expected the kid to hate him as much as Levi had anticipated loathing the boy that seemed to be everything he found annoying in others. 

But, Eren had accepted him completely. Everything about the other boy was genuine. He was truly happy that Levi was there and didn’t seem to mind at all that they appeared to be so different. He wasn’t pissed his aunt had brought some guy and his nephew into their space and that he’d have to adjust to it. He seemed excited by the change that Levi had looked upon with dread. 

Once he had finished unpacking he opened up his bedroom window and sat on the sill, lighting a cigarette and watching the ashes as they floated down to the earth below. 

Living here might be a pain in the ass in some ways, but at least it wouldn’t be terrible. No one had made him feel as unwelcome as he thought he deserved. 

There was a soft tap on the door of the bathroom that led into his room and Levi jumped slightly, not expecting it. He’d figured Eren had gone to bed; Kenny and Cindy already had. 

“Uh, what is it?” Levi said loud enough for the boy on the other side of the door to hear. 

The door opened slowly, with Eren’s head first peeking around. He had washed off all of his makeup and looked considerably less sparkly, though no less beautiful. Possibly even more so. 

Levi blinked rapidly at the stray thought. 

“Can I come in?” The omega asked, to which Levi nodded. The door opened all the way and Eren was in his pajamas, a pale pink spaghetti strapped tank top with a ruffled bottom and tiny shorts that were so short Levi was pretty sure the boxer briefs he wore under his blue plaid pajama pants were more modest. 

Levi choked on the smoke he’d inhaled and started to cough. 

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, cocking his head with concern in the moonlight. “You’re _smoking_?” 

“I’m fine,” Levi said quickly, dropping the cigarette out the open window and looking over at Eren warily. “Is that going to be a problem with your aunt or something?” 

“Um, I don’t know,” Eren mumbled, little fists twisting in front of him nervously. “I just… I didn’t think _you’d_ do that?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes with scrutiny, staring at the omega that looked even tinier standing there in his room, seeming to shrink under Levi’s critical stare. 

“Oh,” he finally said, an eyebrow flicking upward when Eren avoided his eyes. Someone must have told him about Levi’s mother dying of cancer. He knew next to nothing about his new housemate, but it seemed that wasn’t the case when it came to Eren. “Is that why you’re being so nice to me?” 

“What?” Eren asked with confusion, lifting his head to look at Levi, the moonlight shining on his slick parted pink lips. 

“Because you know my mom died, you feel sorry for me?” Levi said plainly, trying not to make his accusation come across as angry as it would toward someone else. “It was a long time ago; I don’t need anyone’s pity.” 

“Wait, no,” Eren said quickly, rushing over to Levi as he slipped down from the window sill. He grabbed Levi’s wrist as the older teen turned his back to him, holding onto it firmly. “That’s not it at all! I asked my aunt why you were living with Kenny and when she told me, I knew we had a lot in common.” 

“We couldn’t be more different,” Levi snorted, looking over his shoulder at the concerned omega clinging to his wrist. “You’re all glitter and pep and I’m… not.” 

Levi knew he should yank his arm away from Eren, but somehow he couldn’t manage to bring himself to do it. 

“So what?” Eren asked genuinely, his warm little hand slowly slipping lower on Levi’s wrist. “My father walked out on us when I was ten, then my mother died the same year after a car accident, so I came to live here with my aunt. You and I have more in common than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

Levi turned slowly, unconsciously catching Eren’s hand with his own as it fell away from his wrist. He hadn’t thought to ask why the other boy was living there, too caught up in his own frustration over superficial issues. 

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Eren said firmly, staring up at Levi with those bright green eyes that Levi couldn’t pull his gaze from. “I thought we’d understand each other. Plus, I like you. You’re nice and you’re cool. Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?” 

Levi wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t have a lot of friends and had never been very well liked. He could see where Eren was probably a social butterfly that was surrounded by other bubbly omegas that thought he was fantastic, but Levi had never really been called nice by anyone. 

“I don’t know,” Levi said honestly. He’d just assumed Eren would hate him from the start. He’d failed to even consider that there was an actual person underneath the cheerleading uniform and all of the glitter, one that was a lot less superficial than he apparently was. 

It was pretty ironic, being that Levi had always thought of people like Eren as being shallow. 

“Do _you_ like _me_?” Eren asked hopefully, and Levi’s heart skipped a beat. 

Surely Eren didn’t mean it in the way that made Levi’s knees feel weak. It was an innocent question; Eren wanted to hear that Levi didn’t hate him and wanted to be his friend. 

But Eren was so pretty. And in his pajamas in Levi’s room. His soft hand was inside of Levi’s grasp. 

He wasn’t supposed to be seeing omegas like this, not in such a private, intimate way. Eren had come to him so exposed, as if they were brothers and Levi would feel nothing from seeing him looking like this. 

But they weren’t brothers. 

Eren was a beautiful, supple, available omega, and he was an alpha that was just on the cusp of adulthood and self-reliance. 

The omega’s lip began to pout and he started to pull away, but Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s hand. 

“Yes,” Levi said firmly, his eyes locked on the wide eyed boy. “I thought moving again was going to suck, but you’ve been really cool to me. I thought you’d be pissed you had to share your house with us.” 

“Well, I’m not,” Eren said quietly, looking down at his hand and then back up at Levi through his thick, dark lashes. “I’m really happy you’re here.” 

Levi shivered, hit with a sudden and foreign urge to pull another person, this sparkly omega, into his arms and kiss him. 

This was dangerous. Levi didn’t fall all over omegas, hell, he barely noticed them. He wanted nothing to do with feelings or relationships, with attachments to other people. He was mostly a loner aside from a few friends he trusted and that had served him well enough. And worst of all, this little omega that smiled more in a day than Levi did in his lifetime was Cindy’s nephew. They lived together. Levi was going to have to see him constantly, every day, what was he going to… 

“Come on, let’s talk,” Eren said with a grin, tugging Levi toward the bed. The omega climbed onto it, his back arching enough that Levi could see the curves of his behind as his tiny pajama shorts rode up. 

Levi sucked in a breath, his lip twitching as Eren flopped down onto his side at the foot of the bed and the strap of his tank top fell off his shoulder. He made fun of alphas that felt the way he did right then. 

Like he wanted to climb on top of the petite omega and blanket him with his body. 

“Yeah, sure,” Levi choked out, climbing onto his bed and sitting with enough distance between himself and Eren that he couldn’t accidentally touch him. 

“We’re gonna be big parts of each other’s lives now,” Eren pointed out with a sweet smile. “I want to know all about you.” 

“I’m not really that interesting,” Levi said with a snort, his eyes wandering over Eren’s exposed collar bone, the tiny slit of skin showing between his shorts and his tank top, his smooth rounded thighs. “It’s not like I’m into cheerleading and all the shit you do. I just sort of hang out.” 

“Aunt Cindy said you play guitar,” Eren pointed out and Levi felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not very good. I never took lessons or anything.” Levi looked down at the hideous comforter. His words felt garbled, like he was going to choke on his own spit as he tried to push them out. 

“I’d love to hear you play some time, that’s so cool!” Eren rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, the hem of his tank top riding up ever higher on his soft belly. “I like to sing, but I don’t know how to play any instruments. Maybe you could tell me some of the songs you know and I could learn them and then we could do them together!” 

“Uh, maybe,” Levi agreed mindlessly, fighting against the urge he had to move closer to the sprawled out omega. He’d wanted plenty of things before, sure. Vinyl records, concert tickets, to wake up without a hangover after playing shot glass checkers with Mike. But, never before had he wanted anything at such a deep level more than to reach over and splay his hand over Eren’s exposed belly and stuff his nose behind his ear. 

“You know, it’s been really lonely here since I moved in with my Aunt a few years ago,” Eren started, turning his head to look at Levi. 

He was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“It’s really nice to have you and Kenny here now. Especially you,” he said with a small, somewhat shy smile. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.” 

“Really?” Levi asked, stunned. It was hard to believe that anyone would look forward to being around him. Especially a pretty omega that probably had his choice of who he spent time around. 

“You act so surprised!” The boy giggled as though Levi was truly as out of touch as he felt. “Why do you think I wouldn’t like you being here? It’s like having a friend that gets to sleep over every night.” 

Levi’s head was spinning. This was nothing at all like the nights his friends crashed at Kenny’s old apartment. He had never tried to look up Gunther’s shirt. 

“I should go to bed now, though,” Eren said, suddenly sitting up and kneeling on the bed in front of Levi. “I’ve gotta cheer at a game after school tomorrow and I need to be awesome!” The boy leaned forward, wrapping his arms unexpectedly around Levi’s neck and giving him a tight hug. “Good night, Levi. I hope you’re happy here.” 

Levi’s vision blurred and he dipped his head, brushing his nose through the boy’s soft hair and toward the sweet spot behind his ear. Involuntarily, his arms wrapped around the omega’s petite waist and he hugged him back, lacking any interest in letting the little thing go. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, inhaling slowly and deeply. Eren smelled delicious, like something to covet and crave more than the sweetest pie that one had to wait patiently to bake and cool. He wanted to taste him with his lips and tongue, sink his teeth into his soft, sensitive flesh and bruise it, feel the boy’s glittery nails scrape down his back as he succumbed to the mix of pleasure and pain that would make him come undone in Levi’s hands. 

Levi bit into his own lip instead, stifling a groan. He couldn’t do that, any of it. It was insane. He wasn’t into hooking up or messing around with omegas, he barely knew Eren, and they had to live together! Whatever impulse he had to nibble on the other boy’s neck needed to be squashed immediately. 

Eren wasn’t moving away. 

Levi felt an icy chill wash over him. Had the kid noticed that he was scenting him? He hadn’t done it intentionally, it had just sort of… happened. 

“You okay?” Levi asked warily, sliding his hands away from Eren’s waist. The last thing he needed was for the other boy to freak out and tell his aunt that Levi was perving on him or something. 

“Mmhmm,” Eren murmured calmly, slowly moving back from Levi with a lazy smile. “See ya tomorrow,” he said, slipping off the bed and looking over his shoulder with hazy eyes when he reached the bathroom door. “Sweet dreams.” 

The door clicked shut and Levi fell backward onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. 

Whatever it was that was making his head buzz and his body itch for Eren needed to stop. Eren was living in the bedroom next door to his and the last thing he needed was to fall all over himself chasing some sparkly cheerleader. 

But Eren was in the room next door. 

In his tiny pajamas. 

And Levi could still smell his scent clinging to the bedding. 

It would be nearly impossible not to think about Eren. 

Levi was absolutely screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird waking up to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. 

Even before his mother had gotten too ill to prepare meals, she had worked two jobs and rarely had time to make anything much. Especially not for breakfast. 

Living with Kenny, breakfast consisted of coffee and possibly some dry cereal or toast. His uncle had a hard time keeping milk in the house that wasn’t expired. 

Levi’s stomach urged him out of bed and to get dressed, then head downstairs to eat – a situation that only a day before was one he’d have turned his nose up at. Voluntarily sitting down for a meal with these people? Yeah… right. 

Cindy’s pot roast had been amazing and Levi was looking forward to seeing what she had made, enough that he didn’t really care if people were going to try to speak to him before 8 a.m. 

He was disappointed when he reached the kitchen table and Eren was missing, though he could barely even admit the feeling to himself. It was for the best that they kept as much distance from each other as possible, Levi knew that, and seeing the kid first thing in the morning wasn’t something that would help with that. 

“I’m going to need you to drive Eren to school for me,” Cindy said as she set a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Levi. “Dropping him off always makes me late for work, but I can’t have him riding the bus. I’ll never understand how an all omega school gets away with sharing buses. If we wanted them to be barely supervised around alphas, we wouldn’t separate them to begin with.” 

Levi lifted his eyes, his mouth falling open with concern. Already he was worried that being around Eren was going to make it hard not to think about the other teen in ways he probably shouldn’t, and now Cindy was suggesting they spend even more time together. Had she conveniently forgotten _he_ was an alpha because she needed him to be Eren’s chauffeur? 

Kenny cleared his throat and rustled his newspaper, giving Levi a hard glare. 

“Uh, sure,” Levi mumbled, staring back down at his plate and stabbing one of the egg yolks. He hadn’t intended on saying no, regardless of the way Eren was making him feel. He wasn’t prepared to give up time with the omega and he definitely wasn’t going to pull anything that would cause Eren to end up riding a bus with other alphas. Just the mention of that made his stomach turn. 

“Levi is going to help out around here,” Kenny said firmly, his eyes on his nephew. “Anything you need from him, you just go ahead and ask. Giving Eren a ride is the least he can do.” 

“You’ll need to pick him up at the football field later this afternoon,” Cindy said without missing a beat, grabbing her keys and leaning down to give Kenny a kiss goodbye. “He’ll go over with his team after his classes are over, but you’ll need to be there when the game ends to bring him home.” 

Levi’s brows furrowed and he bit into his toast aggressively. Waiting around for some stupid football game to be over was going to eat up his entire afternoon, and he hated sports. He hated the alphas that played them even more than the games themselves. He always thought it was ridiculous how the school would fall all over those jerks, as if tossing around a ball made them heroes. 

“Yeah,” Levi muttered, avoiding Kenny’s expectant stare. “Where is he? We should probably go soon…” 

“Upstairs in his room getting ready,” Cindy called over her shoulder. “Make sure he isn’t late!” 

Kenny chuckled when the door shut behind Cindy and Levi glowered at him. 

“Oh come on, it could be worse,” Kenny teased, taking a sip of his coffee. “At least you get a good breakfast out of the deal.” 

Levi snorted, stuffing some egg into his mouth and rolling his eyes. Yeah, the food was good, and he was trying not to be a dick to Kenny’s girlfriend. But, they were asking him to play with fire. 

“She acts like alphas are a bunch of assholes, is she really okay with me being here?” Levi asked levelly. He hadn’t turned 18 yet and he didn’t have a job, but he didn’t want to cause friction between Kenny and his girlfriend. It was the first serious relationship his uncle had gotten into since he had taken Levi in and he didn’t want to jack it all up. 

It was another reason he had to make sure he kept his hands off Eren, no matter how tempted he was. 

“She knows you’re a good kid, even though you look like a little shit,” Kenny said with a smirk and wink, a nod toward Levi’s dark wardrobe and tattoos. “I told her before we moved in here that even though you had run of the apartment most of the time, you didn’t bring home any omegas that I know of.” 

“I didn’t,” Levi said honestly, finishing up his breakfast. He’d taken advantage of having the freedom, sure. He got drunk with his friends and smoked some pot, occasionally cut classes and watched some questionable horror movies due to their gore content. Bringing home a starry eyed omega to screw around with hadn’t really been one of his priorities or interests. 

At least, not until now. 

“She’s protective of Eren, don’t take it personally,” Kenny said, getting up from the table. “She went through some shit when she was younger with alphas and worries about him. Eren has a good head on his shoulders though; I’m sure he’ll be fine and doesn’t really need all of her hovering.” 

“Yeah,” Levi said flatly. He couldn’t quite say he agreed with his uncle. Eren had seemed completely oblivious of the effect he had on him the night before, how Levi had felt when he saw him in his pajamas and got glimpses of his bare skin. Eren probably did need to be protected. Hell, Levi was pretty indifferent about omegas compared to some of his alpha peers and even he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself and the other boy from completely taking over his thoughts. 

“Though, having Eren late for school the first time she asks you to drive him probably won’t make her too crazy about you,” Kenny commented, shoving Levi’s shoulder as he walked past. “Get your ass out of here, it’s late.” 

Levi sighed and got up, rinsing his plates and putting them in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to fetch Eren. As he reached the hallway, he could hear pop music blaring from the other boy’s room and as he got closer, the distinct sound of Eren singing. 

“The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!” 

Levi stopped at the open bedroom door, frozen in place as he watched Eren dancing and singing on his bed. He should knock, announce his presence, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but stare. 

“So I put my hands up, they’re playin’ my song, the butterflies fly away!” Eren sang, hopping up and down on the bed, his blue and grey pleated skirt flying upward and his white knee high socked feet hitting his lacy, ruffled bottom with each jump. “I’m noddin’ my head like yeah! Movin’ my hips like yeah!” 

Levi swallowed, his eyes fluttering when Eren arched his back and swayed his hips. He shouldn’t be watching this, he definitely shouldn’t be staring up Eren’s short school skirt and at his ruffled panties, he shouldn’t be any part of this at all. 

And yet, he couldn’t stop himself from staring. 

Eren spun around, tossing his arms into the air as he sang and Levi’s jaw dropped with embarrassment. He had been caught watching Eren and the kid was probably going to be pissed and mortified. 

Except that Eren wasn’t at all. 

Before Levi could even say a word of apology, Eren leaped from the bed toward him. Thinking fast, Levi put his arms out to catch the other boy, who wrapped his arms and legs around Levi and continued to sing. 

“I wasn’t ready for that…” Levi stammered, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to force a glare at the boy grinning only inches from his face and failing miserably. 

“You caught me, didn’t you?” Eren said with a cock of his head, locking his legs around Levi’s waist. 

“Barely!” Levi countered with as much bite as he could muster. It was hard to concentrate on telling Eren why what he did was stupid, considering the boy’s skirt was resting on his thighs and he was pressed against Levi’s groin. One of Levi’s hands holding him up was underneath his skirt, grasping his panty clad bottom. 

The young alpha felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. 

“You could have gotten hurt…” he trailed off, awkwardly holding onto the smaller teen. He had absolutely no reason to still be holding Eren – and in such a suggestive position – but he had no inclination to put him down. 

“I knew you wouldn’t have let that happen,” Eren said coyly with a playful shrug. “My Aunt Cindy would probably kill you if you didn’t get me to school on time today and in one piece.” 

The shorter boy unlocked his legs and slid his thighs down Levi’s body, his arms still linked around the alpha’s neck as his pointed toes hit the floor. Reluctantly, Levi pulled his hand away from Eren’s frilly behind, his throat tightening up at the realization of what he had just touched – what _Eren_ knew he had just touched. He really hadn’t meant to, Eren had come flying at him and he caught him without thinking. 

Eren twirled away from him, shutting off the music and grabbing his backpack that was pastel blue and patterned with fluffy white clouds. He had an array of cute keychains attached to the zippers that tingled and jangled as he tossed it over his shoulder and slid past where Levi stood dumbfounded in his doorway. 

He leaned against the door frame, running a hand slowly through his hair, his eyes unable to focus. He knew the worst thing he could do was get stupid over Eren, but every ounce of his being was screaming at him to grab the other teen’s hand and guide him back upstairs and into his bedroom. 

Eren had been light and warm in his arms, the tiny bits of his skin that had touched Levi’s own had been soft and smooth. 

He wanted to touch him again, peel away his pleated skirt and that tight gray sweater, yank open his white Peter Pan collared shirt so that the buttons would fly across the room and hit the walls. He wanted to see the way Eren’s hip bones would protrude when he was sprawled naked and vulnerable on his back, his soft belly up and exposed to Levi’s nips and kisses. He wanted to blow on what were sure to be tiny pink nipples and watch them harden as Eren moaned and grasped the sheets beneath them. 

“Levi, get your ass moving!” Kenny yelled from downstairs and Levi shook his head, trying to kick the daze he was in before seeing Eren again. 

Of course, that was hopeless, seeing as Eren bent down in a particularly immodest way to fasten his black Mary Janes, the hem of his skirt pulling ever higher the more the boy bent down. 

If Levi tipped his head just right, he could probably see Eren’s panties again… 

“I’m ready,” Eren said as he stood up and looked over his shoulder at Levi, giving the flushed alpha a wide grin. “And I get to pick the music!” 

“No you don’t,” Levi argued, grabbing his black messenger bag and keys from near the front door. “I’m driving.” 

“So?” Eren said, as though just that word was enough to win any argument, half skipping backwards toward the black Buick Regal T type Levi drove that had seen better days (all of which were in the 1980s). There were rips in the seats, it smelled like stale cigarettes and it had a tape deck, but it gave Levi the freedom he desired and was happy as shit the day Kenny had handed him the keys. 

Of course, carting Eren around to omega school and picking him up from cheerleading was probably the _opposite_ of freedom. 

Eren snatched Levi’s phone from his thigh while the young alpha was distracted backing out of the driveway, and he scooted away when Levi tried to grab it back from him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi snapped, giving Eren a side eye. 

“Uh, giving you my number,” Eren said with a roll of his eyes, as though Levi was a complete fool for even asking such a thing. “In case you can’t find me after the game, dork.” 

“Oh,” Levi mumbled, turning his attention back to the road. It was awesome that Eren was seeing that he had like 10 contacts in his phone, several of which were for ordering take out. 

“I’m sending myself a text from your phone, so I’ll have your number, too,” Eren explained with a little smirk that Levi just barely caught. 

“You can just text me when the game is over and tell me where you’re at,” Levi suggested. “Football isn’t really my thing.” 

“You’re not gonna come watch me cheer?” Eren asked with thinly veiled disappointment, and Levi felt his stomach drop. He hated football and he knew he needed to put some distance between himself and Eren – and fast – but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to hurt the kid’s feelings. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Levi said with discomfort. “I might be busy. I don’t know. I’ll try and make it, but I can’t promise anything.” 

“Okay,” Eren said, leaning back in the seat, seemingly satisfied enough with Levi’s answer to drop it. He popped a wad of Bubblicious gum into his mouth and moments later the sweet smell of artificial watermelon filled the car. “Want some?” Eren offered, chewing and smacking his gum. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Levi said, nearly laughing to himself as he stopped at a red light at how ridiculous he’d probably look chewing that gum at school. 

Without warning, Eren slid over to him and leaned against him, pressing his cheek to Levi’s and holding up his phone to snap a picture of them as he blew a big pink bubble and Levi half scowled at the phone in confusion before realizing what Eren was doing. 

“What the hell was that?” Levi asked the highly pleased omega that had slid back to his own seat as soon as the light turned green, busily sliding his finger over his phone screen. 

“It’s called a picture,” Eren said casually, his bubble popping with a snap. “You should try it sometime. Your phone is so empty, I’m kinda disappointed.” 

“What were you expecting to find?” Levi asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Like thirty pictures of you at different angles trying to get the perfect selfie, you know, normal stuff,” Eren said with a teasing grin. “Friends, boyfriends, whatever.” 

“My friends aren’t really the picture type,” Levi said honestly, shifting his eyes over to Eren and licking over his lip. “And there isn’t any boyfriend for there to be pictures of,” he threw out there, tightening his grip on the wheel. He probably shouldn’t have offered up the information, even if Eren was baiting him for it – which he wasn’t sure about – but for whatever reason he was probably going to hate himself for later, he couldn’t stand the thought of Eren wondering if he was single or not. 

Eren said nothing, a slight smile on his lips as he leaned forward and turned on the radio as they got closer to his school. He perked up when he found a Top 40 station and Levi cringed internally, feeling almost pity for his car having to be exposed to such horrible music on account of Eren’s truly questionable taste. 

“I love this song!” he said, dancing in his seat as Levi pulled into the school’s parking lot. 

“Hey, I just met you, and this is _crazy_ , but here’s my number, so call me maybe!” Eren sang without a care at all that anyone else might see his little performance. “It’s hard to look right at you baby, but here’s my number, so call me maybe!” He swayed in the seat, thrashing his head back and forth and over his shoulder to glance over at Levi playfully, bursting with sparks like the little firecracker he was. “And all the other boys try to chase me, but here’s my number, so call me maybe!” 

Eren turned in his seat to face Levi and the early morning sun behind him made the boy glow, like his entire body was kissed with gold from the heavens. Levi sat silently, transfixed on the beautiful omega and his singing, his heart beat picking up at the way Eren’s sparkling teal eyes stayed connected to his own like magnets. 

“Before you came into my life I missed you so bad! And you should know that I missed you so, so bad!” Eren finished, proudly tossing his hands up into the air and posing to end his performance with the flair that Levi was coming to expect from the omega. 

“That was so much better than riding with my Aunt Cindy and listening to Rod Stewart,” Eren said with a brilliant smile. “See ya!” he said brightly, opening up the door and dashing away before Levi could even get a word out. 

He sat there for several minutes, collecting his thoughts and clearing his head before, just as he was about to pull out, picking up his phone to check what Eren had texted to himself from it. 

“Nice ass.” 

Levi slammed his head back against his seat, his eyes shifting upward with embarrassment. Eren had absolutely caught Levi looking where he shouldn’t have been. Levi had hoped Eren hadn’t realized just how much Levi had seen while he was standing at his bedroom door, but it was clear the little omega had caught on and had no reservations on calling him out on it. 

He rubbed his forehead, his stomach rising to his throat with nerves. It didn’t necessarily mean Eren would say anything to Cindy, the kid was probably used to getting checked out by alphas and was playing at handling it on his own without getting his aunt involved. 

He really hadn’t meant to come across as some thirsty, scumbag alpha; that wasn’t the kind of guy he was at all. It just seemed that whenever he was around Eren, he got stupid. Really, really fucking stupid. If he didn’t take Eren’s warning and get control of himself, it was going to be a problem. Cindy was liable to kick him out of the house if she found out he was making Eren uncomfortable. 

Levi’s phone chimed and he looked down, opening it up to, curiously, a new text message from Eren. 

“ditto ;)” 

His grip tightened around the phone and he glanced over to the high school Eren was inside, his lips parting with shock as his heart began to race. 

This had to be a mistake. There was no way Eren could have possibly meant to send that message to him. 

Could he? 

Levi slowly slid his phone into his pocket, swallowing hard and slapping his sweaty palms onto the steering wheel. Eren was a squeaky clean, sheltered omega. There was no way he’d be interested in or flirting with someone like Levi. He was probably joking around; he had to be. 

If he wasn’t, Levi had no idea how he was going to keep his cool. 

Already, he wanted to charge into the school and drag Eren home with him so he could spend the remainder of the morning and afternoon nibbling on his neck. 

Whether the kid was screwing around or not, Levi was already in over his head. 

One day into knowing Eren and he was pretty sure he’d be thinking of nothing else until he saw him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> And a special thank you to @Britefairy03 for beta reading this fic for me and all of your amazing and thoughtful feedback. I wouldn't have gotten this posted today without you! <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat on a picnic table in the courtyard off campus, his phone in his hand as he stared at the two messages Eren had sent. It had been gnawing at his mind all morning and as soon as the lunch bell rang, he was looking at it again, as if it would give him some sort of clue as to what was going on inside the other teen’s head. 

Was it all a game? Was Eren just playing around with him? 

It was hard to say. Levi had never had any interest in omegas like Eren, or really, omegas in general… but now that he thought it over (obsessively) he couldn’t figure out what a cute cheerleader could ever see in a guy like him. He was like a living, breathing buzzkill to all of Eren’s pep and enthusiasm, wasn’t he? 

“Sup,” Mike said, dropping his messenger bag and sitting down beside him. “You wanna smoke?” 

Levi bit into his lip, eyes darting once more over Eren’s messages before he locked his screen. “Nah, I’m good.” 

“You sure?” Mike asked with surprise, his brows furrowing as he looked over at his friend. 

“Yeah,” Levi murmured thoughtfully. “I think I’m gonna try and quit, actually.” 

“What’s up with you today, you alright?” Mike asked, lighting a cigarette. “You’re even pissier than usual. Or something.” 

“I’m not,” Levi said, giving Mike a side eye. “I’m fine.” 

Maybe ‘fine’ wasn’t quite the word to describe how he was feeling, but Levi couldn’t think of another that would be both fitting and vague enough that he’d be comfortable saying. He wasn’t pissed off or angry, he wasn’t even upset. He was definitely confused, though admitting that and trying to explain all of the reasons why would only make him sound pathetic. There was no way he was going to tell Mike he was now completely enamored with some cheerleader omega that he probably had no chance with, realistically, and even if he did, he’d be starting a shit storm with Cindy and Kenny if he pursued it. It was best not to talk about it or think about it even more. Even though since he had met Eren, the beautiful omega had pretty much been the _only_ thing on his mind. 

“Oh. The big move was yesterday, right?” Mike said, his eyes widening as he remembered. He smiled, as if he was proud of himself for recalling such an important detail of his friend’s life and he leaned in, taking a drag from his cigarette. “So, how was it? Is Kenny’s girlfriend gonna try and kill your social life? Was her nephew a bitch?” 

Levi snorted, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t say Cindy had ruined his social life; it had just gotten a whole hell of a lot more interesting. He’d certainly never had an omega in his bed before, even if it was just to talk. “The nephew definitely _isn’t_ a bitch,” Levi said with a twitch of his eyebrow and a tiny smirk that he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide from his friend. 

“Is he hot?” Mike asked, perking up with interest. “What’s his name?” 

“He’s… alright…” Levi mumbled noncommittally, scratching his neck. “He wasn’t a dick about me moving in. He was… really cool about it.” He cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. “Ah, his name is Eren Jaeger.” 

The other teen’s name felt strange on his tongue. Like it belonged there, but saying it made heat rush to his face. 

“Jaaaaeger…” Mike murmured, tapping the name into his phone and then grinning like a fool. “A cheerleader? He’s _cute_. No wonder you’re acting like such a dumb ass.” 

“Shut up,” Levi snapped, shoving Mike in the arm. “What are you looking him up for? Fucking weirdo.” 

“Calm your tits,” Mike smirked. “I found his Instagram. Have you checked it out?” 

“...No,” Levi grumbled, looking away from his friend. He probably should have. If he wasn’t so socially inept, he would have thought to look for it before Mike had popped up and done it first. Hell, if he had been smart he would have looked Eren up before they moved into Cindy’s house so he would have known how cute the kid was and he could have braced himself. Though, Levi was to wonder if even advance notice of his new roommate’s attractiveness would have prepared him for seeing him in his pajamas and all of that soft skin the night before. 

“So then you haven’t seen the picture of you on here?” Mike asked teasingly. 

“What picture?” Levi asked, snatching Mike’s phone from his hand to see for himself. It was the shot Eren had taken that morning in the car. Eren looked adorable and perfect with his big, pink bubble of chewing gum and Levi looked… some mixture of angry and confused… 

_“Levi = My Ride Or Die”_

Levi stared at the caption. 

“You’re his ride or die _already_ , shit you work fast,” Mike chuckled, slapping his stunned friend on the back. 

Levi squinted at it, his heart pounding. “I think… he’s just making a joke about me giving him a ride to school.” 

“You’re the only one taking it that way,” Mike said giving a nod toward his phone. “Have you looked at the comments?” 

_“Babydoll who am I gonna have to kill for gettin all up on you like that?”_

_“lol dork be nice”_

_“I am bein nice you look damn good but that guy’s gotta go”_

_“hmm nah haha”_

“What the fuck,” Levi snarled, scrolling through the comments. One jock alpha after another telling Eren how attractive he was and several threatening _him_ or telling Eren to tell Levi to get lost. “It’s a fucking picture, what the hell is wrong with these assholes?” Levi’s stomach knotted and he felt like crushing Mike’s phone in his hand to make all of the shitty comments disappear. Those guys didn’t need to be looking at Eren like that and they _definitely_ didn’t need to be saying the things they were, drooling all over him like fucking pigs. 

“It looks like you’ve got most of Trost’s varsity football team jealous,” Mike pointed out, impressed. “He’s got guys lined up wanting to bang him.” 

Levi whipped his head over to Mike, shooting him a death glare. “Shut up, Mike,” he said lowly, his eyes narrowed. “It’s not his fault he’s cute and these assholes are all trying to…” Levi scowled, not even wanting to say out loud what he knew every one of those guys wanted to do to Eren. It made him see red just thinking about it, just thinking about _them_ thinking about it. 

“So, you admit you think he’s cute,” Mike said with a wink, nudging Levi’s arm again. “He stood up for you to those other guys. I think he posted it for more than making them jealous. Your boy is making a statement.” 

“Give me a fucking break,” Levi barked, handing the phone back to Mike and rolling his eyes with annoyance. “Why the hell would a boy like that want me, when he can have any of those other guys? They’re all popular football players and he’s a fucking cheerleader. He’s probably trying to get the guy he actually likes jealous or something.” 

As if Eren thought of himself as Levi’s _boy_. Ridiculous. They had just met and Eren could have anyone he wanted. That much was clear. 

“I don’t know, Levi, you’ve got that bad boy thing going for you,” Mike said with a shrug. “A lot of omegas get wet over thinking about riding the kinda alpha that would make their parents cringe.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said sarcastically with a snort. 

“No, seriously, to this kid you’re probably dangerous and exciting. Isn’t he all sheltered and shit? He probably thinks it’ll make him all edgy if he gets his cherry popped by some guy with a loud car and tattoos,” Mike said plainly. “I think you should go for it. Hit it quick before one of these other guys gets to him first.” 

Levi grit his teeth, his hackles raised. “Stop talking about him that way. He’s a good kid. He’s not trying to do… any of that. Yeah, he’s friendly, but that’s because he’s _nice_. He was really fucking cool to me last night. And no, not in the way you’re thinking. We talked about our parents and shit, we have a lot in common. Yeah, maybe I _do_ like him. But, it’s not some gross shit where I want to use him like those other assholes do.” 

Now, Levi wanted to protect Eren from every single jerk that had commented on his Instagram. He hated them even more for telling Eren how beautiful he was than their comments disparaging him. Ripping their throats out would feel incredibly satisfying. 

“So you want to be his boyfriend?” Mike asked, causing Levi to look away again. 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying,” Levi said with a frustrated sigh. As much as the notion of being in a relationship with Eren excited him in a way he never had been before, it was laughably improbable. “I want to keep those other shitheads away from him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Not because you want him for yourself,” Mike said with a teasing nod. 

“No, because I want to do the right thing,” Levi grumbled, standing up and grabbing his bag. Unfortunately, he knew that ‘the right thing’ meant not pursuing anything with Eren that would piss off Cindy. _That_ likely included everything besides being his personal driver. And even all of that assumed Eren was actually interested in Levi as anything more than a new friend with a car. “We should head back, lunch is almost over and if I’m late again I’m gonna get written up.” 

“You still wanna hang after school today?” Mike asked. “My dad found some boxes of vinyls in a storage unit he bought and he said if we see any we want we can have em.” 

“I gotta go to the football game,” Levi mumbled, shrinking under Mike’s surprised but knowing stare. 

“To see Eren?” Mike grinned. 

“Well, I have to give him a ride home,” Levi explained, avoiding Mike’s eyes. “Ride or die, yanno?” 

“You could just pick him up at the end,” Mike countered. “You’re going to sit through a football game - which I know you hate by the way, so you can watch him cheer.” 

“Fuck off,” Levi grumbled, stalking toward the school as the first bell rang. Maybe he’d always thought football was stupid and cheerleading was _really_ stupid, but seeing _Eren_ cheer – well, somehow that didn’t seem stupid to Levi at all. The fact that he couldn’t stomach the thought of disappointing the kid, that might have had something to do with it, too. 

“Hell no!” Mike said with amusement. “I’m coming with you. I wanna see you drool.” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Levi said as he frowned with indignation. As much as he loathed the thought of bringing Mike along, there was a small, surprising part of him that wanted his friend to see Eren. It was embarrassing how he was suddenly excited at just the prospect of showing some omega that was really nothing more than his roommate off to his friend. “Meet me at my car right after we get out. If you dick around I’m leaving without you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I won’t make you late to see your boyfriend,” Mike said, sticking his pierced tongue out goofily at Levi and slapping him on the back. “Later!” he shouted, turning to head back into the building, leaving a bewildered Levi trudging behind him. 

He felt a strange sensation in his chest at Eren posting a picture of them together for everyone to see. It was something akin to pride, which was odd and seemed like such a bizarre reaction to something so minor and stupid. Levi wasn’t really into social networking – he wasn’t too interested in socializing in general except with a few people. He’d never in his life given any thought to what he saw as superficial shit. 

Levi pulled his phone out, searching for Eren’s Instagram and staring at their picture. The little omega’s eyes were so wide and the most beautiful color green. He didn’t even need to use a filter to make them look stunning. The boy looked happy, relaxed, playful. It was the polar opposite of Levi’s tense expression. He found himself, pathetically, wishing he’d looked as at ease as Eren did. 

_“Cuuuuuuute. And WOW he’s hot Eren!!!!!!!”_

_“thnx! He’s Kenny’s nephew lol my new roomie ;)”_

_“omg ur so lucky”_

Another cheerleader. Telling Eren he thought Levi was hot? 

Levi flipped through more of Eren’s pictures, risking being late for his next class, but far too engrossed in the omega’s world to care about the consequences. 

Each picture made Levi’s stomach coil up more. Eren was so pretty, gorgeous and perfect in every shot, and Levi could stare now without drawing Eren’s attention to it. The omega radiated warmth and an energy that made it feel like he was looking straight into Levi’s soul in every picture. It was nearly impossible to pull himself away. 

Levi forcefully shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Every alpha that looked at Eren’s pictures probably felt that way, pulled in and enchanted. Their comments alluded to as much, the way they all seemed to think they had some kind of claim over Eren. It was one pissing contest after another, all of which Eren playfully dismissed. 

Eren was probably completely unaware of what all of the alphas were getting at. He was so sheltered from alphas at that omega school that he had to be completely ignorant as to what all of the scumbags commenting on his pictures had in mind when they looked at him. Even the way he had been the night before, coming into Levi’s bedroom in his tiny, revealing pajamas and sprawling himself on the mattress – he hadn’t realized how that had made Levi feel; what it had made him _want_. 

And he wasn’t the kind of guy to go trolling Instagram for cute omegas or gawk at them in their cheerleading uniforms. Still, he had gotten caught under a spell the night before when Eren had hugged him and for just a few moments, he’d gotten a taste of the omega’s intoxicating scent up close. He’d tossed and turned all night after that, imagining what it would have been like to have pulled Eren down into his bed with him and put his hands and mouth all over every inch of his soft, sweet smelling body. He had rolled onto his stomach and rutted shamefully into the mattress, twisting his fingers into the sheets with frustration as the minutes and hours ticked by long into the night. 

It had passed, eventually, but not before Levi had allowed himself some relief. He’d tried to push the thoughts of his new roommate out of his mind while he pumped at his cock and hissed with frustration, but Eren’s scent clung to his sheets and the image of his smooth, tanned belly and round little ass had imprinted themselves in Levi’s mind. It had been filthy and embarrassing, the way he fucked his hand after just spending a night around the other teen. How as much as he tried not to, he’d longed to have had his cock buried deep in Eren’s tight heat and his fingers twisted into the boy’s soft brown hair. He’d bit into his lip and wondered what kind of sounds the omega would make; if he would cry with pleasure and stammer out Levi’s name with need and desire. If he would bare his neck and belly and wrap his trembling legs around Levi’s hips… 

Levi slid his phone into his pocket, his heart racing and his face flushed. 

It had been less than 24 hours and already he was failing miserably at keeping his thoughts toward Eren appropriate. He was going to need to put as much distance between himself and the other teen as possible if he was going to keep his sanity and his nose clean. 

Of course, he got off to a rocky start that afternoon when he all but growled at Mike for taking too long to get to his car after school. He had been staring at the clock for hours, impatiently waiting for the last bell to ring so he could drive over to the shared activity fields between Eren’s high school and his own. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he plan to, but he felt a powerful, anxious need to get there as quickly as possible and he was disproportionately angry with Mike for slowing him down. 

Mike had been half amused, half surprised at the intensity of Levi’s reaction. 

Levi would have been embarrassed at his outburst for wanting to rush to a football game of all things if he wasn’t so deadly serious about needing to be there. 

He didn’t speak to Mike at all on the drive over, silent and focused on getting into the stands as quickly as possible as he zigzagged through the groups of other people with Mike trailing behind him. 

“We made it; the game hasn’t started. Take a breather before you pop a vessel,” Mike chuckled, leaning against his knees and folding his hands together. “Do you see him?” he asked Levi, who was frantically searching the field. 

Levi sighed with relief when he saw Eren making his way over to the sidelines, sandwiched between two light haired omegas. “Yeah. He’s right over there,” he said with a nod, so inside his own head that he was completely unaware of just how obvious his behavior was coming across to his friend. 

Eren looked adorable in his uniform, a blue and white pleated skirt and tight blue sweater that clung to his body with a white “T” on the front. He wore a headband with a large blue and white bow affixed to it and off to the right side, most of his bangs pushed back from his forehead and blue glitter eyeshadow on his eyes. 

“It’s so funny you went for a cheerleader,” Mike teased, his eyes skimming over the rest of the team of omegas. “I wouldn’t have thought it would be your type, but…” he paused, shifting on the bleacher beside Levi. “Some of them are pretty hot.” 

Levi grunted, barely paying attention to his friend as he watched Eren. If some of the other omegas were hot, he hadn’t noticed. The small brunette was searching through the crowds, looking a bit distracted and concerned, his glossy pink lip pouted just slightly. 

Something is wrong, Levi thought to himself, cracking his knuckles and watching over the boy nervously. If one of those pricks had bothered Eren, it was going to take a small army to stop him from kicking their ass. 

“I think he’s looking for you,” Mike said, nudging Levi’s arm. “Cutie’s got it bad for you.” 

“Yeah right,” Levi mumbled, his stomach tight with concern. 

“He so is, dude, watch this. Hey, Eren!” Mike yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to direct his voice toward the field. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi hissed, his eyes widening when Eren’s fell onto his own and the other boy smiled brightly, his entire demeanor changing. 

“See, I told you,” Mike said with satisfaction, giving Eren a nod. He grabbed Levi’s hand, giving it a wave, and Eren giggled, clasping his hand over his mouth. 

“Stop making me look stupid,” Levi snapped, yanking his arm away from Mike. “God, you’re such an idiot.” 

“You’re so bad at this,” Mike laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t be mad at me for helping you out, it’s fucking painful to watch.” 

“I don’t want your help,” Levi said flatly, his heart skipping a beat when Eren grabbed the wrist of a boy with blond pigtails and pulled him close to him, leaning in to whisper in the other omega’s ear and drawing the teen’s eyes up to where Levi sat. 

“He’s telling his friends about you,” Mike announced, thoroughly entertained. “His friend’s a hottie, too. Think you can get me his number?” 

“Shut _up_ ,” Levi hissed, his face heating up as the two omegas looked up at him. 

Mike waved to the blond and Levi glowered at him, hiding his face momentarily right after the giggling blond waved back shyly. 

“Why are you doing this to me,” Levi grumbled, absolutely mortified at the attention Mike was drawing to them. “I knew I shouldn’t have brought you with me.” 

Eren was talking animatedly to the blond boy, the others pigtails, adorned with big matching bows, bounced as he nodded along enthusiastically, both of them glancing occasionally back to where Levi and Mike were sitting. 

“Now they’re talking about how awesome it would be to hook up with alphas that are friends like they are,” Mike said with a pleased smile. “We’re gonna get laid. You’re welcome.” 

“Seriously, stop!” Levi demanded, overwhelmed with everything that was happening around him so rapidly. “Eren isn’t like that and his friend probably isn’t, either. Even if they’re talking about hanging out with us, or… whatever, it’s not that way. You should see Eren’s room. He has about a thousand stuffed animals and it’s all unicorns and glitter and shit. I’m like one hundred percent sure he’s not thinking about _sex_ or getting with an alpha. That’s way fucking beyond where their heads are at.” 

“What is he? Like, a junior? A sophomore?” Mike chuckled, shaking his head. “You really think he isn’t thinking about the same shit you are?” 

“You don’t know him like I do,” Levi snapped, causing Mike to burst out laughing. 

“You’ve known him for one day, Levi! Holy shit, are you serious right now?” 

Levi glared at him and Mike laughed harder, rubbing his forehead to try and get himself to stop. 

“He goes to a school with all omegas,” Levi started, his voice low and forceful. “He’s a good kid, his aunt has kept him away from all the crap we’ve been doing since we were, like, ten. I can tell by the way he acts that he has no fucking clue about any of this shit. He’s absolutely fucking _oblivious_ , Mike. Last night he came into my room to talk, to have a serious fucking conversation… you should have seen what he was wearing! Like I’m supposed to be able to concentrate on what he says when he’s wearing this tiny thing and laying on my bed!” 

Mike covered his mouth, holding in more laughter. “Yeah, sorry man, I’m sure you’re right.” 

“I _am_ right,” Levi said firmly, turning back toward the field and catching eyes with Eren again. 

“He’s not thinking about me that way,” Levi said, his voice softening as he watched the omega bend down to pick up his pompoms, his short skirt riding up to reveal his smooth, white cheerleading briefs. 

He bit into his lip to hold back a groan, releasing a frustrated huff instead at knowing others had probably gotten a glimpse of Eren’s ass as well. 

If Eren ever _did_ think about Levi that way, he didn’t know how he’d ever keep his hands off him. Luckily for everyone, Levi would probably be out of the house before Eren ever had the capacity to see him as anything more than what he was – a convenient roommate whose newness would eventually wear out. 

Eren stood up and looked over his shoulder at Levi, winking at him before falling into line with the other omegas to begin cheering for the team that was making their way onto the field. 

By the time the game had ended, Levi couldn’t describe a single play that had been made. 

However, he could give a detailed description of Eren’s thighs and calves and all of the fascinating ways the flexible little omega could bend and twist his body. Skills that Levi was exploring more fully in his mind than they ever would be on the sidelines of a football field. 

Yeah, as soon as he got Eren home he was retreating to his room until morning. 

And probably – no, definitely – deleting Instagram from his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Special thank you to @britefairy for beta reading this for me <3
> 
> A Matter of Perspective will be updated either tomorrow or the next day :)


	4. Chapter 4

After the game, Levi searched the crowd of people exiting the football stadium for Eren, the anxious need to find him making him particularly agitated. All of his senses seemed heightened, and he was overwhelmed with all of the smells and sounds of all the teenagers and fans swirling around him. He had a rather compelling urge to get Eren out of there and bring him home as quickly as possible, though it wasn’t because he could say he had a bad time being forced into attending a football game. No, there was something about not knowing where Eren was that had set him on edge, and while Levi tried to chalk it up to the responsibility he had toward Cindy to drive the kid home, he knew the intensity of his feelings belied that. 

He finally spotted Eren leaning up against a brick wall, one sneakered foot up against it with his knee sticking out in front of him and his hands splayed out over it. There was an alpha leaning over him, a football player, smiling down at Eren with one hand above his head on the wall and his other holding his helmet. 

Levi’s heart sank and he stopped, Mike bumping into him and drawing attention their way. 

Eren saw him then, tilting his head slightly, his eyes locked with Levi’s as the other alpha flirted with him. Eren didn’t seem distressed, he was smiling coyly, even though he was looking Levi’s way, either oblivious or apathetic to the fact that the football player was scenting him and standing way too close. 

The other alpha didn’t even notice that he didn’t have Eren’s full attention, smirking as he continued to close the space between their bodies while he spoke. The way he had Eren cornered was blatantly possessive, blocking any other alphas from the petite omega. 

“Wait here,” Levi ordered, stalking over to where the pair were standing and stopping when he was beside Eren, nearly forcing his body between them. 

“Come on, Eren, let’s go,” he said coolly, glaring at the surprised jock gawking at him. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I just asked Eren to come for pizza with me,” the other alpha interjected, grabbing onto Eren’s wrist and pulling the stumbling teen over toward him. “I guess he’ll catch you later. Or not.” 

Eren looked up at the football player, then back to Levi, his teal eyes wide and unblinking. The normally talkative omega was uncharacteristically quiet, his lips parting slightly as he seemingly awaited Levi’s reaction. 

Levi felt like lurching at the other guy for putting his hands on Eren and yanking him around, and he stepped closer to the other alpha until their chests nearly touched. 

“Eren’s aunt asked me to bring him home after the game and I can see why she did with assholes like you backing him into walls and jerking him around like you think you own him,” Levi snarled, narrowing his steel eyes on the other alpha. 

Eren’s mouth fell open and he glanced at the football player whose face reddened as he tightened his grip on his wrist. 

“Tell this douche bag nobody I’ll give you a _ride_ ,” the other alpha said with a smirk and a wink. 

“Actually, Jean,” Eren cut in, pulling his wrist awkwardly from the clinging football player’s grasp and then smoothly sliding over to Levi’s side. “Levi came here just for me. I really do need to go, but I’ll catch you later!” He grinned and spun around, his skirt swirling around him as he grabbed Levi’s sleeve and started pulling him toward one of the other cheerleaders. 

Levi looked over his shoulder at the stunned quarterback. “Or not!” He said with a satisfied smile as Eren, positively beaming, dragged him away and over to another short omega with blond pigtails. 

“Can you give Armin a ride home, too?” Eren asked sweetly, the blond flashing Levi a shy smile and looking over his shoulder where Mike was approaching from. “If not he’d have to call his grandpa and it would just be this whole thing and I mean, it’s on the way…” 

“Yeah, sure,” Levi agreed, just as Mike stepped up beside him. 

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends?” Mike asked, nudging Levi in the side hard enough to make him stumble. 

Levi shot him a glare and Eren outstretched his hand to Mike, giving him a dazzling smile. 

“I’m Eren, and this is my best friend Armin,” he said as Mike shook his hand. 

“Hi Eren, it’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Mike said, earning himself a death glare from Levi. 

“Oh, you have?” Eren asked with interest, perking up and turning his eyes to an uncomfortable Levi. “What exactly have you heard?” 

“Mike…” Levi gritted through his clenched teeth. 

“How you’re a cheerleader and really cool,” Mike said, to Levi’s temporary relief. “He said your place is real nice and you didn’t make him sleep on the lawn.” 

Eren and Armin both giggled at Mike’s joke, standing so closely their arms rubbed together. 

“I wouldn’t have thought Captain Serious over here would have such a funny friend,” Eren said, teasing the embarrassed alpha. 

“Ah, we balance each other out. He keeps me from getting into _too_ much trouble,” Mike explained, turning his eyes to Armin and giving the blond a wink. “But a little trouble can be a lot of fun.” 

Armin blushed furiously, his eyes falling away from Mike’s and his pigtails brushing against his pink cheeks. 

Levi was baffled. The omegas seemed to be eating his shit up and it was nothing more than bad flirting, something that he’d just balked at Jean trying to do. Armin seemed as though he wasn’t quite as skilled at keeping his cool with alphas as Eren was, bashfully standing half behind his friend. 

“What kind of trouble?” Eren asked Mike, turning his eyes over to Levi and giving him a playful smile. 

“Mike is an idiot,” Levi said flatly, glaring at his friend. “You don’t want to get into any shit. Come on, we should go.” 

Mike snorted and Eren grinned at him, nudging Armin to walk with him toward the parking lot behind Levi and his friend. Just as they were nearly at Levi’s car, both alphas stopped in their tracks when they heard a squeal behind them. 

“Stop!” Armin yelled, swatting at the huge arms that wrapped around him from behind and lifted him with ease from the ground. 

“You didn’t say goodbye,” the blond alpha said simply, turning the squirming teen in his arms so he could look into his wide, blue eyes. “I was waiting for you.” 

“I didn’t know I _had to_ …” Armin stammered, shrinking in the muscular alpha’s grasp. 

“You didn’t,” Eren snapped, reaching up to yank on one of the alpha’s massive arms. “Put him down, Reiner, you’re scaring him.” 

Reiner lifted his arm, pulling Eren up from the ground along with it, and he chuckled with amusement. “How’s he supposed to learn not to be afraid of alphas if he keeps hiding from them?” 

Levi stepped forward, grabbing Eren beneath his arm pits and pulling him into his own arms, wrapping them protectively around the tense omega. The linebacker was huge, but seemed to disregard that he wasn’t the only alpha around Armin. 

“He’s not afraid of _alphas_ , he’s afraid of _you_ because you’re a jerk!” Eren yelled, his fists balling up into Levi’s shirt. 

“You need to put him down,” Mike said with a sudden seriousness, putting his hand on Levi’s shoulder and pushing him and Eren back away from the others. “He told you to stop, you don’t go putting your hands all over someone that tells you not to, it’s not cool.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Reiner asked, thick eyebrows furrowing. He pulled Armin closer to his body and the teen was visibly straining, too weak to push away from the larger male. 

“The guy that’s going to kick your ass if you don’t let him go,” Mike said without wavering, taking another step toward the other alpha. 

Levi set Eren down, pulling the boy’s tight fists from his shirt and shoving his keys into his hands. “Get in the car and lock the doors.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Eren asked incredulously, putting a hand on his hip. “Armin’s my best friend, I’m not gonna go hide in a car while you kick his ass, I’m gonna help!” 

Levi huffed, glancing over at the other alphas and then back to Eren. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said quietly, giving Eren pause. 

Reiner tightened his hold on Armin, showing no interest in letting him go. “Some nobody like you couldn’t kick my ass any more than you could ever get a date with someone this cute. This one’s mine, so why don’t you go find your own. I saw a few ugly enough for you up in the bleachers.” 

“It doesn’t look like he’s yours to me,” Mike challenged, nodding at the fussing blond. “He said to put him down, so you need to do it before I make you.” 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Reiner laughed, standing his ground. “The cheerleaders are ours. That’s how it works, asshole. If you want one so bad, get on the team and earn it like the rest of us.” 

“You seriously think you have a right to force him to be with you because you’re on a football team?” Mike narrowed his eyes with disbelief. “I’m pretty fucking sure I’m not the stupid one here. He doesn’t owe you shit.” 

Levi stood beside Eren, his hand on the omega’s shoulder. It shouldn’t be shocking to him that the football players would feel entitled to the cheerleaders, given what massive douche bags they seemed to be, but it didn’t make Levi feel any less angry and disgusted. If this jerk thought Armin was his, it followed that Jean probably had the same deluded belief about Eren. 

“He’s just a little shy, I’m not forcing him, I’m breaking him out of his shell,” Reiner said with a dark smile. “It’s not healthy the way they keep them holed up over in that other school; it’s unnatural.” 

“You’re the reason they do it,” Mike said, sauntering close enough that he could easily hit him, if only the other alpha wasn’t holding onto Armin. “Because scumbags like you have no self-control. Now put him down or I’ll make you put him down.” 

One of the coaches ran over, grabbing Reiner by the shoulder and pulling him back and away from Mike. “Break it up you two!” he snapped, looking back and forth between the two young alphas. “Braun, you know better than to get into an altercation on school property! Do I need to have you sit the bench next week to remind you what the punishment is for fighting?” 

“No, sir,” Reiner grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Mike. 

“Armin wants to be put down and he wouldn’t,” Mike explained to the coach. “He thinks he can put his hands all over him, maybe he should sit the bench so he can think about how jacked up that is?” 

The coach groaned, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. “Braun, I want to talk to you in my office. Go shower and meet me in there in ten minutes. And for Pete’s sake put the kid down, would you?” 

“Sorry, sir,” the blond alpha muttered, slowly releasing his hold on Armin and allowing the omega to slide to the ground. Eren left Levi’s side to run to his friend, wrapping his arms around the shaken boy and glaring up at Reiner. 

“You should apologize to Armin,” Eren spat, and Mike nodded in agreement. 

Reiner glanced over at his coach and sighed. “Sorry, Armin. Give me a chance to make it up to ya?” 

“Hit the showers, Braun,” the coach ordered, his patience worn thin. As soon as the blond alpha sulked away, he turned his attention to Eren and Armin. “How are you getting home? Not with these two?” He nodded toward Levi and Mike. “I don’t think I should allow that.” 

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Eren said quickly, smiling at the coach. “Levi is my soon-to-be step-brother,” he said with a giggle. “It’s fine, you can call my aunt and ask her yourself if you want.” Eren pulled his phone from his bag and offered it casually to the coach. 

He was so damn believable, Levi felt a chill run down his spine. 

Maybe he really was reading way too much into things. Eren was a friendly kid, that much was absolutely clear. The comment about his ass being nice as well could have easily been a joke; just Eren’s way of teasing him that he’d caught him looking. Hell, Eren had even introduced himself as Levi’s “new little brother,” and he seemed particularly excited about having a roommate to hang out with. 

Levi completely missed the rest of the conversation between Eren and the coach, distracted by the horror of his own thoughts. If Eren was thinking of him as family and Levi was thinking about pulling the other teen into bed with him, it was a disaster in the making. 

Especially considering ever since he saw Jean leaning over Eren he’d wanted nothing more than to mark the omega as his own in any way possible. 

It wasn’t until after Eren had successfully charmed the coach that they were able to leave, both of the omegas slipping into the backseat and Mike into the front with Levi. 

Levi glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the two boys whispering and giggling, and Mike elbowed him suddenly. 

“What’s so funny? I mean, besides Levi’s driving…” Mike playfully asked the boys, earning more snickers from the back of the car and a roll of Levi’s eyes. 

“Nothing,” Eren said casually, pulling out his phone. 

“Is that right, blondie? I know what I heard…” Mike looked back at Armin over his shoulder, the omega blushing furiously. 

“It was nothing!” Armin protested, his voice going up an octave. Mike turned forward in his seat with a pleased smirk. 

A few minutes later, Mike tapped Levi discreetly to call attention to the two omegas staring intensely at their phones, clearly texting back and forth while sitting beside one another. 

“So Armin,” Mike started, and the omega’s head snapped up. “I’m not really into football, or the football players,” he chuckled and Eren smirked in the backseat, “but, I thought maybe I’d come to the next game with Levi anyway. What do you think?” 

“Um…” Armin’s faced flushed and his blue eyes widened, the car falling silent while everyone waited for his answer. “Yeah, that would be cool. Like, if you were there.” 

“Cool,” Mike said in agreement, relaxing against his seat. 

Levi glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Had Mike just asked Armin if he wanted to see him again, and that easily? He turned his eyes back to the road, his grip tightening on the wheel. He’s already told Mike that Eren and Armin weren’t ready to be hanging around with alphas, and now here Mike was, hitting on Eren’s friend. Levi didn’t like it at all. 

“That’s my house,” Armin said softly from the backseat, pointing to a small cape cod on the right side of the road. “Er, well, my grandfather’s house.” 

Levi pulled over and Mike got out of the car along with Armin, walking the smaller blond to his front door, much to Levi’s uncertainty. 

“Oh my god, they’re exchanging numbers!” Eren said excitedly from the backseat, gripping Levi’s shoulder and giving it a sudden shake. “Aren’t they so cute together?” 

Levi glared at Mike from the car. It was clear the other alpha was flirting with Armin and it annoyed him in ways he couldn’t quite express. 

“I like him, the way he stood up for Armin was really cool,” Eren said, his words lingering as Levi sat in contemplative silence. “I…. guess you’ll have to come to the next game so you can keep him company… right?” 

“Oh? Uh, yeah, I guess,” Levi agreed, biting into his lip as he watched the other pair. The truth was that he wanted to be at the next game, _every_ game, so he could see Eren. He also didn’t much like the thought of the small brunet being around the football team alone. 

“Yeah…” Eren said quietly, slipping back into his seat and staring out the window. 

Mike came back to the car, smiling broadly as he got into his seat, and Levi rolled his eyes and pulled away. 

“Your friend is really sweet,” Mike said over his shoulder to Eren. 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed softly, folding his hands in his lap and leaning against the door. 

Mike gave Levi a quizzical look, which Levi chose to ignore, frustrated with his friend and determined to get him home as quickly as possible. 

When they arrived at Mike’s house, he held the door open for Eren so the omega could take his place in the front. Eren moved a little more slowly, lacking the pep that Levi had grown accustomed to in the short time of knowing him. He was quiet after Mike shut the door, simply fastening his seatbelt and keeping to himself. 

Levi looked over at him with concern as he pulled away, confused as to why he seemed to be… disappointed. 

“You can change the radio station if you want,” Levi offered weakly, his version of a peace offering. He was far from an expert when it came to omegas, but he was pretty sure then that Eren was upset with _him_. 

“That’s okay,” Eren said, declining his offer and looking out the side window. 

Levi swallowed, his stomach dropping. Eren was adorable, the sweetest person he had probably ever met. He was so full of life and energy, and whatever Levi had done, he’s sucked it right out of him. 

The last thing in the world he wanted was for Eren to hate him. 

He glanced over at the smaller teen, feeling a desperate panic he wasn’t quite used to. He wanted Eren to smile and for his eyes to light up when he looked at him. He wanted the other boy to sing cheesy songs and dance in his seat as he had earlier that morning. He hated seeing Eren look so… sad. 

Levi wracked his brain, trying to come up with what he could have said or done to upset the omega, who looked so much smaller than usual leaning against the door. 

It hit him then, like a punch in the gut. 

He had interfered with Jean. 

Armin clearly hadn’t had any interest in Reiner. When Mike stepped in, it was warranted and wanted. But, in contrast to Armin’s anxious struggle, Eren had looked relaxed and even receptive to Jean’s flirting. 

He’d had no right to go between them like he had. He’d been extremely jealous and seeing another alpha hitting on Eren had made him see red. 

He had no more right to do what he did than Reiner had. 

Because of him, Eren was missing out on a date with a guy he’d probably been mutually pining for, and most likely for quite a long time, too. 

Eren had played it cool in front of Jean, probably not wanting to make a bad situation worse with the guy he liked, but now that they were alone he didn’t have to hide his disappointment any longer. 

Levi felt terrible. Not only because he’d hurt Eren without meaning to, but also because he’d selfishly transferred his own feelings onto the other teen without even realizing it. 

Eren saw him as a brother. He’d made that clear enough. 

“This isn’t the way to my house,” Eren said, speaking up after Levi took a turn with a clenched jaw. 

“I know,” Levi said with guilt, wanting nothing more than to hide in his old room for the remainder of the school year but knowing he needed to set things right with Eren, no matter how difficult it was. 

“I’m taking you to get pizza,” Levi said simply, driving toward the center of town. 

“Really?” Eren asked with thinly veiled surprise, finally turning his head to look over at Levi hopefully. 

“Yeah, well, I hope it’s okay,” Levi mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Do you wanna?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Eren said, smiling slightly. 

A few minutes later, Levi parked at one of the pizzerias in town, bracing himself for whatever he might need to deal with when they walked inside. If Jean was there, he’d have to do the right thing and step back or offer to pick Eren up later, no matter how much it sucked. No matter how much he hated even the thought of another alpha being with Eren, it was more important to Levi that Eren didn’t hate him. 

He couldn’t allow himself to be selfish. It wasn’t right or fair. 

Eren walked beside him into the pizzeria, the shorter teen’s arm rubbing against Levi’s the entire way from the car. He was much closer than he realistically needed to be, and Levi was puzzled, wondering if Eren was nervous. He opened the door for Eren and then stepped inside, surveying the room and letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he didn’t see Jean or any of the other football players. 

They must have gone to a different restaurant. 

“Where should we sit?” Eren asked, looking up at him, the brightness having returned to his eyes. 

He didn’t look disappointed Jean wasn’t there at all. 

“Uh…” Levi stammered in confusion, his eyes darting around the pizzeria. “I guess one of the booths over there?” 

“Okay!” Eren agreed, walking right beside him to the table and sliding into his seat. He was smiling now. At Levi. 

Levi didn’t know what to make of it. 

A server came over immediately to take their order, two Pepsis and two slices each of pepperoni pizza. Eren seemed pleased they preferred the same topping. It would make ordering in go better, he explained, since his aunt likes mushrooms and he hates them. 

After the server left, things were quiet again. Levi didn’t know what to say, but he was nervous. 

“So, you were really good today,” Levi offered, rolling the wrapping of his straw between his fingers. “Like your routines and stuff, you did awesome.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said, his smile broadening. “You really think so?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said truthfully, his heart racing at the way Eren’s eyes twinkled with happiness. “You’re the only one I was watching, but I’m pretty sure you’re probably the best on the team. I’m not surprised you win all those contests and trophies and stuff. You’re really good.” 

Eren blushed, and whatever negativity he seemed to be harboring toward Levi looked to have disappeared in that moment, the teen tipping his head to catch Levi’s steel eyes with his own. 

“I’m really happy you came,” Eren said with genuine gratitude. “I was kind of worried you might not show up. Or that you’d be really bored.” 

“Oh, no…” Levi mumbled bashfully. “I wanted to be there. And if you want me to come next time, if it’s still cool with you, I will.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be cool with me?” Eren’s eyebrows pressed down and he smiled with confusion at Levi. 

“I don’t know,” Levi shrugged, looking away from Eren. “All the stuff that happened after the game. I thought maybe you might rather have your aunt there instead.” 

“Uh, no,” Eren laughed with a snort. “I was really glad you were there.” 

Levi looked up at Eren skeptically. 

“Because of me, you missed out on a date with that guy,” Levi blurted out, his eyebrow ticking upward when Eren laughed harder. 

“With horse face?” Eren asked incredulously. “Are you kidding? You saved me. I’d _definitely_ rather be getting pizza with you.” 

“Really?” Levi asked in disbelief. “But, he’s the quarterback…” 

“Mmhmm,” Eren nodded, taking a slurp of his drink. “And also a douche nozzle. Didn’t you see the way he grabbed me?” 

“Yeah,” Levi spat. “It pissed me off.” 

“Good!” Eren said with an enthusiastic nod. “He was being an asshole; it _should_ piss you off.” 

“I… I thought you were mad that I screwed it up for you,” Levi mumbled. “I was trying to protect you, but I thought maybe I went too far or whatever.” 

Eren’s smile softened and the server appeared with their pizza, setting the paper plates in front of each of them, though Eren’s attention stayed firmly on Levi. 

“Levi, if you ever go too far with something, I’ll tell you,” Eren said, taking a bite of his pizza. “I’m not afraid to speak up for myself or tell someone to back off. When you told me to get in the car, I told you I wasn’t gonna do that, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said thoughtfully, swallowing his food. Eren hadn’t held back in the least, telling him straight up that he was going to stay right there with him friend and back him up. “But, you didn’t say anything to Jean, so I thought…” 

“I didn’t say anything to Jean because I didn’t need to,” Eren said simply, licking sauce from his fingers and drawing Levi’s eyes to his pink tongue. “It got handled.” 

Levi bit into his pizza, stirring in his seat as Eren’s tongue darted around his fingers. Watching the damn omega eat dinner was turning him on. It was hopeless. How the hell was he supposed to live with this kid? 

“You know, you shouldn’t let alphas like that get so close to you in the first place,” Levi said gruffly, the imagine of Jean leaning over Eren making him feel aggressive all over again. 

“Alphas like what?” Eren asked with interest, his mouth full of food. 

“Ones that are just trying to hook up with you,” Levi muttered, glaring at the piece of pepperoni that had fallen off his slice of pizza as though it were to blame for his frustrating situation. 

“Oh, you think that’s what he was up to?” Eren pressed. 

“Well, yeah,” Levi huffed. “Besides, he was scenting you.” 

“Was he?” Eren lifted his eyebrows, his teal eyes widening. 

“Uh, yeah,” Levi snorted. “I saw him doing it clear across the yard.” 

“Oh wow,” Eren murmured, setting down his crust. “Do you think that’s bad?” 

“Kind of,” Levi said with discomfort, shifting again in his seat. “I mean, you shouldn’t just let any random alpha do that with you. They’ll get ideas.” 

“What kind of ideas?” 

Levi scratched awkwardly at the buzzed hair on the back of his head. “Like, about doing stuff with you.” 

Eren blinked. “But, I was just standing against the wall. You’ve been closer to me than Jean has…” 

Levi’s stomach rolled and he felt a rush of panic, coughing and taking a drink of his Pepsi to buy himself some time. “Well, yeah, maybe. But, it’s different with me.” 

Eren smiled just slightly as he picked up his own cup. “Yeah. I guess you’re right,” he agreed. 

Levi didn’t know what to think. If the other teen agreed it was different because Eren trusted him and that he wasn’t going to think anything inappropriate, if it was that he genuinely thought of Levi as a brotherly figure, or if it was different because he actually did like Levi. 

He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Eren was flirting with him, until he’d made that comment about them being basically brothers again. 

Levi paid for their pizza and Eren looked particularly pleased when Levi said he was taking care of it. If it was because Eren wanted to think of it as a date or because he got a free meal, Levi couldn’t be sure. 

When they stepped out into the early autumn evening, the temperature had dropped considerably. Eren shivered and stepped closer to Levi, his cheerleading uniform not doing much to block the wind that had picked up while they had been inside. 

“Here,” Levi said, shucking off his black zip up hoodie and draping it over Eren’s shoulders. It was much too big for him, but it would help keep him comfortable until they got home. 

“Thanks,” Eren said with a glowing smile, zipping it up and his arms disappearing inside of it. 

Levi’s heart pounded and his mouth filled with saliva, ancient instincts he’d never experienced firsthand nearly bowling him over. Eren, the beautiful omega he couldn’t stop thinking about, was wrapped up in his scent, and it left Levi breathless. 

“Y-you can keep it if you want,” Levi mumbled, opening up the passenger side door for Eren so he didn’t have to pull his hands outside the sleeves. “It looks better on you…” 

“Okay,” Eren said softly, sinking into the hoodie in his seat until the collar rested just beneath his nose. 

Levi went to his side of the car and got in, the muscles all over his body and face twitching as he tried to hold in whatever it was that had been awakened from deep within him and was screaming to get out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a pretty rough week when it comes to writing related stuff, and I just want to thank each of you that have read my stories with an open mind and given me your support and love. It means more than you could possibly imagine and why I worked so hard to get this update up today, before the weekend like I had promised <3
> 
> A very special thank you to @britefairy3, for not only being an amazing beta, but a great friend as well <3


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home, Levi excused himself to his room to give himself some time to think. Cindy was both surprised and pleased when Eren told her Levi had brought him for pizza after the game, and the older omega commented on how nice it was that they were getting along so well. 

If she only knew, Levi had thought. 

After giving Eren his hoodie, he hadn’t felt quite right. It was like he had a surge of energy that left him restless and with no outlet for release. He kept wanting to _touch_ Eren; pull the car over and wrap his arms around him and grab at his hair while he buried his face into his neck. He wanted to smell his scent all over the other teen’s, mixing with the omega’s. Even the _thought_ of their combined scent made Levi’s heart race. 

He took a cold shower and got changed into his pajamas, a black T shirt and grey and black plaid pants, then flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes. 

He didn’t know _what_ to do. 

He’d only known Eren for one day and he hadn’t stopped thinking about him for even a moment over the past 24 hours. It was frightening in a way, to be so consumed with someone else. What the hell was going to happen to him if he didn’t figure out how to just get over it? 

Levi pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, groaning to himself. He couldn’t relax. He kept wondering where in the house Eren was and what he was doing, if he’d be coming upstairs soon and if he’d come into his bedroom again to say goodnight. His thoughts went immediately to how beautiful Eren had looked the night before in his pajamas, every little bit of forbidden skin that was revealed each time he moved. 

Levi bit into his lip. He wanted to touch Eren so badly, he could scream. 

He got up, pacing around his room and working himself up into an anxious frenzy. 

Did Eren really only think of him as a brotherly figure? What about the way he’d winked at him on the football field? Wasn’t that flirting? Was Levi reading way too much into everything Eren did and taking his playfulness for more than it really was? 

His throat went dry and he felt like his chest was hurting. 

“What the hell is happening to me?” he croaked, looking at his pained reflection in the mirror that hung above his dresser. Yeah, they had covered it all in health class, but it didn’t make it any less terrifying that it was actually happening to _him_. He had always thought it was exaggerated bullshit. He’d never felt _anything_ being around any omegas and he didn’t think he ever would. 

Now it was like this one kid was making his hormones go haywire. 

And it was all happening so fast. 

Reluctantly, Levi left the bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His throat felt like it was swelling shut and a cold drink seemed like a better option than a cigarette. 

Ever since he’d seen Eren’s disappointment that he was smoking, the whole thing seemed pretty unappealing. 

He got ice from the dispenser and went to the sink, feeling something hit his shoulder from behind. 

He turned around and there was Eren, leaning over the back of the living room sofa, pegging him with popcorn. 

“Come on, loser, we’re gonna watch Catfish,” the brunet said around a mouthful of popcorn, as if the rest of Levi’s evening had already been decided for him and there was no need for any discussion. 

Levi’s grip tightened on his glass and he stared back at Eren. The other teen was still wearing his hoodie, making butterflies go crazy in Levi’s stomach, but now it was unzipped and he has his pajamas on underneath. 

Eren had gotten changed and _put Levi’s hoodie back on_. 

“Uh, okay,” Levi said, unable to resist joining the omega – even if he realistically should. 

Propriety and common sense be damned, he wanted to be close to Eren again. 

Levi’s hoodie was large on Eren and it hung off one shoulder, revealing a flash of skin that immediately drew Levi’s eyes. He had on a loose, mint green tank top with a ruffle that went up the front and white, pastel floral cotton shorts that were tied in the front with a mint ribbon. Best of all, he wore knee high toe socks in a pastel rainbow pattern, something that managed to make him look the most confusing combination of innocent and sexy that Levi had ever seen. 

He took a seat beside Eren and the other boy grinned, flopping back against some pillows with his attention squarely on Levi. 

“Hi.” Eren said simply, stuffing a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth casually, the bowl resting in the crook of his arm and about an inch of his belly exposed. 

“Hey,” Levi said as he exhaled, running his eyes over Eren’s body as the heat rose in his cheeks. “What’s up with these?” he asked, grabbing onto Eren’s little toe and wiggling it. 

“Do you like em?” Eren asked, plopping his feet into Levi’s lap. “Santa brought them for me last year, but I’m pretty sure it was actually Aunt Cindy.” He winked playfully at Levi and wiggled his toes. “It’s like each of my toes has their own little sweater.” 

Levi chuckled, taking Eren’s small foot into his hand. “That’s cute,” he blurted out before he could stop himself, twisting the omega’s tiny, rainbow toes. 

“That tickles!” Eren exclaimed, trying to squirm away as Levi tightened his grip on his foot. “Oh hell no,” he gasped, grabbing one of the pillows behind him and chucking it at Levi’s head. 

“That’s it,” Levi proclaimed, grasping Eren’s ankle and running his fingers over the arch of his foot. “You asked for it.” 

“No!” Eren squealed, popcorn spilling from the bowl he was holding and onto the couch. “This is a war crime!” 

“A war crime?” Levi asked, amused, as he gave Eren a moment to catch his breath. “What?” 

“Levi, it’s _torture_ ,” Eren said so very seriously that Levi burst out laughing. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Levi said with a grin, loosening his grip on Eren’s foot but not moving his hand. 

“And you’re barbaric,” Eren said as he wiggled himself into a more comfortable position on the shifted pillows and stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“It could be worse, I could be a football player,” Levi said with a shrug. 

Eren snorted and giggled. 

“Mmm. True,” he said with a smile. 

Eren suddenly sat up, perking with interest as his television show came on and scooting closer to grab Levi’s arm with a greasy hand and shake it. “It’s starting! I freaking love this show.” 

Levi glanced at his arm, then up at Eren, who was already staring at the TV with rapt interest. 

It was all new for Levi, he wasn’t really one to watch reality shows or MTV. But, at that point it wasn’t like he’d say no to watching grass grow if he got to do it with Eren. 

Eren leaned against his side, sloppily shoving popcorn into his mouth, wide eyed and entranced. He occasionally made comments, giving his opinion on what was going to happen or explaining to Levi why the person that called the show should have picked up or this or that. 

His excitement was adorable and much more interesting to Levi than the actual show. Occasionally, their hands would bump together in the popcorn bowl, and Levi’s heart would skip a beat. Touching Eren was a treat, no matter how innocuous the situation was. 

“Holy crap, it was his cousin!” Eren cried out, bouncing beside Levi and slapping his arm. “Oh my god, I can’t… I can’t even… do you see this?” 

“Yeah, wow,” Levi agreed, watching Eren’s animated reaction with a warm feeling in his chest. 

He wanted to hug him, pull him close and kiss the side of his head, tell him that he was too cute for his own good. 

“I gotta text Armin,” Eren said purposely, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. “This is nuts.” 

“You’ve got grease all over your fingers,” Levi pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh.” Eren casually slipped one finger into his mouth, then another. Levi’s eyes widened. “What?” Eren mumbled around his fingers. 

“Uh… um…” Levi stammered, unable to peel his eyes from the other boy’s slick, pink lips. “Do you really think that’ll even work?” 

“Sure,” Eren said with a shrug, releasing his own fingers and grabbing Levi’s wrist. Before the dark haired alpha could say a word, Eren sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them and in between them to lick off the greasy butter. 

For a moment, Levi felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes locked with Eren’s. It was playful but erotic, and the way that Eren looked at him through his lashes made something stir inside Levi. His own lips parted and he licked over them as he pressed his fingers down on Eren’s hot tongue. 

Eren’s eyes slammed shut and he moaned so softly, Levi wanted to toss him over his shoulder and carry him to his bedroom, keep him there for himself forever. 

“Eren…” he whispered, lost in the moment, watching the other boy’s beautiful face relax and submit to the pressure. 

“Mmm?” Eren hummed, his back arching and hips lifting as his muscles loosened before Levi’s eyes. 

The sound of a key in the door was more unwelcome than a tornado, and Levi’s blood ran cold. Eren’s eyes flew open and Levi pulled his fingers from the other teen’s mouth, turning away from him quickly and grabbing for a pillow to hold in his lap. Eren blinked rapidly and brought his phone to his face, just as Kenny opened the door and stepped into the living room. 

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you two hanging out together!” Kenny said in surprise, giving Levi an approving nod as he hung his fedora on a hook by the door. “I guess the football game didn’t kill Levi after all?” 

“Nope!” Eren shouted casually over to Kenny, pretending to be engrossed in some serious texting. “I was awesome as usual and Levi thanked me for getting to witness my greatness firsthand.” 

Kenny chuckled and glanced over at Levi curiously. The young alpha could feel his uncle’s eyes on him and his face flushed a darker shade of pink while he stared intensely at the television. He envied Eren’s acting ability. He was sure he looked anything _but_ casual at that moment. 

“Don’t stay up too late, you two have school tomorrow,” Kenny said as he made his way toward the stairs. If he had picked up that anything else was going on, he didn’t seem interested in making any further comments about it. 

“Okay, _dad_ ,” Eren chirped, and Levi gave him a side eye. “What?” he asked with a small smile and a smirk. 

“Nothing,” Levi sighed, sinking back against the couch. He didn’t want Eren to think of Kenny as a father figure any more than he wanted Eren to think of him like a sibling. “It’s just… you know, I’m _not_ your brother. Even if Kenny and Cindy got married, he wouldn’t be your dad and I wouldn’t be your brother. We’re not… like… _related_ , and you shouldn’t say stuff like we are.” 

“Oh?” Eren asked innocently, rolling onto his knees and kneeling beside Levi on the couch, his head cocked with interest. “Does that… bother you for some reason?” 

Levi bristled, crossing his arms and looking away from Eren. It bothered him a lot, actually. He didn’t want Eren looking at him like he was family when Levi was looking at him like… like… 

Like he wanted to see what would have happened if he’d pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue. 

“Well, you’re like, confusing people,” Levi said, unable to make eye contact with the smaller teen. “So maybe you should stop. Because you might be joking, but some people might be taking you seriously and not know what to think.” 

“Some people…” Eren repeated, his smile softening. “I definitely don’t want _some people_ to be confused. You know I only told the coach you were practically my brother today so he’d let us leave with you, yeah? I wasn’t being serious… more like, um, opportunistic?” 

Levi glanced over at Eren and the other was still smiling, his eyebrows lifted expectantly. 

“You just called Kenny _dad_ ,” Levi argued weakly, his eyes skimming Eren’s face and trying to get a proper read on him. 

Eren giggled, scooting closer to Levi and looking him straight in the eyes. “I was only teasing him, Levi. I didn’t realize it bothered you so much.” 

“It… it doesn’t _bother_ me,” Levi argued quietly, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck. “It’s just that it’s, you know… I don’t really understand…” 

“I know you’re not my brother, Levi,” Eren interrupted, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’ll stop making jokes about it and confusing… people. Okay?” 

“Yeah, well, okay,” Levi mumbled, turning his eyes back to the television but not really seeing what was on it. Eren didn’t actually consider him to be like a brother, that was at least _something_. It didn’t, however, mean the kid liked him. 

“You need to relax,” Eren said pointedly, flopping onto his side with his head landing on the pillow in Levi’s lap, much to the young alpha’s surprise. “And stop worrying about what other people think. I don’t.” 

Levi opened his mouth, then slowly shut it. He _didn’t_ worry about what other people thought. He’d always had the attitude that he’d live his life how he saw fit and if other people didn’t like it, that was their problem. It was only since he met Eren that he’d become so concerned about it. He didn’t want to piss off Cindy and Kenny and fuck up whatever it was that he wanted with Eren. There was no way that they would be cool with Levi _dating_ Cindy’s omega nephew that lived in the same house. Cindy didn’t even want Eren riding a bus with alphas. 

“I… yeah,” Levi agreed, looking down into his lap as Eren shifted around while he got himself comfortable, nuzzling his face against the pillow and a putting a small, warm hand on Levi’s thigh. He was so small and precious and Levi could feel his heart swelling. 

“Watch one more show with me?” Eren asked sweetly, and Levi couldn’t even consider saying no. Having the omega in his lap this way was so deeply fulfilling, he didn’t want them to move for the rest of the night. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, ever so gently draping his hand around Eren’s exposed shoulder. The little omega hummed and relaxed under his hand like Levi’s touch was magical, and the alpha watched in wonder as Eren snuggled himself into his lap and kneaded his leg with tiny, glittery fingers. 

Levi felt a surge of protectiveness rush through him and he exhaled with a shaky breath. He wanted this so badly, to hold Eren and make him feel safe and content. He had a big personality, but the omega was small and delicate, and Levi wanted to wrap him up in his arms and scent and ward off anything that could ever hurt him. 

It was all happening so quickly, but it didn’t make it any less real. He wanted so much more than to crawl on top of the gorgeous omega and make him writhe and cry out with pleasure. He wanted to bite him, keep him, dedicate himself to the smaller teen. He wanted to protect him from all of the Jeans and Reiners and he wanted to make sure Eren never lost the sparkle he had that made him so irresistible and beautiful inside. He wanted to be the best he could be so he could give Eren everything, because Levi knew he deserved the world. 

Eren’s eyes shut and Levi dropped his eyes down from the television he hadn’t been paying attention to so he could watch the sweet boy sleep. This was natural, it was what was supposed to happen, he reasoned. He was an alpha, he was nearly an adult, it only made sense that he’d be drawn to such a perfect potential mate the way he was. Pairs used to bond when they were even younger, before there had been such a push for omegas to control their heats and have more opportunities and choices with their futures. The movement had been before Levi had been born, and while he understood and agreed with omegas having more options, he also knew that the way he felt toward Eren wasn’t crazy. It was natural and how alphas had felt for as long as anyone could remember. The magnetic pull that was nearly obsessive toward that one, special omega was what nature had intended. It meant that omegas and their young would have a provider and protector, one that wouldn’t abandon them for another, one that would give them their all to keep them alive, safe and healthy. 

Levi brushed the back of his hand over Eren’s soft cheek, unable to even breathe when he touched his flushed skin. If he wanted Eren to like him back, to choose him as well in this centuries old dance, he needed to show himself as the best possible alpha he could. It was clear that Eren wasn’t impressed by superficial displays of strength or games, otherwise he would have gone for Jean or one of the other football players already. That he hadn’t bonded to one of them already meant he was looking for more, whether consciously or not, and Levi was inclined to prove he had what it took to make Eren want him. 

He ran his hand through Eren’s bunny soft hair and down the back of his neck, pausing when the boy shivered in his lap. Levi waited, his heart pounding, until the other boy had settled back in against him and was motionless again. 

Levi ran the tips of his fingers across Eren’s petite collar bone, swallowing hard when the other boy hummed and rolled onto his back, his soft belly up to Levi and his head turned and neck exposed. The young alpha licked over his lips, too taken with the sight to even think of how grateful he should be that there was a pillow between himself and Eren. It hit on his primal instincts in a way he had never experienced and mindlessly, Levi brought a shaking hand to Eren’s partially exposed stomach and slipped his fingers beneath his tank top, splaying his hand over the omega’s warm, vulnerable middle. He bit into his lip to stop himself from panting, his body going rigid without warning. 

“I have to bring you to bed, I shouldn’t… I want…” Levi whispered, painfully shutting his eyes. He knew Eren couldn’t hear him, but he said it anyway, trying desperately to explain himself to the sleeping omega but unable to find the words. “I want you so much it hurts,” he admitted, raking his fingertips lightly over the other boy’s belly. “I don’t know what you want, but I’m so crazy about you, I’d do anything. You’re perfect.” 

He forced himself to get up then, gently pulling the limp omega into his arms and carrying him up the stairs to Eren’s bedroom, kissing his arm as he held him protectively. The other teen curled against him and rubbed his cheek against his chest and Levi’s heart clenched. He wished Eren wasn’t asleep, that he could be sure it really meant something, that he found his scent comforting and wanted Levi to smell like him. But, it was all a lot less scary when the other boy was asleep and Levi didn’t have to worry about saying something stupid or fucking things up. 

He laid Eren into his bed, pulling the pink sequined comforter up over the omega’s shoulders as he nestled into his pillows. 

“You probably think I’m an idiot,” he whispered, brushing Eren’s hair back from his forehead. “I don’t know how to be when I’m around you. I’ve never felt like this before about anyone. I don’t want to screw it up… I know I should relax, but I can’t. You’re too important to me already. I want to be everything for you, but I’ve never done this before.” 

Levi leaned in to hug the omega, slipping his nose behind Eren’s ear and groaning softly, unable to hold it back. He smelled so delicious, Levi instinctively began to mouth at his sensitive skin, play biting against it in a fog. 

Rationality disappeared for a few moments, and Levi felt overwhelmed with the desire, _need_ , to make Eren his. His breath was ragged and wet against Eren’s neck, his cock painfully hard and leaking between his legs. He wanted to watch Eren’s hips cant back toward him, the omega’s own eyes dazed with want. He wanted to taste him, make him his mate in the most traditional way, bury himself deep inside his tight, wet heat and knot him. 

“Oh god,” Levi mumbled, pulling away from Eren’s neck and staggering backward, sweating and panting, his hips itching to fuck into the bed, the floor, anywhere he could get some friction. 

He left Eren’s room as quickly as he could, locking himself in their shared bathroom and turning on the shower. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes wild and pupils dilated. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He slammed his hands into the counter, dropping his head with frustration. 

He had never had these thoughts before and they were so intense, so overwhelming. He’d never given much thought to knotting, not even taking interest in looking at the porn of it when his curious friends had in the past. The desire had come out of nowhere and it was so powerful it had left the young alpha shaking with a swollen, dripping cock that was demanding attention in a way he’d never dealt with, not even the night before when he’d humped his mattress and his fist until he was exhausted enough to fall asleep. 

He stripped down and forced himself into the cold shower, growling through his teeth as he braced himself against the tile wall with one hand and fisted at his cock with the other. He was aggressive and fast, his muscles flexing under the chilling spray that had no impact on his lust, eyes screwed shut and shoulders hunched. 

Levi couldn’t get the image of Eren out of his mind, naked and wet, slick between his legs and squirming on Levi’s bed. Eren begging him to fuck him, begging him to give him his knot, kissing the swell at the base of his cock while Levi reached behind him and slipped his fingers into his needy cunt. 

He slammed his foot down into the shower floor, cumming hard into his hand at the thought of thrusting his knot into the sweet, little omega, filling him up with his seed and making Eren all his, his beautiful mate, leaving no question to anyone who he belonged to. 

Levi panted under the cold spray, his skin prickling with more than goosebumps, eyes wide and wild. 

How the hell was he supposed to come back from _this_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me and all the wonderful feedback and discussions about these two nerds <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter as a late Easter gift <3

Levi’s heart skipped a beat when he descended the stairs the following morning and caught eyes with Eren at the kitchen table. The omega was already dressed and in his school uniform with Levi’s hoodie over it, a wad of pancakes stuffed to one side of his mouth as he stared right at Levi. Instead of his usual smile and casual nature, he seemed deep in thought, his gaze calculated and critical. 

“Uh, hey,” Levi said awkwardly, sliding into his seat. He furrowed his brows when Eren mumbled a “hey” around his mouthful of food and went back to shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. The other teen didn’t seem himself at all, though it was possible Eren wasn’t much of a morning person until after he’d eaten. 

“I’m running late,” Cindy said, slapping a plate down in front of Levi and then pausing behind Eren to bend down and kiss his hair. “Levi, Eren has hip hop and ballet after his cheerleading practice. Armin’s grandfather is going to give them a ride to the dance studio in between, but I need you to pick Eren up when it’s over. He has a private today after his regular classes. What time are you done, sweetheart?” 

“8:30,” Eren mumbled around his food, seemingly annoyed by her interruption. 

“Right, so you’ll be there to pick him up, Levi?” she asked expectantly, and Levi nodded slowly, his attention on how stressed Eren seemed to be. Maybe it had something to do with his dance classes? 

“Yeah, no problem,” he agreed, and she offered him a quick smile and kissed Kenny on the cheek as he came into the room on her way out the door. 

Kenny went to pour himself some coffee and Eren got up from the table abruptly, leaving his plate behind as he alighted the steps in a daze. 

In spite of the five-star breakfast Cindy had managed to throw together for him, Levi felt like he had lost his appetite. 

“So you two are getting along, huh?” Kenny said, sitting down at the table and watching Levi have a staring contest with his eggs. 

“Um, I guess, we were, I don’t know,” Levi stammered, shrugging his shoulders and opting to shove a piece of toast into his mouth to shut himself up. 

“Is something wrong? You two seemed like old friends last night,” Kenny pressed, causing Levi to sigh. 

“I… I don’t know. He seemed really weird when I came down,” Levi explained. “I have no idea why.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, his blood ran cold. 

Had Eren been awake the night before? 

Had Eren heard the things he’d said? 

Did Eren know what he’d done? 

The teen went pale, his eyes widening and settling unfocused on the table. He thought the toast he’d just eaten was going to find its way back onto his plate. 

“He’s probably just moody like his aunt,” Kenny teased, taking a sip of his coffee and watching Levi carefully. “You like him though?” 

“What?!” Levi asked with panic, his throat tightening as he slid his chair back from the table. “No! No way, he’s Cindy’s nephew, I wouldn’t go there… Cindy would kill me and probably you, too, and I’m not going to do anything stupid…” 

Anything _else_ stupid. 

“I meant as a friend,” Kenny said, casually taking a bite of his own toast and raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh! Oh…” 

Levi couldn’t hide the guilt from his face. 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s good, he’s an alright friend, yeah,” Levi rambled, standing up quickly and nearly knocking over his chair. He needed to get away from Kenny. This was a conversation he was _not_ interested in having. “I need to go get Eren, so we’re not late,” he continued, his words scrambling together as they flew from his mouth and he stalked wide-eyed toward the stairs. 

This day had certainly started off like shit. 

He should probably talk to Eren about the things he said. Let the omega know he wasn’t going to push and that he understood he crossed some lines and it wouldn’t happen again. He’d have to apologize for whatever it was he did to his neck, and all he could do was pray that the other teen hadn’t heard him in the bathroom. He wasn’t sure his pride could take it. 

But, if Eren was upset with him over what had happened the night before, why was he still wearing Levi’s hoodie? Why had he put it on and wrapped himself up in his scent if Levi had freaked him out? It didn’t make any sense. 

When Levi came upon Eren’s bedroom door, the scene was radically different than it had been the day before. Instead of seeing the omega singing and jumping on his bed to loud music, the other boy was standing near his dresser, staring silently at something he held in his hands. 

He didn’t notice Levi was there at all. 

Unwilling to make things any worse by watching him, Levi knocked softly on the bedroom door. 

Eren jumped, shoving whatever it was that he’d been holding back into his drawer and turning to Levi, his eyes wide and wild as he pushed it closed with his back. 

“Hey…” Eren said weakly, offering Levi a small smile. “I… didn’t hear you come up.” 

“I just got here,” Levi said defensively, wincing and internally kicking himself for how obvious that made it sound that he was trying to cover up that he’d seen something he clearly wasn’t supposed to. 

“It’s okay,” Eren assured him, though the way his fingers fidgeted with the sides of his school skirt belied his words. 

“Is… everything _actually_ okay?” Levi asked carefully. He bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. Kenny wasn’t one to eavesdrop, at least Levi didn’t think he would, but if he was going to have to talk about the night before he wanted to spare himself any additional audience. He stepped into the room and put his hand on Eren’s door, looking over to the other teen with a questioning look. “Can I?” 

Eren nodded and Levi shut the door, walking into the middle of the room and scratching the back of his head. “You seem kinda… like something is bothering you. And um, if it’s something I did or said that made you upset…” 

“No,” Eren said bluntly, releasing his skirt from his hands and holding them out in front of himself, signaling to Levi to stop. “You haven’t said or done anything wrong and I’m not upset about anything.” 

Eren was so firm, Levi found himself believing the other teen. Maybe Eren really hadn’t heard anything and it all actually _was_ something else. Still, he was acting strangely and it worried Levi. 

“I just… I’m a little stressed,” Eren admitted, cocking his head and giving Levi a small shrug. “Like, I just… I decided what I want to do about some stuff and it’s not a bad thing, it’s just… you know… new?” 

Levi squinted his eyes, trying to understand what Eren meant. “If you want to talk about it, like, with me… I’ll listen. I probably shouldn’t give you advice cause my life is shit compared to yours, but I mean, I’m here for you if you need to talk to someone. You do seem like you’re pretty stressed out, maybe talking will help? I don’t know, I’m bad at this… I’m sorry…” 

I’m bad at this, but I’ll do anything for you, Levi thought to himself. 

Eren’s face softened and he shook his head, shiny pink lips slowly curling into a sweet, genuine smile. “No, I don’t need to talk about it. I… actually feel a lot better now.” 

“You do?” Levi asked with surprise, and the other boy nodded at him, taking a few steps toward Levi and wrapping his arms around his waist. This hug wasn’t tight and full of energy like the one he’d given him the first day he’d shown him his bedroom. It was soft and relaxed, Eren’s body melting against Levi’s own as the shorter teen rested his cheek against his chest. 

“I really do,” Eren said truthfully, nodding his head in a way that made his cheek rub against Levi’s shirt. “You’re not bad at this. It means a lot to me that you noticed I was feeling weird and cared enough to ask me about it and listen.” 

Levi’s chest clenched and he swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms loosely around Eren’s body. He wanted terribly to believe Eren’s hug was more than friendly and that the omega was rubbing his scent onto him, but he couldn’t really be sure. 

“Yeah, well, I do care,” Levi said quietly, lightly running his palms over his hoodie that Eren was wearing and leaning down to brush his jaw and cheek against the other boy’s hair. He couldn’t help himself, he needed his scent on Eren. He felt pathetic, but Eren had come into his arms and his body felt as though it was on autopilot. “And I’m always here for you. You don’t have to go through stuff alone, okay?” 

“Okay,” Eren agreed, shutting his eyes and taking in a long, slow breath. Instinctively, Levi tightened his embrace, lowering his nose into Eren’s hair and copying the omega’s behavior without any thought, breathing in his sweet scent and feeling his body warm almost instantly. 

“You’re… you’re sure you’re not mad at me?” Levi asked, his words hot against Eren’s scalp. “Or, like, anything?” 

“Levi… no,” Eren murmured, his small hands twisting into the back of the young alpha’s shirt. “We’re good. I promise.” 

His eyelids felt so heavy, and Levi was ready to crawl back into Eren’s bed with him, school be damned, and spend the rest of the day holding him like this. He could feel the tension leaving the smaller teen’s body, like he’d pulled all of the stress from Eren with his hug, and he wanted nothing more than for this peace, this little piece of heaven, to last as long as possible. 

Kenny yelling from downstairs that they were going to be late only partially snapped Levi out of his fog. Eren made no move to let go of Levi, so the alpha put his hand behind his neck and guided the other boy out of his bedroom. Eren was still uncharacteristically quiet and subdued when they got to the front door, and Levi held back a snarl toward Kenny for interrupting his moment of bliss with Eren. 

He tried in vain not to look when the omega bent over to buckle his shoes, shifting uncomfortably as he felt Kenny’s eyes on him. Levi ran his hand through is hair with frustration, bitterly biting down on his lip and snatching his bag from the hook near the front door. Without any further consideration, he took Eren’s as well, along with his dance bag, and he avoided turning back to Kenny. 

“Oh, thanks,” Eren said with a soft smile when he stood and faced Levi, also either avoiding Kenny’s gaze or completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. 

Levi opened the door for Eren, his jaw clenched shut. 

“Have a good day,” Kenny said with a smirk in his voice and Levi grunted in response, following Eren out to his car. 

The other teen was still quiet, uninterested in fiddling with the radio and dancing in his seat as he had done the day before. However, he did seem more at ease than when Levi had first seen him. 

“So, uh, no selfie today?” Levi asked when he stopped at a red light. 

“Oh? Yeah… you wanna?” Eren asked with surprise, pulling out his phone. 

“Sure,” Levi said easily, putting his arm around Eren when the other teen leaned toward him, pulling him closer until their cheeks touched. 

Eren fumbled with his phone, seemingly unable to open up his camera for a few moments, tiny, glittery fingers swirling all over the screen. Finally, he lifted it, grinning into the camera, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Levi smiled just slightly, steel eyes squarely on the camera to stare down anyone that looked at the picture, his arm draped over Eren’s chest in what he hoped would be a statement to all of the other alphas to back off. 

Eren was _his_. 

The light turned green and Eren moved back to his seat, dropping his phone into his lap and sucking on his lip. 

“Aren’t you gonna put it on Instagram?” Levi asked, glancing over at Eren whose eyebrows lifted. 

“Um… Instagram?” Eren asked, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly. “I didn’t think you went on there…?” 

“Mike does,” Levi said simply, turning into the parking lot of Eren’s school. 

“Oh,” Eren said thoughtfully, wrapping his hand loosely around his phone. “So um, you want me to then?” 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, glancing over at the mystified omega. Of course Levi wanted him to post it. He wanted every alpha in the country to know that Eren was taken. 

Even if it was only in Levi’s fantasies. 

“Yeah, okay…” Eren said with a little smile as Levi pulled up in front of his school. “I guess I’ll see you at like 8:30?” 

“Yup, ride or die, right?” Levi asked, holding out his fist to Eren. 

“Yeah.” Eren bumped his fist into Levi’s, his smile widening. He opened the door and slipped outside, calling out that he’d see him later over his shoulder as he half skipped into the school, bags slung over his shoulders but still light on his feet. 

He was too fucking cute; Levi couldn’t help but grin. 

When he parked at his school, he pulled out his phone, calling up Eren’s Instagram and smiling so broadly at what he saw that he’d be embarrassed if another soul had seen him in such a state. 

_“Me and my Levi”_

If only Eren knew how true that caption really was, Levi thought to himself, shutting his eyes and tipping his head back against the headrest. He would give Eren everything, he knew it, he just needed a chance to prove it. 

Levi looked back into his hand at his phone, biting into his smiling lip as he wrote out a text to Eren. 

_“I’m here for whatever you need – not just rides. Hope your day gets better.”_

He got out of his car and headed toward his own school, pausing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

_“I don’t think it could get any better than it just did ;)”_

Levi slipped his phone back into his pocket, bracing himself for another long day apart from Eren that would likely drag, ready to accept the omega’s challenge. 

Eren’s day would get even better. Levi would make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more meat to it. I thought what I'd written so far could stand alone and I'd give you all a little something sooner cause I love you <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies this chapter took me a few days longer than I expected! All told, my updates for A Matter of Perspective ending up being around 18,000 words and then I got sick because of course I did. Anyway, you get an extra long chapter for being so patient. These chapters generally run shorter than AMoP, but have 10,000 words of feels courtesy of your friendly neighborhood abo peddler <3

School was hell that day. 

Levi had never really enjoyed being there to begin with, he thought most of it was a waste of time and inapplicable to real life or any career he’d ever have. But, the state demanded he sit through some pompous asshole pontificating about Shakespeare and another one forcing him to solve meaningless equations because, apparently, that would make him a well-rounded adult. 

It had been bad enough when he wanted to leave to go skate with his friends or shotgun some of Kenny’s beer on their old apartment balcony. But, now, being separated from Eren? 

He felt like clawing himself out of his own skin. 

Oh, he’d had his opinions on the stupidity of the nation’s secondary school system before, but now that it was forcing him to be away from Eren for seven hours a day? 

It felt like state sanctioned imprisonment. 

His legs bounced erratically and he grit his teeth, staring at the clock that refused to move even though he tried to will it to with his icy glare. Ever since Eren had hugged him, Levi had felt compelled to stay near him. It wasn’t something he could really explain, but it made him feel edgy and anxious, like he wasn’t doing something he was supposed to be, even though he had no idea what such thing actually _was_. 

He wondered if the school had allowed Eren to keep his hoodie on during the day, and he shut his eyes to picture the omega and how tiny he had looked in his clothes. It made Eren smell like him, like he belonged to Levi, and the mere implication of that made the young alpha’s vision blur. 

What he wouldn’t give to crawl on top of Eren’s warm little body and tease him with his teeth and tongue until the other boy was a needy, squirming mess of want. To listen to him whine when he told him he had to wait and watch Eren bite down on his fist to stifle his moans. The way his beautiful omega would whimper when he came and tighten around Levi like a hot vice. 

Levi snapped his pen in half and was excused to the restroom to wash the black ink from his hand. 

He narrowed his eyes at his own reflection in the mirror, a low growl vibrating in his throat. If he could get Eren, he’d leave school right then, carry him home and claim him in that hideous bedroom, fuck him so hard everyone in the neighborhood would know that he was taken. 

Or he would return to reality and lose his nerve. 

Levi looked down at his hands in the sink, cursing himself and his shitty situation. When he and Eren were apart, it seemed like he either found himself experiencing a considerable amount of anxiety, a relentless erection, or both. 

Had he really become so depraved over some omega that he was considering jerking off in the filthy boy’s bathroom at school that reeked of stale cigarettes and piss? 

But, Eren wasn’t just _some omega_. 

He sparkled in a way that made Levi feel a warmth inside that the young alpha wasn’t accustomed to. 

It was pure happiness. Not the sort that came temporarily from a bottle or a blunt, but real, true joy. Eren’s energy was contagious in the best sort of way. 

Levi dried his hands, sighing harshly with frustration. He didn’t know what to do. He’d never had any sort of role model on how to treat an omega, how to pursue one in a serious way. Times had changed and it was complicated – and they sure as shit didn’t cover anything practical in health class. 

They talked a lot about “the right time” – but how the hell did anyone know when that was? What did it even _mean_? 

If now wasn’t the right time to claim Eren as his own, would someone else step in and take him out from right under his nose? What if Jean kept sticking his nose in Eren’s neck and gave him his varsity jacket? 

Levi growled again at the thought of the other alpha, slamming his palm into the cool, tile wall. 

He’d be damned if he’d ever let that asshole near Eren again. 

The next time Eren saw Jean, Levi would make sure Eren was so thick with his scent that it would be a statement to anyone that walked within five feet of him, loud and clear, that he was Levi’s. 

The door opened and he got a strange look from a freshman. He realized then that he was nearly panting, his hands balled up into fists and ready to fight. 

The other boy turned and walked out without a word, and Levi shook his head, admonishing himself for his lack of composure. He had to pull himself together. He wouldn’t see Eren for another three hours. 

No. 

Levi’s heart sank. Eren had dance after cheerleading practice. He wouldn’t be able to be with him again until well into the night. 

He frowned and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking Eren’s Instagram again and smirking longingly at the picture of them together. 

They made a really nice pair. 

There was a new picture, of Eren with his lunch, wide eyed with French fries dripping at the ends with ketchup stuck under his upper lip. 

_“Vampire walrus gon drink ur blood losers”_

Levi chuckled, rolling his eyes and covering his mouth with his hand. The kid was ridiculous, but Levi absolutely adored him. 

And the teen that had rejected social media all this time made his own Instagram account then, for the sole purpose of following the dork and leaving him comments. 

_“My Eren.”_

It wasn’t nearly enough, but it left him satisfied enough to return to his classes for the remainder of the afternoon, his cheek resting against his hand as he wondered just how Eren would react when he saw. 

It took only slight convincing to get Mike to go with him to the football field after school, the other alpha somewhat hesitant that it might be just a bit much. 

Levi had glowered at him until he’d changed his mind. 

Mike and Armin had been texting all night, and Mike was pretty sure he wouldn’t think it was too weird for them to show up and watch a practice, but for Levi to suggest such a thing surprised him. 

“You’re really keeping it subtle, huh?” Mike asked as they walked toward the field and Levi stared straight ahead with the sort of fierce determination that could rival any quarterback. “I’m pretty sure… practices don’t usually have an audience…” 

“You saw the way those guys were yesterday,” Levi grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I just want to be here in case something happens.” 

“In case that guy didn’t get the message yesterday?” Mike asked and Levi grimaced. He hated being reminded of just how close Jean had gotten to Eren, how close Eren had allowed him to be, the way the other alpha had scented him and surrounded him with his body so possessively. 

“Don’t you want to be here if that asshole fucks with Armin again?” Levi snarled defensively. “I know what you’re trying to do with him. I’m not stupid.” 

Mike snorted, covering his mouth with his fist. “And what’s that, Levi?” 

“You wanna fuck him,” Levi spat, like the words themselves were filthy. “It’s obvious and you’re disgusting.” 

“What?” Mike laughed, shaking his head, highly entertained. “Disgusting how? Are you seriously going to tell me you don’t want to hook up with Eren? You’re practically stalking him and looking for ways to piss all over him so everyone else knows he’s yours.” 

“I’m not _stalking_ him,” Levi hissed, kicking a stick off the path with frustration. “I’m looking out for him because I want to protect him.” 

“And you wanting to _protect him_ has nothing to do with you wanting to fuck him?” Mike lifted an eyebrow, looking over at Levi in amused disbelief. 

Levi clenched his jaw. Just because he _wanted_ to… do things with Eren didn’t mean he actually planned on going through with it, unlike Mike. 

“I told you yesterday, they’re not ready for that kind of shit,” Levi said matter-of-factly. “They need alphas in their lives that won’t try to take advantage of them or… you know, push things.” 

“It’s not taking advantage when they want it, too,” Mike argued, lighting a cigarette. 

Levi balked at his comment, giving him a side eye. “And that’s the vibe you got from Armin yesterday? That he _wants it_? That kid couldn’t be more sheltered and innocent if he tried. Even that fucking douche bag Reiner knew it.” 

“We were texting until three in the morning,” Mike said with a shrug, taking a drag from his cigarette, unfazed. “He likes me. I like him. We’ll see where it goes, but he’s into me. Personally, I think you’d be a lot less uptight if you realized that you’re not the only one thinking the shit you’re thinking. You’re beating yourself up over nothing, trying to deny you want him like everyone can see you do. Eren likes you, too. And he’s thinking and wanting all the same damn shit you are. He might be a little sheltered, but he’s still fucking human. Didn’t you see how he reacted when he saw you at the game yesterday? The kid was fucking thrilled, and he’s probably waiting for you to make a move. I don’t care how progressive everyone tries to be with this shit these days, you’re still the alpha. He wants you to chase him and claim him, so do it before he decides you’re not interested or you suck.” 

“I’m not gonna act like an animal,” Levi muttered with a deep set frown. Could Eren actually be feeling any of the things he was? _Maybe_ the omega had a crush, maybe. But, to think that Eren was fantasizing about the shit Levi was the night before, about being knotted and marked, fucked senseless until he was a wet, sticky, incoherent mess? Yeah right. 

“We _are_ animals,” Mike said with a grin. “Ah, you got a D in Biology, didn’t you? Well, let me make it simple for you. You both have instincts. You can try and act like you don’t, like _Eren_ doesn’t, but it’s plain as fucking day to everyone else what’s going on.” 

“Stop saying ‘everyone else’ when you just mean _you_ ,” Levi grumbled. 

“So Armin doesn’t count?” Mike gave Levi a devilish smirk. 

Levi blinked rapidly, his eyes widening. “Armin? What did Armin say?” 

“What I already knew,” Mike snorted. “That Eren has it bad for you.” 

“Eren… Eren really said that to him?” Levi was flustered, his heartbeat picking up. “What did he say exactly? Can you show me?” 

Mike burst out laughing, shoving Levi by the shoulder and making the shorter alpha stumble. “You’re so fucking thirsty, shit! You _only_ want to be a good guy and protect him, you don’t want him for yourself, yeah, okay, Levi.” 

“Fuck you,” Levi growled, leveling his eyes on the field when they entered the stadium. “Where are they?” 

The field was being used by the football players, but the cheerleaders were nowhere to be seen. 

“Probably in the gym over at their school,” Mike said with a shrug. “Makes sense, actually. They probably don’t want them around all these alphas every day. I mean, look at all the bullshit that went down yesterday. I bet they only come over here for the games.” 

“Damn it,” Levi huffed, casting a hateful glare over at the quarterback. He was pissed he wouldn’t get to see Eren, but maybe this wasn’t _so_ bad. It meant Eren wouldn’t ever be around Jean without Levi being there. That made him feel a bit better about things. 

“You’ll survive,” Mike chortled. “It’s not like you don’t _live with him_ or anything.” 

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled, catching eyes with Jean across the expanse of the field. The quarterback stopped, staring at Levi and narrowing his eyes. 

“Guess I made a friend,” Levi said, nodding to the field and drawing Mike’s eyes to the angry alpha glaring at them. It looked like Jean shared some mutual feelings with Levi, which only made Levi hate him even more. The asshole clearly thought he had some sort of claim over Eren, the way he was looking at Levi like he was some sort of rival. 

As if there was some sort of _question_ that Eren was Levi’s. 

“That’s the guy from yesterday, right?” Mike asked, looking over him with interest. “He looks pissed.” 

“The shit head probably thinks I’m here to start something with him,” Levi surmised, his own glare unwavering. 

“Aren’t you?” Mike asked with a small chuckle. “I mean, you showing up here was supposed to be a message, wasn’t it?” 

Levi shrugged. “I guess. Come on, let’s go. I came to see Eren, not stare at his ugly face.” 

He drove Mike home, though it barely killed much time at all. It would still be hours before he’d get to be with Eren again and he felt like screaming. How the hell had he gotten so attached and dependent on this kid? And so quickly? He felt fucking _ill_ at the thought of waiting until 8:30 to see Eren. This was something he should find downright unsettling. Was this really even _him_? 

Levi sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. If he couldn’t see the real thing, maybe looking at some pictures would help. 

And there it was, a reply to his comment. 

_“omg!!!! Levi! :O :D XD <3”_

Levi smiled; a small, soft, genuine smile. For as worried as he knew he should be about how crazy he was about Eren, he couldn’t deny that the way the other boy made his heart leap was incredible. Addictive. 

He could picture Eren’s face when he was writing his reply, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks pink as he grinned and his glittery fingers flew across the screen to write a response. 

Eren was precious, and that was why no matter how he felt, no matter how correct some of Mike’s suspicions might be, he really did mean it when he said he intended to protect the other teen. And Levi knew that meant controlling his _own_ urges, no matter how difficult it was. 

He shut his eyes, sighing as he slowly slid his phone back into his pocket. He missed him. He just wanted to see him, but it would be hours until he could pick Eren up from his dance classes. 

Levi swallowed, putting his car into gear and driving away from Mike’s house. 

He found himself in the parking lot of Eren’s dance school not ten minutes later, his lip worried between his teeth. There had to be a place inside where he could wait for Eren, right? There were plenty of cars in the parking lot. Obviously everyone wasn’t being dropped off like Eren and Armin were. 

He shoved out of his car and went into the studio, eyes widening at all of the sequins, hot pink and rhinestones. There were children in leotards scurrying through the lobby, mostly omegas, the building was _filled_ with omegas, and Levi immediately felt out of place. 

“Can I help you?” a woman asked from behind the front desk, eyeing Levi warily. 

“Um,” Levi cleared his throat, lifting his arms as twin girls in tutus whizzed past him, nearly bumping into his legs. “I’m, um, I’m Eren Jaeger’s ride. I thought… uh… I could wait here for him. I think I might be a little early?” 

The woman raised her eyebrows skeptically, tapping long, red finger nails on the desk as she considered what he’d said. “The only space we have available for waiting are the custodial viewing areas. You’re awfully early aren’t you? I think Eren has a private tonight? You could come back around 8:30.” 

“No, that’s okay,” Levi scratched the back of his neck, his face burning hot with embarrassment. This was extremely awkward and he knew he wasn’t welcome here. They probably didn’t like having alphas around that weren’t one of the dancer’s parents or siblings. Levi couldn’t necessarily hate them for that. He definitely didn’t want Jean coming over here and gawking at Eren. “Can I do that, sit in the viewing area?” 

She looked uncertain, her nose wrinkling as she decided what to do. “If that’s what you want to do,” she said with a reluctant sigh. “He’s in studio A. You can go down the hall and take the second door on your right, it’ll take you upstairs to the seating area.” 

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled, walking quickly past parents staring at him, his hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched as he made his way to the viewing area. Just as the woman had said, there were carpeted, bleacher type seats that looked down on the studio through a two-way mirror. Levi walked to the end of the room and sat down in the corner in the first row, feeling every set of eyes he’d walked past on his back. 

“Do you need help with something?” one older omega asked, and Levi frowned. 

“No, thanks,” he said quietly, scanning the studio below them for Eren. 

“Are you… looking for someone?” another asked, and Levi knew they weren’t going to let up. They probably thought he was some sort of pervert. 

“Eren. Uh, Jaeger. I’m giving him a ride home, after class.” The omegas whispered to each other and Levi felt his stomach knotting up. What the hell was so wrong with him coming to watch Eren dance? 

“Does his Aunt Cindy know you’re giving him a ride home?” someone asked, and finally, Levi turned to look at them all. 

“Yeah, she’s the one that asked me to this morning when we were eating breakfast. My uncle is her boyfriend, now that I live with them, Cindy wants me to help out with giving Eren rides,” he made eye contact with each of the adult omegas in the room, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Eren has his private tonight, he won’t be done for a few hours,” one of them said as another pulled out her phone to no doubt text Cindy and check to see if what Levi had said was true. 

“I know.” Levi lifted an eyebrow, then turned back to face the studio. He had told the truth and so what if he was there to watch Eren dance? The kid had practically begged him to watch him cheer at the game the day before. How was this any different? 

He could hear murmuring over his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Cindy had confirmed his story as true, maybe now they would all leave him alone. 

It didn’t happen a second too soon, because at that very moment he saw Eren enter the studio along with six other omegas. They were in matching black crop tops and booty shorts, trimmed in purple sequins with the studio’s name across the front of their chests in a glittery, cursive font and black high top sneakers with purple laces. Eren looked beautiful as ever, the prettiest omega in the room – not that Levi really even looked at any of the others. His entire body relaxed and he rested his elbows on his thighs and leaned his face into his hand. Just being able to see him made Levi feel infinitely better, even if Eren couldn’t see him through the two-way mirror. 

The dancers warmed up and Levi’s eyes never left Eren. He was absolutely enamored with the small brunet, and the way he moved across the floor looked effortless. 

Halfway through the class, the teacher instructed them to take their places to practice their group routine and Eren took the position in the front center, flanked by three other omegas on each side, including Armin. He was confident; naturally enthusiastic and drew the attention of everyone with both his personality and talent. It only made sense he would be the lead. 

They danced to Katy Perry’s Hot and Cold and Levi was duly impressed. Eren nailed every move with sharp precision, his facial expressions on point, like he didn’t need to concentrate at all on the dance moves he was doing, as if his body just knew what to do all on its own. His eyes and smiles, all of his attitude and sass told the story along with his body in a way that Levi had never quite seen. His turns were flawless and he landed each acrobatic move like he’d figured out how to deny gravity all on his own. 

Levi didn’t even realize he was smiling the entire time he watched him. 

“He’s really great, isn’t he?” one of the adults said with a knowing smile and Levi nodded dumbly. 

“I saw him cheering yesterday, but _this_ … this is… wow.” He didn’t even know what to say. Eren was fucking incredible. He really _did_ have a future in this. 

“He’s the reigning national champion, you know,” the parent said, a few others looking over at Levi while the dancers took their teacher’s notes. “He gets first place with everything they enter him into.” 

“I saw the trophies in his room, but I didn’t know…” Levi glanced back through the glass at Eren. “He told me he’s awesome, but I didn’t know it was like… this.” 

“He’s got something special,” another one of the parents said. “You don’t see talent like he has very often.” 

“Yeah,” Levi said softly, turning back around to watch the omegas perform their routine again. He was blown away all over again, not bored at all watching the same routine over and over. The parents were right – all of the omegas were good dancers, but Eren was at another level. 

By the time the omegas were done with their class and some had gone to get changed and others went to leave, the tension in the viewing area had all but disappeared. The parents were happy – almost amused, it seemed – to tell Levi about all of Eren’s performances and accomplishments; how many times he had lead the team to victory and how so many of his solo’s got standing ovations at competitions. 

Levi was surprised he wasn’t bored to tears watching Eren’s ballet class. He’d changed into a black, spaghetti strapped, cami leotard and pink tights, but looked just as breathtaking in the simple, timeless attire. It would have seemed out of place for someone with such a big personality, but Eren was completely serious in this class and just as captivating in his classic beauty. He concentrated on his technique and Levi could see just how important it all was to Eren – this was truly his passion. 

“He works hard,” one of the parents that had stayed behind said quietly, moving down lower on the seating to be closer to Levi. “Before his mother died, she had him here constantly, even in the mornings before school sometimes. You wouldn’t ever think it from such a goofball, but when it comes to his dancing he’s so serious. Even when he was a little boy, he was more dedicated and serious than the senior dancers. He did whatever the teachers told him to get better and practiced so much. When the other kids were complaining they wanted to go home and watch TV or play video games, Eren was here dancing.” 

“I didn’t know, he hadn’t told me,” Levi said softly. Eren hadn’t told him, but it was likely because Levi hadn’t asked. Levi had been so flustered and out of his element around Eren, pressing Eren for any information he didn’t give up freely made Levi’s stomach tighten with nerves. 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy you’re taking an interest in his life,” she said with a small smile. “People like to talk about themselves. Ask him about the trophies and his routines. I bet he’ll like that.” 

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, watching Eren, entranced by how beautiful his arabesque was. He looked like an angel. 

“Maybe we’ll see you around here again,” she said, patting Levi’s shoulder as the dancers were dismissed below. “Next time we’ll teach you how to sew on sequins.” 

Levi widened his eyes and the omegas all laughed, waving goodbye and leaving him alone in the viewing area to watch Eren’s private class. 

He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Not even after watching the two prior classes. 

Already warmed up, Eren went immediately into practicing his solo performance. It was a lyrical dance to Sofia Karlberg’s Crazy in Love, and it was absolutely captivating. 

It was hard to believe it was the same boy that was all smiles during his earlier routine, now dancing with a hauntingly moving passion, so incredibly serious and yet sultry at the same time. He looked enraptured, writhing through the song in such a fluid way. 

Levi shifted, relieved he was alone watching this. The way Eren moved, his facial expressions, it was _erotic_. He was all lidded eyes and urgency, running his hand down his cheek or into his hair, rolling on the floor only to pop back up with an arch of his back. 

How could someone Levi saw as so naïve pull off a dance like this? Was Eren really that good of an actor or did he understand the song in a way that he could express the entire mood of it with his movement? 

The teacher had a hand over her mouth in surprise, hiding a smile while Eren danced, in the end stopping to praise him – or so it appeared from where Levi was sitting. 

It looked like they were wrapping things up and Levi checked his phone, surprised that it was already 8:30. It hadn’t really felt like he’d sat there as long as he had. 

Then again, he’d been thoroughly entertained. 

Levi made his way down the stairs and leaned against the wall across from the door to studio A, waiting for Eren to come out. It had quieted down quite a bit in the building, only a few of the employees and older students still milling about. Levi was grateful for that. 

Eren stepped out of the studio with a healthy glow on his skin, smiling as soon as he saw Levi. He’d pulled on leg warmers and a light pink georgette wrap skirt and was wearing Levi’s black hoodie again, his bags slung over his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he said softly, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. 

Levi stepped forward and took the bags from him immediately, putting them on his own shoulder while Eren ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hey,” Levi murmured back, the faintest smile on his own lips. He couldn’t pull his gaze from Eren’s. He was so close now, finally, and Levi wanted to wrap him up in his arms and bury his face into his neck, kiss and nibble his salty skin and whisper into his ear how perfect he was. 

“You made an Instagram, I almost had a heart attack. You, on social media? Did hell freeze over?” Eren stepped closer to Levi and bumped him with his side, staying close to him as the two of them made their way to the door. 

“I know, right? Don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my reputation,” Levi teased back, catching eyes with the lady at the front desk as they neared the door. He dared her to call Cindy, tell her he was leaving with Eren. Everyone was so nosy about whether he should be with Eren and he _hated_ it. 

Levi looked down at the petite brunet beside him. He had a sudden, unfamiliar impulse to bring the other boy home with him. To his _own home_. Someplace he didn’t have to share the space or Eren with anyone else. 

He blinked several times at the stray thought and opened the door for Eren, putting his hand on the smaller teen’s back to guide him out into the fall night. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Levi asked, wanting to have some time with Eren all to himself. “I’m starving and I wasn’t even dancing all day.” 

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” Eren said, his arms brushing against Levi’s side as they walked and moving on pace with Levi so the young alpha’s hand stayed on the small of his back. 

Levi went to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for Eren and putting his bags in the backseat. He shut it once Eren was in and he could feel the omega’s eyes on him as he made his way over to his own side of the car. 

“So, uh… how was dance?” Levi asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, glancing over at Eren who was oddly quiet in his seat. 

“Pretty good, actually,” Eren said, burrowing himself into the hoodie and playing with its zipper. “My instructor said I’ve never done my solo as well as I did today. She said I had a breakthrough and it was amazing. She thinks it could win at Nationals.” 

“I mean, I’ve never seen what goes on at Nationals, but I’ve gotta agree with her,” Levi said, driving through the town. “You were _amazing_. I’ve never seen anyone dance like that before, Eren. And I don’t even need to be some kind of expert to know what’s good when I see it when it’s that obvious. I had no idea anyone could make dancing so interesting.” 

“You… you watched me do my solo?” Eren asked softly, his eyebrows lifting with surprise. “Did you get there early or something?” 

“You could say that,” Levi mumbled, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel nervously. 

“When did you get there?” Eren asked, turning a bit in his seat to watch Levi carefully. 

“Um, at the beginning,” Levi said awkwardly, suddenly wondering if maybe he should have kept all of this a secret. Maybe it did sound a little weird. 

“The beginning of my private?” Eren questioned, his voice getting higher in disbelief. 

“Uhhh.” Levi stopped at a red light, keeping his eyes on the road and avoiding Eren’s stare. “More like, the beginning of the whole thing.” He cleared his throat. “The other dance was great, too. Especially you. You know, your part.” 

Eren was dead silent and Levi was pretty sure his heart might explode it was beating so quickly. Why the hell had he told Eren all this? Hell, why had he gone and done such a fucking weirdo thing to begin with? He was doing an A+ job of freaking the kid out – which was pretty much the opposite of what he wanted. 

God, he had even tried to stalk Eren’s cheerleading practice. 

“So, yeah, uh… anyway, you did really, really good,” Levi rambled, pulling into the parking lot of a McDonald’s. “All the moms or whatever kept telling me how awesome you are, but I could tell, I mean, you’re that great that even I could tell.” He pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car, looking over at the silent omega with nervous desperation. Had he blown it? 

“Um, you’re still hungry… right?” 

“We’re going inside?” Eren asked, his eyelashes fluttering. 

Fuck, he’d really screwed up. 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Levi said quickly, reaching to put his keys back into the ignition. 

“Wait,” Eren said with a tiny smile, putting a hand on Levi’s and pushing it away so he couldn’t start the car. “We can eat inside. I was just surprised. I haven’t eaten inside a McDonalds since like… I was a little kid.” 

“We don’t have to, I just thought…” Levi just thought it would give him more time with Eren. And eating together, inside, well… that felt a lot more like _something_ than picking up food from the drive thru and bringing it home. 

“I want to eat inside with you,” Eren said firmly, opening up his door and not giving Levi a chance to argue it any further. 

Levi followed him out of the car, mystified. He couldn’t get a read on Eren or what the hell was going on inside the kid’s head. If Levi had just come across like a crazy stalker, why did Eren still agree to eat inside with him? It didn’t make any sense. 

Eren ordered a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal and managed to convince Levi he should get the same. It was hard to say no to the kid that was so damn excited about the toy, as if Levi would miss the opportunity to please him in such a simple way. He ordered them extra fries and nuggets, and they sat down with the tray of food that Levi had paid for in a corner booth against a window. It was late and they were alone inside the McDonald’s, other than the employees, and it felt… well, almost like a date. 

“You bought me dinner two nights in a row,” Eren said matter-of-factly, dipping a nugget heavily into his barbeque sauce and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Yeah.” Levi smiled awkwardly and picked up a fry. “I guess I have.” 

“Spoiling me will get you everywhere,” Eren winked, his mouth full of chicken and fries. 

“Um.” Levi scratched his neck and looked away, heat creeping into his cheeks. This had to be flirting, right? “Yeah, well, uh. I like hanging out with you. So.” 

“I like hanging out with you, too.” Eren smiled warmly, going back to inhaling his food in a way that was somehow cute with him, even though Levi was pretty sure he’d find it gross with anyone else. He must have worked up an appetite at dance, because the kid was eating like he hadn’t in a week. It was almost comical. “And I liked watching you dance. If it’s cool with you, I’d like to come to your competition.” 

“Of course it’s cool with me.” Eren cocked his head, watching Levi pick at his food for a few moments. “No one’s sat through all my dance classes since my mom died. Cindy’s really busy and I know it can probably be boring to sit there and watch the same things over and over, especially with all those dance moms.” 

Levi chuckled, sticking a few fries into his mouth. “Yeah, they were something else. I think they like me now.” 

“Really?” Eren lifted his eyebrows with surprise. “They didn’t give you a hard time?” 

“At first they did,” Levi shrugged, smiling slightly at Eren. “They got over it.” 

“So…” Eren picked through his fries for a greasy one. “You think you might come again?” 

“You want me to?” Levi asked and Eren stared down at his food. 

“You know, like… you don’t have to always _ask me_ , like… you could just say you _want_ to come if you do… I mean, just so you know, I’m probably not gonna have a problem with it, or whatever. And if I did, I’d just say so.” Eren shrugged and scooped an impressive amount of barbeque sauce out of the container with a fry and sucked it off. 

Levi watched him, his eyes drawn to Eren’s lips around the fry, forgetting for a moment that he should probably respond. He took a sip of his Coke and considered what Eren had said… and Mike’s words popped into his mind. 

Eren was telling him to act like an alpha. Just like Mike had suggested. Eren wasn’t necessarily going to go along with whatever Levi said, he’d made it clear more than once he had no problem telling him no or what he wanted. But, Levi’s lack of confidence was probably pretty unappealing. No matter how nice or careful he was trying to be. 

“I want to watch you dance,” Levi said firmly, looking Eren in the eyes. “And I want to hear about how you won all those trophies. Those moms told me you did some awesome shit to get them and after today, I can only imagine.” 

“I get tiaras sometimes, too,” Eren said, brightening almost immediately with energy. It looked like Mike – and those moms – had been right after all. Act like an alpha and ask him about his life. It’s what he wanted. 

Hell, it was what Levi wanted, too. 

“I want to see you wearing one,” Levi said with a smirk and he could swear Eren blushed. “That seems legit.” 

“What?” Eren blinked. 

“You… being a princess.” Levi took another drink and watched Eren carefully. The omega seemed almost… flustered; looking down at his food with wide eyes. 

“I’m not a princess,” Eren said softly, shrugging his shoulders and putting his last nugget into his mouth. “Not even close,” he mumbled around the mouthful of food. 

“Oh come on, I’ve seen all those bumper stickers and T-shirts. Every omega is a princess, right?” Levi asked and Eren shook his head. 

“Not me,” Eren said even more quietly. 

Levi was confused. He’d been sure Eren would eat that shit right up, considering he lived off sparkles and seemed not to mind adoration too much based off his Instagram account. His awkward attempt at flirting had clearly fallen flat and he wondered why had to be so damn bad at this shit. Mike was a complete idiot, but he’d probably have Armin eating out of his hand all starry-eyed and shit by now. Every time he took a step forward, it was like he took two back and he didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. 

“Well, um, you’re awesome though, right?” Levi said weakly, and Eren looked up at him, almost sympathetically, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, obviously.” Eren blinked away what Levi thought might have been tears and wiped his hands on his napkin, eagerly opening up the toy that came with his Happy Meal to see what he got. “Shopkins!” Eren grinned, holding up a figure of a dress and pair of shoes that had faces. “Aren’t they cute?” 

“Yeah!” Levi agreed quickly, grateful that whatever shit he’d just managed to step in seemed to be forgotten for now. “Do you collect them?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Eren nodded, looking them over fondly. “The ones I’ve got at home are smaller, though. I collect anything tiny and cute, really. I have no self-control with stuff like this.” 

Levi took one of them to check it out, then the sheet that came with them. “They’re like Pokemon. You have to collect them all.” 

“Ugh, yes!” Eren said, waving his hands in front of him. “Exactly! And I can’t help myself!” 

Eren’s phone chimed and he pulled it out to look at it, sighing with a frown when he read the message. “Aunt Cindy is asking where I am. I guess we should go.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Levi stood up quickly, biting his tongue so he didn’t say anything snarky about Eren’s aunt. It was great she could enlist Levi to do all sorts of favors for her, but couldn’t leave him alone while he was trying to spend some time with Eren. 

Eren stood up after texting her back and Levi stepped beside him, slipping his hand into the pocket of his hoodie that Eren was wearing. 

“What’s this?” Eren asked, sticking his hand into his pocket as Levi stepped back. “Your toy?” 

“Yeah, you’re a fiend, I gotta, right?” Levi teased and Eren shoved his arm with a giggle. Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulder, pulling him close, into what was nearly a hug and he smiled into his hair. “Be nice to your enabler.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Eren said, though he was grinning happily, and Levi lead him to the car with his arm still around his shoulders. 

Eren didn’t seem to mind. 

On the ride home, Eren told Levi about some of his past routines and Levi listened, excited now about getting Eren back to the house. Having his arm around the omega, pulling him close, it had been so fucking nice after being away from Eren all day. As much as he had convinced himself that morning that there couldn’t be a repeat of the night before, now he was craving it so deeply that all rationality was gone. He couldn’t wait to sit on the couch and watch TV with Eren, for the smaller teen to hopefully fall asleep with his head in his lap again, to be able to scent him and touch his face and his hair, rub his own scent onto the beautiful boy while he slept. 

What the two of them walked into, however, was a veritable buzzkill. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Cindy yelled, and Eren took a step back the moment they were through the door. 

Kenny looked pissed, too, and Levi was stunned. 

“I… I just brought Eren to McDonald’s after his classes,” Levi said quickly, stepping in front of Eren, as if he could shield him from their anger with his body. “We were both hungry and I… was just trying to help out.” Levi looked pleadingly over at Kenny, and noticed the other alpha was glaring at Cindy, not him. 

“You should have called!” Cindy snapped, putting her hands on her hips. “I was worried about him! It’s late!” 

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” It wasn’t until then that Levi realized it was a little… strange that Eren seemed to prefer standing behind him over defending himself to his aunt. Eren had been ready to beat up an alpha bigger than Levi all by himself the day before, and now he was practically hiding from his angry aunt? 

It made him want to protect Eren even more, if only because his instincts signaled to him that something wasn’t quite right. 

That Eren _needed_ him. 

“It won’t happen again,” Levi swore, wishing terribly he could at least grasp onto Eren’s hand to support him. “It was my idea and Eren thought we were only going through the drive thru. If you need to punish someone, it should be me.” 

“Just go get in the shower, Eren,” Cindy said, turning her back to them. “Do your homework and go to bed.” 

Levi looked over his shoulder with surprise at the sudden movement, and Eren bolted for the stairs, his feet thumping and stopping the entire way up until Levi heard the slam of his bedroom door. 

Levi turned to Kenny, his mouth gaping and brows twisted up in confusion and Kenny shook his head sharply. 

“Just go to your room, Levi,” Kenny said, turning his glare back to Cindy. 

It wasn’t like Kenny to send him to his room like this. In fact, Levi couldn’t recall him ever doing it in the entire time he’d lived with his uncle. They usually just talked shit out, or yelled at each other until they came to some kind of agreement, whatever. Kenny wasn’t really the sort to pull such a parental move and Levi paused for a brief moment in shock. 

“ _Now_ , Levi.” 

Levi stared at his uncle for just a bit longer, then went for the stairs, rolling his eyes on his way up. Granted, he was glad to be getting a reprieve from being bitched at anymore over something so stupid, but he also didn’t appreciate being ordered around like a child. He was nearly an adult, and Kenny usually treated him like it. 

When he got into his room, he could hear the shower running, so he flopped onto his bed and turned on the TV. Maybe he should have called, but for fuck’s sake it wasn’t even ten o’clock. As far as Levi was concerned, they were massively overreacting. Well, Cindy was. Levi knew that Kenny wouldn’t have even cared if she hadn’t been bitching in his ear about it. 

Now his night was officially fucked. Everyone was in a shit mood and he definitely wasn’t going to be going downstairs and watching TV with Eren now. 

Again, Levi wished he had his own place, one that he could bring Eren home to and they’d be alone. He was pretty much done with all of this bullshit and he’d be damned if just because he was living with Cindy now, he’d be treated like he wasn’t mature enough to handle himself. Kenny had paid the bills and bought him food, but Levi had basically raised himself. He wasn’t an honor student or a varsity athlete, but he’d never gotten into any serious trouble and was set to graduate on time. 

Levi considered that a success considering his situation. 

Once the shower shut off, Levi could hear yelling downstairs, and he turned his head toward his bedroom door to listen. 

He snorted, rolling his eyes. They were fighting about other shit, _of course_ they were. Cindy was pissed off at Kenny and had taken it out on them because she was already in a bad mood. It figured. 

Be it boredom or curiosity, Levi listened in on their fight. Kenny had won his way into another poker tournament and Cindy was furious, telling him that if he even dared to go spend the weekend at the casino without her, she would break up with him and kick them out of the house. 

Levi was far from impressed, it all seemed like a stupid tantrum, and he thought she should have considered how easily she was apparently willing to throw out breaking up as a solution to a fight before she’d had Kenny give up their apartment and move them both into her house. 

She didn’t trust Kenny, that much was obvious, and Levi resented her for it. Kenny never had girlfriends, so that he’d actually chosen to settle down this way with Cindy meant he really liked her – even Levi knew that much. It was why he was trying so hard to be cool and make it work for his uncle; Kenny deserved it. 

Kenny kept telling her to come along with him, and she screamed that she couldn’t, she had work and someone had to stay home with “the boys.” 

Levi snorted at that. 

He was pretty far beyond needing a babysitter. 

No matter what rational sort of solutions Kenny proposed, she yelled back at him and it was obvious to Levi by then that she was just really insecure and jealous. He’d heard more than enough and rolled onto his side, shutting off his light and pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. Hopefully they’d shut the fuck up soon so he could get some sleep. 

They were still going at it when Levi heard a soft tap on his door that lead to the shared bathroom, and he lifted himself up on his elbows. 

“Eren?” 

“C-can I come in?” the omega’s voice came from behind the door, and Levi frowned. He sounded upset. 

“Of course,” Levi said, sitting up when the door opened and Eren stepped into the room. 

The omega was crying, his head hanging down and his shoulders hunched forward, petite body shaking as he sniffed. He was dressed in his pajamas, a pink cotton nightgown that came to his mid-thigh, trimmed in white lace with a large white bow that connected each of the shoulder straps to the front. He looked so small, so fragile standing there, and Levi didn’t know what to do. 

“Eren, shit, are you okay?” 

Eren shook his head, fisting his hands into his nightie, tears dripping down his chin and onto the floor. 

“Come here.” Levi pulled back the blankets on his bed and moved over, giving Eren space to climb in beside him. He didn’t even look at Levi as he got inside, breathing harshly as he clearly tried to stop himself from crying in front of him. It just about broke Levi’s heart, seeing Eren of all people so upset, not just because he was such a ray of sunshine but… 

Levi cared about him. So fucking much. 

And that Cindy would do this, would hurt him so much over something so stupid, it pissed Levi off to no end. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s trembling body and pulled him into the bed, catching his head in the crook of his arm and pulling him close. Eren didn’t resist at all, and Levi barely thought much about it; it all felt so natural. 

“Hey,” he said softly, wiping the tears from Eren’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “This isn’t about you, she’s not really mad at you. They’re fighting and we just came in at the wrong time, you know that, right?” 

Eren wouldn’t even open his eyes, curling close to Levi and stuffing his face against the alpha’s chest. 

“She and Kenny are talking about breaking up,” Eren choked out, little fingers tangling desperately into Levi’s T-shirt. “She told him if he goes, she’s gonna kick him out. I don’t… I don’t want you two to _leave_ ,” he sobbed, and Levi tightened his arms around him. 

Levi dropped his face into Eren’s hair and kissed his head, hugging him securely while he let it all out. So Eren _was_ attached to him. Mike had been right again, and Levi had been too dumb to see it. Eren was caught up in whatever was happening between them, too, and it was probably a lot scarier for the little omega than it was for Levi. 

“You listen to me right now, Eren,” Levi said in a soft, but firm voice, breath warm in the other boy’s hair. “No matter what happens between Kenny and Cindy, I’m _not_ leaving you. Even if I have to move out, okay? I’ll still see you, every second that I can. Just like I did today.” 

“My parents used to fight like this,” Eren rasped. “All the time. And then one day my dad just left and he never came back. Not even when my mom died. He just left and was gone.” 

Levi bit into his lip, shutting his eyes and cupping the back of Eren’s head in his hand. It had always hurt to know that whoever his father was, he hadn’t given a damn about ever knowing him. Levi knew it had to be so much more painful for Eren, for his father to walk out after all those years. 

“I would never do that to you, leave you that way,” Levi promised, nuzzling his face into Eren’s soft hair. “I don’t know how to explain it, but ever since I met you, it’s like… I feel like I _need_ you in my life. I know it sounds crazy and I probably shouldn’t even be telling you this, I’m probably going to fuck it all up, but just know that there isn’t any fucking way I’m going to just leave you. Fuck, even if you told me to, I don’t know how I would, and that scares the shit out of me.” 

“It’s not crazy, don’t say that,” Eren said forcefully, burrowing himself even closer to Levi. 

“I like you, Eren,” Levi said quietly, his throat tightening. “I think about you all the time.” 

“I like you, too,” Eren sniffled, pulling back and finally opening his glassy eyes to stare into Levi’s. “I just wanna be with you.” 

“That’s all I want, too,” Levi admitted, wiping another stray tear from Eren’s cheek. “And I will be, no matter what happens with Kenny and Cindy, I’ll be with you. As much as I can.” 

“I’m scared she’ll throw you both out and I’ll never see you again. I’m scared you’ll forget me,” Eren whispered. 

“I don’t know what happened with your dad, but I’m not gonna hurt you like he did,” Levi swore, brushing Eren’s hair back from his forehead. “I want you to be happy, Eren. Probably more than I’ve ever wanted anything. And that’s not even like me, I don’t care about that kind of shit. But, I really just… I hate seeing you like this.” 

“My dad was an asshole,” Eren frowned, taking in a shaky breath. “He treated my mom like shit and me, too. He was always angry and yelling, yelling at me over things that weren’t my fault, just like tonight. He’d say the meanest things, even when I was really little, just hateful things to hurt me.” 

Levi nodded with understanding, running his fingers through Eren’s hair while he spoke. It was no wonder he was so upset by what had happened, and Levi thought Cindy should have known better. 

“Going to dance or school was like… a vacation,” Eren said, his body tensing up again as he tried to control his tears and stop himself from crying all over again. “I never wanted to go home. I wanted to stay there with my teachers. Because if I did my best there, they liked me. They told me I was good and awesome and amazing and they were nice to me.” 

“You _are_ good and awesome and amazing,” Levi said, cupping Eren’s cheek. “And so much more than that, too.” 

“My father said all the time that I wasn’t anything special, so I tried to be, I tried really, really hard to be. And when I came home the first time I won a competition, I was so happy. I was so proud of myself, Levi. And, I thought he’d be proud of me, too. But, I came home and I showed him my trophy and my tiara and you know what he said to me? He said not to go thinking I was something special or some kind of princess, because I’m not. I was six-years-old. He was _my dad_ …” 

Levi pulled him back into his arms, holding him close and kissing his forehead. He hated Eren’s father. Even though Levi probably never would have met Eren had he not been such a douche bag, Eren didn’t deserve any of that shit, and he wished he could take all of the pain away from him. 

“You _are_ special,” Levi breathed against his forehead. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You light up every room you’re in. You’ve got this energy that’s just… contagious and addicting and being around you makes me feel happy and I’m _never_ fucking happy, Eren. And just a few days with you and I’m thrilled to be going to football games and dance competitions and eating Happy Meals and watching reality shows with you. Fuck, Eren, all I wanted tonight was for you to want me to watch some stupid show on TV, just so I could be with you. Fuck your dad, fuck everyone else, okay? You’re special to _me_. No one has ever made me feel the way you have in just a few days. And if you think I’m gonna let that go just because those two assholes can’t work their shit out, you’re so fucking wrong.” 

Eren wrapped an arm around his back, clinging to Levi and dropping his head to the alpha’s chest to rub his cheek firmly against the fabric of his shirt. There was a desperation and need behind it that took Levi’s breath away, and stroked his fingers through Eren’s hair. Eren was clearly marking him, with shameless determination, and Levi would be flattered if he wasn’t so absolutely floored. 

“I’m not… I’m not the only one feeling… _this_ … am I?” Levi asked, pulling Eren’s hand from behind his back and drawing it up to face. 

“No,” Eren breathed, his eyes falling lidded as Levi rubbed his cheek and jaw firmly against the back of Eren’s hand. 

“Do you like this? Smelling like me?” Levi asked, watching Eren with interest as the omega nodded airily, his eyes hazy and unfocused. “I like my scent on you, too.” 

Levi could feel the tension leaving Eren’s body, and he kissed his fingers and released the other teen’s hand against his chest. He ran his fingertips up Eren’s cheek, through his hair, down the back of his neck and across his collar bone to his shoulder, repeating the gentle touch as Eren’s body softened in his arms and his breathing evened out from his earlier distress. 

Oh, he was beautiful; like a precious angel in his arms, relaxed and vulnerable, trusting him to keep his promises. 

“I went to the football field today,” he bravely told Eren, the omega looking so peaceful, like he was hypnotized by Levi’s touch and his scent. 

It must have been overpowering in his bed. 

“You did?” Eren murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Levi. “Why?” 

“I was looking for you, I wanted to see you,” Levi said softly, surprised with how naturally all of this was coming to him now. He was fairly sure he had no idea how to Alpha, but now he felt… confident. Fucking empowered. Eren was melting in his arms, and he felt like something had woken up inside of him. Like suddenly, he knew exactly what to do. 

“Really?” Eren smiled lazily. “I was in the gym… we only go to the field for games…” 

“Mmm, I figured.” Levi licked over his lips, eyeing Eren’s that were slick, pink and parted. He longed to kiss him, but Eren was physically and emotionally exhausted. A good alpha would wait and let him rest. “I only saw that asshole Jean. He didn’t look too happy to see me.” 

“He’s jealous… of you,” Eren purred, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s arm and nestling against it, his heavy eyelids falling shut. 

“He should be,” Levi whispered, cradling Eren in his arm and watching him begin to drift off. 

“I have _you_ ,” he said quietly, unsure if Eren had heard him before he had fallen asleep. 

Levi didn’t mind either way. 

He knew he should carry Eren to his room and tuck him in, that’s what Cindy would demand, but as far as Levi was concerned, Cindy could go fuck herself. Eren had come to his bed, into his arms, looking for comfort and Levi was going to give him that. He wasn’t going to let Eren wake up alone in his own bed. Not tonight, not after everything he’d just told Levi. 

Levi had never slept with someone before, and it was a wonderful feeling, having Eren’s warm, little body tucked in close to his own. He was gorgeous even when he slept, looking so sweet as he drooled on Levi’s bicep. The young alpha kissed his forehead, his cheek. He slipped the strap of Eren’s nightie down off his shoulder and kissed the soft skin there, nibbling gently at his collar bone, so tempted to bruise it but still sound enough not to do something so radical and put the precious bond they’d only just created at risk. It would feel good in the moment, but Levi knew he’d come to regret such a thing. 

Instead, he reluctantly got up and went into Eren’s room, locking his bedroom door and then his own. It was what a good alpha would do, protect his omega – from any sort of threat – including his aunt discovering him in her boyfriend’s nephew’s bed. He got back into his bed and Eren snuggled right back into his arms, and Levi smiled in the moonlight room. He dipped his head down, brushing his nose back behind Eren’s ear where his scent was the sweetest, the most delicious, and he indulged, nuzzling that tender spot and ghosting kisses onto it. It was heady and intoxicating, and after just a few minutes Levi felt lit up, but in a wholly different way than any substance use had ever achieved. 

Whatever this feeling was, this incredible high; it felt so fucking right that Levi refused to fight it any longer. 

This beautiful boy in his arms wanted Levi to stay, and there wasn’t anywhere Levi would rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> And thank you as always to the wonderful @britefairy03 for being a wonderful beta reader and friend <3
> 
> This fic has ADORABLE fan art!!!!! Go check it out and give the lovely Royalshibe a follow, she is wonderful and spoils me so <3
> 
> http://royalshibe.tumblr.com/post/141967093774/horrible-quality-so-horrible-only-i-could-be-dum


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...
> 
> I'm not even sorry.

Levi woke up just minutes before his alarm in the most satisfying way. Eren was sound asleep in his arms, his beautiful face completely relaxed and dark eyelashes fanned over flushed cheeks. He looked so strikingly innocent and soft, too precious to ever hurt or disappoint. It was like Eren just belonged there, in his arms, the way he fit so perfectly and was so at ease in his sleep. 

Their conversation the night before may have left some of the semantics ambiguous, but Levi felt fairly certain now that Eren wanted to be his. 

Levi had already decided that the little angel he was holding was. 

As pretty as Eren had looked in his nightgown, Levi wished he was wearing one of those loose tank tops so he could cover up the boy’s warm belly with his hand. It was an instinctual urge, one Levi didn’t understand, but it seemed innocent enough to indulge himself in. It was a far cry from slipping his hand inside Eren’s panties or running the tips of his fingers over his pert little nipples. 

Though the thought of touching Eren in either way made Levi even harder against the omega’s thigh. 

His eyes lost focus and he started to fantasize again about having Eren all to himself in his own place, sleeping beside him just like this each night. He could wake his sweet little omega with gentle kisses, or with his lips on his neck, sucking and nibbling that tender, delicious skin. Or, he could slide his hand into Eren’s panties and stroke him until he was hard and moaning in the final throws of sleep. Even better, he could tease the boy’s tightness until he canted his hips back and tried to press his alpha’s finger inside. 

Levi wondered if Eren would be wet, if he’d roll onto his belly or back before he was even fully awake, understanding what they both needed and just as desperate for it. 

It would be incredible to fuck Eren each morning before they each went their separate ways. There would be no stronger message that Eren was taken than his scent all over the other boy and his cum dampening his panties. The other alphas would smell it, smell _Levi_ , and they’d know that Eren belonged to _him_. 

And Eren, he would be sated. He would be calm and uninterested in any other alphas, feeling the reminder of the more than adequate one he already had each time he moved, the titillating soreness where Levi had been being a promise that he would go home to more. 

Eren’s insides would still be slick from the night before when Levi mounted him. He’d fuck the pretty little thing into exhaustion every night and the boy would collapse into a pleasure coma in his arms. He’d fall asleep smelling so much like Levi that the young alpha, even in his own prostration, would be too keyed up to simply fall asleep. 

There couldn’t be anything better than Eren smelling like he’d been freshly fucked, the scent of their combined sex telling the world a story, even though he was safe and protected in Levi’s bed. 

Levi would probably keep touching him, long after he’d fallen asleep, running the pads of his fingers over his plush cheeks and cupping his round little ass into the palm of his hand. He might even press his fingers inside him to keep his cum from leaking out. 

The mere thought of Eren filled with him in such a way made him nearly feral. 

He bit back a growl, his chest vibrating as he groaned, painfully hard and pressed up against the enticing omega that was just beginning to stir in his embrace. 

He had gone and gotten himself all worked up, Eren’s scent, his close presence, his unmistakable vulnerability made Levi wild with want. What he wouldn’t do to swallow the boy’s lips up with his own and roll on top of him, pin him down and open him up right there in his bed. 

Where Cindy and Kenny were downstairs waiting for them. And would be banging on his door in a few minutes if he and Eren didn’t appear for breakfast. 

It made the young alpha want to scream with frustration. 

His anger was forgotten when the other teen’s beautiful teal eyes slowly blinked open, focusing on Levi. Eren smiled, content and docile, yawning and stretching just slightly but making no effort to move. 

“Good morning,” Levi said softly, melting at the omega’s sleepy-eyed sweetness. 

To hell with everything else. Kissing him slowly and lazily for the rest of the morning would be perfection. 

“Hi,” Eren grinned, wiggling until he was able to slip a small foot through Levi’s legs and sidle up closer to him. 

“Feeling better?” Levi asked, brushing Eren’s bangs back from his forehead. The boy shut his eyes at the touch and nodded. 

“This is nice,” he murmured. 

Levi couldn’t argue with that. 

He raked his fingers through Eren’s hair, traced over his face, all the while the omega stayed passive and submissive, allowing Levi to explore the curves of his face and his soft hair with his gentle touch, humming quietly with pleasure. 

Eren caught his wrist and drew Levi’s hand up to his mouth, gazing at the young alpha with bedroom eyes before placing a soft kiss in his palm. His slipped his own, small hand into Levi’s and brought it to his jaw, rubbing his scent firmly onto Levi’s hand, just as the alpha had done to him the night before. 

Levi moaned, leaning in and touching his forehead to Eren’s, their breath heated and mingling together in the slight space between their lips. 

“You smell like you’re mine,” Levi said lowly, an unfamiliar gravel in his voice. Only a day earlier, he’d never have said such a thing out loud, and especially not in the way he did, but now he didn’t think twice. It was the truth. 

“Good,” Eren whispered back with a sly little smile, a tiny hand brushing up into Levi’s hair. 

“You’re making me crazy,” he rasped, wrapping a hand around the omega’s slight waist. He could kiss him right then, he could just tip that beautiful boy’s chin up and taste his sweet lips that were so close to his own, but he knew once he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Eren asked coyly, and Levi smirked, rolling Eren onto his back and crawling above him so he hovered over the smaller teen. The young man that was so nervous the day before felt like a stranger in that moment, and Levi relished in watching the omega’s chest rise and fall with each breath beneath him, on his back in such a submissive position and offering no resistance. 

“No,” Levi assured him, tracing a finger down the side of Eren’s neck and over his collar bone. He licked over his lips and Eren tilted his head away from Levi’s touch, exposing himself to the young alpha in the most intimate, visceral way. “Oh, Eren,” he groaned softly, leaning in to lower his face to the smaller boy’s luscious scent. It was so forbidden, so lustful and animalistic to nose so wantonly at an unmated omega’s neck. He was supposed to be older, they both were; he should have a job and an apartment, be capable of providing. 

Levi was too taken with Eren’s sugared scent to do anything but indulge in what had been offered so sweetly to him, and he brushed his nose behind the boy’s ear, his breath hot and wet as it ghosted over the omega’s skin. Eren shivered and Levi shushed him, kissing that illicit place that was meant to be kept hidden from alphas just like him that would nose at it until they were out of their minds and drunk with desire. 

“I’ve got you,” Levi murmured between kisses, nibbling and licking as he teased his way down Eren’s neck. 

“Levi,” Eren sighed in the most beautiful way, twisting his fingers into the alpha’s hair. 

Levi grunted, absolutely lost in what had been presented to him, in his own bed, and he ground down into Eren, pressing his hardness into the other teen’s groin with a powerful shift of his hips. 

Eren gasped and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, clinging to him and writhing up to meet his needy thrusts. 

Levi was ready to rip Eren’s nightgown and panties from his body with his teeth, craving the skin on skin contact it would give them, the way it would allow his cock to brush against Eren’s and slip between his warm thighs. 

The pounding on Eren’s bedroom door made Levi go rigid, and he froze over Eren, his mouth gaping as he panted and pupils blown. 

“Eren, you’re late for breakfast, hurry up!” 

“Fuck,” Levi growled lowly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

The young alpha was disoriented and dizzy and Eren looked even more out of it, rubbing his face against Levi’s arm like he expected him to continue, humming softly to himself with his slight hips twitching and lifting off the bed. 

Levi pulled back and sat up on his knees, and Eren whined and reached for him, his teal eyes completely clouded over with lust. 

What had he done? 

Eren was a good kid, he came to him for comfort, he should be able to trust Levi to control himself. And here he was, drowning the omega in his scent to the point that he was belly up in his bed and begging him to come back to nosing his neck and grinding all over him. 

He had taken it all way too far, and he didn’t understand it or what had come over him. This wasn’t like him; he wasn’t ever so forward with omegas – nor had he ever wanted to be! For all the talk he’d done about wanting to protect Eren, he’d gone and crossed so many lines himself. 

“Levi? Come back…” Eren said sweetly, and Levi had never felt more torn in his life. He was still all doped up on omega and the way Eren pleaded for him made all his blood run straight to his cock. 

But, Cindy had just banged on Eren’s door, and there was a good chance that when the kid snapped out of it, he’d be extremely uncomfortable with how far things had gone between them so rapidly. 

“You need to go get dressed,” Levi said, trying to keep his voice quiet and not sounding as panicked as he truly was. Eren didn’t move and Levi began to pace his room, running a hand through his wild hair, his heart racing as he tried desperately to calm himself down. 

It was more than just attraction, just caring about Eren. For whatever reason, they had chemistry and being close to him, intimate with him in any way, made all of Levi’s carnal desires come to the surface. 

He returned to the bed, scooping Eren up into his arms, the boy limp and resting his head against Levi as he carried him back to his own bedroom. He set him down on his own bed, and Eren clung to his shirt, leaning back in toward Levi and rubbing his face against his stomach. 

“Come on, I’ll help you,” Levi said, brushing his hand through Eren’s hair, guilt creeping in on him. “If Cindy sees you this way, she’s gonna kill us both, Eren. Where’s your uniform?” 

Eren didn’t respond, so Levi went to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer and finding it full of pretty, lacy panties. His blood went hot and he gripped the edges of the drawer to hold himself up, biting harshly into his lip. 

This was the _last_ thing he needed to see to help him calm down. 

He pulled a pair of pink lace panties from the drawer, holding them between his forefinger and thumb like they were covered with spiders and he yanked open the drawer beneath it and snatched up one of Eren’s collared shirts, a sweater, and one of his school skirts. 

“Here,” he said, dropping the items into Eren’s lap, the boy watching his erratic behavior curiously. “Just, put them on while I get dressed, okay? We’ll… we can talk in the car.” 

“I want to go back to bed. In your room.” 

Eren’s voice so was incredibly soft, it tugged at Levi’s heart. He barely even sounded like himself, so meek and hazy-eyed. 

Eren had seemed to have been holding himself together much better around Levi than the other way around, but now it appeared that his scent and touch had hit Eren hard. It was clearly way too much for him. Eren was barely around alphas at all; it was probably a shock to his system. 

“Please just get dressed,” Levi pleaded, glancing over his shoulder at the door. No matter how innocent it might have initially been, him letting Eren into his bed, he’d definitely pushed the envelope and there was no way he could ever explain this to Kenny and Cindy without serious consequences. “I’ll be back in a minute; I’m going to get ready. Please, Eren. Get your uniform on and we’ll figure this out.” 

Eren stared at him and Levi sucked in a breath, rushing into his room to get dressed for school. Dark, ripped jeans, a Bad Religion T shirt, a black hoodie with red pin stripes. He checked his reflection in the mirror on his way through the bathroom toward Eren’s room and he looked… mostly normal. Stressed the fuck out, but not like he was about to start humping the walls. 

It was an improvement, at least. 

He was more worried about Eren, and was relieved to see he had gotten into his uniform and brushed his hair. He was laying on his bed, devoid of his usual energy, like he could melt into the sequined comforter at any minute. 

“Are you okay? Do you think you can go down there?” Levi bent down in front of him, worried. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Eren said quietly, pushing himself up and moving slowly. “Calm down.” 

Levi wasn’t so sure that was true, though with time the effect of being so close to him would wear off and Eren really would be okay. The key was making it through breakfast without either of the adults picking up that something was off. 

He walked in front of Eren, down the stairs and to the kitchen table, where Kenny was already sitting with his coffee and the newspaper. 

“You better hurry up,” Kenny said dully. “You’re running late.” 

“No shit,” Levi grumbled, stuffing his breakfast into his mouth and eyeing Eren as the smaller teen did the same. 

“Yeah, sorry about the bullshit last night,” Kenny sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “Thanks for not making it worse.” 

Levi looked over his shoulder for Cindy and Kenny shook his head. 

“She already left, don’t worry about it.” 

Levi bounced his knee, a wad of pancake in the side of his mouth. “That was pretty fucking ridiculous, Kenny. If she is going to ask me to do her favors, she shouldn’t be such a bitch to me. I was fucking starving when I picked Eren up, and he’d just danced and cheered all damn afternoon. And suddenly I’m the asshole for bringing him to fucking McDonald’s on the way home and getting us both dinner.” 

“I know,” Kenny agreed. 

“Would she rather we just showed up here and asked her to make us something to eat? Right in the middle of all of your bullshit? The entire thing was really fucking not cool,” Levi snapped, setting his fork down with finality. 

“I know, Levi. And I said I was sorry about it, okay? She was worked up about some shit with me and took it out on you two.” 

“No shit,” Levi grumbled. “We heard it all damn night. And the way she treated Eren was fucked up. He didn’t do shit.” 

Kenny looked at Eren for the first time, his eyebrows lifting at the far off look in the boy’s eyes. “Are you okay, Eren? You look…” 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Eren muttered, stuffing the food into his mouth as quickly as he could chew it. 

“He got bitched at for no reason, don’t expect him to act like a trained monkey, you know I fucking won’t,” Levi said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, looking Kenny straight in the eyes with a challenging look. 

“Levi, I’m not arguing with you,” Kenny said, setting down the newspaper and giving his nephew his full attention. “I know it’s fucked up; I’m going to handle it. I’m sorry that because she was pissed off at me over stupid shit, she blew up at you two over stupid shit. What else do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know,” Levi said with exasperation as Eren got up and left the table, presumably to get his backpack. 

Kenny watched Eren disappear up the stairs, then turned his gaze to the dark haired alpha scowling at him from across the table. “Is there something you want to talk to me about, Levi?” 

“No.” Levi looked away, toward the front door. He had said what he needed to, probably much more than he needed to, really. The words just spilled out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. 

“You’re being really… aggressive,” Kenny concluded, letting the word hang in the air and thicken the sense of tension between them. 

“Well, I’m pissed off,” Levi said with a snort and a shrug of his shoulders. “You would have been, too.” 

Kenny watched him for a few moments longer, then leaned in his chair to pull his wallet out from his back pocket. “Here,” he said, tossing a twenty-dollar bill across the table to Levi. “I’m taking Cindy out to dinner tonight to kiss her ass a little and try to work some shit out. Why don’t you and Eren order a pizza or Chinese or something.” 

“Tsk.” Levi rolled his eyes and slapped his hand down onto the twenty, sliding it across the table and into his pocket. “Whatever you gotta do to make her stop being such a bitch, go for it.” 

“Thanks for the cash, uncle Kenny,” Kenny said, and Levi shook his head, standing up from the table as Eren came down the stairs in his hoodie with his backpack. 

“You owe me more than twenty for putting up with that shit.” 

“Probably,” Kenny agreed, watching Levi move immediately to Eren’s side and hover over him as they made their way to the door. “I guess I’ll have to owe you one.” 

“You do,” Levi said firmly, opening up the door for Eren and putting a hand on his shoulder to guide the quiet omega outside without even realizing it. 

He opened the car door for Eren and stood there until he was settled into his seat and buckled up, then shut the door and went to his own side, starting the engine and letting out a deep breath. 

“Thank god Cindy wasn’t down there,” he said with relief, looking over his shoulder to back out of the driveway. “If she asks you about it later, why you were quiet this morning, just say you were upset about her yelling at you last night. Make her feel as bad about it as she should, she’ll never know the difference.” 

“I really am fine, Levi,” Eren said quietly, watching the alpha drive. “I don’t understand why you’re so… freaked out?” 

Levi clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to talk about what he’d done, the way he’d climbed on top of Eren and molested his neck with his mouth. It was a huge mistake and he’d absolutely taken advantage of Eren when he was vulnerable and trusting him. 

“I just… didn’t want you getting any more shit from Cindy,” Levi offered, glancing over at Eren. The way Eren was staring at him made him even more anxious, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing by bringing Eren to school in the state he was in. The separation would probably do Eren some good, but Levi worried about the omega being away from him when he was so… zoned out. 

“Oh.” Eren was quiet again and Levi’s stomach was in knots. He had really, really fucked up. After Eren had fallen asleep, he should have brought him to his own room for the remainder of the night. Being in his bed was way, way too much for Eren. And Levi had taken advantage of his dazed, docile state and in the moment… he’d felt so completely _right_ in doing so. 

He wanted to bond with Eren, he really did. But, he’d done it the right way the night before, just comforting him while he cried and reassuring him that he was safe and supported. He needed to keep it all innocent. Anything else just wasn’t right. Eren was a good kid, sheltered. He had to put on the brakes. 

“We should bail,” Eren said, finally breaking the silence between them. 

“What?” Levi furrowed his brows and turned toward Eren’s school. “What are you talking about, Eren?” 

“School,” Eren replied with a slight wave of his hand, as though it should have been obvious. “We should cut.” 

Levi shook his head. “Why would we do that?” 

“So we can hang out.” Eren turned in his seat to face Levi full on as he drove. 

“Eren… no,” Levi said with a sigh. The truth was, he absolutely hated the idea of dropping Eren off, for both selfish reasons and some that were probably fair or valid concerns, but helping the kid skip school was definitely not on the agenda, no matter how torn and anxious Levi was. 

“Why not?” Eren asked, cocking his head. “You cut all the time, what’s the big deal?” 

Levi frowned, pulling over to the side of the road before they reached the turn Eren’s school. “Okay, first of all, I don’t cut _all the time_. Second of all, _you’re not me_.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“It means you’re a good kid and I’m not going to help or encourage you to do shit that’ll fuck all that up.” Levi turned to look Eren in the eyes. “You don’t want to be like me, Eren. You’ve got everything going for you and I’m not going to be the bad influence that like… ruins your life.” 

“I can make decisions about my own life, thanks,” Eren said curtly, crossing his arms. 

“That’s…” Levi shut his eyes, searching for the right thing to say. He didn’t want Eren to be angry with him or upset at all, especially not before being away from him for so many hours. “I just mean, we can hang out after school and your cheerleading practice, you know?” 

“You want to?” Eren asked, his lip pouting in such a sweet way. 

Of course Levi did. He would spend every second of the day with Eren if he could. 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, watching the boy carefully. “I’ll figure something out. I’ll pick you up right after cheerleading and we’ll do something.” 

“Like a date?” Eren waited hopefully for Levi’s answer, and the young alpha steeled himself for what he was openly agreeing to. 

“Yeah, a date.” 

Eren’s entire face lit up and he grinned at Levi, a big, toothy smile that managed to radiate excitement, even in his subdued state. 

“Come on, I don’t want you to be late,” Levi said, putting the car into drive and pulling back onto the road, then reaching across the seat for Eren’s hand. When he found it, he gave it a gentle squeeze and the boy squeezed back, still smiling to himself the rest of the way to school. 

When Levi pulled in front of the school, he didn’t release Eren’s hand, hit with another wave of nerves. He really, really didn’t like the idea of separating from Eren, but he had to. It was the right thing to do in every way that really mattered. 

“If you need me, you know, even just to talk, you can text me,” Levi said seriously, running his thumb over Eren’s knuckles. 

“I really am fine, Levi,” Eren chuckled, smiling at him with almost sympathy. “Really. I’ve just never uh… woken up that way and it was…” Eren shook his head, grinning and blushing as he looked through his lashes at Levi. “I’m good now. Promise.” 

It was overwhelming, and way too damn much. That was the truth and what Eren couldn’t say. 

“I’ll see you at 4:45,” Levi promised, squeezing Eren’s hand again. 

“I can’t wait!” Eren leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Levi’s cheek before the young alpha could even process what he was doing, then was out of the car and on his way into the school before Levi could remember to blink. 

So they were going on a date. That was… amazing. 

But, dating was one thing. What had happened between them that morning was another, and it couldn’t happen again. Not for a very long time, when Eren had matured and was ready for more adult things. 

He was still so innocent and Levi wasn’t going to spoil that. 

No matter how much it absolutely sucked. 

Levi pulled his phone from his pocket once Eren had disappeared inside the school and texted him. 

_“Have a great day. I’ll see you soon.”_

He’d be counting down the minutes. 

Already he wanted his Eren back. 

He missed him. 

And Levi had never missed anyone before besides his mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me and listening to me hash ideas out!
> 
> And thank you to all of you for reading! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot heavy chapter to start off your weekend early <3

Levi hadn’t even made it to his own school before he received the first text from Eren. 

_“See u l8tr! Don’t miss me 2 much!”_

It was cute, and Levi smiled. He already missed his sparkly omega, but he knew he had done the right thing in insisting they both go to school. 

The second text, a selfie, came while he was at his locker, before homeroom. 

_“Send 1 back 2 meeeee”_

Levi leaned against the row of lockers in the slowly emptying hallway, looking over Eren’s picture warmly. He was still wearing Levi’s hoodie and the alpha wondered if he wore it all day. He could see Eren making a fuss with his teachers to allow him to keep something on that wasn’t part of his uniform, insisting he was cold or some other nonsense in order to get them to cave. The kid was definitely persistent and had a way of getting what he wanted. 

Levi wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of sending a picture back to Eren, selfies had never really been his thing, but he didn’t want to disappoint Eren again that morning. Sending him a picture was a lot easier than explaining to Cindy why Eren didn’t make it to school. 

After about eight tries at getting a shot where he didn’t look horrendously awkward, he sent an image of himself, one eyebrow cocked, back to Eren. 

_“Happy now?”_

Not even a minute later, Eren replied with a slew of emojis that Levi thought might have actually expressed some sort of specific sentiment in Eren-speak, but there were enough smiles in it that he assumed whatever it was, the omega was pleased. 

Levi had expected that to be the end of it, but every fifteen minutes or so, give or take a few, his phone was buzzing in his pocket. 

He was bombarded by the most random questions from the other teen throughout the rest of the day, a new one coming his way each time he’d managed to grind out a reply to the last one without being caught by one of his teachers. 

_“Which wld u rather have cat, dog, fish, hedgehog?”_

_“cat”_

_“What wld u name it?”_

_“Mr. Brightside”_

_“lolololol what do u think is the ugliest food?”_

_“anything with mayo”_

_“cake or pie?”_

_“pie”_

_“why???????”_

_“because I like fruit”_

_“what about cake with fruit filling?”_

_“sure”_

_“would u rather be a ninja or a pirate?”_

_“ninja”_

_“that was a trick question the correct answer was ninja pirate”_

By the time lunch rolled around, Levi was pretty sure he might as well have cut, considering that he hadn’t been able to concentrate on school at all. It was likely he’d have been thinking about Eren all day anyway, but the omega made it impossible for him to have anything else on his mind. 

“He’s still texting you?” Mike asked with a grin when Levi checked his phone while they finished up their lunch. 

“He has been doing this nonstop all morning, asking me the most random shit,” Levi replied around his mouthful of food, his eyes wide with disbelief. He couldn’t say that he didn’t like knowing Eren was safe and okay, that the little omega was clearly thinking about him, but he’d probably gotten more texts from Eren in that one day than he’d gotten from all of his friends collectively in his entire life. It was definitely new for him. 

“He’s asking you questions to make sure you keep responding,” Mike explained, taking Levi’s phone from his hand and scrolling through their conversation. “He’s really latched on, huh?” 

“I guess,” Levi shrugged. He didn’t really want to tell Mike about what state Eren had been in when he’d dropped him off at school, but he was starting to feel a little concerned. 

And a lot guilty. 

“He was really… clingy this morning when I dropped him off,” Levi started, taking his phone back from Mike and a drink before continuing. “He’s fine though, right?” 

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, unalarmed. “He’s just bonding to you. It means whatever you’re doing, you’re doin’ it right. He likes you. Stop worrying so much and enjoy it.” 

“I’m trying to,” Levi sighed, eyeing his vibrating phone. “But every time I do, I feel guilty. I know I need to back off, but it’s like I _can’t_ or something.” 

In spite of how worried he was right then, concerned that Eren was having a hard time after the way they’d been together that morning, he knew damn well if Eren came to his bed again and asked to be with him, he would happily say yes, and his nose would be back in his neck all over again. 

“Why do you need to back off?” Mike asked with a shake of his head. “If he’s happy with things, go for it.” 

“Because… he’s…” Levi frowned. Mike made it all sound so simple, but it really wasn’t. Doing whatever felt good was one thing when it only impacted his own life, but he had Eren’s in his hands as well. “I just know he’s not ready for stuff, and I don’t want to be an asshole.” 

“No offense Levi, but how the hell do you know what he’s ready for? The way he’s blowing up your phone, I think he’s ready for a relationship.” 

“Maybe,” Levi snapped with frustration. Obviously Eren did want something from Levi, he’d come to him crying wanting to be comforted, after all. “Like, having someone to talk to and be there for him, sure. But, the physical stuff? He’s… not.” 

“And you know this, how?” Mike asked, holding his hands out, dumbfounded. 

“Because I do!” Levi couldn’t stand it anymore. Maybe it went against every single instinct he felt that told him to drag Eren to his bed and keep him there, but he knew that Eren’s instincts hadn’t quite kicked in yet. He was still so innocent. 

The first bell rang and he headed into the building, replying to Eren’s message about what would be his weapon of choice during a zombie apocalypse and wondering if maybe the omega was just starting to creep toward maturity with the way he seemed to seek out Levi’s scent now. 

It wasn’t as though he was rejecting Eren. He was giving him his attention, they’d indulged in mutual scent marking, he was taking him on a date after school. 

He just wanted to do things right. Eren was too important to him and he only had one shot at being his alpha. If he fucked up, another guy would be ready to step in and take over immediately. Levi couldn’t let that happen. He’d already decided he wanted this long term, wanted to keep Eren as his own. If that meant taking things slow, he’d continue to try. 

Even though it meant feeling like a nervous wreck all day long, just because Eren wasn’t nearby. 

Levi went over to the omega high school that afternoon with Mike, agreeing to give him and Armin a ride home before taking Eren on their date. The smaller teen hadn’t relented in his bombardment of text messages all day, and Levi had idly wondered if Eren really _did_ miss him, felt the kind of anxiety he’d been feeling upon being separated and it had manifested itself in this way. 

He figured it was preferable over how Levi had considered jerking off in the school bathroom the day before. 

Sure enough, when their cheerleading practice had ended, Eren raced toward Levi’s car in the parking lot with Armin galloping behind in an attempt to keep up. 

He nearly knocked Levi over, hitting him with surprising force and wrapping his arms tightly around the young alpha’s waist. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s back, catching eyes with Mike while Eren rubbed his cheek and jaw fiercely all over Levi’s shirt. Mike cocked his head, shooting Levi an ‘I told you so’ look, then turning his attention to the small, pig-tailed blond and giving him a hug hello. 

“Hey,” Levi said softly, his tension melting away now that he had Eren in his arms again. It really had felt like an eternity, even with the omega texting him all day. He knew Eren must have been busy during cheerleading, it was the only time he took a break and Levi had to believe with the way Eren was acting it was forced. “How was practice?” 

“Long,” Eren sighed, making no move to let go of Levi. “And we have to cheer at the scrimmage tomorrow, so that’ll be even _longer_.” 

Eren said it like it was a punishment, and Levi couldn’t help but brush his hand through the brunet’s hair. “I’ll come watch,” he told him, no longer feeling the inclination to ask Eren if he wanted him to be there. The way he was holding onto him spoke volumes. 

“Good.” Eren had shut his eyes, and Levi was pretty sure he would stay right where he was as long as Levi didn’t move, but they needed to get out of the parking lot before some nosy parent saw them and pitched a fit. 

“We should get going,” he said, directing his comment to everyone and looking over to Mike and Armin. Mike had his arm around the small blond, looking at something on Armin’s phone with him. Mike looked huge beside Armin, just as Reiner did, and all at once Levi felt uneasy again. Like what he was feeling was wrong and he needed to give Eren more time. 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed, guiding Armin over to Levi’s car and helping him into the backseat, while Levi gently pulled Eren away from him. 

“You alright?” he asked, and Eren nodded, giving Levi a small smile. “When we get to Armin’s, I’m gonna borrow some of his clothes for our date,” he explained with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. “So I don’t have to wear my uniform.” 

“Okay,” Levi agreed, putting a hand on Eren’s back and walking him the rest of the way to his car. He wasn’t really up for hanging out with Mike and Armin, but he understood it was probably a big deal for Eren and he wanted to do everything he could to make it as perfect for him as possible. 

Hell, it was Levi’s first actual date, too. 

The ride to Armin’s was uneventful, until they turned down the blond’s street and he mentioned that his grandfather wasn’t home since it was Bingo night at the community center. Levi caught Mike’s smirk and he shook his head, his showing of distaste ignored by his friend. 

They followed Armin inside and the house was pretty much what Levi expected for the home of an old guy raising his grandkid. Most of the furniture looked like it hadn’t been updated since at least the 1970s, including the solitary television in the family room. Nearly every wall was lined with bookcases from floor to ceiling, each crammed with hardcovers that looked worn enough to be first editions. Instead of paintings there were historic maps on the walls that weren’t hidden by books and there were curio cabinets filled with little treasures of absolutely no significance to Levi. 

It was organized chaos, tidy but crammed full of all sorts of things, and Levi had to admit that Armin looked a bit out of place there in his brand new sneakers and uniform. 

“Come with me to my room, you can borrow whatever you want,” Armin said, and Eren flashed Levi a smile. 

“Hey, I wanna see your room, too,” Mike said with that same damn smirk, and Levi had had enough. 

“Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?” Levi snapped. “Outside.” 

“Why?” Mike asked with a snort. 

“You know why,” Levi hissed, the two omegas falling silent. “Let’s go. I’ll bring you home and swing back around to pick up Eren.” 

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Mike said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms casually. 

“Actually,” Eren spoke up, stepping between the alphas and grabbing onto Levi’s sleeve. “I’d like to talk to _you_.” Eren tugged Levi firmly toward the master bedroom, shutting it and spinning on his heel. 

“What are you _doing_?” Eren asked in a fierce sort of whisper and furrowing his brows at Levi. 

“I’m trying to get Mike out of here,” Levi explained, lifting an eyebrow at Eren. “He wants to screw around with Armin, if I don’t bring him home, something is gonna happen.” 

“Good!” Eren said with exasperation tossing his hands through the air. “They want to hook up, why the hell are you getting in the middle of it?” 

Levi sighed, looking over his shoulder and out the window. He felt extremely uncomfortable, and he didn’t want to have to say any of it out loud; especially not to Eren. “Eren, you and Armin… you’re like, not ready for the kind of things I know Mike wants to do. He’s… looking to do some pretty adult stuff. It’s way too much and it isn’t right for him to go there with Armin.” 

Eren balked at Levi’s words, taking a step back from him and crossing his arms. “Wow. Okay. I’m not even gonna ask how you know anything about what _Armin_ is or isn’t ready for, but where the hell did you get the idea that _I’m_ not ready for ‘adult’ stuff?” 

“You’re like… this sweet, innocent boy… your room has all those stuffed animals and you collect toys!” Levi looked over at Eren with pleading eyes, not wanting to fight with him and unsure what else to even say to the gawking teen. “I know you’re not thinking about the stuff he is, you’re not ready, there’s no way you’re at that level of maturity yet…” 

Eren started to laugh, covering up his mouth with his hand and shaking his head. “So, because I like cute stuff, you think I’m not interested in sex? Are you for real right now, Levi?” 

Levi ducked his head to the side, scratching at his neck. Maybe it sounded sort of stupid the way Eren said it, but he felt like he was doing something wrong every time he got to thinking about doing the sorts of things Mike was. 

“Levi, wow.” Eren ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide with disbelief as he finally stopped himself from laughing. “Look, I’m just as mature as you are, Mr. Alpha. I know you all have this cocky attitude that you’re all turning into adults now that you’ve got some hair on your junk, but guess what? Armin and I matured _way_ before _you_ did. We’ve been taking heat suppressants every single day since we were ten-years-old! Don’t even tell me I’m not mature enough to be thinking about sex when I’ve been thinking about it every single day for the past six years every time I take one of those pills.” Eren started to pace the room, shaking his head with disbelief. “You… you don’t have to do a thing! You can just go alpha around and if you think about sex, awesome, if you don’t, whatever! But, I’ve been handling myself and my sex life for a _long time_ and I don’t need _you_ or _anyone else_ telling me what I’m ready for or how sexually mature I am or whether I’m in a position to know what I want. It’s really ignorant, Levi.” 

Levi stared at Eren, listening to him go off on him in a firm but thankfully controlled way, taking in all of the information that was being thrown at him but unsure what to do with it. He’d never thought about Eren taking heat suppressants, or even taken any time to learn about them. It had all seemed pretty irrelevant. He was an alpha, he had never been interested in omegas before, hell he barely even casually _knew_ any. 

He supposed he probably was pretty ignorant. It was just that everything with Eren was happening so fast, he didn’t really even have time to figure things out before they were moving towards more. 

“If you didn’t take those pills, you would have had a heat when you were ten?” Levi asked, the thought disturbing. 

“Possibly,” Eren shrugged. “Without suppressants, it’s usually around twelve, but they encourage us starting them at ten so we’re covered. Though, sometimes even that isn’t early enough. I mean, sometimes it won’t happen until you’re like sixteen, but it’s anyone’s guess.” 

“But, that doesn’t mean you were ready for sex then, Eren,” Levi said with a squint of his eyes. “You were still way too young.” 

Eren rolled his eyes, groaning with frustration. “I didn’t say I was _ready_ to have sex when I was ten. I said I’ve been managing my sex life every day since then, and right now, _today_ , I’m not some dumb omega that doesn’t know about anything and is incapable of knowing what I want.” Eren sighed and looked over to Levi with a tired little frown. “And for you to think I’m totally clueless about this stuff is like… it’s kind of offensive, Levi. Omegas aren’t totally clueless about everything. We have to pay way more attention to all this stuff than you alphas do.” 

“I… I didn’t realize,” Levi admitted, feeling awfully stupid himself for not even considering that Eren might have been dealing with things himself – and for a lot longer than Levi had been. It made sense that having a heat would impact the omega’s life a lot more, of course Eren had to be educated about it and proactive. “I’m sorry, Eren. I was trying to protect you two; I didn’t mean to be an asshole.” 

“I know,” Eren said with a half-smile. “But, Armin and I get to make the decisions about what we’re up for doing. Not you, not anyone else.” 

Levi was quiet, trying to understand his place in Eren’s life. He still wasn’t sure what Eren wanted, how aggressive he was supposed to be. “I feel like I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing,” Levi admitted, drawing his gaze up to Eren’s softening eyes. 

“You overthink things too much,” Eren said quietly, reaching out to take Levi’s hand. “When you do what feels right, it’s usually… you know… right. When you go against your instincts…” 

“I fuck things up,” Levi sighed. It was strange that just doing what he truly wanted seemed to go over better with Eren than anything else and he wasn’t used to his impulses ever going over so well with anyone else. Maybe, it meant they were truly compatible; more than Levi had even realized. 

“Haven’t you always just done what you felt like doing before?” Eren asked, cocking his head like he was sincerely trying to figure Levi out as well. “What’s changed?” 

“You,” Levi confessed. “I care about you and I feel like… like now if I just do whatever I want, like it could hurt _you_ or mess up _your_ life. And… I don’t want to do that, Eren. I’m overthinking all this shit because I don’t want to do anything to screw this up.” 

“I won’t let you mess it up,” Eren promised, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and resting his head against his chest. “If you ever do anything I’m not okay with, I’ll tell you. Just like I am right now. I’m not afraid to speak up, Levi.” 

“But, I don’t want to be some asshole alpha that acts like a huge douche bag when it comes to you. I wanted to knock Reiner’s teeth out the other day and I can’t stand that shit, Eren. I don’t want to turn into that.” Levi had never felt any of these impulses before, the need to _have_ Eren the way he did. He didn’t want to become like the entitled douche bag alphas that he had grown to hate. 

“Levi, you _won’t_.” Eren nuzzled against his chest, and Levi circled his arms around the smaller teen, pulling him closer. “The difference is that Armin didn’t want anything to do with Reiner, but he _likes_ Mike. If Mike takes charge or pursues him, that’ll make Armin happy, because he _wants that_ from him. Mike’s a good alpha, there’s nothing wrong with him acting like an alpha with Armin. He hasn’t been a jerk or gross about anything.” 

“But, you say you want for you two to be able to make your own choices, then you say you want alphas to act like alphas and take charge…” Levi shut his eyes. He was so fucking confused. 

“You’re not really acting like an alpha by fighting your instincts,” Eren shrugged, walking his fingers up Levi’s shirt, over his abs and making him shudder. “Taking charge and being _controlling_ aren’t the same thing. I mean, when you take charge, you’re taking the lead… you know? Controlling people, they don’t actually care what the other person wants or if they say no.” 

“I _do_ care about what you want,” Levi said softly, running his hand up Eren’s back and into his hair. He wanted Eren to be happy more than he could ever remember wanting anything. He had even brought him to that pizzeria that first afternoon, prepared to step aside to Jean, just because he’d thought briefly that it was what Eren had truly wanted… even though it had made Levi feel sick inside. 

“I want you to do what really feels right, Levi. Not what you think everyone else wants you to do.” Eren lifted his head, one eyebrow lifted and a tiny smirk on his lips. “One of the things I like about you is that you _don’t_ care what other people think. You do what you want and you don’t go around trying to be someone you’re not.” 

“I care what _you_ think, though,” Levi admitted quietly, brushing two of his fingers beneath Eren’s chin. “Just you. Everyone else can fuck off.” 

“I think you’re exactly the sort of alpha I always hoped I’d meet someday. You’re confident without being cocky and arrogant about it. You don’t need to show off or fit in to please anyone else. Best of all, you actually _listen to me_ when I tell you how I feel and what I want and don’t want. You _care_ , and you don’t want to force me to do anything. Or… not do anything…?” Eren left the question hanging in the air, looking up at Levi with wide, expectant eyes. 

“So then… this morning you were…” 

“Happy?” Eren cocked his head coyly, his eyelashes fluttering as he grinned. “And _still_ happy? Yeah.” 

“Why?” Levi forced past the lump in his throat. He could still barely believe that Eren would have enjoyed the way he had gone at his neck and rubbed all over him. 

“Um, because it was _you_ , and I _like_ _you_ , and you’re hot, and you were finally doing what I was hoping you would. You know, act like you want me, too…” Eren trailed off, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. 

“Of course I want you. I would have been thinking about you all day, even if you didn’t text me every ten minutes.” The corner of Levi’s lips ticked up into a tiny, half-grin, and Eren blushed furiously. 

“Well, I missed you. I wanted to spend the day with you,” Eren admitted with a shy little shrug. 

“I know you did, and I wanted to, too. But, Eren, when stuff like this morning happens… you really should let me… protect you. You weren’t thinking clearly and if I’d gone along with what you wanted, you would have gotten caught and Cindy would have been pissed. I’ve cut enough to know that the school will call home, more than once, to find out where you are. They have to, because Cindy didn’t call them to tell them you were out, they have to make sure you’re not missing or something. I wasn’t trying to control you or boss you around, it was something I know more about than you and I needed to stop you before you did something that would have fucked everything else we’ve got going on up. If Cindy found out I let you cut school, do you think she’d ever let me drive you again? I’m not saying you can’t do shit you wanna do, but you’ve gotta be smart about it.” 

“What is it that we’ve got going on?” Eren asked with a hopeful glint in his big eyes, and Levi smiled slightly, unable to resist with the way the cute teen was staring at him. 

“I’m about to take you on a date, aren’t I?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded quickly. 

“I should get changed, then we can go…” Eren said with renewed excitement, stepping back from Levi and catching onto the alpha’s hands as he did. “All I want is for you to listen to me, to what I want. And if you agree with me, stand by me, even when no one else will.” 

“Eren,” Levi shook his head, squeezing the other teen’s hands. “Even if I _don’t_ agree with you, I’m going to stand by you. I _want_ to be your ride or die.” 

Eren grinned then, seemingly satisfied with the alpha’s response and tugging one of Levi’s hands as he turned to leave the bedroom. 

“Is everything okay?” Armin asked, leaning his back against Mike in the hallway with the alpha’s arms around him. 

“Yup, we’re good!” Eren said cheerfully, smiling like any bit of tension there may have been had disappeared. “Lemme go get some clothes so we can get going.” 

Armin agreed, following Eren into his bedroom and leaving the two alphas alone in the hallway. 

“Did you get a lecture?” Mike asked, running his teeth over his lower lip without moving away from the wall. 

“Yeah, little bit,” Levi snorted with a small smile. “Guess I’ll stop being a cock block now.” 

Mike broke out into a large grin, turning his head to look over at Levi. “I really like him. He’s good for you.” 

“Oh really?” Levi asked, lifting his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you gotta have someone else around besides me to tell you when you’re being stupid,” Mike sighed, as though it was a demanding job and he was terribly put upon. 

“I was trying to do the right thing, I didn’t realize they were… actually even thinking about sex,” Levi said with a shrug. “Did you know they’ve been taking pills to stop them from having heats since they were like, ten-years-old?” 

“Yup,” Mike glanced at Levi with a confused look. “You didn’t? They do that with all the omegas now. Hannah started taking them last year,” he said, referring to his little sister that was also an omega. “I think they have to have a letter from their doctor saying they’re taking them so they can go to public school. Like what the schools do with shots and shit.” 

“I had no idea,” Levi mumbled, having a difficult time processing that Hannah, who was basically a kid, needed to worry about stopping a heat. “Is she okay? Hannah, I mean. Did it like, do anything to her?” 

“I mean, not really?” Mike shrugged. “Just made it so she won’t have a heat until she’s ready, I guess.” 

“Do you think that Eren and Armin taking those pills, that it like… changes how they are with us?” Levi couldn’t help but wonder if messing around with their hormones and cycles made their responses to alphas different. It seemed like it would, and Levi wasn’t so sure he liked that, even though he could barely articulate why. 

“Of course. It tones shit down for them a lot. When they aren’t taking them, they’re real focused on just trying to find a good mate,” Mike explained. “And our scents, all that other shit, it gets them all wound up like it does for us. Like, you’ve scented Eren, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did it make you feel fucking crazy?” 

“Pretty much,” Levi sighed. 

“That’s how it would be for them, too, if they weren’t taking the pills. They’d get real soft and submissive, show signs they want to mate.” Mike glanced over at Armin’s door, and Levi didn’t miss the look of longing in his eyes. 

“But, don’t omegas that take suppressants have sex?” Levi was confused. He really didn’t understand how any of it was different. Wouldn’t having sex at all bring out all of that in an omega? For fuck’s sake, that morning all he’d done was nibble at Eren’s neck and grind on him a little and the other boy was belly up and urging Levi toward his sweet spot. He was nearly out of his head after only a few minutes and Levi had needed to carry the limp teen to his bedroom and beg him to get dressed and go to school – when all Eren had wanted was to rub all over him and go back to bed. 

“Yeah, but I’m not talking about sex, I’m talking about mating. Sex when it’s just sex and sex during a heat, mating, it’s really not the same thing,” Mike said, trying to clarify things to Levi, even though the other alpha’s head was spinning. “The suppressants dull that itch they have to mate. Of course, _we_ still feel it, so that sucks. I’ve wanted to knot Armin since the day we met him. Can’t just shut it off like they can.” 

“You’ve been thinking about that, too? The knotting shit?” Levi looked over at Mike with relief, glad to hear he wasn’t the only one and Mike was dealing with the same, maddening shit. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Fuck yes, and I never used to think about that kind of shit.” Levi hadn’t even given knotting a second thought until he’d met Eren. Then all of a sudden, this new thing had popped into his head and nearly taken over his thoughts. The urge was so powerful; it had been somewhat alarming. 

“It’s normal. He’d be thinking it, too, if he wasn’t taking the pills. His instinct to breed with you because you’re a good alpha is pretty shut down. I mean, he might think about it sometimes in a real detached kinda way, but it’s not like for us, how the urge is so strong you end up jackin’ it at school,” Mike said with a crack of his knuckles. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, he still wants you to fuck him, he’s just not going nuts over wanting to get knotted for a week.” 

“You jerked off at school?” Levi shot his friend an amused grin. 

Mike shrugged. “It happens,” he said casually, and Levi felt infinitely better about his embarrassing impulse in the boy’s room the day before. 

He still wasn’t sure he liked that Eren’s instincts were being subdued. Sure, it sounded like it was convenient, but he couldn’t help but feel that he wanted Eren to be in just as deep as he was, even if it was a selfish thought. “Do you really think that’s a good thing, that they take pills that numb the stuff we feel?” 

“I mean, you gotta do _something_ for them. Like, shit, Hannah’s not ready to mess around with any alphas and if one even tried I’d fuckin’ kill em,” Mike said lowly, his voice suddenly taking on a morbidly serious tone. “This is better than her getting locked in her room and having to suffer through this shit for a week. It’s real bad for them when they don’t have a mate for their heat. That’s the whole reason suppressants were such a big deal. Back before those were a thing, it fucking sucked to be an omega. Like either they had to deal with feeling awful through all that over and over, or they ended up mating with whatever alpha either came to them at the right time when they were desperate enough or went looking for them and settling for some real shitty alphas. And a lot of them ended up knocked up and alone, or with mates that they didn’t even like. The suppressants gave them control over their lives and made it so alphas couldn’t take advantage of them. Cause, really, I’m sure if you’re suffering enough and some asshole says they can make you feel better, you’re gonna take them up on it. So, yeah, I think they’re a good thing and I’m glad they take em, I wouldn’t want my sister dealing with the kind of shit our moms did. She’s told me some bad fucking stories, man.” 

Levi was speechless. His mother had died when he was so young, he hadn’t really thought about what her life might have been like back before he was born. He tended to live in the moment, and as each day had been a struggle for them, he hadn’t spent much time considering her past. She was from the generation just before the suppressants, just like Mike’s mother had told him about. Had she gone into heat and been miserable and desperate for relief? Had she accepted a shitty alpha because she’d felt compelled to find a mate quickly? Had his absent father taken advantage of her situation and used her? 

It all made sense. His mother had never shown any interest in dating or alphas that Levi could remember. When she wasn’t just simply exhausted, he could tell she was depressed, even before she had gotten sick. 

She had been used and abandoned. And even after all of that, she had died so young. 

Had Eren’s mother been through the same thing? Was that why she was with some alpha that treated her and their son like shit and then bailed on them? Had all of that pain Eren went through because of his shitty father been because she’d spent a heat with some asshole and he stuck around but had never loved her? Never wanted Eren? Resented Eren for merely existing? 

“It’s some heavy shit,” Mike said, nodding at Levi and noticing the gloomy expression on his friend’s face. 

“It really fucking is,” Levi muttered quietly. 

He felt like he understood his mother more than he ever had. 

“But, you know, Eren and Armin haven’t had to deal with any of that, so that’s a good thing,” Mike said, elbowing Levi in the side. 

“Yeah,” Levi agreed without much enthusiasm, looking up at Armin’s bedroom door when he heard voices near it. 

Eren looked breathtaking when he stepped out, grinning expectantly at Levi. He’d put on a fuzzy, light blue sweater and a short, white chiffon skirt along with blue and white striped thigh high socks, adorned with pastel stars up the sides. Completing the outfit were light blue Mary Janes with bows on the front and a thin white headband that pushed most of his bangs away from his face. 

He was adorable. 

Levi realized it was the first time he’d seen Eren in regular street clothes, not something for school, dance, cheerleading or sleep, and the omega was absolute perfection. In spite of how confident Eren was, he had to believe that even _he_ really knew just how gorgeous he truly was. 

“Eren… wow,” Levi breathed, reaching out to take the other teen’s hand, forgetting all about the dark conversation he’d just been having with Mike, so captivated by the boy standing before him, ready to go out on a date with him. 

“Wow?” Eren asked, seemingly pleased with the enamored look in Levi’s eyes, and Mike chuckled from behind the alpha. 

“Levi’s just realized he probably should have prettied himself up.” 

“Shut up Mike,” Levi said flatly, not taking his eyes away from Eren for even a moment. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” 

Levi didn’t want to waste another minute sharing Eren with their friends. 

“Yeah, you look pretty enough for me,” Eren said with a light laugh, waving over his shoulder to Armin as they headed out the door. 

Once they had stepped out in the cool, fall evening, Levi put his arm around Eren and walked him to the passenger side of his car. 

“You really are beautiful,” Levi said quietly, pulling Eren a bit closer to his body. For as much as he usually hated going out anywhere or being around people, he felt a sense of pride that he was with Eren and liked the idea that others would see them together, see him bringing Eren out on a date. 

“Thanks,” Eren said softly, climbing into the car when Levi opened the door for him. 

Once Levi had pulled out of Armin’s driveway, he reached over to Eren and took his smaller hand into his own. 

He couldn’t remember ever feeling better about himself or his life. 

Levi drove them to the next town over, much to Eren’s surprise, and Levi shrugged. 

“It’s our first date, I wanted to do something you’d like,” Levi explained. “You know, so you’ll wanna do this again.” 

Eren grinned and squeezed his hand, positively beaming as he watched the buildings whizz by out the window. 

“This is actually my first date ever,” Eren admitted, somewhat shyly. “I mean, I’ve been asked before, but I’ve never said yes.” 

Levi smirked and ran his thumb over Eren’s knuckles. He liked hearing that… a lot. He wanted to be Eren’s one and only _everything_ , and he would have been jealous if Eren had done any of this with some other alpha before him. Even if it wasn’t rational. “Well, same for me. And you’re the first person I’ve ever asked. Before I met you, I’d rather have drunk bleach than go on dates with anyone. I don’t even like getting dragged out with my friends,” Levi chuckled softly. “But, with you, it’s different.” He looked over at Eren in the seat beside his. “I want to take you places and do things with you.” 

Eren blushed furiously, biting into his lip and casting his eyes down into his lap. 

“You make me feel really special,” he said, his voice wobbling. 

Levi gave his hand another squeeze. He wanted to punch Eren’s father all over again, especially after his talk with Mike, but now wasn’t the time to bring any of that up. “You _are_ special. And you’re _really_ special to _me_.” 

Eren squeezed his hand back and they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant he didn’t recognize, evident by the way he squinted his eyes and looked curiously toward the windows that were mostly covered with bamboo shoot blinds. 

“You’ve never been here?” Levi asked, and Eren shook his head. “It’s a Japanese restaurant. I thought you’d like this place.” 

“Cindy doesn’t really like Asian food,” Eren said with a slight roll of his eyes. “I pretty much have to beg her for Chinese take-out.” 

Levi laughed, harder than he would have expected, and Eren looked over at him quizzically. 

“Sorry, it’s just Kenny raised me on Chinese take-out and pizza,” he explained. “I don’t understand their relationship at all, I’m sorry. I’m sure she’s a nice lady, or whatever.” 

“I don’t get it, but I’m not complaining,” Eren said with a little smirk and a wink, and hell if Levi didn’t want to grab him and kiss him right there in his car in the damn parking lot with all these families and kids walking by. 

“Come on then, you’re gonna love this,” Levi said, getting out and going around Eren’s side to open his door for him. 

Any other time he’d been there with Kenny, he’d insisted they sit at a table in a back corner, away from all of the hoopla. But, this time, with the excited little omega clinging to his arm in mind, he asked to be seated at the hibachi. 

“What _is_ this?” Eren chuckled as Levi pulled out a chair for him to sit down at the large table. “I would have thought you were more of a quiet booth away from people kinda guy…” 

“I am,” Levi confirmed, sitting down beside Eren at the otherwise full table. “But, I thought you’d love this, and that’s better than hiding in the corner.” 

Eren’s smile softened and he slid his hand over to Levi’s beneath the table to grab onto it. “You spoil me,” he said quietly, sidling as close to him as he could. “You’ve bought me dinner three nights in a row.” 

Levi hadn’t really realized it, but he had. The instinct to provide for Eren was so strong, he hadn’t even put any thought into how he’d felt compelled to keep taking him to dinner and otherwise look after him. 

“I like taking you out,” he confirmed, squeezing the omega’s hand and the kimono-clad server came around to take their orders. Eren wasn’t sure what to get, so Levi ordered them both chicken and steak combinations and an appetizer of gyoza, which Eren had never had before but Levi insisted he needed to try. “It’s one of my favorites,” he explained. 

Eren didn’t let go of Levi’s hand throughout most of their meal, their arms touching while they ate their soup and salad and Eren tried out the dumplings. 

“These are incredible,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food, and Levi had smiled slightly at him, wanting so badly to kiss that dumpling filled mouth. Eren was so cute when he was happy and excited about something and Levi knew he had made the right choice for their first official date. 

It was clear Eren had no idea what to expect when the chef came to the table, and he jumped slightly in his seat when he began to hit his tools against the grill. Eren cocked his head, watching intently as the man began his cooking performance, laughing at all of his tricks and his eyes widening with delight when he made the grill light up with fire and turned the onion in to a mini volcano. The little omega’s favorite part, no doubt, was when the chef tossed vegetables at them to catch in their mouths. Both Eren and Levi caught theirs on their first tries, and Eren gave Levi a triumphant high-five. 

Eren was in his glory, clearly the chef’s favorite with how engaged he was, and Levi was undeniably happy as well. He loved that his idea had been such a success, that he’d figured out exactly what Eren would enjoy and pulled it off. 

It made him feel like a good alpha, with Eren sitting there so close to him, holding his hand tightly with such a big smile and gobbling up his food like it was the best meal he’d ever had. 

Levi had absolutely fallen in love with how it felt to make Eren happy. 

When they left, it was clear to everyone that looked at them that they were a couple. Levi had again removed his hoodie to put over Eren’s shoulders and looped his arm around the shorter omega, holding him close to his body as they walked outside, Eren’s hand gripping onto Levi’s shirt right at his belly. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Eren admitted, and Levi leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

“Then it won’t,” he said simply, opening up the car door for him. 

“I wish we didn’t have to go home,” Eren sighed, and Levi felt such conflicted feelings. He wanted terribly to bring Eren home, away from everyone else where he could have him all to himself… but he hated that it was a home he shared with Cindy and Kenny. 

It all felt wrong and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

“We could watch a movie?” Levi suggested, and Eren seemed to perk up a bit at that. 

“Yeah! You haven’t seen Jurassic World! We should watch that; I’ve got it on Blu Ray!” 

Levi had a paper to write, but it would wait. Cuddling up with Eren on the couch and watching him get excited about dinosaurs sounded like the perfect way to continue their date. And Levi didn’t really want it to end, either. 

“You got it,” Levi said, standing near Eren as he got into the car, blocking him from both the wind and the people. 

He liked showing him off, but the world still needed to know that Eren was his and he wasn’t going to ever let any of them near him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the remainder of their evening.
> 
> Or, the one where Levi has even less chill.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful, precious @britefairy for beta reading this story and being amazing in general!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they got into the house, they were on the couch, Eren leaning against Levi as he searched for Jurassic World on the TV. Levi had his arm around him, as he had since they had gotten out of the car, curled close to the smaller teen and nosing at his soft, brown hair. He smelled even more delicious than the dinner they’d just shared, and Levi would be happy to just carry the other boy upstairs to his bedroom, if Eren didn’t seem so excited about showing Levi one of his favorite movies. 

It was probably for the best that they stayed where they were. 

Kenny and Cindy weren’t home from dinner yet, but they would be soon. The last thing he needed was one of them interrupting again when he was on top of Eren with his face in his neck. All it would lead to would be frustration and anger on his part. Cuddling with Eren this way was nice as it was, and it surely wouldn’t end up with him hatefully jerking off in the bathroom because he’d gotten all worked up and had to stop abruptly. 

Surely? More like hopefully. 

He longed to take Eren to a place of his own, where they could do as they pleased and not ever have to worry about anyone else. 

It seemed wrong, to be here with Eren. Cindy still wielded so much authority over Eren’s life, but Levi felt as though he was already Eren’s alpha… even if it hadn’t quite been consummated yet. He shouldn’t have to defer to Cindy with regards to Eren. As long as Eren was fine with things, Levi felt he should be able to do as he pleased. He had to believe that Eren would be much happier now under his care, with someone that would not only protect him, but make most moments of his life much more enjoyable in ways only an alpha – his _own_ alpha – could. 

And as Eren pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and settled in against Levi to watch the movie, Levi realized that if he truly wanted this, to have Eren as his own and all to himself, he needed to stop fucking around. Instead of spending his afternoons effectively wasting oxygen, he should probably start thinking about getting a job. Hell, he should probably consider what the fuck he was going to do with his life after high school, too. 

Levi had put off thinking about any of that, deciding he’d grown up so quickly as it was that he would put off work and all the 9 to 5 shit as long as he could. But, with the tiny omega snuggled against his side, he knew it was time to really be an adult. If he worked hard, he could save up and surprise Eren with an apartment when the younger teen graduated. Then they could move out together into a place of their own. 

It felt so good to hold Eren, to feel his warm, little body in his arms. He smelled amazing, and Levi rested his cheek against his hair. His scent was strong and sweet and Levi itched to pull him closer, though there was not much closer Eren could get. He had to bite his lip to keep from telling him how crazy he was about him, how beautiful he thought he was and how he was determined to give him the world. It was sappy and romantic and everything Levi never thought he could ever be, but the feelings were so intense that just holding in the proclamations of his undying devotion to the omega was a challenge. 

He couldn’t focus on the movie. 

There were dinosaurs, people running around, but the nuances of the plot were lost by Levi. He held Eren’s hand with one of his own, his other arm wrapped securely around his shoulders, brushing his cheek and his lips over the other teen’s hair throughout the movie in a daze. 

Eren’s legs had found their way on top of Levi’s, the alpha’s feet resting on the ottoman across from them, and all at once Levi lifted the omega from his place beside him and slid him into his lap. 

Eren all but melted against him, his body light and limp as he tucked his head beneath Levi’s chin and placed a small, glittery, manicured hand on his chest. 

“That better?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded, nestling against him as Levi pulled the blanket around him. 

It was perfect, having Eren so close, so relaxed in his arms. It made Levi feel good in a way he never had before. Like there was this tiny, precious, little creature that trusted him so much, liked him so much that he turned so deliciously soft in his lap. 

Delicate fingers danced over his chest, and Eren rubbed his cheek and scent into Levi’s shirt as though it comforted him even more, the omega’s eyes lidded as he touched the soft, smooth material that was warm with Levi’s body heat. Omegas were particularly tactile, often seeking out contact with other omegas they had gotten close to, but it was an honor for any alpha to be the recipient of their physical affection. 

“You’re cute,” Levi murmured, running his fingers through Eren’s choppy hair, his vision blurring when Eren lifted his head and looked directly into his eyes. 

Eren’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were wet and parted, the little omega taking shallow breaths by mouth. He turned in Levi’s lap, straddling him and tentatively placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders. Levi bit back a groan, sinking deeper into the couch and putting his own hands on Eren’s tiny waist. He’d held it together until then, nosing around the omega’s hair and getting some kind of high off his scent, but now… now he wanted more. 

The light skirt Eren wore had shifted when he moved, leaving the omega’s bare thighs wrapped around him and pressed against his groin with his panties. Levi was hard and when Eren lifted and shifted his hips just slightly, he could feel the omega’s smaller erection rub against his own. 

Eren gasped at the sensation, his eyes fluttering as his mouth hung open and he froze, relishing in the pleasure. 

God he was fucking beautiful, all worked up like that so easily with just a little friction on his omega cock. He was going to be a dream to play with, his body so sensitive and inexperienced but bravely seeking out his touch. 

Levi gave a little pull to Eren’s hips and brushed their cocks together again. 

“Oh god,” Eren stammered, his fingers digging into Levi’s shoulders. His whole body stiffened for a moment, like it was registering that electric thrill that radiated throughout him and settled into his very core. 

Levi was fascinated, watching his little socked toes curl as he processed just how good his alpha could make him feel, like for all his big talk he had never truly realized just how amazing all of it could be. 

Levi felt fucking empowered. 

“More, baby?” Levi whispered, barely recognizing his own low, lusty voice, and Eren nodded rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut. He pulled the omega toward him again, this time lifting his own hips to meet his thrust, and Eren moaned and rolled his head to his side, exposing the expanse of his neck to Levi’s eager nose and mouth. 

“You need an alpha, don’t you?” Levi gritted out, enraptured and wanting, everything else in the world forgotten but the needy little omega he was helping rut against him that he desperately needed to make his own in every way he could. 

“Just _you_ ,” Eren mewed as Levi traced his finger tip down the length of his bared neck. 

The omega’s sweet little confirmation spurred Levi on more, and he moved forward, rubbing his hardness against Eren’s and dipping his face into his neck. 

“Good boy,” he breathed against his skin, and Eren shivered, whether at his warm, wet breath or his praise, Levi couldn’t be sure. The young alpha smirked, pressing a soft, teasing kiss behind the other teen’s ear, and Eren whimpered and bit into his lip, as it would stop Levi from hearing just how much he liked him tasting such a forbidden place. 

In spite of the lecture about his maturity Eren had given him earlier, it was clear to see that he’d never been touched this way by anyone else and his mind was scrambled. Just a few not-quite-innocent touches and raspy words and the omega was like liquid lust in his lap, gasping and moaning all slutty each time Levi rocked their hips. 

“Mine,” Levi teased in a serious way, mock biting Eren’s neck in a way that drove him wild, petite hips bucking erratically in Levi’s hand. “Shh,” he whispered, dropping another soft, wet kiss against Eren’s sweat slick, salty skin. “Let me take care of you.” 

He slipped his other hand beneath Eren’s skirt, and he heard the omega’s breath hitch, like he was wondering if Levi was going to tear off those lacy panties and take him right there in the middle of the living room. 

Hell if Levi didn’t want to. 

“Shh,” he whispered again, brushing his nose over Eren’s neck as he traced his fingers over the ruffles of his panties and then slid them beneath the hem to cup his warm, round, little ass. “It’s okay.” 

The back of Eren’s panties were wet, though if it was from sweat or slick, Levi couldn’t tell. At least, not without slipping his fingers deeper and brushing them against his hot little hole to see if it was all wet and wanting. 

If it was, Levi wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from fucking him. 

Omegas could produce slick outside of a heat, but only when they were with an alpha they were highly compatible with, when they had such chemistry that the omega’s body would easily prepare itself when aroused. 

If Levi was able to make him wet, and just by nibbling his neck and a little dry humping, it would stroke his ego in a way that was beyond anything he could fathom. 

He was near ready to cum his own pants just thinking about it. 

“Like this,” Levi breathed, guiding Eren’s hips and his thrusts in a slow but purposeful way, eliciting soft moans from the aroused teen in his lap. 

“Levi…” Eren gasped, the alpha controlling his movements with a firm grip so that all he could do was cling to his shoulders and mewl at the sensation of the alpha helping him get off by showing him just how to rub his cock into Levi’s to bring him the most pleasure. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Levi rasped. Increasing the pace, he rocked and lifted Eren as he started to whimper insistently. His teeth on the other teen’s neck was enough to push Eren over the edge, biting hard enough for the beautiful omega to really feel it, but not quite enough to bruise or mark his skin. Eren’s head lolled back and to the side and he cried out in ecstasy, his lithe body going rigid in Levi’s hands as he came in his panties. He went limp just as suddenly, collapsing against Levi’s chest and panting. Levi caught the back of his head with his hand and kissed firmly into his hair, pulling his hand from Eren’s panties and wrapping his arm tightly around the boy quivering with the aftershocks of cumming so hard and so quickly. 

Levi was uncomfortably hard, but he could see Eren was spent, and he shifted the other teen carefully in his lap so he could cradle him against his chest as he came down from what seemed to be a tremendous high for the previously untouched omega. 

He grazed his fingertips through Eren’s hair, down to the boy’s pink cheek that he cupped in his hand. The omega’s eyes were half open, though it didn’t make his stare any less intense, and Levi could only imagine what he must have been thinking. 

“You’re beautiful,” Levi whispered, running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s wet lip. 

No one else had ever seen Eren this way, in such a state, sexually sated and exhausted with his panties wet with cum and possibly more. Levi felt incredibly special at that moment, that Eren had shared this part of himself with him. It was like he’d given a precious piece of himself to Levi, even if it hadn’t been everything. 

“You really care about me, don’t you?” Eren asked so softly that Levi’s brows furrowed with concern. It didn’t seem like a rhetorical question; the omega was deadly serious, and the way he was gazing at him with such anxious longing made Levi’s chest clench. 

“Of course I do,” Levi said in the most soothing tone he could manage, unsure where such a question was coming from after all that he had done concerning Eren since they’d met. “I wouldn’t be going to sit through a football scrimmage tomorrow if I didn’t.” 

Eren smiled just slightly at that, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s bicep and getting himself more comfortable. 

“You don’t have to worry, you know, about how I feel about you,” Levi said, in spite of Eren seeming to be satisfied by his answer. He felt a powerful need to ease any insecurities the omega had about where they stood. Levi knew exactly what he wanted, and he didn’t want Eren worrying about things that would never happen. “I know we haven’t known each other that long, but it feels like we have, and I don’t ever want to not have you in my life. Things are so much better now, with you here. You know, with me.” 

“You won’t change your mind?” Eren asked just as quietly, and Levi shook his head. 

“No,” Levi said with conviction, laying Eren down on the couch and climbing over him, the omega’s legs splayed so his skirt just barely covered up his panties. “You’re stuck with me.” 

Eren didn’t look entirely convinced, much to Levi’s surprise, and the young alpha covered the younger teen’s body with his own and rubbed his jaw and cheek firmly across Eren’s collar bone. He pulled the neck of Eren’s sweater to the side and marked his shoulder, and the omega sighed beneath him. 

Levi was still hard, and marking Eren – though he’d done it to comfort the omega – made the continuing urge to rut against Eren even stronger. 

It was crazy to him, that Eren would even wonder if he liked him or if he’d stop. Levi thought it was blatantly obvious, and not just by his erection pressing into the omega’s thigh. At this point, Levi was ready to snap the neck of anyone that even looked Eren’s way, the mere thought of competition making him even more aggressive in his scent marking. 

He growled at the sound of keys scratching against the doorknob, his eyes flicking up and narrowing toward the impeding intrusion. Eren squirmed beneath him and pushed his chest, but he wasn’t inclined to go anywhere, even if staying on top of the omega in the middle of Cindy’s living room was completely irrational. 

“Levi, move!” Eren hissed with urgency, and it wasn’t until he looked down at the other boy’s wide, fearful eyes that he relented and pulled back, allowing Eren to scramble away from him on the couch and wrap the blanket around himself just as the door opened. 

Levi tried to control his panting, stop his lip from turning up in a snarl and his heart from beating out of his chest. Kenny was his uncle, completely non-threatening, but Levi felt compelled to lurch at him and shove him out the door, away from himself and Eren. 

His icy and challenging glare wasn’t missed by his uncle, who paused in the doorway as his tipsy girlfriend strolled right into the living room and sat between them on the couch. 

“Did you boys have a nice night?” Cindy asked, sniffling and smelling of vodka. “Kenny said he left Levi some money to get you pizza?” 

“Yeah, it was good. Thanks Kenny,” Eren said quickly, glancing back and forth between the two alphas engaged in some sort of staring contest, unnoticed by his not-so-sober aunt. 

Cindy began to ramble about her evening with Kenny, oblivious to the fact that no one in the room was listening to a word she said. Levi was half tempted to push her off the couch, considering she had gotten between him and Eren, but his focus remained on his uncle - the other alpha. 

“Levi, come outside with me for a minute, I want to take a look at your car,” Kenny said levelly, seeming to almost purposely avoid averting his gaze to Eren. 

Levi was hard pressed to leave Eren’s side, and he opened his mouth, about to say as much, when his uncle shot him an incredulous look. 

“Yeah,” Levi grunted, shoving himself up from the couch and stalking to the door to follow the older man outside into the fall night. 

“I guess we interrupted something hot and heavy,” Kenny said, lighting a cigarette as they stood in the driveway beneath the glow of the lamp that hung above the garage. 

Levi scowled at his uncle and Kenny shook his head. “It reeks of sex in there. Don’t try and play me, kid. You know I’m not stupid.” 

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. He shouldn’t have to explain himself to Kenny. It was none of his damn business what he and Eren had been doing. 

“You really got feelings for this kid?” Kenny asked, and Levi huffed. “Christ, it’s not that I care, but don’t shit where you eat, ya know? If this is all about you wanting to screw around with someone, the kid you live with is a bad a choice.” 

“It’s not like that,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes and offended deeply by even the suggestion he would ever treat Eren that way. “I’m not using him or whatever. I like him, okay? Can we be done now?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you know what you were doing,” Kenny snorted, offering Levi a cigarette and then putting them away when the younger alpha shook his head. “If you aren’t serious about him, this is the kind of shit that’ll blow up in your face real fast.” 

“Well, I am,” Levi gritted out, already tired of the conversation. If he’d ever wanted to screw around with random omegas, he’d had the apartment he had shared with Kenny to himself on more than enough occasions to have done it, and Kenny knew that. “I’m not stupid. I don’t need a fucking lecture about Eren’s honor or whatever.” 

“Really, Levi, I couldn’t give a fuck what you do or who it’s with, as long as you don’t screw shit up for _me_ ,” Kenny said, taking a drag from his cigarette and shooting the younger alpha a serious look. “I know you’re not stupid, but what I just walked in on sure as shit was. If Cindy wasn’t drunk and fighting a sinus infection from all her crying last night she’d probably want you castrated right now.” 

“Why?” Levi scoffed, insulted. “Eren likes me and I treat him good, it’s not her fucking business.” 

“He’s her nephew, he’s sixteen, and it’s her house… it _is_ her business,” Kenny corrected with a roll of his eyes. “Look, you know if it was up to me, I wouldn’t care what you two do as long as I don’t have to hear it or see it. But she doesn’t want Eren messing around with alphas, especially not one living in her house. If she sees you as a problem, she’s gonna kick us both out. And that makes your business _my_ business.” 

“So, what then? I can’t be with Eren because she thinks all alphas are shitty except… you… for some fucking reason…” Levi said, rolling his eyes back at his uncle and tossing his arms into the air in frustration. 

“Hey,” Kenny glanced over at Levi with a smirk. “I’m not _that_ bad.” 

Levi glared at his uncle, and Kenny shook his head. 

“All I’m trying to say is if you really care about him, you better be a lot more careful,” Kenny explained, tossing his cigarette to the pavement. “She’ll nip this shit in the bud if she gets wind of it, so you better try a lot harder to hide it. And us walking in on Eren smelling like sex and you acting like a fucking animal is gonna get you busted. I don’t want to be put in a position where I have to lie about knowing about this, so you need to make sure she doesn’t find out until Eren is grown and out of her house.” 

“Don’t scent Eren, that’s fucking disgusting,” Levi growled, taking a step toward Kenny with his fists balled up at his sides. 

“Calm the fuck down, I’m not chasing your boyfriend’s skirt. I live in the same house with you two and it was hard to miss this morning when he came downstairs and smelled like you’d spent the whole night rubbing yourself all over him. Now, we come home and…” Kenny paused, glancing over at his nephew. “I’m not even gonna say _what_ I smelled. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was in heat.” 

Levi’s face burned red. He was furious that Kenny had violated Eren in such a way, even if it was entirely unintentional and out of his control. It was exactly why he wanted to squirrel Eren away and keep him in his room indefinitely. He didn’t want other alphas sniffing around Eren; for Kenny to have picked up on it made him embarrassed, angry and a little queasy. 

“He’s not, he’s been taking suppressants since he was ten, he just told me about it today,” Levi snapped defensively, as if this little shred of knowledge about Eren’s private life was some sort of Alpha Trump Card in their one sided pissing match. “I can’t help that we’re really fucking compatible and he likes me. I know you’re not gonna believe me, but I barely touched him. I haven’t even kissed him, Kenny.” 

Kenny narrowed his eyes, looking over at Levi curiously. It seemed he believed him, Kenny knew that Levi never really felt it necessary to lie to him – he gave the young alpha more than enough freedom and was far from judgmental about his recreational activities. Levi wasn’t one to offer up information to him unless it was true. 

“Please, just be careful Levi?” the older alpha sighed. “I get it. You’re almost 18 and he’s cute and likes your attention and it’s making you forget to use your brain,” he said, tapping the side of his head with his finger. “I know you probably feel like you can’t help a lot of it, but if you actually want whatever you have going on with him to last, you need to be smarter than you’ve been. Cindy will not fucking hesitate to put an end to it if you’re sloppy and she catches on like I have.” 

“I’ve been trying to be careful,” Levi huffed with frustration. “He wanted to cut today and I made him go to school, Kenny! I’m fucking trying, but you can’t tell me that all of this isn’t stupid! When you were my age…” 

“When I was your age, things weren’t better,” Kenny interrupted with a serious tone. “Not for your mother, or for Cindy… and they wouldn’t be for Eren, either. Cindy is trying to do what she feels is best for Eren. You don’t have to like it, but you should respect it. She _does_ care about him. And me telling you to wait until he’s out of high school before she finds out about whatever it is you two have started up isn’t the fucking end of the world. If you’re as serious about him as you say you are, you can be careful for two years for his sake. Because let me tell you something, Levi. If you keep this up and he gets attached to you, it’s gonna be hell for him if you don’t stick around.” 

“Why do you think I won’t? Why doesn’t _she_?” It was infuriating that they couldn’t seem to understand just how serious he was about Eren. He was already thinking about getting a job so they could have an apartment together – two years in the future! He had every intention of building something with Eren, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t care so damn much about everything. He wouldn’t be second guessing himself and worrying so much about doing the right thing. He had taken him out to dinner every night, held him while he cried… hell, he _hadn’t_ tossed him onto his bed and tempted him with his lips and fingers until he was begging to be fucked. He’d been acting like he wanted a future with Eren because he _did_. 

“Levi, you’ve known him for less than a week,” Kenny stated flatly. “I know he’s pretty and your hormones are out of control, but you’re playing with fire. Don’t act like I’m some kind of asshole for trying to keep you from getting burned and fucking shit up for the both of you.” 

“I shouldn’t have to convince either of you of shit though! All that matters is what Eren thinks! If he trusts me, if he wants to be with me, who the fuck is anyone else to tell me we can’t be?” Levi could barely stand it anymore. He shouldn’t have to hide it or cater to anyone else but Eren and it pissed him off that Kenny was contradicting everything that he and Eren had agreed to only hours earlier. 

“You aren’t so dumb that you can’t understand that Cindy and I handle our parental shit differently,” Kenny said with thinly veiled annoyance. “Just because I’ve always given you freedom doesn’t mean she or some other parent will do the same. She has every right to tell you that you can’t be with Eren while he’s still a minor. It doesn’t matter if you think it’s unfair or stupid or what the fuck you think you’re entitled to. Until he’s 18, it’s her rules. And I’m telling you to wise up now and learn it, handle your shit better and play the game smart.” 

“It’s really fucking ridiculous that I have to pretend and lie just because your girlfriend has issues,” Levi said lowly, and Kenny paused, like he was about to say one thing and then changed his mind. 

“Not my girlfriend, Levi. _Eren’s guardian_. You’re smarter than this. Christ, you really do need some fresh air.” 

“I know you don’t agree with this,” Levi argued and Kenny sighed with frustration. 

“I don’t, but it isn’t my place to tell her how to raise Eren. Do you want me to let her tell me how to raise you?” 

“No,” Levi grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was a stupid analogy because Cindy’s parenting style was stupid. 

“Then just calm the fuck down and handle this like the adult you want me to think you are. That’s what this is, isn’t it?” Kenny asked, cocking his head and giving Levi a hard stare. “You’ve decided Eren is yours and you don’t have to answer to anyone because you’re grown, right? Adults think about consequences, Levi.” 

“I did! This morning, I did!” Levi snapped, trying his best to keep his voice down low enough that Cindy wouldn’t overhear from inside the house. “I could have let him bail like he wanted to and spent the whole fucking day here alone with him, but I didn’t. I did think about the consequences and I kept him from getting into trouble. Give me a little fucking credit, Kenny.” Levi frowned and ran a hand through his hair, tired, frustrated eyes on his uncle. He was doing his damn best and it sucked that Kenny couldn’t understand just how much he _hadn’t_ taken advantage of the situation. 

“Then what I just walked in on isn’t going to happen again? Not where Cindy or I will ever see it?” Kenny asked, his skepticism clear in his tone. 

“No, okay? It won’t. I’ll be fucking careful. We were just watching a movie. I seriously… really didn’t even _do_ anything.” Next time, he’d just carry Eren to his bedroom and turn on the shower. Fuck them. If they wanted to force him to lie and sneak around, he’d do it. He wasn’t going to destroy the relationship he and Eren had with each other just because Cindy didn’t approve of it. Once Eren turned 18, they could move into the apartment Levi would start saving up for and she wouldn’t have a damn say what they did. 

“Be careful Levi,” Kenny sighed warily with a shake of his head. 

“I _will_ ,” Levi gritted out, his shoulders hunching up as anger boiled in his gut. “Can we be done with this bullshit now?” 

Kenny rubbed his forehead, beginning to walk back toward the house. “I didn’t want to have this conversation any more than you did.” 

Of course he didn’t. If it hadn’t been for Cindy, Levi knew he wouldn’t have said a damn thing, other than maybe the ‘I don’t wanna see it’ part. Which was… well, fair enough. He didn’t much want Kenny seeing anything, either. “Then fine, message received, Cindy won’t walk in on anything and neither will you.” 

Unless Cindy planned on never sleeping and checking Eren’s bedroom all night long, she’d have a hell of a time catching them. 

It was fine, really, it was. Stupid, but not anything Levi couldn’t work around. 

He’d just make sure that whenever anything happened between them, they either weren’t at home or they were locked in his bedroom. 

It would be annoying, but in two years time Cindy would have zero authority over their relationship and he could fuck Eren on the kitchen table if he wanted to. 

His own kitchen table in his own damn apartment where he’d do as he damn well pleased with his omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this again, I had promised everyone I'd update today and I am sick so I chopped it where it felt natural. I've got another 5 K written for the next part, so it should be up soon. I have one more scene to write, but I feel super barfy right now so it'll have to wait until I feel better. Thanks for reading!!!!!!! <3
> 
> Thank you to the incredible amazing wonderful @britefairy03 for beta reading and being my cinnamon roll <3 <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

After his awkward and intensely frustrating conversation with Kenny, Levi went back into the house, looking for Eren on the couch and instead finding Cindy wrapped up in his blanket, watching the movie and blowing her nose. 

“Where’s Eren?” Levi asked, trying not to make himself sound as demanding as he felt. He’d been even more antsy than ever to get back to Eren and now that the boy wasn’t where he expected him to be, Levi felt beads of sweat begin to form at the back of his neck and his hair stand on end like there was electricity in the air. 

“Oh, Eren?” Cindy sniffled. “He said he had homework to do and went up to his room. Maybe I was bothering him with my nose blowing. I tried to share the blanket with him and he ran off.” Cindy chuckled nasally and turned back to the TV, apparently done with the conversation. 

When Levi got upstairs, he heard the shower on and wasn’t really surprised. Eren had probably panicked when Cindy had gotten so close to him and wanted to do something about his scent. 

It had been pretty powerful. 

Irresistible. 

Whatever. 

Kenny and Cindy had interrupted their fun and while Kenny had sufficiently killed his boner, he still felt a lingering sense of sexual frustration that made him feel like he was trapped inside of an airtight cage that was running low on oxygen. 

He paced his bedroom for a bit, running a hand through his silky black hair and pushing it away from his face. Eren hadn’t been acting quite himself in their last minutes alone, questioning Levi’s devotion to him and his feelings. It concerned Levi in that it seemed so unlike Eren to feel insecure – especially not after Levi had been more forward with him and his feelings toward him than ever before. 

It was possible it was an after effect of his orgasm. Maybe he came and for some reason it made him feel particularly vulnerable. Levi didn’t really know all that much about the idiosyncrasies of omegas. He probably should have paid closer attention in Sex Ed. 

Hell, he should probably start paying more attention in school in general if he wanted to land a good enough job to pay for an apartment when he graduated. 

Levi got changed into his pajama pants and a plain back T-shirt, then sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop. He had a paper he was supposed to write, it was due in third period, but he had no idea how that was ever going to get done at this point. 

All he had was an empty document and a blinking cursor. 

He was supposed to write about the recreational activities of the soldiers during the Civil War; something Levi felt was a waste of his time and better left to a lecture than a paper. Granted, he’d had a week to write it, but between moving and meeting Eren, he’d been busy. 

He opened up his web browser, initially intending to research for some content to throw into his paper, but when Google popped up into the screen, instead of typing anything about the Civil War into his search query, he typed: omegas and heat suppressants. 

The first link in his search results went to a page about omega health that seemed pretty legit, so he clicked on it and began to read, still feeling a strange unease about Eren taking pills, in spite of what Mike had said. Knowledge was power, or some shit, so maybe learning more about them would help him not feel quite so… oddly revolted by it. 

_Omegas should be brought to their physician for an evaluation after their eighth birthday. During the physical, the doctor will check for any signs of development that might indicate an early heat. If no such signs are found, the omega will be brought in for follow up appointments every six months until they are ten-years-old. At that point, with parental consent, the omega will be prescribed heat suppressants in order to prevent their first heat cycle. The Central Government Health Commission recommends all omegas begin their suppressant cycle no later than ten-years old, with younger omegas receiving treatment at their physician’s discretion. Without suppressants, most omegas will have their first heat between the ages of 12 and 16; however, to ensure prevention, measures should be taken sooner._

Levi cracked his neck, considering what he’d just read. Yeah, Eren had been in control of his ‘sex life’ in a way, but also seemed like it had probably been influenced quite a bit by Cindy and less like a choice and more like a mandate. It wasn’t like a 10-year-old could realistically make those kinds of decisions for themselves and it was obvious why the government stepped in. 

He understood where Mike had been coming from to a degree. Sure, rationally he knew that no good could come of a 12-year-old having a heat and that it was a good thing for omegas to have control over their bodies and who they were intimate with. But, what about when they found someone they cared about when they got older? Didn’t the suppressants just interfere with the sort of bonding that was _supposed_ to happen and help them form lifelong relationships? 

Right now, everything Levi was feeling toward Eren was pure and undiluted. There was nothing in his system trying to shut off the switches in his brain and body to prevent nature from taking its course and bonding him to the other teen. On the other hand, what Eren was experiencing was no doubt muted. 

It seemed radically unfair that the omega would miss out on all of the vivid and intense emotions Levi was feeling just because of his orientation. 

_Emergency suppressant injections are available at most clinics and over the counter at many pharmacies. Suppressant injections may be brought home and administered by the omega or a caretaker and when given early enough at the onset of heat have shown to shorten the duration and provide some symptom relief. It is advised that omegas stay indoors and quarantined during this period, as their heat may still affect others. Federal law requires all schools, both public and private, to consider any absences due to the effects of heat excused._

Levi snorted at that, shaking his head slowly. If Eren ever did decide he didn’t want to take the pills anymore, would Cindy force him to get a shot if she thought he was going to have a heat? She probably would, and that pissed Levi off. It was one thing for her to guide him when he was younger, but Eren was nearly an adult now. If he wanted to have a heat, if he decided to, she should step aside. 

And what would be so terrible about it if Eren did decide he wanted to stop suppressing his heats? He might miss a little school? It wouldn’t be much longer than if he’d fallen ill with the flu. It wasn’t like plenty of people their age weren’t already having sex all the time anyway. Yeah, maybe there was a higher risk of pregnancy during a heat, but it was 2016 for fuck’s sake. There were ways around that. 

_Contraceptive shots are highly effective at preventing pregnancy during a heat. Shots are available at most clinics and pharmacies and must be administered no earlier than a week before the omega’s heat or less than 12 hours before first mating in order to prevent implantation._

Levi chewed thoughtfully on his lip. If there were contraceptive shots, then what the hell was even the problem? How was it the end of the fucking world if Eren did spend a heat with him? 

He stopped reading for a moment, blinking slowly at his own realization. 

He was put off at the mere thought of Eren taking these pills because he wanted to be with Eren during his heat. It was like a primal need that had been lurking beneath the surface and was now screaming to be sated. It was why he had suddenly started fantasizing about knotting Eren, marking him with his scent and his teeth, finding a way to provide them with an apartment to live in. 

He was craving what nature intended for them – a heat cycle to consummate their relationship and solidify their bond – and those pills were getting in the way of it. 

_Both parties should seriously consider whether they plan to continue a relationship with each other before spending an omega’s heat together. Regardless of lack of conception, through use of contraception or otherwise, studies have shown that the act of mating alone most often forms a powerful bond between the pair, even if only simulated and no young are produced during the heat cycle. Separation post-heat has been shown to cause high amounts of emotional distress and is a high risk factor for omega suicide, self-harm and substance abuse. Alphas may experience similar effects, though they are most prevalent in young omegas, with the group most at risk being omegas under the age of 25. The Association for Omega Health and Safety recommends omegas practice heat prevention and heat isolation until they are in a committed partnership or married to avoid a broken mating bond._

_“Regardless of how strong of mind any one omega is, spending their heat with an alpha will change their body chemistry and physiology. There is an instinctive need to stay with their mate that is very difficult to overcome and abandonment may result in post-heat depression, anxiety and in some cases PTSD, particularly if conception occurs. No matter how any omega, or even alpha, feels about their potential mate – it is imperative that those feelings are mutual and commitment is desired by both parties prior to making the decision to spend a heat cycle together. Heats have the ability to cement life-long bonds and connections between alpha and omega, which is highly problematic when only one half of the pair plans to continue the partnership post-heat. It is common for abandoned omegas to never take another alpha or allow another heat cycle after experiencing the trauma of separation after mating, and as such, the AOHS strongly urges young omegas to carefully consider the negative consequences associated with spending a heat with an uncommitted partner.”_

Levi read over the paragraphs several times, his heart rate rapidly increasing as the warning sunk in. Except, for Levi, it wasn’t a warning at all. He had absolutely zero intention of leaving Eren at all, in any capacity. He _wanted_ to form this sort of bond with Eren and the medication was probably interfering and making it nearly impossible for Eren to form the sort of attachment that Levi had. 

_He_ felt bonded to Eren. He could barely get through a fifteen-minute interval without thinking about the other teen, wondering what he was doing and if he was okay, thinking about the next time he’d see him. Already there was nothing more appealing to Levi than Eren’s scent and he was addicted to the feeling of his smaller, warm body pressed up against his own or in his arms. If there was a way he could ensure that they’d have that forever, that they could care about each other mutually and with this sort of intensity, Levi would be up for it. 

This was what nature intended, after all. They were supposed to find a compatible mate and then form a lifelong bond. 

Levi was sure now that Eren was meant to be his mate. Everything had fallen into place so perfectly. He was particular and hadn’t even been interested in dating, but within just a few days of knowing Eren he was certain that he was the one. Eren’s smile made his heart feel light in a way he’d never known it could, and the way he felt when he was close to him… it made him feel like his life had purpose. It gave his life direction. 

_Alphas have a biological and physiological response to exposure to omegas in heat, including just prior to onset. Omegas release pheromones that will cause a rapid increase in testosterone as well as other hormonal effects in alphas. The closer the alpha is physically to the omega, as well as the amount of time they spend with them tends to induce a more powerful reaction. Alphas that are exposed briefly to an omega that is pre-heat may experience agitation and other common urges associated with prolonged exposure, but these reactions tend to be more mild and wear off within 24-48 hours. Alphas that are in direct, close contact with a pre-heat omega are likely to experience an increase in aggressive behavior, especially toward other alphas, and intense urges to isolate the omega from potential competition including any possible threats to an impending mating. Pre-bonded alphas have been known to show nesting behavior similar to omegas, preparing a safe space for the duration of their mate’s heat._

If Eren wasn’t taking the suppressants, would he be going into heat soon? Levi already had strong urges to bring Eren someplace private and away from other alphas and threats, to have a safe, comfortable place where they could be together. He’d already started thinking about how he needed to get a job as soon as possible so he could save up and get an apartment for them once Eren graduated from high school. Did that mean he had already pre-bonded to Eren and if Eren wasn’t taking suppressants, he’d form a similar bond to Levi? 

Levi shut his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. 

He wanted Eren to want him back just as badly. He knew at that point that the only way they’d end up anything but together would be if Eren decided he no longer wanted Levi. If he found someone else, and he wasn’t bonded to Levi… it was possible he could lose him. 

Levi didn’t want to date anyone else. He had decided he wanted Eren, and obviously his mind and body were reacting just as they were supposed to. It was just like Mike had said earlier that afternoon, he’d already been thinking about hiding away somewhere with Eren and knotting him. 

But, there was nothing that was interfering with _his_ instincts. 

_In the early stages of heat, the alpha’s body will begin to change along with their omega partner’s in order to give the pairing the highest chance of a successful breeding, regardless of the use of any contraceptive method. Alphas will maintain a primarily erect state during the duration of the heat and will notice a swelling at the base of their penis that will enlarge just prior to ejaculation. Alphas that are coupled with an omega that is in heat will experience a dramatic increase in sperm production, and once joined to their partner by inserting their knot (commonly known as “knotting”) they will continue to ejaculate in regular intervals until the swelling begins to subside. Each climax may last upwards of an hour, and alphas should be prepared to shift themselves and their omega into a comfortable position for the duration, after the initial ejaculation. Premature removal of the knot can be painful for both the omega and alpha and should be avoided._

Levi shuddered at the thought of being inside of Eren for an hour. His knowledge of knotting was vague at best, but he hadn’t realized he had the ability to cum over and over for such a long period just because he had a mate that was in heat. It sounded like fucking heaven, to be able to be buried deep inside his own omega in a state of near constant bliss for so long… and at regular intervals for a week straight! It would be like seven days of god damn _bliss_ ; he couldn’t think of anything he ever wanted more. He’d turn down a fucking _Lamborghini_ at this rate just to mate with Eren. 

_Directly following the natural removal of the knot is the best time for an alpha to care for their mate’s other needs, as the impulse to breed will be temporarily sated. During this time, alphas should feed their mates soft, easily digestible foods that are high in nutrients in small portions. The AOHS suggests over the counter supplements, but if they aren’t available, baby food or soft fruit are an adequate option. An omega’s body can withstand going through a heat cycle without eating much, as their body stores nutrients ahead of time to prepare, but it is extremely important that water is offered to the omega frequently, as they are at risk of dehydration and even heat stroke. Alphas should use the intervals between coupling to bathe their mate and prepare clean bedding. Once the necessities have been seen to, both should take the opportunity to rest, as the omega will only experience slight relief from their heat symptoms for a short period._

There were alphas that actually needed to be told this? That needed instructions on how to take care of their mate during a heat? 

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. He might not know much, but even he could figure out how to tend to Eren’s basic needs and keep him healthy and comfortable. Simple food, plenty of water, bathe him and change the sheets… it was all common sense. He’d known to do all of this anyway, just because it was how you cared for someone when they couldn’t look after themselves. 

He was a lot more prepared for this than he had even realized. He was a damn good alpha, and all of his insecurities were rapidly vaporizing as he read about what Eren would need. 

Levi could give him all of this and so much more. 

_Alphas will find themselves willing to comply with the omega’s demands, regardless of how exhausted they are. Alphas experience an urge to breed during this period that rivals the omega’s, and they will knot the omega as often as their mate offers themselves or “presents” to them. Presentation behavior varies between omegas and even in each omega themselves, but is most commonly performed by the omega getting onto their hands and knees and lifting their hips to expose their genitals to their mate. However, in most circumstances the omega will give other verbal and physical cues to their alpha that they are ready for another attempt at breeding. An alpha should never refuse an omega in heat, as their partner is in an extremely sensitive, emotionally charged and needy state, and doing so could destroy trust toward the alpha and cause psychological issues for the omega._

Levi brushed his palm against his groin, his eyes crossing and the words on the screen blurring together. What he wouldn’t give to have exactly that with Eren. For the omega to be desperate and hungry for him, like he had been when he’d been in his lap earlier, only intensified and persistent. He was certain Eren wouldn’t even need to ask for relief. Levi would be inside him, knotting him, sating him, filling him up every chance he could get – and Levi knew it. Already he wanted to and Eren wasn’t even in heat. He thought constantly about pulling Eren into his bed, thick with his own scent, and fucking him until they were both too exhausted to move. He didn’t even need Eren to be in heat to have the motivation, desire and ability to mount him over and over and leave them both sticky with sweat and cum. 

He was beyond ready for this. He wasn’t anything like the type of alphas they were warning about on the website. Sure, there were probably a lot of alphas that would take advantage of an omega in heat to have themselves a good time, but Levi wouldn’t do that. He wanted Eren to have a heat with him so he could cement their bond. It was for all the right reasons, wasn’t it? To solidify what they had and the promises he’d made to Eren, so their hearts, minds and bodies would be entangled in a permanent way. Levi knew he was craving this now because he was serious about Eren, not only because he was attracted to him and the thought of fucking him was so appealing. He didn’t want to just have sex with Eren, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to mate with him, it was why he kept thinking about knotting him. He wanted to form a bond that would last. 

_Once mated, the alpha should not leave the omega for the duration of their heat unless there is an emergency. Even a trip to the store can feel like abandonment to the omega, who is helpless and reliant on their alpha to care for them. A pair should never be separated once mating has started, as it is highly traumatic for both the alpha and omega. Alphas that are separated from their mate prior to the natural end of the omega’s heat become highly aggressive and hostile, in many circumstances committing acts of violence with astonishing strength to try and reunite with their mate. Alphas have an instinctual need to both protect their heat stricken omega and prevent breeding from occurring between their mate and anyone else. Mated alphas should only be approached under exceptional circumstances and with extreme caution._

Levi tapped his thumb against his desk, considering the entirety of what he’d read and then typing “knotting” into Google. What he saw in the preview of image results was far from what he was expecting. 

He sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes widening at the obscenely graphic images of dicks with swells at their base, looking painfully hard with precum pooling at the tips and dripping down the shafts. 

Levi clicked to view more. 

It was more than just cocks then. There were omegas, flushed and sweaty, somehow taking these knots and looking absolutely euphoric. The way some of them stared at their mates made something stir deep within Levi’s gut. 

“Oh god,” Levi rasped, sliding back from his computer and rubbing his hand against the growing hardness in his pants. 

He would kill to have Eren look at him that way, with so much love, devotion, relief. To feel like the only person in Eren’s world that truly mattered, that could make him feel all better. And to kiss him over and over and promise him he’d never abandon him, that he could relax in his arms and feel safe and loved. He would assure him he’d take care of him, not just during his heat, but afterward, too, when he was still vulnerable and needy but in a wholly new way. And Levi would promise to give him his time and affection, hold him through the aches and pains and whisper away any fears Eren had. 

Levi shut his eyes, his heart racing and breaths short and uneven. He _was_ a good alpha. He had already decided, before really even putting his hands on the other teen, that he wanted something real with Eren; something that was long term and unbreakable. If Eren _did_ have a heat and spent it with him, he could do so safely, knowing he and Levi would be bonded for life. 

He couldn’t even imagine leaving Eren now, and they hadn’t done anything but rub their scents onto each other’s hands and grind against each other for a few short minutes. He knew once he had made love to Eren, once they had _mated_ , they would be closer than ever. Being close to Eren and making him feel loved and secure would be Levi’s priority. 

Hell, it already _was_. 

It was why he’d been so nervous and worried, afraid to do anything to hurt Eren or destroy the trust he desperately wanted to build with the beautiful omega. He was trying to do it all right; make Eren feel safe with him and take things at whatever pace the other teen could truly handle. 

But, hell did he ever want to knot him. 

He wanted Eren to stare at him like the omegas in the pictures did with their mates. Like he loved him so deeply that nothing could ever threaten what they had. He wanted to cum inside him for an hour and listen to Eren sigh and whimper as his seed pooled deep inside him. 

Levi’s hand was shaking, but he clicked on one of the pictures, which took him to website for breeding porn. It was something he’d never done before, he hadn’t even really been curious, but now… 

Now, nothing else was good enough. It wasn’t real enough. 

There were photosets uploaded by different accounts, some with videos, many with commentary by the alphas sharing their experiences. 

These were probably the sort of alphas the other website had warned about, ones that would take advantage of a heat stricken omega and exploit them, but Levi couldn’t stop himself from looking through the albums. 

_“By the time I arrived to relieve him, Ethan had soaked through the pretty panties he’d worn to entice me into mating, as if his heat wasn’t enough to spur me on. He was crying on the mattress with his sweet little ass in the air, begging me to take him right then. I ripped off his wet panties and he clawed at the bed, slick dripping down his legs from his swollen, pink hole. I teased him a little, blowing cool air on his entrance and circling it with the tip of my finger, forcing him to be verbal and ask me for what he wanted._

_Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder and begged me to knot him and put my baby in his belly. I told him I wasn’t sure he really wanted to be bred and I said I might wear a condom, though I had no intention of doing so. He was feverish and sobbing, pleading with me to give him my cum, swearing to me he really wanted it and my knot. I only gave him my finger at first and his heat ate it up like I’d just served his starving cunt a gourmet meal._

_He fucked himself on just my finger, howling and cumming all over the sheets beneath him, and I slipped in another finger, scissoring him and spreading him open for myself and the camera.”_

Levi knew he should probably think it was cruel, that he should hit the ‘X’ and find something else that was a little less… filthy… but he slid his pajama pants and boxer briefs down from his hips, his own cock springing out of the confines and nearly as desperate for release as the lusty omega in the pictures. He leaned back in his chair, stroking himself to the image of the omega spread open, so wet his slick got caught between the alpha’s fingers. 

_“I licked his hole and he beat his fists into the mattress, stuffing his cute ass against my face. The sweet slick flowed into my mouth faster than I could lap it up, but still I held off from giving him the one thing I knew he wanted most._

_I flipped him onto his back without warning and he arched against the bed and tossed his neck to the side, begging me to bite into him like he belonged to me. He would, but just for the week, so instead of sinking my teeth into him, I pinched harshly beneath his ear, giving him the sensation of a claim because he was so hungry for it and it would only make his submission even deeper._

_He spread his legs as soon as I put my palm on his belly, and I wondered if he’d taken care of himself and gotten the shot or if he’d swell up after I gave him my knot. I hoped he hadn’t; the thought of knocking up this pretty omega making my cock get thick and impatient._

_I lifted his leg and draped it over my shoulder, giving my fingers nice access to his hole. I rubbed his wetness all over his useless omega cock and he squirmed and pleaded with me to fuck him and fill him up with my babies. I flicked at his cocklette until he came again, and then flipped him onto his hands and knees while he was still shooting and shaking, shoving in balls deep in one stroke and making him scream._

_He begged me not to stop, to go deeper, and if it wasn’t for my knot already beginning to swell I probably would have bruised his ass with my thrusts. I couldn’t hold off any longer and I dug my fingers into his fleshy hips and slammed him against me so that my knot would pop inside him and plug up his hole. I dumped load after load inside him while he blabbered about how great I was, how much he loved my cock, how he wanted my baby. I pinched at his neck and he came again, tightening up around me and bucking in my arms.”_

Levi was nearly ready to cum himself, his cock dripping like it never had before. He was desperate to be inside Eren, feel his hot, wet ass massage and milk him dry. He wanted to taste him, to _see_ just how much Eren wanted him. He wanted to make Eren writhe all over the sweaty sheets beneath them and sob with pleasure. 

There was a knock on his door and he nearly fell from his chair. 

“W-what it is?” Levi choked out, scrambling to pull his pants up and close the website he’d been on. 

“It’s me,” Eren answered in that sweet voice that made chills run up Levi’s spine. “Can I come in?” 

“Uh… yeah… sure…” Levi stammered, glancing around nervously for any sign of what he had been doing and pulling his history book from his desk and into his lap to cover his erection. 

Eren opened the door and stepped in, and Levi almost came in his pants without any touch other than the weight of the book on his cock. 

“Hey,” the omega said with a small smile, holding a bowl of chips in one hand and his phone in the other, a stuffed cat tucked under one arm. “Can I hang in here with you?” 

He was freshly showered and in his pajamas, a pastel purple camisole with lace straps and tiny white shorts patterned with little pastel stars. Eren looked both adorable and sexy, and Levi grit his teeth and tried to maintain his composure. 

He couldn’t tell Eren no, or that it was a bad time. He didn’t have the capacity or the desire to do so, even with his twice neglected cock twitching for release in his pants. 

“Of course,” Levi said, clearing his throat. “I… uh… I have this paper I’m working on…” 

“That’s okay!” Eren said with a bright smile, crawling onto Levi’s bed like he belonged there and getting himself comfortable against the pillows. “I won’t bother you. Promise.” 

For as mature as Eren said he was, he seemed to lack the understanding that his mere presence, his fucking _existence_ , was a distraction for Levi. It wasn’t a _bother_ , but if definitely wouldn’t make writing his paper any easier. 

But, when Levi watched him settle into his pillows with a wiggle and a little sigh of contentment, he decided it was probably better that Eren was in his room with him. Now he knew exactly where he was and what he was doing, that he was safe and happy. Having him nearby might be less of an issue than him not being so. 

Hell, had Eren been in there with him the whole damn time he wouldn’t have ended up jerking off. He’d have been rushing to finish his paper, as he should have been all along. 

He started to type whatever bullshit he could pull from various websites, indifferent about how well written the paper was and merely seeking a passing grade and something that wouldn’t call any extra attention his way by his teacher. He wasn’t so much incapable of writing a good paper as he was certain that it was a waste of his time. 

Trying to write about the Civil War with a relentless erection was a bitch, but excusing himself to the bathroom to finish himself off would be awkward and embarrassing, and he really didn’t want Eren to know what he’d been doing and why. 

He was slightly ashamed he had gotten off on the shit he did. 

It was depraved and that he’d been so turned on by it made his stomach feel queasy. It had to have been because he was already so worked up, because he’d been thinking about Eren being in heat with him. 

Levi told himself that the alpha’s story was probably a total lie, just made up for other alphas to jerk off to. 

It didn’t necessarily make him feel any better though that he was one of the alpha’s getting off on it. 

There were giggles behind him and he looked over his shoulder at Eren, feeling a pang of guilt for what he’d been looking at. Eren was a sweet, kind person with a big heart and even more passion and potential. He would never, ever treat him the way that alpha in the porn was treating his mate. He loved seeing Eren smiling and happy so much, if the other teen cried, he would kiss away his tears and give him everything he could to help. He’d never tease him, taunt him or abandon him. 

“What’s so funny?” Levi asked, and Eren glanced up at him with those sparkling teal eyes and a grin. 

“Armin said when his grandpa got home, Mike had to hide in the hallway closet for three hours until his grandpa went to bed and when he did Mike tore ass out of the house and peed in the woods!” 

Levi smirked, delighting in the fact he’d have something to tease his friend about the following day. 

“At least he didn’t piss in the closet,” Levi chuckled, recalling the afternoon when Mike had done just that at his old apartment, and Kenny had nearly kicked his ass and made Mike scrub the carpets while nursing a hangover. “I guess he really _does_ like your friend.” 

“Right?” Eren laughed, rolling onto his belly and kicking his feet up behind him as he wrote another message to Armin. “It must be true love.” 

Levi went back to binge writing his paper, somewhat distracted by what Eren had said. Was that what _this_ was, true love? He already couldn’t imagine his life without Eren in it… did that mean he had fallen in love with him? 

He’d never loved anyone before besides his own mother, and even that had been so very long ago. Was this what love felt like? 

Did Eren feel it, too? 

Levi was surprised to suddenly hear a ‘motherfucker’ hissed from behind him a few minutes later. 

“You okay?” he asked, the omega glaring at his phone. 

“No! This asshole is pissing me off!” Eren growled, his eyes steely and narrowed. 

Every muscle in Levi’s body tensed and he clenched his jaw, bracing himself for a confrontation. If one of those scumbag jocks had made a comment on one of Eren’s pictures or were sending him shitty, gross messages, Levi was prepared to drive to their house and knock their teeth out. 

“Who? What did he do, Eren?” he asked coolly, putting his money on that idiot Jean saying something fucked up about how Eren should really be with him instead of Levi. 

“This customer in my diner!” Eren said with an exasperated sigh. “I keep having Hello Kitty serve him all these desserts but the fucker keeps asking for more and _we have other customers_ that she needs to get to! I mean, come on! Who eats this much ice cream? You’d barf!” He shook his head, annoyed. “This game is so unrealistic.” 

Levi blinked, an icy chill running down his spine. He steeled himself, setting his jaw firmly in place as his heart raced in his chest. Just one flippant comment indicating annoyance by the omega and Levi was prepared to beat someone bloody. 

The realization was frightening. 

He’d immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was another alpha, a _competitor_ , and that he’d need to react to it – immediately – with violence. 

This wasn’t like him. 

Sure, he’d kicked plenty of asses and he knew how to fight better than most – thanks to Kenny’s rather unique parenting style – but to assume he needed to hunt down some football player he barely knew just because Eren had voiced ambiguous frustration? What the actual fuck? 

Eren hummed, seemingly oblivious to Levi’s tense reaction, rolling onto his back with his eyes on his phone. His knees were apart and loose, thighs splayed open in relaxation. His camisole had pulled upward, revealing a few inches of his smooth belly, and hell if he didn’t ever look inviting. 

Levi bit back a whimper when Eren began to play mindlessly with the hem of his shirt, glittering fingers brushing over his stomach that Levi wanted terribly to cover with kisses. 

He needed to finish this fucking paper. 

Levi turned back to his computer, racing to type out whatever he could to reach the minimum word count, anxiety gnawing at the back of his mind. 

When he finished, he turned around to announce his achievement to Eren, and was surprised to find him laying silently in his bed, unmoving, his eyes shut and his stuffed cat in his arms. 

Levi squinted at him curiously. Could he really be asleep already? It was only 10 o’clock! Eren had stayed up later every other night that week, but now he was suddenly passed out in his bed? 

It was then that it hit Levi that Eren might not actually be sleeping at all. 

Could it be that Eren had wanted to spend the night with him again and – upon not getting a direct invitation from Levi – had decided to pretend to fall asleep in his bed in hopes that Levi wouldn’t move him or wake him? 

Levi’s face softened as his eyes drifted over the omega’s form in his bed. He had looked really peaceful there, surrounded by the young alpha’s scent that was mixed with his own in the bedding. It had either soothed him enough that he’d fallen asleep prematurely – or so much that he didn’t want to leave. 

Levi shut his laptop and went to lock both his own bedroom door and Eren’s. Satisfied that no one could walk in on them and – heaven forbid – see them together in any capacity, Levi shut off the lights and crawled into his bed behind Eren. He sidled up close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck, resting his cheek against the warm skin. 

Eren nestled into his embrace, wiggling his bottom so it was flush against Levi’s lap. He let out a soft little sigh and with that, Levi kissed behind his ear. 

“You know I want you to stay, right?” he whispered against the omega’s ear, and Eren shivered in his arms. 

“I… I didn’t know…” came the quiet response, and Levi smirked and kissed his neck more firmly – pleased that he’d correctly interpreted Eren’s behavior and motivations. 

“Eren,” he chuckled lowly, brushing his nose into the omega’s enticing sweetness. “I always want you with me. In every way. Not just in my bed.” 

Levi felt a pulse of fire rush through his veins and in an instant, he felt like he’d had a few shots of vodka in rapid succession with the way his entire body warmed and heated up to his core. Eren smelled fucking incredible, better than even a few hours earlier, and Levi flicked his tongue over the thin skin covering his scent gland. “You’re fucking _delicious_.” 

Eren shuddered and Levi tightened his embrace, his arm over the teen’s petite body so his hand rested squarely upon his chest. He could feel the omega’s heart racing, and he grinned lazily, eyelids drooping as he dropped a few more well placed licks and kisses on Eren’s neck. 

“I’ll do anything to keep you, Eren,” he murmured as the blood returned to his cock and made it spring back to life for the third time, now pressed suggestively against the smaller teen’s ass. There was nothing Levi wouldn’t have given then for their clothing to just disappear and allow him to feel Eren’s soft skin against his cock. 

If he was in heat, he’d be so wet that Levi could slide effortlessly inside him and fuck him just like this, with his arms around him and his face in his neck. Then, as he came, he’d pull him ever closer and press his knot inside him, keeping him right where he belonged and full of his cum. 

“Are you sure?” Eren whispered, and Levi had to force himself to focus on answering the other teen’s question and not thinking about stuffing him full of cock. 

“Eren, I swear to god if someone tries to take you from me, I’ll fucking destroy them,” he said fiercely, emphasizing his certainty with a roll of his hips that made the omega gasp. 

“I don’t want them looking at you, smelling you, I don’t even want them _thinking_ about you,” Levi gritted through his clenched teeth, grinding against the boy’s ass purposefully. “You know they look at your pictures and _this_ is what they want. All of them, Eren. They all want to be the one that gets to have you.” 

“Then don’t let them,” Eren offered, his body still in Levi’s arms. “Let them know I’m yours if that’s what you really want.” 

Levi chuckled lowly, kissing Eren’s hair and mindlessly rocking firmly enough against the omega that he was holding in place with the strength of his arm. If only it was all as easy as Eren made it sound. If he wasn’t taking the suppressants, he’d have a heat and Levi would make sure he was his mate. Then there would be nothing any of the other alphas could do to pull Eren away from him. He’d be all soft and doe-eyed just for Levi. 

“And what about what you want?” Levi asked, slipping a large hand beneath the hem of his camisole and raking his fingers lightly up to his chest. He brazenly ran his thumb over one hard, little nipple and Eren arched his body, seeking out more of the teasing touch. 

“You,” Eren breathed, and Levi smirked and rolled the sensitive little nub between his thumb and forefinger, making the omega whimper and squirm against his aching cock. 

“Like this?” Levi asked lowly with a thrust of his hips and Eren shook his head rapidly, his face contorted in pleasure. 

“Like every way,” Eren admitted, canting his hips back to meet Levi’s thrusts with a soft moan. 

Levi lifted his mouth to Eren’s ear, his whispers damp and hot, tickling the other boy so much that his muscles jumped and twitched. “You’d let me have you in every way I want you?” 

“Levi, yes,” the omega sighed, pushing his ass back and his chest forward in the most immodestly endearing way, practically begging Levi to pinch his hard nipples and fuck against his needy little ass. Levi was happy to oblige. 

Eren likely didn’t know the depth of what he was asking; the other teen probably thought Levi meant he wanted to fuck him. That seemed to be enough for most of the alphas he went to school with – he hadn’t heard anyone else mention knotting besides Mike that afternoon. 

But, it wasn’t enough for Levi anymore. He’d enjoy it, and he was seriously considering pulling down Eren’s shorts and taking him right then, the only thing stopping him the vague semblance of rationality he still had left that it would probably be difficult to be quiet and he didn’t want to muffle all of Eren’s pretty moans and cries into a pillow. 

What he really needed was to knot him, to mate with him and breed him, cum in him so much that no alpha could ever approach him again without knowing he was taken. 

“You… you don’t even know how much I want you,” Levi rasped, thrusting harder against him and mouthing at his neck. “The things I want to do to you.” 

“Sh-show me,” Eren choked out, his beautiful lips parted as he gasped for each breath, bouncing against Levi and clinging to his arm. 

If he was really fucking him, he’d be so deep inside him. His cock would have invaded his most private places and be pushing all the buttons inside him that would make him cum in his panties in an instant. 

Levi couldn’t help himself from imagining it, Eren wanton and wet with heat, his tight virgin ass all sloppy with slick. Eren begging him to fuck him, to fill him with his cock and his seed, just like the omega in the pictures – but so much better. Eren pleading with him to breed him and give him his baby. Eren creaming all over his cock and clamping down on his knot like his desperate little cunt could never let it go. 

He slammed hard into Eren, and the omega gasped as Levi growled and tightened his grip around him, biting into his neck as he came pressed harshly against the younger teen’s ass. He came hard and violent, squeezing the other teen close and imagining his knot inside him, binding them together. It had built up all afternoon, and his body jerked with relief from finally being able to release, though it still didn’t feel like enough. 

He was only vaguely aware of Eren panting and motionless in his arms, but he didn’t move his hips back or release him. No, if he couldn’t knot him for real, he’d at least keep him close and prolong the euphoria he felt for as long as he could. 

Levi felt no rush to get up and shower, even with his boxers full of his own cum. 

He finally relaxed his jaw, pulling his teeth off Eren’s neck and kissing the reddened area that was sure to bruise. Even in the heat of the moment, he’d managed to bite him low enough that his shirts should cover the mark, even if he did hate that it wouldn’t be on display to show all of the other alphas that Eren belonged to _him_. 

The tension left his body, and he sunk more comfortably into his pillows, pulling Eren along with him. He nuzzled the omega’s neck and kissed it lazily, his hand dropping from Eren’s chest to his soft, little belly. He grazed his fingertips lightly over the omega’s warm, vulnerable place, tracing circles around his belly button and draping his palm protectively it. 

He had nearly drifted off when he heard Eren’s soft voice break the silence in the dark bedroom. 

“You promise you won’t leave me?” came the question, the omega sounding so tiny in that very moment, as if he expected Levi’s answer to suddenly change and for the alpha to break his heart. 

None of that would ever happen. 

“Even if I died, I’d fight the devil himself to get back to you,” Levi promised, kissing behind his neck. 

“You swear?” Eren asked, and Levi curled closer to the other teen, like he could hug away all of his insecurities. 

“Baby, I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me! ILU!


	12. Chapter 12

Levi groaned when he heard the alarm on his cell phone go off, slapping his hand around to find it and silence it as quickly as possible. He had slept like a rock and had no desire to get up for school, and he internally cursed the world that it was only Thursday. 

It smelled amazing in his bed – like omega and sex – and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the boy that had shifted during the night to face him, cuddled up close to his chest and in his arms. 

Oh, he was beautiful, still sound asleep and all relaxed and placid. Eren’s lips were parted and one hand was tucked under his chin, the other twisted up in Levi’s T-shirt. He was warm and content there, safe in the little nest in Levi’s bed where the young alpha’s scent was so thick the sleeping boy surely tasted it with each sleeping breath he took. 

Levi had never much needed to worry about protecting anyone else in his life. He was loyal to his friends and to Kenny and he backed them up whenever necessary, but as his close relationships had primarily been with other alphas, he had never felt compelled to take care of them like he did with Eren. 

It wasn’t to say that Eren was incapable or weak. He had been fearless during the confrontation with Reiner and it had been obvious to Levi that the younger teen would have stopped at nothing to help his friend. 

But, in spite of Eren’s obvious bravery and mental strength, he was less than half of Reiner’s size. And as such, even though he could be trained to fight, nature dictated that Levi would feel compelled to use his physical advantages as an alpha to protect his desired mate from threats. 

And for as confident as Eren tried to appear, there were insecurities lurking beneath the surface. 

He needed confirmation Levi wasn’t going to leave him twice the day before – something that had been somewhat surprising to the young alpha on both occasions. He had thought it was pretty obvious how enamored he was with Eren, but still it seemed that the omega needed more reassurance. 

It was probably because of what had happened with Eren’s father. 

Levi bit into his lip and brushed the back of his fingers over the boy’s plush cheeks. It made sense that he’d be afraid of being abandoned. His only experience with an alpha he had trusted to protect him had been a terribly negative one, and even though Levi was a different person, he probably triggered some of Eren’s fears. 

The best Levi could tell, Eren wanted to trust him. It seemed he was seeking exactly that. Each time the omega had shown his vulnerability, it had been when he’d begged Levi for reassurance that he wasn’t going to leave. 

Maybe there was something deeper to Levi’s craving to make Eren his mate. Could it be that it was a visceral reaction to what Eren needed from him? His instincts were pushing him with so much insistence toward mating with Eren that he could barely think of anything else. Was it because he’d already made some sort of connection with Eren that while wordless had influenced him to want accommodate Eren’s needs? 

If he could have Eren as his own, permanently, he’d be happier than he ever thought possible. The beautiful omega was better than anyone else out there, beyond any fantasy boy. He was exciting and precious and his talent and sparkle were captivating. Nothing else could ever compare. 

Levi combed his fingers into Eren’s messy hair, leftover guilt from the night before resurfacing as he recalled what he’d secretly done before the omega he wanted so badly to make his own had come into the room. 

It wasn’t like him to go looking at porn – especially not the sort he’d wound up jerking off to. When he thought about it in terms of Eren, of how enraged it would make him if pictures of him in such a state were posted on the Internet, he felt even worse. He’d never want another alpha to see Eren that way, it was meant to be private and special, something sacred for just the two of them to share with each other. That he’d gotten off on seeing another omega that way made his stomach sour. 

He’d been curious – and desperately horny. It was a terrible combination and he’d gone down a road he didn’t want to ever again. It felt like betrayal, even if he hadn’t put his hands on anyone else and the entire time he’d looked at the pictures he’d thought of Eren – of Eren being in heat in looking at him with longing and need, of Eren begging him for his knot, of satisfying Eren in a way no one else ever would. Even still, he wanted to believe he was a good alpha – one that wouldn’t ever take advantage and that would protect his desired mate. Looking at pictures of another omega that was in heat, whose partner wrote about him with no love whatsoever, conflicted with the sort of alpha he wanted to be. It didn’t matter if the other omega had been okay with it – Levi knew that _he_ really wasn’t. He’d never share Eren that way with anyone else, even if Eren wanted him to. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against Eren’s forehead. Eren didn’t know, but _he_ did, and he needed to do better – _be_ better. It was what Eren deserved. From now on, he’d be the kind of alpha that Eren would be proud to have. He’d be respectful to _all_ omegas and he’d go and look for a job this weekend. He’d do everything he could to prove to Eren that he was serious about him and wanted to stick around. 

He might even tell him that he wanted to be his mate, if he thought it wouldn’t scare the other teen off. 

The truth about how he felt just might make Eren feel better. 

“Hey,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into the omega’s as he tipped his head and leaned his forehead against Eren’s. “We gotta get up.” 

Eren yawned and hummed, stretching his legs and then curling them back up. “No,” he said simply, his eyes shut and his body soft in Levi’s arms. 

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, Eren’s indignation about the mornings rather endearing. “We’ll be late.” 

“Don’t care,” Eren mumbled with another yawn. “Stay home with me.” 

Levi wouldn’t rather do anything else but stay in bed all day with Eren, but he knew that wasn’t a possibility. There was no way Cindy would be anything but suspicious if they both suddenly begged for a sick day. 

“You’ve got a game to cheer at,” Levi reminded him, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Don’t you want to show me how awesome you are?” 

Eren snorted and smirked, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. “You already know I’m awesome.” 

Levi grinned. Eren was effortlessly adorable. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and already Levi’s feelings toward him had grown stronger. 

“Maybe, but I still want to watch you again.” It was Levi’s best effort at encouragement – something he wasn’t really accustomed to – but he did mean it. It wasn’t just about knowing Eren needed to get out of bed, he wanted to see him cheer again. He was proud of him. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he said, his boxers a mess from the night before and desperately needing his attention. “You can sleep a little longer and when I’m done, I’ll bring you your uniforms.” 

“Okay,” Eren agreed, sinking back into his pillow without argument. 

Levi wanted to stay in bed with him. Hell, all his instincts were telling him to crawl on top of Eren’s petite body and sink his teeth into his neck while he made love to him for the remainder of the morning. 

But he wanted to be a good alpha, and that had to mean keeping at least some of these impulses in check. He couldn’t let Eren talk him into missing school or cheerleading, or doing anything that would draw Cindy’s attention their way. As much as he hated to admit it, Kenny had been right. If he wanted this thing with Eren to last, he needed to find his chill and be smarter about it. 

Reluctantly, he went to the bathroom, turning the shower on and relieving himself once inside. He always woke up hard, but today he was sure it wasn’t going to go away on its own. It was better he took care of it now and cleared his head, he reasoned, than actually contemplate jerking off at school again. Maybe Mike did it, but he definitely wasn’t going to be that depraved. 

Even in the shower, Eren’s scent clung to his nostrils and Levi couldn’t picture anything but the other teen sprawled out on his bed and begging to be bred. 

“Fuck,” Levi grunted, pressing a palm against the tiled wall to steady himself. He couldn’t even fantasize about regular sex with Eren. It was all breeding and knots and Eren desperate for him with the fever of heat. It was likely his imagination, some wishful thinking, but his cock felt thicker and his balls heavier in his hand. He knew he was getting carried away with the fantasy, but he couldn’t help himself. It was invading his thoughts in the most aggressive way. 

When he came, he was sure it was more than he ever had, splattering the walls with his thick, white cum – even though he’d unloaded in his boxers only hours earlier. It left him gasping for breath as the water ran down his back, his eyes wide and his body buzzing with pleasure and need. Jerking off was supposed to sate his desire for Eren, but all it did was make it stronger. Now he wanted to climb back into his bed where their combined scent was strongest and wake Eren with his fingers opening him up to accept his cock. 

“Damn it, what the fuck,” Levi hissed through clenched teeth, stepping back into the spray of water and lowering the temperature. This had backfired and left him even more frustrated. 

He had no idea what he was going to do, but he didn’t have time to even think about it right then. 

After he tossed on a black Bad Religion T-shirt and ripped up jeans, he went into Eren’s bedroom, his heart rate picking up as he made his way toward the other teen’s dresser. Finding his school and cheerleading uniforms were the easy part, though he paused with the latter in his hands with a contemplative look. He brought the cheerleading skirt to his jaw, rubbing it roughly against his cheeks and neck, even behind his ear, then repeated the process with the matching sweater and tank. Eren would be around those football players again, and Levi needed to make sure that they all knew that Eren was taken. It was compulsive and he’d probably be embarrassed by his own behavior if he wasn’t so fixated on proving to the world and Eren himself that they were an item. 

He brought shaking hands to Eren’s underwear drawer and pulled it open, sucking in a sharp breath at all the lacy and frilly things inside. 

“Shit,” Levi mumbled, dipping his hand inside and running them over the delicate pieces. He’d die happy if he could see Eren wearing these things – only these things. He pulled out a pair of light blue lace panties that were cut in such a way they’d barely cover Eren’s round little ass, with ruffles on the hips. He brought them to his cheek, rubbing his face aggressively against them, his eyes falling shut as he shuddered. Knowing Eren’s most private places would smell like _him_ made the blood rush to his groin all over again. 

The omega was still curled up in bed when he returned, but he was awake and staring at Levi with hazy eyes. 

“I really don’t want to go to school today,” Eren whined, burying himself deeper in Levi’s blankets. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Levi asked, sitting down on the bed beside Eren and brushing his bangs from his forehead. Eren didn’t seem to be much of a morning person, but Levi was slightly concerned with just how reluctant he was to get out of bed – even when he had a game to cheer at that Levi had promised to attend. 

“I’m fine, I just want to stay here with you,” Eren insisted, crawling over to Levi and laying his head in the young alpha’s lap. Levi would have found such clinginess from anyone else to be irritating, but with Eren, it tugged his heart strings and flattered him that the other boy had grown so attached to him so quickly. It bode well for them being mates and creating that bond. This had to mean that Eren was just as open to it and primed for it as he was, didn’t it? 

“I’d rather do that, too,” Levi admitted, petting his hand through Eren’s hair and mussing up every bit of inner strength that he could. A good alpha should be able to tell his partner no – and that was something that would give him distinction from the alpha he’d seen in the porn the night before. If Eren wanted to do something that really would hurt him in the long run, Levi had to care about him enough to put his own wants aside and do the right thing. He had to. “But, after your game, we can come up here and be together. If you tell Cindy you need to be left alone to study, we could have the whole night to ourselves.” 

“But I don’t want to be away from you,” Eren whispered, turning his head to look up at him with worried eyes, and Levi nearly caved right then. All Eren wanted was to be with him, how could Levi deny him that? It was exactly what Levi wanted, too, and he knew they were both going to feel like shit all day being separated. 

“You can text me as much as you want,” Levi offered, finding his resolve once more. “I’ll answer you right away, even if I have to go to the bathroom to do it.” 

“Really?” Eren asked as he rolled onto his back, his shirt twisting and lifting to expose his belly. Without thinking, Levi blanketed it with his warm hand. 

“I don’t like being away from you, either, you know,” he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over Eren’s soft skin. “I know I’m shit at this and I haven’t really given you a reason to believe me, but I don’t want you to be alone.” 

“You’re not shit at this,” Eren said firmly, placing his smaller hand over Levi’s and slowly blinking. “You’re not fake at all, and I know I mean the things you say. I mean, I get worried, but… but I know it’s all in my head.” 

“You’re worried I won’t want you anymore?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded silently. “That’s not gonna happen. And it isn’t your fault you feel that way. You’ve been through a lot and me… being not fake… it’s still not enough, and I know it. It’s not asking too much for me to make you feel, you know, good about this. That’s what I’m supposed to do, isn’t it? Show you that you’re safe with me or whatever?” 

Eren smiled slowly until his teeth showed, grabbing onto Levi’s other hand and drawing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I do feel safe with you, Levi. Can’t you tell?” 

Levi’s eyes darted to his hand on Eren’s stomach and he swallowed. It was primal but even still, exposing his belly to Levi was a sign of submission and trust. 

“I’m not going to let you down,” Levi promised, his eyes softening at Eren’s display. “I’m not the kinda person that would start something with you if I wasn’t serious.” 

“I know that, Levi. You’re the only alpha that has ever asked me if I was okay,” Eren admitted, gazing up at Levi with an admiration the young alpha wasn’t at all used to. “My aunt doesn’t even ask me that. I know you care about me. You worry about how I’m feeling and if you’re being good to me. I see it, you’re… kinda bad at hiding what you’re thinking.” 

Levi blinked rapidly at that, hoping that Eren hadn’t been able to able to read _all_ of his thoughts and desires, and a blush crept up his cheeks. “Yeah, well, uh.” He cleared his throat and Eren continued to grin at him, as though he knew exactly what was running through his head. “You should get dressed. Come on, I brought your clothes.” 

He sat Eren up carefully, the quietly amused boy being of absolutely no help while Levi awkwardly pushed his uniform into his lap, instead seemingly satisfied to watch the flustered alpha attempt to help him get moving. 

Eren leaned back on his hands, tipping his chin up and looking at Levi through his eyelashes. 

“Aren’t you going to help me?” 

Levi froze, his heartbeat picking back up at the invitation to remove the omega’s clothes. His resilient cock sprang back to life at the mere thought of seeing Eren’s bare chest and supple thighs and he bit into his lip and forced himself to take a step back. 

“I… uh…” Levi gulped and scratched at his neck, glancing at Eren, then the clock. There was no way he’d be able to pull himself away from Eren if he did what the other teen was suggesting. They’d end up back in his bed – which was probably exactly what Eren was angling for. “I probably…” 

Eren lifted his arms up into the air, his head cocked to the size, coaxing Levi to lift off his pajama shirt – which was exactly what the alpha found himself doing not a moment later. Eren tossed his hair as the shirt was pulled over his head, and Levi tried not to look at his body, his face burning red. His erection was already pressed uncomfortably against his jeans and his hands itched to wrap around his petite chest and pull him closer. Close enough that he could suck his nipple into his mouth and roll the pink pearl over his tongue. 

Instead, he pulled Eren’s white collared shirt over his shoulders and helped the hardly helpful boy slip his arms through the sleeves. 

Eren laughed softly and brushed a hand into Levi’s hair as he tried to button up his shirt, his hands shaking and fingers far from cooperative. It was hard to concentrate and his fine motor skills had gone to absolute shit – and Eren fell backward on the bed before he could finish his task. The omega lifted his hips and Levi’s muscles twitched. It was far too inviting, Eren asking him to pull off his shorts, and the alpha leaned down over him, spreading his knees and parting the smaller teen’s thighs as he hovered over his body. 

Levi shifted his hips and pressed his hardness against Eren’s groin, eliciting a sharp gasp from the omega. 

“You’re trying to get me to cut with you,” Levi rasped against his ear, indulging in the other boy’s sweet scent before they would have to part. 

Eren twisted his fingers into Levi’s dark hair and tugged on it, pulling him closer to that delicious spot near his ear. “Is it working?” 

Levi chuckled darkly, grinding his need into Eren’s. “What do you think?” 

Eren slung his arms around Levi’s neck and pulled him closer until their chests touched with each thrust that Eren eagerly met with a flick of his own hips. “Stay here with me, Levi. I need you.” 

Levi groaned, lathing his tongue over the omega’s neck and up and around the shell of his ear, and Eren shivered beneath him. Fuck school, there was no way he could pull himself away from Eren now, not with the way the boy was whining about how he needed him. Levi was beyond compelled to give Eren everything he wanted. 

“I need you, too,” Levi admitted, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the fly to release some of the pressure against his swollen cock. He shifted his hips until they fell, allowing him to rut against Eren with only his black boxer briefs covering him. 

“Me too,” Eren pleaded, grabbing Levi’s hand and putting it onto his hip. “Take off my shorts. Please, Levi.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Levi breathed, tangling his fingers into the elastic hem of Eren’s pajama shorts and tugging them down his thighs. He took a step back to pull them completely off the omega’s body, so he’d be able to crawl back between his legs, but when his eyes fell over the panting teen’s half-dressed body he felt a surge of lust that was more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced, even during the rest of his week with Eren. 

Half the buttons of his shirt were still undone, leaving it parted and open to his sides so it revealed his belly button and halfway up his heaving chest. His smaller erection was just barely contained by the lavender lace panties he wore, dampened in the front by his leaking cock. 

Everything left Levi’s mind then besides Eren and how much he needed to have him in every way. Eren was his and he was going to make him his, he’d see to it that every other alpha knew just what they had. 

“Wow,” he whispered to himself as the expectant omega slid his legs up and down and stared at him with flushed cheeks and bedroom eyes as he writhed on top of the comforter. Levi stepped back in, keeping his eyes locked with Eren’s. He grabbed the small bulge in the front of Eren’s panties and the omega let out a satisfying moan that stroked the young alpha’s ego and spurred him on. “Should I make you cum with my dick or my hand?” 

Eren bit into his lip, squirming as Levi squeezed and kneaded at the bump in his panties, and Levi pulled back again, eyes falling to the little need that was pressed against his palm. He lifted his hand, tracing the tip of his finger up and down the omega’s shaft and in light circles over his balls, and the brunet’s cock jumped at the gentle attention. 

“You like that,” Levi mused, nudging the omega’s knees further apart with his free hand as he continued to softly stroke over the lace that covered the other teen’s cock. He picked up on a powerfully sweet scent when he spread Eren further, and he cocked an eyebrow. “I make you wet, don’t I?” 

He didn’t really expect an answer from Eren, but the other boy nodded his head rapidly and dug his fingers into the blankets. 

“You _really_ want me to fuck you,” Levi murmured lowly, running his finger down, over Eren’s tight balls and to the damp spot he’d just revealed from the omega’s lewdly spread body. Eren making a soft choking sound and lifted his hips again, pushing Levi’s finger toward the leaky hole that was still hidden away from his direct touch. “You’d let me do it right now, wouldn’t you?” he asked with salacious hunger, his finger pressing against Eren’s tightness through the lace. The omega nodded, and he smirked, peeling back the front of Eren’s panties until the head of his cock popped out. It was smaller than his own, typical of an omega, and shining with pre-cum. Levi swiped his finger over it and Eren yelped, lifting his hips for more, his face smeared with blush. 

Levi brought his slick finger to his mouth while Eren watched him, the younger teen’s lips parting with surprise when Levi sucked it into his mouth. The alpha’s eyes fell shut and he groaned around his finger, hungrier than ever for the boy he was determined to make his mate. 

“Levi…” Eren whispered, and just the sound of his name on the other’s lips was enough to push Levi over the edge. He surged toward Eren, nearly leaping onto the bed and covering the other boy’s body with his own. 

“Boys! Hurry up!” Cindy called from the bottom of the stairs, the sound of her voice like ice water dumped into Levi’s lap. “We need to have a talk for you before I leave and I’m already running late!” 

Levi groaned, his head falling against Eren’s neck at the sound of her voice. His entire body tensed with frustration and anger, and there was a low rumble in the pit of his belly, his more primal side wanting to growl at the other teen’s aunt and shut himself away with Eren even if it wasn’t rational. 

Eren’s fingers ran up and down his back, and Levi lifted his head to gaze at the other boy with regret. He hadn’t been able to control himself and now he’d gone and gotten them both worked up with no chance of relief. 

“Don’t stop,” Eren said quietly, blinking slowly and tipping his head to expose his neck. The exposed skin and submission made Levi weak, and on impulse the young alpha buried his nose deep in Eren’s scent and mouthed at his throat. 

“Eren, get down here _now_!” Cindy yelled again, and Levi pulled back, glaring at the door with wild eyes and his teeth bared. He was ready to stomp down there and toss her from the house by her neck and he shuddered, hit with the awareness that the animal inside of him was barely contained. 

“We… we have to stop…” Levi rasped, panting above Eren with regret. He had intended to wait until evening to put his hands on him, but somehow all of that had gone out the window and he’d been unable to tell Eren they needed to stop over and over. He needed to be stronger – this wasn’t safe for them. 

“I don’t want to,” Eren frowned, tracing his fingers down Levi’s cheek. “Ignore her, she’ll go away eventually…” 

“No, Eren. No!” Levi grunted with exasperation, sitting up and taking a step back from the sprawled out boy before him. “She _won’t_ stop. Next she’ll come here… and find you… us… like _this_. We have to get our shit together and get down there _now_ or there won’t _be_ a next time.” 

Levi picked up Eren’s skirt, wrapping it around the omega’s waist and fastening the buttons. He pulled Eren up into a sitting position and straightened his shirt, fixing the buttons that had remained undone and tucking it into his skirt before pulling a sweater over Eren’s head. The boy’s hair was a god damn mess, so Levi ran a hand through it in a panic, receiving no help at all from the dazed omega. 

“Eren, come on, this is important,” Levi insisted, looking him over with concern. “You need to look… normal.” 

Eren lifted his chin, focusing on Levi’s darting eyes. “What _do_ I look like?” 

Levi snorted and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes widening. Eren looked like he’d been fucked all night and was ready for another round, but Levi wasn’t going to say that. 

“Like we’re both gonna get into a lot of trouble with your aunt if she suspects something,” Levi settled with. Eren licked over his lips and then shrugged. 

“You forgot my socks.” 

The omega stuck a leg out in front of him expectantly, foot pointed out in front of him like the dancer he was. Levi sighed and dropped to his knees, pulling Eren’s knee high socks over his perfectly curved calves as the omega allowed his knees to fall open, exposing his panties from beneath his skirt. 

Levi clenched his teeth, half tempted to punch himself to draw his attention away from Eren’s clear offering. 

“Come on,” Levi said sharply, grabbing Eren’s hands and pulling him gently off the bed and to his feet. “Just… don’t say much and try not to look at me. She might pick up on something.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Eren murmured, allowing Levi to drag him out the bedroom door. 

Levi had to pry his hands from Eren’s when they reached the stairs. 

This couldn’t possibly go well. 

“Eren I need to leave now, move it!” Cindy snapped impatiently when she heard them on the stairs, and Levi trudged into the kitchen with Eren behind him. 

Kenny couldn’t have stared harder at him from behind his raised coffee mug. 

“Sit down,” Cindy insisted, waving at the bowls of cereal she had set out for them. “I’m not feeling well, so this will have to do for breakfast today,” she explained quickly, and Levi quirked an eyebrow. 

“Uh, this is fine,” Levi assured her, watching Eren flop into his seat like he was still only half awake. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cindy clasped her hands together and sucked in a breath, standing before them all as if she had some sort of major announcement to make. 

Levi was relieved that whatever it was, she’d at least spit it out quickly. He wasn’t much interested in listing to Cindy talk about pretty much anything. 

“As you boys may have heard, Kenny won his way into a poker tournament for this coming weekend,” she started, and Levi swallowed his cereal like there were rocks in his mouth. If Cindy was going to say anything about the two of them breaking up, Levi was apt to murder her with his spoon. “It’s a pretty big deal for him, it’s a satellite that could win him a seat at one of the biggest national tournaments. The entry fee for it alone is ten thousand dollars!” 

Eren was staring at his cereal, looking completely disinterested in anything Cindy had to say, his socked foot sliding up and down Levi’s calf underneath the table. 

“Anyway, I really want to go with Kenny and support him,” Cindy continued, placing a hand on Kenny’s shoulder. 

It took all of the little willpower Levi had left not to roll his eyes. As if that was why she didn’t want Kenny to go alone – so she could _support_ him. 

“So, since we can’t bring you boys to the casino with us, we decided to give you a chance to stay here without us,” Cindy explained, much to Levi’s shock. 

The young alpha’s eyes widened and darted to Eren, then Kenny, and then back to Eren. Did he hear her correctly? Were they really going to leave them alone for an _entire weekend_ in the house? 

“Now, Levi, I know that Kenny was pretty lax with the rules when you were living with him,” Cindy rambled on, oblivious to the fact that Levi had suddenly stopped chewing and was staring at her like she’d just told him he’d won the fucking lottery. “I expect you to respect my home and my rules while I’m gone. There will be no parties or drinking here. I don’t allow smoking inside my house and I don’t want to find any cigarette butts outside, either. I talked it over with Kenny and I don’t know your friends so I think it would be best that you don’t have any guests over for the weekend… and that includes omegas,” Cindy said sternly, causing Eren’s head to finally lift to attention. “I’m not comfortable with you bringing your dates back here without adult supervision, so please respect that.” 

“His _dates_?” Eren asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing at his aunt, and Levi kicked his foot under the table. 

“That’s fine, Cindy,” Levi said quickly, drawing her attention away from Eren immediately. “I don’t have a problem with any of that.” 

“Good,” Cindy nodded, as if she was anticipating an argument. As if Levi would even bother, even if he didn’t plan to spend the entire weekend in bed with Eren. If he wanted to break one of her rules, it’s not like he’d ask. He’d just do it and make sure she didn’t find out. 

Exactly like he was going to do with Eren. 

“And Eren,” Cindy said, turning back to her nephew that still had a sour look on his face. “I talked to Armin’s grandfather and he said it would be fine if Armin spent the weekend here with you.” 

Eren squinted at her, his shoulders hunching up. “ _Why_?” 

Levi kicked his foot again. Eren didn’t know when to shut up. 

Cindy blinked rapidly, taken aback by Eren’s attitude. “I thought you’d be happy to have your friend over. I know it can’t be comfortable for you to be here alone all weekend with an alpha you barely know.” 

Levi snorted and Cindy looked over at him, putting her hands on her hips. “What?” 

“He’ll be fine,” Levi shrugged, popping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “I’ll look after him, same as I do all the times you ask me to give him rides.” 

Levi was fucking gleeful at the prospect of so much time alone with Eren and there was no way he was going to let Eren say anything to screw it up. 

“Still, I feel better having Armin here,” Cindy said firmly, her smile fading. “He’s very responsible and I trust him to make sure you _both_ respect the house rules.” 

“Not a problem, Armin’s cool,” Levi said dismissively, already planning to break Cindy’s ridiculous rules and invite Mike over to solve the third wheel issue. Cindy wasn’t as smart as she thought she was – and Eren wasn’t as clever as he tried to let on that he was, either. 

Eren was quiet, staring at Levi until Cindy spoke up again. 

“Eren? Are you feeling okay, sweetheart? You seem… out of sorts.” 

Eren shrugged, turning his gaze back to his cereal. “I’m fine. I think maybe I just got your cold or something.” 

“Well,” Cindy sighed, “there’s medicine in the cabinet if you need it. I’ve gotta get going, if you have any other questions you can talk to Kenny about it, but we’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon.” 

Cindy stopped to kiss Eren on top of his head, causing the brunet to scowl and sink lower into his chair. She was out the door a few moments later, oblivious to the rampant sexual tension between her nephew and the young alpha she had unwittingly agreed to allowed him to spend the weekend (almost) alone with. 

Unfortunately, Kenny wasn’t quite so oblivious. 

“Hey Eren,” Kenny said plainly, tapping his fingers on the table as he met Levi’s stare. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower. I’d like to talk to Levi.” 

Eren blinked, setting his unused spoon down and looking over at Kenny in his half-daze. “But, if I shower I’ll be late for school.” 

“That’s fine,” Kenny assured him, only giving him a half glance before turning his attention back to Levi. “I’ll give you a ride to school and sign you in so you don’t get into trouble.” 

Levi snorted, pushing back from the table with an angry smirk. “Then I guess you’re gonna sign me in, too?” 

“Eren, go upstairs and take a shower,” Kenny repeated, his eyes leveled on Levi. 

Eren looked back and forth between Levi and Kenny, wringing his fists together uncomfortably in his lap. 

“You don’t have to listen to him, Eren,” Levi said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kenny isn’t your father and you don’t have to answer to him. Go get your bag and I’ll drive you to school now.” 

“Levi,” Kenny said with warning in his voice. He sighed at the young alpha’s aggressive behavior, not that it was unexpected, and stayed seated so as not to further provoke him. “Eren needs to shower and spend a little time away from you. I’m not letting him go to school like this and you shouldn’t, either.” 

Levi chuckled darkly, getting up from his chair and walking behind Eren. He put his hands on the other teen’s shoulders, giving his uncle a challenging glare. 

“Why? Because he smells like me?” 

Kenny ran a hand through his hair, quiet for a beat. “Because he smells like the school is going to make a phone call home and if they do, all three of us are screwed. And not in the good way, Levi.” 

“This is stupid,” Levi spat, tightening his grip on Eren’s shoulders. “So fucking what if he and I…” 

“Levi,” Kenny interrupted, rubbing his temples. “Shut up. Let the kid get up and shower.” 

Eren turned in his chair, looking up at the furious alpha that didn’t seem inclined at all to let him go. 

“It’s okay, Levi. I probably should take a shower. It’s fine.” 

“The only way you’re going in late is if I’m with you,” Levi snapped, and Kenny groaned. 

“Jesus Christ, Levi,” Kenny grumbled, shaking his head. “Eren, you’re fine. Go shower. I want to talk to Levi.” 

“Okay,” Eren agreed, gently nudging Levi’s hands from his shoulders. “It’s really okay, Levi. I’ll be fine.” 

Levi reluctantly released Eren, glaring hard at Kenny as the omega made his way upstairs. 

“You have no right…” Levi snarled, and Kenny finally stood from his seat, towering over his nephew and narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I have every fucking right when you two are going to fuck up _my_ life,” Kenny started, taking a step toward Levi. “I have plans this weekend, and with the scent Eren’s giving off, they’re going to call up Cindy and she’s going to demand we both stay home. Now, I understand you’re really fucking stupid right now and it isn’t really your fault, but you need to cool it with the fucking disrespect.” 

“Disrespect?” Levi snorted, shaking his head and unwilling to back down to another alpha. 

“Yeah,” Kenny snapped. “I know you’ve lost your damn mind, but I’m not interested in fucking your little boyfriend, no matter how much _you_ are. He’s fucking _sixteen_ , Levi. I’m not going to put my hands on a fucking teenager and that you think I _would_ , no matter how doped up on omega you are right now, pisses me the fuck off. I’m an adult and I’m trying to help you both out, so stop being a little asshole and take the fucking charity I’m giving you. Because right now I’ve got half a mind to tell Cindy you should spend the weekend at a friend’s house with what a shit you’re being to me.” 

“That’s fucked up,” Levi growled, balling his fists at his sides and tempted to slug his uncle for daring to separate him from Eren. 

“You think I’m fucked up?” Kenny countered, widening his eyes. “You’re the one that doesn’t trust me, your own god damn uncle, to drive your fucking _kid_ boyfriend to school. I’m trying to have patience with you, Levi, because I _know_ a lot of this is out of your control, but you’re not thinking clearly. Have you _ever_ seen me chase after someone like Eren? I’m not a fucking _threat_ , Levi. You need to calm the fuck down.” 

“You’re making me go to school without him!” Levi shouted, rage boiling in his veins. “You’re saying that you’ll separate us for the entire weekend! And you expect me not to be pissed? _You’re_ the one being an asshole!” 

“Yeah, _I’m_ an asshole for telling you that if you don’t stop implying I want to fuck a teenager that I’m not going to turn a blind eye to you spending the weekend in bed with him,” Kenny snorted, shaking his head. “Eren reeks of you and sex, Levi. On top of that, he can’t even focus anymore. He needs to get cleaned off and be away from you before I take him to school so he can clear his damn head. I’m trying to do what you don’t have the capacity to do for him right now, I’m trying to help him.” 

“Don’t fucking try and tell me I can’t help him myself,” Levi hissed, stepping closer to Kenny with his shoulders lifted. 

“You can’t,” Kenny barked with frustration. “You’re too far gone! He needs someone rational to make sure he’s taken care of! You should be thanking me that I’m trying to help you both!” 

“Don’t act like you’re doing this for me,” Levi snarled, and Kenny rolled his eyes. 

“You’re right, I’m doing it for me, too.” Kenny said with an annoyed nod. “Because I’m responsible for you, and anything fucking stupid you do is going to fall back onto me. I’m also doing it for you, though, because you know damn well how easy it would be for me to convince Cindy to have you two in separate houses this weekend. All I’d have to do is suggest it and she’d think it was brilliant and it’s no fucking skin off my back. The fact that I’m trying to help you have the weekend here with your boyfriend _is_ for you, Levi. So how about you get your ass to school and let me stop you from fucking it all up?” 

Kenny had his back against the wall and Levi hated it. He’d never wanted to be an adult more than he did in that moment, so he could tell his uncle to fuck off and carry Eren back to bed where they both wanted to be. But, for as excited as he’d been at the prospect of spending the weekend alone with Eren, Kenny’s threats had teeth and Levi knew it. 

“Fine,” Levi gritted through clenched teeth. “Just let me say goodbye to him.” 

“Hurry up,” Kenny said flatly. “If you’re late, I’m not going to help you get out of detention.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes, hurling himself toward the stairs so he could say goodbye to Eren. He was furious and felt like a failure as an alpha – allowing someone else to be alone with Eren and backing down the way he had. He felt like ripping his hair out at the injustice of it all. He was only a few months from being eighteen, but everyone was set on treating him like a child. 

When he got to his bedroom and didn’t hear the shower running, he went into the bathroom to pass through and knock on Eren’s door. 

He didn’t expect to see the omega in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. 

“Oh, shit,” Levi stammered, backing up until he bumped into the counter. “I didn’t know you were in here.” 

“It’s okay,” Eren said softly, leaning back against the tub and lolling his head toward Levi. “I don’t mind.” 

Levi gripped the bathroom counter as Eren lifted a slick, soapy leg from the water and draped it over the side of the tub. 

“There’s room for you… if you want…” Eren offered, and it was like a punch to Levi’s gut. He could strip down right now and get into that warm bath with Eren, pull his smooth body into his lap and press their bare chests together. He could probably slip right inside his tight heat and make love to him slowly, just rocking him in his lap and letting the water and his arms embracing him soothe away any of the pain of his first time. He could hold him close and whisper into his ear, tell him all the sweet things that would make him melt and relax so Levi could show him just how good he could make him feel. When they finished, he’d wash him carefully and allow the tub to refill with hot water so Eren could relax back against his chest while he washed his hair and massaged his scalp and trailed kisses up and down his neck and across his shoulders. 

“Oh god, Eren,” Levi choked, taking a few slow steps toward the tub. Maybe he wouldn’t get in. Maybe with the way that Eren had his legs spread, he’d just slip his hand in between them and press a finger inside him, let him writhe around on that until he came and all that tension was released. 

He knelt by the tub, tipping Eren’s chin up to stare into his bright green eyes. “This weekend, when I have you alone, I’m going to keep you in my bed and I’m not going to let you go.” 

“Promise?” Eren asked, tipping his head as his eyelids drooped. 

“I swear,” Levi whispered, tipping his head so his forehead rested against Eren’s damp one. 

“Levi,” Kenny called through the door with a knock. “You’ve got sixty seconds to get out the door or I’m calling Cindy.” 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed and Eren caught his cheeks with his wet, soapy hands. 

“It’s okay, just go,” Eren told him, brushing his nose against the alpha’s. “If I need you, I’ll text you.” 

“If he touches you, Eren,” Levi warned, and Eren shook his head. 

“Cindy would kill him. I’ll be okay.” 

Levi kissed Eren’s forehead, standing up and looking over to the door he knew his uncle was on the other side of, waiting for him to leave. 

Why couldn’t he believe Kenny? It was his damn uncle; he’d never done anything so shitty to anyone. Why was he fucking terrified at the prospect of leaving him alone with Eren? 

Had he really lost his mind? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for this taking me a little longer, I've been very busy offline.
> 
> A Matter of Perspective is my next fic to be updated.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes, I posted it without having @britefairy03 beta read it for me since she has a lot going on right now and I didn't want to put more on her shoulders. I hope your fiance feels better soon, love <3 Consider this chapter just a treat for you to read later! :-*


	13. Chapter 13

Levi had glared at his uncle when he stormed out of the house, muttering a string of obscenities at Kenny that he wasn’t even sure he actually meant. He was generally able to keep a cool head regardless of the situation he was in, and he’d never felt so irrationally confrontational. But, for as much as he tried to tell himself he was absolutely insane for thinking Kenny would ever put his hands on Eren, the thought of it gnawed at his mind in a maddening way. 

The threat felt so real that he had worked himself up into a veritable panic, adrenaline coursing through his veins and his entire body itching to fight the man that had essentially raised him. Kenny – who had never had a serious relationship the entire time he’d had Levi in his custody, who finally seemed happy with someone (though Levi couldn’t really understand why). His own damn uncle. 

And as Levi sat in his car, pulled behind the house after a trip around the block, he couldn’t stop the images of his worst fears playing in his mind like a movie reel. 

Kenny undressing and getting into the bath with Eren. Kenny putting his hands all over his future mate, rubbing his calloused thumbs over his sensitive, pink nipples. Kenny pulling Eren’s small, delicate body into his lap. Kenny’s lips on his neck and mouth, tasting him. Kenny taking him and marking him, stealing Eren away from him, breeding him and keeping him for himself. 

Tears pricked the corners of Levi’s eyes and he tried to slow his breathing, close to hyperventilating. There was no way Kenny would ever do those things. No matter how beautiful, how _irresistible_ Eren was, Kenny would never do something that disgusting and hurtful. 

Would he? 

“Damn it, Eren, what’s taking you so long?” Levi grumbled, his knee bouncing nervously as he watched the driveway for Kenny’s car. They were taking for-fucking-ever, and Levi was sure that Eren could have gotten himself cleaned up and dressed by then. 

Or, could he? 

Levi groaned, his forehead hitting the steering wheel as his heart sunk. Eren had needed his help to get dressed before breakfast – what if he needed Kenny’s help now? What if Kenny had pulled Eren’s warm, wet body from the bath and seen him naked? What if he’d held him while he was all soft and pliant and he’d brought him back to his own bed because just like Levi, he couldn’t bring himself to let Eren go? 

The young alpha gripped the wheel, his shoulders hunched as he let out a low, seething growl. He could storm back into the house and take Eren back – by force, if necessary. 

If Kenny had his hands on Eren, Levi wouldn’t be able to stop himself from getting violent. 

“I swear, I’ll fucking kill him. I’ll kill him,” Levi repeated desperately, beads of sweat pricking his temples. With each second that passed without Eren walking out the door, Levi felt more frantic. This was his future mate, he’d already decided it was what _he_ wanted, but Eren could be taken from him. 

Eren could reject him for another alpha. 

Kenny was older. He had money and could take care of Eren. He had experience and probably knew all the right shit to say to make Eren’s panties fall off. 

“Baby, please,” Levi pleaded, the pain in his chest worsening. Eren was strong, Levi knew it. The way he’d defended Armin was telling of his character and Levi just had to believe that strength would translate into him telling Kenny – or anyone else – that he was taken. 

But, was he? 

Levi had never really said it and neither had Eren, but Levi was the alpha. He needed to tell Eren how he felt, what he wanted. He hadn’t given Eren the opportunity to say yes and to make something at least somewhat official until they could eventually be mates. Eren had made it more than clear he wanted to hear it from Levi, that Levi needed to take the initiative and trust his instincts. But, Levi had gotten so caught up in burying his face in Eren’s neck that he’d forgotten to say the words that needed to be said. 

If he still had a chance, he wouldn’t make this mistake again. 

The young alpha nearly cried with relief when Eren and Kenny stepped out the front door, his uncle carrying Eren’s backpack for him, both of their faces tense with stress. It was clear that something had happened, though Levi didn’t know exactly what, but the fact that Eren was getting into Kenny’s car meant that if Kenny had made any advances, Eren had turned him down. 

After they pulled out of the driveway, Levi began to follow behind them, palms sweaty and his foot itching to hit the gas so he could get ahead of Kenny’s car and snatch Eren from it. 

His stomach dropped when Kenny turned onto the highway – away from Eren’s high school. 

“What the fuck?” Levi snapped, pulling over to the side of the road and bumping partially onto the sidewalk. He scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket, his fingers barely cooperating as he frantically texted Eren. 

“r u ok? do u need help?” 

He drummed his hands against the wheel, worked up into an all-out panic. There was no way that Kenny would travel that way to bring Eren to school, but Levi couldn’t for the life of him figure out where the hell he’d be taking Eren instead. A hotel where Cindy wouldn’t pick up the mingled scent of sex? 

“yea im ok, don’t worry” 

Levi squinted at the message, glancing over at the highway and wondering if he should try to follow them anyway. 

“where is he taking u?” 

It seemed like an eternity passed during the half minute it took Eren to reply. 

“2 see a dr. im fine tho” 

Levi ran a hand roughly through his hair, his nose wrinkling. Why in the literal fuck would Kenny bring Eren to see a fucking doctor? 

And then it hit him, and his head lolled back to slam into the headrest. 

Kenny was taking him to see a doctor about birth control, of course he was. He knew damn well they were going to spend the weekend in bed fucking like bunnies and he definitely didn’t want Eren going to Cindy to talk about contraception. 

He knew Kenny didn’t want anything to fuck up his precious weekend at the casino, but Levi didn’t appreciate that he’d take it upon himself to… what? Have the ‘sex talk’ with Eren? Couldn’t the asshole have just told him to go buy a pack of condoms one of the times he was giving him an earful of shit? 

Levi snorted, furious. This wasn’t Kenny’s business and for fuck’s sake, it was _Eren’s_ body. Levi didn’t like the idea of Eren having to take a pill or get a shot if he didn’t want to when there were way less invasive options. 

“just don’t do anything u don’t want 2 just bc he tells u 2. if u dont want 2 take pills or get a shot, dont.” 

Levi shook his head, putting his car back into drive and pulling away from the curb and toward his own high school. He felt like his uncle had overstepped his boundaries and he should have discussed it with _him_ , not Eren. _He_ was Kenny’s nephew. If Kenny wanted to play part-time parent, he needed to stick to his own damn family. 

And hell if it didn’t make Levi’s skin crawl that _anyone else_ was having a conversation about their sex life with Eren. 

His phone chimed and Levi glanced at the screen as he drove. 

“ <3 i dont ever do anything I dont want 2” 

Levi felt like punching something. It was gross that Kenny had gone over his head and even dared to put the thought into Eren’s mind that he needed to do all this. It was frustrating that Eren had agreed with Kenny and gone along with it, because it was fucking true, if Eren didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t. Kenny had convinced Eren that Levi was such a shitty alpha that he needed to go get a fucking shot or something because Levi wasn’t mature enough to handle his own shit. 

By the time Levi had gotten to school he was itching to turn his car around and go back home, wait for his asshole uncle and give him a piece of his mind. 

It didn’t make sense, as it would probably result in a fist fight that would end his weekend before it began, and ultimately over nothing. 

Obviously, Eren wanted to go to the clinic. It didn’t make a whole hell of a lot of sense to make Eren getting some contraceptive shot pointless by fighting Kenny about it after the fact. 

School was worse than hell, with Levi using his bathroom pass in each class in order to go and text Eren. He felt like tearing down the walls to get to the omega, even though he’d see him at the game in a few hours, and he wanted so badly to tell him that he didn’t need to listen to any of Kenny’s bullshit. That he could handle things himself. That Eren never needed to worry himself about a thing. 

His teachers weren’t impressed each time he asked, but Levi caught on that his teachers were a lot more embarrassed than he was when he feigned a case of the shits to get himself excused repeatedly. 

“r u ok? where r u?” 

“im @ school now, im fine” 

“im really pissed at Kenny. Im sorry.” 

“don’t b sorry. Im srsly fine. it was the most awk convo ever but i handled it.” 

“he didn’t make u do anything?” 

“levi no. he didn’t even go inside with me lol. it was fine. im fine. I can handle myself yo ;)” 

“I was worried” 

“ur so cute” 

“what happens between us is our business” 

“<3 im so happy u feel that way. tbh I still keep thinking maybe u dont want this, idk why” 

“of course I want this. dont be scared. Id never hurt you eren” 

“I know but thnx 4 sayin it. cuz I don’t want 2 lose u” 

“u wont. I want this so much eren.” 

“so do i. so much its all I can think about.” 

“youre all I think about” 

“omg <3” 

“<3” 

Levi was texting this kid hearts. And hell if he didn’t even feel stupid about it. 

This was it. Eren definitely wanted to be with him, wanted to go all the way with him, felt at least somewhat as strongly as Levi did. For as confident as Eren was about how he did only what he wanted, Levi also could tell he had some issues that stemmed from his father. After Eren revealed those insecurities, Levi had to believe that Eren wouldn’t have sex with him if he wasn’t really fucking serious about being with Levi long term. 

Still, he’d need to tell Eren how he really felt. Eren had been vulnerable with him and deserved the same courtesy. He’d find some time, maybe later that evening, and he’d tell Eren that he truly meant it when he said he wouldn’t ever leave him because he wanted to be his mate. 

Mike joined him after school for the football game, and Levi didn’t waste any time filling him in on the plans for the weekend. 

“They’re actually going to leave you two alone, with Armin as a babysitter?” Mike asked in amused disbelief, and Levi nodded with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah. I can’t imagine how I’ll work around the Armin situation,” he said plainly, giving Mike a knowing look. 

The light haired alpha laughed, shaking his head at his friend. “So now you want me to come over and mess around with Armin so you can hook up with Eren? Didn’t you just try to cock block _me_ yesterday?” 

Levi shrugged, letting out a huff. “I apologized and left you to alone to… get yourself locked up in a closet or something, didn’t I?” 

“Hey!” Mike chuckled, shoving Levi in the arm as they walked toward the football stadium. “We had a good time before his grandfather came home! Totally worth it.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. So maybe he wanted to do all of the same things that Mike had done, but with Eren. It’s not like he’d let himself get locked up in a closet and then piss in the woods. 

Well, maybe he would. 

He would. 

“Are you gonna fuck him?” Mike asked bluntly, and Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“I told you not to talk about him like that,” Levi warned, scanning the field for Eren as they entered the stadium. “Fucking pervert.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Mike teased, ribbing Levi before they sat down on the bleachers. “It’s nothing to feel bad about. As soon as Armin’s cool with it, psh. Hell yes.” 

“So you didn’t yesterday?” Levi found himself asking, though he was sure he probably shouldn’t care. 

“Nah,” Mike shrugged. “Wasn’t the right time.” 

“I guess not,” Levi snorted in a nod to Mike ending up locked in the closet. 

“You think Eren is ready for that now?” Mike smirked. “What made you realize he’s not that innocent?” 

Levi clenched his jaw, annoyed at Mike’s implication. “He _is_ innocent. But, he’s also able to make his own decisions, and he… likes being with me.” 

“Oh does he now?” Mike gave him a shit eating grin and Levi had to resist the urge to punch him. 

“Yeah, he does,” Levi said matter-of-factly. “Like he pretty much begs me to stay in bed with him and… hell, this morning he invited me into the bathtub with him…” 

“Holy shit, dude,” Mike barked with a laugh. “How the hell did you end up so lucky?” 

Levi shifted his eyes over to his friend. “First of all, I have no fucking idea, but shut the fuck up. Secondly… Armin doesn’t do that? Like pretty much… like… offer himself to you? You know, like… in bed?” 

Mike raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Yeah, not so much. We messed around, but it wasn’t anything like _that_. I mean, he was into it, but he wasn’t begging for my dick. And thank god for that cause his grandpa woulda walked in on me balls deep.” 

Levi straightened up when he saw the cheerleaders walking onto the field. Eren was hanging back from the rest of the group, walking more slowly than the others and staying close to Armin. He seemed to be lacking his usual pep, and Levi was concerned. 

“I guess Eren’s _really_ into you,” Mike said casually, though Levi wouldn’t pull his eyes from Eren. 

“Yeah, well… I’m really into him, too,” Levi deadpanned, confirming what Mike had known all along, even when he’d denied it. “I probably sound fucking crazy, but I’m going to tell him this weekend I want us to be mates. You know, when he’s ready for it.” 

“Wow,” Mike said more quietly, turning his own gaze to where Levi was looking on the field. “I mean, I’d be a lucky son of a bitch if Armin ever said he’d be my mate, but damn, Levi. You’re gonna _tell him that_? Like _now_?” 

Levi nodded, not wanting to explain the details of Eren’s insecurities to his friend. “I think he should know how I feel about him and that I’m serious about wanting to stay with him. I want him to know that when he’s ready, I’ll be ready, too. I want us to, you know, have that bond.” 

“Still obsessing over knotting him?” Mike asked, and Levi’s ears turned red. 

“Fuck you,” he muttered, and Mike bumped him with his shoulder. 

“It’s natural, just don’t expect him to be as excited about it as you are.” 

“No shit,” Levi snapped, his lips in a tight frown as he watched Eren begin to cheer. The omega looked… off. Levi couldn’t quite place what exactly it was, but the younger teen seemed almost… nervous. 

For as confident as Eren was, it made Levi worry even more. 

“You know if you do that, if you go back on it, it’ll fuck him up,” Mike warned, pausing and giving a smile and wave to the pigtailed blond that had spotted them from the field. 

“I know, I read up on it last night,” Levi explained, his heart skipping a beat when Eren’s eyes locked with his own. There was pleading look, something of longing and stress that made Levi itch to go down to the field right then and bring Eren home. He really didn’t seem okay, and Levi wondered if something had happened. He checked his phone to see if he’d somehow missed a text from Eren, but there were none. 

“A few days ago, you were saying you just wanted to protect him…” Mike said cautiously, watching the way Levi was staring at Eren with a tight jaw. “You okay, man? I know you’re kind of intense and you like him, but like…” 

“He’s intense, too.” Levi rested his elbows on his knees, watching Eren cheer. He didn’t have the same energy he’d had at the last game, not even close, and he was definitely distracted. “Just as much as I am. Fuck, maybe more. Look, maybe you don’t understand, but if he’s my mate, then he _is_ protected. You seriously think I’d ever let anything happen to him?” 

“I mean, no,” Mike replied quickly. “It’s just that he’s like, a junior and he’s probably not thinking about the same shit you are, you know? Like, I told you with the suppressants…” 

Levi snorted and shook his head. “You’re the one that’s been in my ear all fucking week about how they’re thinking about shit just as much as we are.” 

“Yeah, _sex_ ,” Mike said with a small laugh. “I told you though, the suppressants make it so they’re not thinking about shit like knotting and mating like we do. I’m sure he wants to ride your dick, but it doesn’t mean he wants to be with you for the rest of his life.” 

Levi finally turned from the field to glare at his friend, his upper lip twitching with anger. “You don’t know a fucking _thing_ about him. All he wants is to know I won’t leave him. You have no idea how he is with me when we’re alone, _especially_ when we’re in my bed. When I tell him I want him to be my mate _someday_ , he’ll understand I don’t want to ever leave him. I’m not expecting him to fucking go for it _today_. It’s not what I’m saying at all.” 

“What if he did?” Mike asked, and Levi turned his eyes back to where Eren cheering with the other omegas. 

“Then I’d do it,” Levi said simply, releasing the heavy words like they were helium balloons. “If he wanted it, I’d do it. I’m not gonna change my mind about him or want someone else. I’ve _never_ wanted anyone else.” 

“You know he’d be attached to you, like seriously attached to you, if you do that, don’t you? That doesn’t scare you at all?” Mike asked without hesitation. 

“No,” Levi said flatly. It was the exact opposite. The mere thought of capturing Eren’s heart permanently was _exhilarating_. “ _I’m_ already attached to _him_.” 

“You’re moving really fast…” Mike warned, and Levi’s patience ran out. 

“You were just telling me to fuck him quick before someone else does, now you’re telling me I’m moving too fast because I want to actually have something real with him,” Levi muttered in disgust. “Maybe I’m not okay with using him. He deserves better than that. And since we’re giving each other fucking relationship advice, same goes for Armin. Maybe you won’t ever spend a heat with him, but if you think that if you fuck him he won’t get even more attached to you and you won’t hurt him if you break it off, you’re a fucking idiot.” 

“Jesus, calm down, I never said I wanted to break up with Armin.” Mike tossed his hands up in surrender. “All I was trying to say was that you’re moving real fast and Eren might not be ready for all this shit you’re thinking about, okay? I totally fucking get it that you feel like you do, I feel some of it, too. I mean, not like you are… but you’ve always been fucking intense so maybe this is just how you’re gonna be with omegas, I don’t fucking know.” 

“Not _omegas_ ,” Levi hissed, “just this one.” 

Mike let it go after that, turning his own attention back to the cheerleaders and leaving his comments to the blond that kept shooting him grins. 

Eren never seemed to snap out of whatever it was that was bothering him, and by the end of the game, Levi was pretty concerned. He didn’t waste any time making his way off the bleachers so he could go look for the younger teen, tense with worry as he pushed his way through the crowd. Something gnawed at the back of his mind that Eren needed him, and it was insistent and relentless. In spite of the fact that he didn’t consciously know where Eren was, he was pulled like a magnet toward the omega, as if somehow he had been able to pick up his scent even surrounded by so many other people. He lost Mike in his pursuit, his stomach in knots as he worked his way around the back of the stadium. 

“Get the hell away from me Jean!” 

Levi’s blood ran cold when he heard Eren’s voice coming from behind one of the brick walls, and he elbowed and shoved his way past the rest of the spectators toward the sound of the omega struggling. 

“Eren, would you just _listen to me_?” Levi heard Jean snap as he raced toward them. “I _need_ to get you out of here, you shouldn’t _be_ here. Just… just come home with me, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you or anything, I swear! I have to get you away from all these people…” 

Eren pushed against the other alpha, but Jean wouldn’t release his grip on his arm as he tried to pull him toward the parking lot, the omega digging his heels in and stumbling along beside him. “Let go of me, I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

Levi had never been so enraged in his life, not even earlier that morning when he’d been terrified that his own uncle was about to knife him in the back and put his hands on Eren. This wasn’t in his head, it was real, and Levi was furious. It was bad enough that another alpha had touched Eren, had even thought of Eren, but to try and drag the omega to his car, against his will? It was unforgivable. 

Levi didn’t stop running until he shoved into Jean, causing the other alpha to stumble, and pull Eren against his body. 

“Get your hands off him,” Levi snarled reaching for Eren as Jean took a step back and held Eren closer. 

“You need to get the fuck out of here,” Jean growled, cupping the back of Eren’s head and pulling it against his chest in some twisted display of protective affection. “I’m bringing Eren home with me, he shouldn’t be here.” 

Eren pushed against Jean’s chest, and Levi was sure he had never seen him so frantic and angry. It was even more than that, Eren looked disgusted, beating his fist against the alpha’s football jersey. 

“He’s going home with _me_ ,” Levi said lowly, walking toward Jean and Eren in heavy strides as the other alpha continued to back away toward the parking lot. 

“I’m not letting him go anywhere with _you_ , are you fucking serious?” Jean narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms so tightly around Eren the omega could barely move. “I’m not going to hurt him you fuckwad, but I’m not letting him leave here with another alpha when he’s mine!” 

“Yours?” Levi barked, stepping around Jean and unable to get a clear shot on him with the way he had Eren. Eren was staring at him with desperate, pleading eyes, and it was unlike anything he’d ever seen of him before. This time, Eren really needed his help. “If he was yours, you wouldn’t need to drag him away. Let go of him and see what he does!” 

“You think he’s gonna go to you?” Jean snorted, and Levi noticed Eren’s cheeks were wet with tears. A few days earlier, the omega had been fearless when Reiner had harassed Armin, but now he looked like he couldn’t handle this asshole at all and that worried Levi, his head cocking as he tried to get a read on the smaller teen while Jean continued to run his mouth. “I’ve invested years into this, since fucking pee-wee football, everyone knows it’s me and Eren. Every fucking asshole on that team knows he’s mine and it’s hands off! Who the fuck do you even think you are?” 

“Who do I think I am?” Levi asked darkly, closing in on the other alpha as Eren struggled against him. If he could get a clear shot without hurting Eren, he would, but he couldn’t risk hurting the omega – not yet. “I’m his boyfriend and I’m going to be his mate. And not because I want him, but because we want each other.” 

Eren’s eyes widened and his lips parted, his face softening for a moment as Levi caught his gaze. 

“His mate,” Jean laughed bitterly, rolling his eyes. “Is that what you want, Eren? To be mates with some delusional loser like this?” 

Eren nodded, trying to turn his body toward Levi with every bit of his strength. 

Levi saw his opening right then, when Jean, legitimately shocked, looked down at the distressed omega in disbelief and let his guard down. Levi lurched forward, grabbing Jean’s arm with one hand and Eren’s sweater with the other, yanking Jean’s arm away from the omega and shoving him roughly to the ground. Eren stumbled as Levi pulled him toward himself and he caught the boy quickly in his arms. 

“Eren, get behind me,” Levi said, his eyes still locked on Jean with an icy glare. His hands were clenched into fists and he was prepared to put the other alpha in the hospital, if not only to teach him a lesson about putting his hands where they didn’t behind, but to make it clear to anyone else that wanted Eren that they’d be facing a challenge from him. 

“No, don’t,” Eren breathed, reaching up to put his hands on the distracted alpha’s cheeks and pull his lips down to his own. 

It was like the Earth stopped spinning right then, Eren’s soft, warm lips against his like they were sealing a promise with more affection than Levi had ever known. The tension evaporated almost instantly as Levi felt the boy’s plush lips press into him and he encircled Eren with his arms, the omega melting against him. Nothing else mattered, not the people that might see them or even beating Jean’s ass. He had his everything right there, kissing him sweetly, showing Levi and the whole damn world that he felt the same. That he chose Levi and Levi was his everything, too. 

Levi parted his lips, running the tip of his tongue over Eren’s sweet, glossy lip and then slipping it into the boy’s welcoming mouth. He tasted like the watermelon bubble gum he loved so much, and Levi moaned, making the omega shiver and his knees wobble. 

Without breaking their kiss, Levi lifted him up so that Eren could wrap his legs around his waist and Levi could carry him away. He barely heard the curses and angry words Jean was shouting at them, so caught up in the boy that sat on his forearm and kissed him back softly, tantalizingly slow, curling his fingers into Levi’s hair and humming with contentment. 

He stumbled his way to his car, a hand inching up the back of Eren’s cheerleading sweater and over the smooth, warm skin that Levi couldn’t wait to lick and nibble. He pulled his lips from the omega’s for only a moment, to unlock his car doors, and Eren’s mouth was on his neck, nipping and sucking his way up to the musky place behind his ear in a way that made Levi’s cock grow thick and heavy. 

Levi yanked the back door open and slipped inside with the clinging boy, laying him on the seat and climbing over his soft, needy body. He couldn’t break apart from him, let him go, not even to sit in the passenger seat. It was too soon and he felt as though they’d been separated for an eternity, like he’d had to fight two alphas just to hold onto him, like if he didn’t kiss him again at that exact moment it would be he’d run out of air to breathe. “Eren,” he rasped, catching the omega’s lips with his own sliding his tongue over the younger teen’s. 

Eren mewed in response, his legs still looped around Levi’s waist and his pleated skirt pushed up and fanned out around him. He was more receptive than ever, lifting his narrow hips to brush his hard nub of a cock into the swell trapped inside Levi’s jeans. 

He was soft and pliant, and Levi wondered if Eren had felt just as uncomfortable and threatened by another alpha in his space as Levi had. Was Eren just as caught up in this crazy whirlwind of emotion as he was and sickened by even the thought of anyone trying to interfere or come between them? 

“You know I wasn’t gonna let him hurt you, don’t you baby?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded, running tiny fingertips running over his cheeks. 

“I can’t deal with him right now, Levi, I just can’t,” Eren whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “It’s not just him, it’s any alphas. Anyone but you. It’s too much…” 

“Shh,” Levi hushed him, kissing his lips, then his salty cheek. “I understand. I was a wreck this morning when you were with Kenny. It’s okay, I’ve got you now.” 

It would have been a relief that Eren felt the same way, if it wasn’t for the fact that Levi hated Eren feeling distressed. 

“Make me yours, make them all go away,” Eren pleaded, meeting Levi’s slow, methodical thrusts with tiny gasps and a sharp flick of his hips. 

If only he could do just that – knot him and make his neck purple, cover him in his scent to the point the omega was oozing with it. 

Levi could barely take it, so desperate to have the boy writhing beneath him in every way that everything else in the world seemed to disappear. He cupped Eren’s panty-clad ass, slipping his finger beneath the hem and making the boy shudder in his arms. 

“Can I?” he asked against the omega’s kiss swollen lips, and the boy nodded, his breath hitching as Levi’s finger slipped between his parted cheeks and over his tight, slick hole. 

“You’re wet,” Levi groaned, high on the heady feeling of making such a beautiful omega primed and wanting. He traced the tip of his finger in light circles over the boy’s needy rosebud, and Eren gasped into Levi’s lips and squirmed with pleasure. There was a rapid nod of the omega’s head, his hips shifting as he tried to catch the alpha’s finger with his sweet little ass. 

He rubbed against the drooling hole, catching the rim of his tightness with his finger but never pushing it inside. He longed to roll Eren to his belly and lift up his hips, peel down his pretty panties and lathe his tongue over his cunt and tease him until he messed himself with cum. He smirked at the thought, putting just enough pressure on Eren’s entrance to make the other teen gasp and twist his head to the side, giving Levi access to his neck. 

Kissing Eren was amazing, but Levi couldn’t resist his neck. His scent was more delicious than ever and he couldn’t stop his teeth from scraping against the tender skin, no matter how much he tried to hold back from bruising him. He needed to show the world in every way that Eren belonged to him, that he had an alpha and Levi would be damned if anyone else tried to take him. 

It was what Eren wanted, too, and knowing that made it all the more difficult not to lose control. 

He sucked the boy’s earlobe into his mouth and gyrated his hips to keep his cock rubbing against Eren’s as he squirmed around while Levi played with his cunt. 

“Friday night, I’m gonna be inside you,” he rasped against the boy’s ear, and Eren moaned, tangling his sweaty hand into Levi’s smooth, dark hair. “I’m gonna fuck you over and over, all weekend, I’m not gonna waste a second,” he promised, tapping his finger against the omega’s damp hole and sighing at the way it tightened up like a vice. “Let’s see how wet I can make you tomorrow. If I eat you out, will you cream all over my tongue?” 

“Levi,” Eren whimpered, bearing down against the alpha’s finger like he wanted it ride it right there in the backseat of his car. Levi grinned, catching the omega’s lips in another kiss and tonguing him so deeply he could taste his natural sweetness, all sugary and so decidedly Eren. 

His kisses seemed to make Eren even more wanton, mewling and writhing as his omega cock leaked in his panties. His face was flushed in the most beautiful way, though Levi was only able to catch short glimpses when they’d break from their kiss to gasp for air. 

“You said… you said I was gonna be your mate… in front of Jean,” Eren whispered as he tried to catch his breath, tiny fingers digging into Levi’s back as he tried to cling to the young alpha. 

“I did,” Levi murmured, resting his forehead against Eren’s as their breath mingled in heated pants. “It’s what I want. It wasn’t how I wanted to tell you… but I…” 

“I want it, too,” Eren confessed, hazy, lidded eyes fixed on Levi’s. “I still wasn’t sure, I thought you did, but just now when you said I was your boyfriend… and that you were gonna make me your mate… I know now, I know you feel it, too.” 

“I don’t ever want anything but to be with you,” Levi whispered, brushing his nose against Eren’s and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. “You don’t ever need to worry. I’ll take care of you. I just wanna make this forever.” 

And as soon as Eren was ready, he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @britefairy03 for beta reading this chapter for me on such short notice <3 ilu!
> 
> And thank you to all of you for reading <3 :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's like 5,000 words of smut. Enjoy! ;)

“Hey asshole, get a room.” 

Levi growled the moment Mike kicked his leg, interrupting what had been a private moment between himself and Eren. 

It didn’t matter that Mike was his best friend or that he had a boyfriend of his own. Levi was ready to rip his throat out for coming anywhere near them. 

He pulled his hand from Eren’s panties and shoved himself out of his car, spinning toward Mike and the omega that jumped behind him with fire in his eyes. 

“What do you _want_?” he hissed, seeming to grow several inches taller before his friend’s eyes. 

“Dude… a ride home,” Mike replied with a raised eyebrow, reaching behind himself to put a steady hand on Armin’s shoulder. “What’s _with_ you?” 

“You invading our privacy,” Levi shot back, and Mike started to laugh. 

“You’re in a parking lot. Maybe it’s not the best place to feel up your boyfriend if you want to be left alone.” 

“Fuck off,” Levi muttered, though a small part of him knew his friend was right. Messing around with Eren in the back of his car, in public, was a terrible idea. It wasn’t safe and the last thing they needed was for some nosy asshole to see them and make a call to Cindy. 

“Fine, but you’re still giving us a ride home,” Mike shrugged, pulling Armin close to his side. “Being horny is no excuse for being a dick.” 

Armin giggled at the comment, covering up his mouth with his hand, and Levi shook his head. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, stepping away from the back door so Armin could climb inside. The sooner he got them home, the sooner he could lock himself up with Eren in his bedroom for the rest of the night. 

It would be a lot more comfortable than the car. 

Still, Levi was reluctant to let them into his car and allow them around Eren. The omega had specifically said he couldn’t deal with any other alphas right now, and while Levi wasn’t exactly sure what Eren meant by it, somehow he felt the same way. 

He didn’t want any other alphas around Eren, either. 

Levi walked around the car, stopping Mike before he could get inside and opening up Eren’s door. 

The younger teen’s cheeks were flushed and his hair and clothes were a mess – and Armin looked more than a little uncomfortable. 

“Is it okay if I give them a ride?” Levi asked with concern, brushing a hand through the soft mess of brown to try and fix it. “If you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t…” 

Eren shut his eyes, swallowing and then taking in a slow, deep breath. “It’s fine,” he said softly after a beat, giving Levi a slight nod. “I’m good.” 

Levi wasn’t convinced, but he wasn’t so sure that arguing with Eren would be the least stressful approach for the other teen. Armin’s house was close, he could drop Mike off there and then head straight home. 

It was probably what was in everyone’s best interest. 

“Okay.” Levi gave Eren’s thigh a squeeze, getting up and giving Mike a nod that it was fine to get into the car. 

Once they had pulled out of the parking lot, Levi glanced into the rearview mirror to check on Eren. The brunet was silent, watching out the window and seemingly unaware that his best friend was staring at him quizzically, like he wanted to ask him something and couldn’t quite find the words. 

When Levi glanced over to Mike to see if he’d noticed how strange his boyfriend was acting, he saw an even more intense expression. Beads of sweat had formed on the other alpha’s neck, and he was drumming his fingers on the door and bouncing his right leg erratically. 

“You alright?” Levi asked, giving his friend a side eye as he turned down Armin’s street. 

And Mike was suggesting _he_ was the one that was acting strangely. 

Mike rolled his eyes upward and shook his head with a snort. “Dude, just drive.” 

Levi sneered, pulling into Armin’s driveway and putting the car into park. 

Mike nearly tackled Armin when the blond walked around the car, pulling him close and kissing him in a way that rivaled the scene Levi and Eren had made over at the football field. Levi gaped at them, then blew the horn, his face crumpling into a scowl at Mike’s hypocrisy. 

The taller alpha finally released Armin, but beckoned to Levi to get out of the car as the blond ran toward his house to unlock the door. 

“I’ll be right back,” Levi said with a huff, slamming his door and standing before his friend and glaring at him. “What?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t smell him,” Mike said incredulously, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He squinted his eyes and Levi took a charging step toward him with his hands balled up into fists. 

“What the fuck are you doing sniffing my boyfriend?” Levi snarled, and Mike sighed and waved him off. 

“I wasn’t sniffing him; he smells like sex.” Mike crossed his arms, staring his friend down as Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Strongly.” 

“You interrupted us, you know what we were doing,” Levi spat, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the click of the back door and Eren stepped outside. 

“Is everything okay?” Eren asked, bewildered and taking a few steps toward Levi. 

“It’s fine,” Levi said quickly, shooting Mike another disdainful look. He didn’t want to creep Eren out and tell him that Mike had been trying to scent him or something on their ride over. It was disgusting, rude and invasive. “Come on,” he mumbled, putting an arm around Eren to turn him away from his friend. “Let’s go home.” 

“Hey, Eren,” Mike interrupted, and Levi scowled and craned his neck to stare at his friend in disbelief. Was he really, seriously, going to tell Eren he smelled fuckable? 

Levi might have to kill him. 

“Yeah?” Eren asked, stopping and turning back, much to Levi’s chagrin. 

“You feeling okay?” the other alpha asked with a cock of his head. His brows were furrowed in concern and Levi wanted to smack the worry right off his nosy face. 

The corner of Eren’s mouth ticked up in a small smile and he nodded. “Yeah, I feel great.” 

“Yeah, uh…” Mike stammered, losing his trademark coolness as his eyes darted back and forth between his angry friend and the mildly amused omega cradled beneath his arm. “You seem a little like, I don’t know…” 

“I’m good, really,” Eren chuckled lightly and the soft sound sent a shiver up Levi’s spine. “I just wanna go home and chill with my boyfriend.” He turned his head then, smiling brightly at Levi, his eyes sparkling in the setting sun. “Did Levi tell you? We’re official.” 

“Yeah, sort of,” Mike said with an uneasy smile, glancing over at Armin who was waiting for him on his front porch. “Congratulations, you two. I totally called it.” 

“Thanks!” Eren beamed, looping his arm around Levi’s waist. “Well, see ya!” 

Levi guided Eren toward the passenger side of the car, glancing back at Mike and catching the taller alpha pantomime for him to text him later. 

Levi snorted and shook his head. He planned to be busy for the remainder of the evening. 

And he made good on those plans, both he and Eren rushing past Kenny and Cindy as soon as they got home, Eren lying about needing to shower and then hit the books for a surprise test he was having in the morning and Levi muttering about a paper he needed to write. It was bullshit and Levi knew that Kenny was well aware of it, but Levi didn’t care much. His uncle had told him to lie, to keep his relationship with Eren a secret from Cindy, so he should expect a lot more bullshit excuses in the future. 

They entered their respective rooms and locked their doors immediately. Before Levi had even shucked off his hoodie, Eren had raced into his room, his chest heaving as he panted and stared at the alpha that stood frozen for just a moment, watching him. 

As soon as Eren entered the room, it was like a switch inside Levi had been flipped. He charged toward the smaller teen and scooped his body up into his arms, burying his face into his neck and carrying him to his bed as he nipped and nosed behind Eren’s ear. Eren squirmed, grabbing fistfuls of Levi’s T-shirt, his nails scraping the young alpha’s back through the cotton of his shirt. 

He dropped their bodies onto the bed, not letting go of Eren for even a moment, climbing on top of him and continuing to play-bite at his neck. Levi’s chest vibrated with a low growl, and Eren whimpered, hooking his legs around the alpha’s waist and scraping his fingers over the buzzed back of Levi’s head until they could twist into his silky black hair. 

“You… you really want to be my mate…?” Eren asked, his eyes rolling back and head falling to the side as Levi’s lips and tongue teased his heated skin. “Y-you’re not just messin’ around, are you?” 

Levi bit down into the fleshy spot where Eren’s neck met with his shoulder in response, a place that would be hidden by the other teen’s uniform should it bruise – not that Levi was even thinking about such things. 

“I’d never just mess around with you.” Levi’s voice had dropped a few octaves and he barely recognized it, it was gritty and untamed, like a beast within him had been woken and was speaking his deepest desires for him. “I can’t even stand the thought of anyone else ever having you,” he admitted, grinding his hardness into Eren’s as he had in the car. “I have to make you mine, permanently. I need you to need me as much as I need you. I want you to feel what I’m feeling…” 

“What makes you think I don’t?” Eren asked, gasping when he felt Levi’s fingers inch up his thigh and around his behind to grab and knead the soft globes of his ass. 

“Because the way I think about you, what I want to do to you…” Levi slipped his fingers under the hem of Eren’s panties and between his hot, slick cheeks, parting them carefully until the tip of his index finger brushed over the young omega’s leaking hole. “It’s filthy.” 

“Tell me,” Eren pleaded, rolling his hips up and coaxing Levi to press against his entrance, his tight hole catching the tip of Levi’s finger and clinging to it with each little thrust. 

“I want to knot you, Eren,” Levi admitted, pushing his finger into Eren’s hot cunt as soon as the words left his lips. “I want to cum in you for an hour, fill up your belly and bruise your neck. And after I’ve drained my balls inside you, I want to plug you up to keep as much of me inside you as I can. I want to fill you up with so much of my cum that you reek of me. And whatever slips out of you and into your panties, I want to smear all over that little cock of yours, because it’s mine. That ass and that omega-boy clit are both all mine, Eren. And if you think I’ll let you go easily…” 

“I don’t want you to,” Eren moaned, his eyes falling shut as Levi screwed his finger into his tightness. “I want you to hold onto me and never want to let me go. I want to make this last, I want you to stay.” 

“Then you’ll let me have you? Be my mate?” Levi lowered himself until his forehead touched with Eren’s, pressing his finger ever deeper inside the writhing omega beneath him. 

“God, yes,” Eren gasped, squirming on Levi’s finger like he couldn’t get enough of it. “When you said it today, in front of Jean… it was like my heart… I mean, I was pretty sure you wanted to be with me that way, but when you actually _said it_ , it was the best feeling…” 

“I wanted to say it, but I didn’t know how you’d react, if it would scare you away…” Levi lifted himself, kissing Eren’s forehead and then each pink cheek. He’d been so afraid to touch, of what would happen if he fell for the boy in the bedroom next door, but now it all felt so long ago. He’d never felt more confident in his life. Mike had been so completely wrong about Eren not being on the same page, and it made Levi adore the beautiful omega even more. 

“Levi, no, it wouldn’t scare me, it doesn’t...” He paused, biting down on his pink lip, barely able to concentrate with Levi’s finger inside him, sliding against his slick walls. “All week, I’ve been second guessing myself. Monday night… I thought… I thought maybe you were thinking about me that way, the way you touched me when you thought I was sleeping… and when I felt your teeth on my neck, it just seemed like you wouldn’t do that if you weren’t…” 

“You were awake?” Levi paused with his probing, one thin black eyebrow quirking upward at the realization that Eren had been aware of everything he’d done, how he’d blanketed his soft stomach with his hand and nosed around behind his ear, how he’d mouthed hungrily at his neck like it belonged to him. 

“A little bit,” Eren admitted softly, his cheeks flushing even more deeply as Levi watched him while in such a vulnerable position. “When you put your hand on my belly, I think I forgot how to breathe.” 

Levi stared down into Eren’s eyes, his lips parting as the younger teen gazed up at him with such sincerity. “I’m sorry, I felt bad about touching you when you were asleep, I don’t know what came over me, I shouldn’t have…” 

“I wasn’t angry, I was thrilled. That you’d do those things…” Eren reached up, catching Levi’s cheeks in his hands and pulling the young alpha down into a soft, wet kiss. 

“I wasn’t trying to take advantage,” Levi whispered, his lips brushing against his little love’s as he spoke. “It’s really not like me, but ever since the first night when we met, I’ve wanted to scent you and bite you and touch you that way.” 

“Because you wanted me to be your mate.” Eren replied just as softly, his fingertips running up Levi’s cheek and into his hair to brush it away from his face. 

Levi nodded, slowly beginning to work his finger inside Eren’s ass again in long, careful stokes. He was wet, but extremely tight, and Levi wasn’t sure he’d be able to fit another finger inside him the next day without hurting him, let alone his cock. 

“All I can think about anymore is how much I need to knot you,” Levi murmured, and Eren smiled back at him lazily. “Like, I would be the luckiest asshole ever if I just got to fuck you, but I want so much more than that with you.” 

“You want to claim me and breed me,” Eren whispered, his eyes losing focus as Levi’s finger curled inside him. 

Levi dropped his face to Eren’s neck, burying it in the omega’s scent and mouthing wildly at the responsive brunet’s sensitive flesh. Eren mewed, his little hole clenching around Levi’s index finger and squeezing it in a way that the young alpha was sure would feel fucking amazing on his cock. 

Eren was so right. It was exactly what he wanted, and he was encouraged and pleased that his boyfriend understood. Knotting him would relax the tension that had been building up inside Levi since the night they’d met. It would be something that neither of them would come back from. And though everyone else seemed to present that as a warning, to Levi, it was a comfort. 

“You’ll let me?” Levi rasped, his mouth wet on Eren’s ear. 

Eren nodded again, twisting his hip to screw Levi’s finger deeper inside him and coax him into a quicker pace. “Y-you said… when we were texting… you want this so much…” 

“I do,” Levi swore, kissing the omega’s lips that were salty with sweat. 

“Even… even when it gets hard and maybe scary?” the younger teen asked so candidly, brows furrowing and his eyes glassy with emotion. He was so beautiful, so vulnerable and prepared to trust Levi, to give him everything. 

It made the young alpha’s heart soar. 

“I’m not scared at all,” Levi whispered, smiling slowly as his precious, future mate grinned back at him with relief and adoration, a tear dripping from the brunet’s sparkling teal eye and into his tiny ear. “I know this is what I want and I’m so ready for it. I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

Levi meant every word. He was going to be the best mate possible for Eren. He was going to dote on him and support him, make him feel special every day and remind him that he was the most important person in Levi’s world. He already planned to start working as soon as he could, so he could save up for them to move into their very own apartment after Eren graduated, put all of his ‘free time’ when Eren was busy at his activities toward building a future for them in a way he knew he could. He would be Eren’s biggest cheerleader, give him a life that was secure and stable, help him follow his dreams. 

Having Eren as his mate would mean Levi had already achieved what he wanted most. 

“C’mere,” Levi murmured, rolling over with Eren in his arms and resting his back against the pillows lined up at his bed’s headboard. The omega was light in his lap, all doe-eyed and soft, quietly staring at Levi in a way that no one had ever looked at the young alpha before. 

It was so gentle and loving, it made Levi take pause to really appreciate it. 

This was truly something special. 

“You know how serious I am about you, don’t you?” Levi asked, brushing his hand into Eren’s sweat damp hair. The omega sighed and nodded, leaning into Levi’s soothing touch, his lips curling into the sweetest smile. 

“It really doesn’t freak you out that I want this? That I’m excited?” Eren whispered, a small hand dropping down to the bulge at the front of Levi’s jeans. “I haven’t told anyone else, not even Armin. I know he’d tell me I’m crazy, but I don’t feel crazy… I just… I don’t know how to explain it, I just know I want to do this with you so much it makes me ache inside every time I think about it, and it’s basically all the time.” 

Levi let out a shaky breath, the omega’s fingertips dancing so lightly over his groin causing his body to tense up with another surge of aggression. He immediately wanted to flip Eren onto his belly and work his tight cunt open with his tongue and fingers until he could finally get his swollen cock inside him and paint his insides with his cum. The young alpha’s eyes crossed, blurring the beautiful boy and making him dizzy. 

“You’re not crazy,” Levi crooned, drawing Eren closer with his fingertips beneath his chin until he could catch his lips again. “I feel the same way and thought I was losing my shit, but then I realized there was nothing crazy about wanting everything I do with you. It’s natural and normal and the only crazy thing is how much people try to force us not to act on what we know is right. I never thought about knotting at all until I met you,” he admitted, catching the flattered grin it garnered from the boy stroking his straining cock through his jeans. “But, now it’s all I think about. How much I need to. And it hurts that I haven’t. I was fucking terrified today that Kenny was going to take you to his bed or some motel and steal you from me. Especially because I hadn’t really made you mine yet. I _need_ to make you mine.” 

“No one could take me away from you,” Eren whispered, licking over his lips as Levi unfastened his jeans and fished out his cock. “I can’t even stand being around other alphas anymore. I’m already yours, Levi, I bonded to _you_. You’re my alpha.” 

“I’ll feel better once it’s official,” Levi admitted, giving his slick erection a few light strokes. His cock seemed larger and heavier than he remembered it, and he wondered if all of Eren’s lovely words and the way he was allowing Levi to explore his body had gone to his head in such a way that he _felt_ bigger than he was. “I want everyone that looks at you to know you’re taken and mine.” 

Eren reached out, running his fingers up the length of Levi’s cock, his eyes fixed on it with rapt interest. He curiously nudged his palm against it, watching it jump and leak, then wrapped his small hand around it like he was testing his heft and girth. 

“You ever seen an alpha’s cock before?” Levi purred, and Eren shook his head, biting down on his swollen lower lip and running his thumb over the wet, spongy head. He loved hearing that Eren hadn’t experienced anything with anyone else. It made what they were sharing, what Eren was giving to him, all the more special. 

Levi couldn’t believe his fucking luck. 

“I’ve never been with an omega this way, either,” Levi confessed, reaching out to paw gently at the little lump beneath Eren’s cheerleading skirt. “Can I see you, too?” 

Eren nodded, lifting up his skirt with his hand that wasn’t working its way up and down Levi’s shaft in such a light, teasing way, revealing lavender lace panties that were dark with wetness in the front – and Levi was sure in the back as well. His bulge was smaller than Levi’s, but the alpha could see the outline of his cock straining against the lace and the tip of it poking just out of the seam of the waist, shiny with precum. 

Levi nearly blew his load right then, Eren’s evident arousal such a turn on for him that he could feel his own gut twist up to prepare for what was guaranteed to be a copious release. 

“Can I touch?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded his head rapidly, rolling his hips forward to present himself to the young alpha. Levi grinned lazily, brushing his thumb over the slippery head and making the omega hiss and squirm like he needed so much more. Levi drew his thumb up to his mouth and sucked Eren’s wetness off it, the younger teen’s eyes widening as he watched. 

“You’re delicious,” Levi drawled, bringing his wet thumb back to Eren’s cute omega cock and swirling it around the head in light circles. “Tomorrow night, I’m going to eat your pretty little cunt until it opens up good for my cock. I can’t wait to taste you down there. If it’s as sweet as your cock, I might have to bury my head between your legs every night for dessert.” 

“Levi,” Eren gasped, his ministrations slowing as he lost himself with Levi’s words and touches. He couldn’t hold his focus on the hand job he was giving the young alpha, too far gone with his own pleasure and inside his head. 

Levi pulled the front of Eren’s panties down, his erection springing out and dripping precum into Levi’s lap. “You’re so cute,” Levi hummed, grinning hungrily at his boyfriend’s perky cock. He had half a mind to swallow him up right then and there, but Levi was certain that if he did, he’d end up shooting all over the bed as soon as he tasted him and ran his tongue over his swollen boy-clit, and that seemed like such a waste. 

Eren blushed furiously at Levi’s praise, hunching his shoulders shyly at being so exposed to his alpha’s curious, critical eye. He had all but stopped moving his hand on Levi’s cock and the alpha needed friction terribly. He was so close, just from the little touches and seeing his pretty future mate’s perfect body and private places, that he craved his own impending release enough to take over and bring pleasure to them both as rapidly as he could. 

He covered up Eren’s hardness and patted it through the other teen’s lace panties, then put his hands on the omega’s petite hips and drew him up further into his lap. He grasped his own rock hard cock and gave it a few firm pumps, then guided it carefully through the stretchy leg opening of Eren’s panties so it would slide up the front beside the other teen’s slick cock. 

“Oh… oh god…” Eren gasped, his shaking hand dropping his skirt as his body reeled with the overwhelming pleasure their cocks finally touching gave him. Levi helped him wrap his arms around his neck, and the omega grabbed tightly at his T-shirt like he was holding on for dear life, his back curled over and his cheek against Levi’s neck. The young alpha’s musky scent was staggering for the inexperienced omega, and he whimpered desperately, his back curling and cunt dripping so heavily into his panties that it began to wet Levi’s jeans. 

“Shh,” Levi whispered, running his fingertips up the omega’s spine to give him a moment to adjust to the new sensation. “I’ve got you and I’m going to take care of you. Just enjoy it, baby. You feel so good; your body is perfect. I’m so crazy about you, Eren. You’re so fucking beautiful and sexy. I’m never, ever gonna let you go.” 

Eren mewed, tensing and breathing roughly in Levi’s arms, hiding his face where Levi’s scent was the strongest. 

It was when Levi felt the omega’s lips begin to press against his neck in soft little kisses that he finally started to move them. He slid one hand under the brunet’s round bottom and gripped his waist with the other, slowly rocking their bodies together. The omega’s panties held their cocks together, allowing them to slide against each other without breaking apart in such a pleasurable way that both of them produced such a continuous amount of lubricant that Levi’s movements were smooth and purposeful. 

Some alpha’s completely ignored male omega’s cocks, thinking of them as useless and inferior, unworthy of their attention since it wasn’t some hole they could fuck into. But, they were highly sensitive just like an alpha’s cock, and just because they could also be brought pleasure with their omega-cunts, Levi didn’t think it was something that should ever be overlooked. Levi wanted to play with every part of Eren that would make him feel good, from his ears, to his nipples, to his tight, needy ass. He loved knowing he could make the other teen so wrecked in so many ways. 

He’d never felt more alive. 

After he set a faster pace, he slid his hand holding the omega’s behind beneath the hem of his panties, inching his fingers between his lewdly spread cheeks and worming his index finger back inside his snug fuckhole. Eren was so wet back there that Levi was floored, surprised he was capable of making the other teen so aroused that he’d leak even around the alpha’s probing finger. Levi growled softly, pressing it inside until it bottomed out, then placing a kiss behind the quiet omega’s ear. 

“I want to feel the way you’re gonna milk my cock tomorrow night,” Levi murmured, lifting Eren’s hips so that his cock slipped against Levi’s while he rode the alpha’s finger. “Your cunt is already so tight. I bet you’re gonna clamp down on my dick like your ass won’t give it back, won’t you?” 

Eren nodded, whimpering and barely able to do much else, so floored by the way Levi was able to work so many of his most sensitive places all at once. 

“I want to cum inside you so bad; I want you to feel it filling you up and watch you shiver and squirm because you’re already so full of my cock that it’s got nowhere to go. And your soft belly has to swell a little because I’ve loaded you up with so much cum…” 

“Levi!” Eren cried, his cunt clenching around the alpha’s finger as he came in his panties and all over the older teen’s cock. 

Levi’s vision went black and he bit down on the omega’s neck, not hard enough to break his skin, but surely with enough power to leave a temporary mark, his teeth buried in Eren’s delicate flesh as he released his load along with his boyfriend, the omega so utterly ravished that he murmured and mewed incoherently as they bucked and came all over each other, their bodies tense and shaking with the aftershocks of orgasm. 

It took several minutes before Levi could collect himself enough to move, slowly turning them both to their sides and pulling Eren down onto the bed beside him. His cock was still inside Eren’s soiled panties, but he didn’t mind at all – even if he’d have been disgusted should he have heard of such an encounter by someone else. It was warm and sticky and the way their scents mingled together was deeply calming for the young alpha. 

It was exactly what he wanted; everyone else that ever ventured near Eren to smell him. 

“That was amazing,” Levi murmured, brushing Eren’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead as the omega snuggled closer to him. “You’re amazing.” 

“You really meant all the things you said? That you’re not scared and you wanna… you wanna really do this?” Eren looked so hopeful. Sated but desperately needing affirmation that Levi didn’t mind giving to him. He’d been abandoned once; it was only natural that he’d need extra assurance that they were on the same page. 

“When you have your heat, we’re going to create something beautiful,” Levi whispered, kissing his future mate’s pliant lips. “And I can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic has plot.
> 
> Thank you to @britefairy03 for beta reading this and helping me get it posted so quickly after I completed! <3


	15. Chapter 15

Levi couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. 

Eren had stayed in his arms, sharing slow, sweet kisses with him until they had dozed off in the warmth of each other’s embrace. His body had been so soft and relaxed, like there wasn’t another place in the entirety of the world he felt more at ease or safe. 

And Levi woke him the same way he’d put him to sleep, kissing him gently on his drool slick lips, brushing his bangs from his forehead and nuzzling it tenderly, grazing the backs of his fingers over his flushed cheeks. 

That evening, they would be able to enjoy each other without any concerns about being interrupted or who might hear them and disapprove. Armin and Mike would be busy with each other and Levi could focus every bit of his attention on Eren. He could draw out throaty moans and sharp cries from the sensitive omega. 

His omega. 

They weren’t mates yet, but Levi couldn’t see Eren as just a boyfriend; it wasn’t nearly enough to describe what he knew deep down that they were. ‘Boyfriend’ sounded so temporary, like there was uncertainty behind the relationship and it might not last. But, Levi was sure that he was going to stay by Eren’s side and build a life with him. 

All he needed was a heat. 

And while he knew that, ultimately, when that occurred it would be Eren’s decision, he couldn’t help but think that it would have been for the best if the omega’s first experience having sex was during one. 

It was the way it was meant to be, truly. Eren’s body would prepare itself and the risk of Levi unintentionally hurting him would drop drastically. It would be much more enjoyable for him and less scary. 

Eren did seem a bit nervous, along with his excitement. 

Levi couldn’t necessarily blame him. No matter how slow he went or tried to prepare him, it would probably still hurt. The last thing Levi wanted to do was bring Eren any pain, but it seemed inevitable. Working just one finger inside Eren, even with him being wet with want, had been a challenge. He was a virgin and extremely tight and Levi – in his own inexperience – had no idea how he’d ever be able to stretch Eren enough to be able to fit inside him. 

But, waiting for Eren to have a heat could mean years. Eren had agreed to be his mate, had promised he wanted the same thing and to share his future with Levi, but he hadn’t said he was ready to mate immediately. 

He’d just need to be as careful as possible before they had sex. Levi knew that other couples did it without the assistance of a heat, and he was sure that he could manage it as well while still making it a good experience for Eren. 

And maybe, if he treated it enough like Eren was in heat, Eren would want to have one much sooner. 

He could bite and mark the omega’s neck, stroke his smooth belly and stay inside him long after he was spent. Even if he couldn’t knot him, he could show him how nice it was to be held long afterward and told in whispers how much he was cared for. He could press his fingers inside Eren when his erection waned and show him how amazing it felt to be full. 

When Eren slowly blinked his eyes open, he was quiet, simply allowing Levi to touch his face and his hair. He was so beautiful, and Levi felt a surge of emotions he wasn’t sure what to do with. It was so intense it might have knocked him over if he’d been standing; overwhelming, like he was going to cry even though he was inexplicably happy. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eren murmured, giving Levi a wry, lazy smile as he rubbed a fist at his eyes. “Do I have eye boogers or something?” 

“No,” Levi assured him with a slight shake of his head. “You look beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

“Oh.” Eren’s grin broadened and he clasped his hands onto Levi’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. “My breath, then?” 

“Nah,” Levi mumbled against Eren’s lips, kissing him back slowly. 

He could really get used to waking up like this. 

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I guess I still can’t believe you want all this with me,” Levi admitted, tipping his head and resting his forehead against Eren’s and locking his eyes with his sleepy boyfriend. 

“I was kind of thinking it might freak you out that I do,” Eren whispered, stroking the tips of his fingers over Levi’s cheek. “But, that it doesn’t… it just tells me how right I was that you’re really the one and this was meant to be.” 

“The only thing that freaks me out is the thought of losing you,” Levi said sincerely, catching the way Eren’s eyes sparkled with silent joy at his admission. “It’s why I want to do everything I can to make sure that never happens.” 

“It won’t,” Eren swore, so serious in spite of his barely concealed delight. “I wanted this so badly. I thought… I just knew that once we met, that we would _get_ each other and could have something really amazing.” 

Levi’s lips parted and he froze, his eyebrows furrowing with thought. 

“You liked me before I moved in here?” he asked, blinking with confusion. 

“Does that make me sound crazy?” Eren asked, beginning to worry his lip like he’d suddenly gone too far and revealed too much. 

“No,” Levi said firmly, grabbing Eren’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “No, I just… I had no idea. How?” 

Eren sighed, shutting his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, like he regretted saying something that would make him look foolish to Levi. “When my aunt Cindy started dating Kenny… he said he had a nephew, and I was curious. So I looked you up in your school directory, and you were really hot, you know? So, I started asking Kenny stuff about you, and everything he said… you just sounded really great. I don’t know. Like you were so strong and independent, like you didn’t care what anyone thought and did things your own way… but you’d been through so much of the same things I had, too. When I found out about your mom, and the stuff with your father, I just was like, wow, we have so much in common. I related to you, I guess. Even though we hadn’t met. I thought, maybe, like… you’d understand me? And how I feel? What I need? I thought maybe the things I want, the things that would make me feel happy and good… that you’d want the same stuff. I thought if you liked me back, we could… kind of give each other everything we didn’t have. Now you probably think I’m a creepy stalker, and I swear it wasn’t like that. I just… I was curious and when I saw you, you were super hot… and then… then I just… the more I learned about you, the more I wanted to know you for real. You’re even more amazing than I thought you were. You’re so gentle and caring and you make me feel like I’m the most important person in the world, and it’s been so long since I’ve felt like anyone has cared about me even half as much…” 

“Eren,” Levi interrupted was a soft smile, “it’s okay. Seriously. I don’t think you’re creepy. I’m kind of shocked, but it’s not in a bad way, I promise.” 

Levi had never experienced anyone having a crush on him before. Maybe people had, but he hadn’t noticed it. To think that Eren had been looking forward to meeting him for months was difficult for Levi to even wrap his brain around. 

He’d barely asked Kenny a thing about Cindy’s nephew. He’d just assumed from the little Kenny had mentioned that Eren was going to be obnoxious. 

It was strange, the way nearly every moment Levi had spent with Eren suddenly flashed before his eyes. The way Eren had been so excited to see him he’d jumped down the stairs and rushed to greet him with more enthusiasm than Levi knew what to do with. How he’d held Levi’s hand when he gave him a tour of the upstairs and had hugged him at the end like they were already close friends. He recalled the way Eren had come into his bedroom that first night, looking so pure and beautiful, and how he had hugged Levi and lingered, allowing him to hold him, touch him, _scent_ him. 

From the moment they’d met, Eren had been testing him, waiting to see if Levi would respond and if he liked him back. 

And all the while, Levi had been trying his damnedest to fight it, like an idiot. 

“Listen,” Levi said, lifting Eren’s chin with his fingers when the other teen averted his gaze. “I didn’t look you up or ask about you because I’ve just never cared about hooking up or chasing omegas. It had nothing to do with _you_ , it was _me_ , I just… I figured whoever you were, you would just be like every other omega that annoyed the shit out of me. And you’re not. That first night we met, I realized there was so much more to you than I gave you credit for. That I was the one that was being shallow and hadn’t thought about what an incredible person you could be, that you _are_.” 

Levi ran his fingers into Eren’s hair, carding them through the bunny soft brunet strands. “Everything about you has blown me away. You work your ass off to be awesome at the things you love to do, and you do it all with so much passion that when I watch you, I can’t even take my eyes off you. And it’s not because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You’re so much more than how pretty you are. Your heart… it’s my favorite thing about you, and I saw it that first night… and ever since then…” Levi leaned in and kissed Eren’s soft, welcoming lips. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, either. Or from wanting to have everything with you. So, if you’re crazy, we both are. And I don’t even fucking care. Because I’ve got you and nothing in my life has ever felt so good or so right.” 

“Levi,” Eren gasped, slinging a leg over the young alpha’s waist and pulling him closer. “I was afraid maybe… I kept thinking you couldn’t possibly feel the way I do… that maybe I was wrong and you wouldn’t want me the way I want you, or want what I want… but you…” 

“But, I do,” Levi murmured, shifting his hips so his sticky, swelling groin brushed against Eren’s. “And I’m going to give you everything you want, because that’s what I want, too.” 

Eren smiled broadly, his eyes glassy with un-spilled, tears. “I’m so excited about tonight, Levi,” he babbled between a torrent of kisses that he messily spattered over Levi’s lips. Glittery fingernails scratched against the buzzed back of the young alpha’s head as Eren drew him in closer to his enthusiastic, hungry little mouth. “Everything about this is going to be amazing.” 

“We’ll go slow,” Levi promised, partially making the statement for his own sake. He couldn’t allow himself to get lost in the moment and rush things. “And if at any point you want to stop or you change your mind, we will. I won’t be mad at you. I want you so much, but I’ll wait as long as you need me to, for everything.” 

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Eren insisted, wriggling his body ever closer to Levi’s so that alpha’s slickening hardness would glide against the firm bulge in the front of his cum soiled panties. “The way you talked about me, about us, yesterday… it _did things_ to me,” the omega murmured in a soft, sultry voice that made every hair on Levi’s body stand on end. “Tonight, you’re gonna show me and everyone else that you meant every word of it and nothing is ever gonna break us apart.” 

Levi smirked, slipping a hand down the back of Eren’s panties and over the round curve of his ass. If tonight went the way he planned, the whole neighborhood would know Eren was his. 

“Oh, I’m going to show you how much I meant it,” Levi promised, kneading Eren’s behind and gently nudging his fingers between his cheeks. “I’m gonna show you over and over, all weekend and every chance I have after. And you’re damn right nothing will break us apart, I’m gonna have my dick or my fingers in this hot little ass all weekend. I’m gonna make it so you feel empty without me inside you, so you’ll crawl into this bed with me every night and beg me to make you feel full again.” 

Eren moaned, like just the thought of being so cock hungry was enough to make him a writhing, needy mess, and he pushed back shamelessly toward Levi’s fingers. The alpha brushed the tip of his index finger over Eren’s leaking, slightly swollen rosebud, and he paused, carefully brushing circles around the younger teen’s sensitive entrance to examine it, which seemed to drive the omega wild. 

Levi wasn’t sure if he’d been too aggressive the night before. Eren’s hole felt different; softer and slightly open, leaking steadily into the panties and onto Levi’s fingers. 

“Does it hurt?” Levi rasped against Eren’s ear, and the omega shook his head vehemently, slapping his hands against the alpha’s back and scraping his fingernails against him. “Should I put it inside?” 

“If you’re trying to drive me crazy, it’s working,” Eren whimpered, digging his fingers down into Levi’s back. 

“Tsk,” Levi smirked, nuzzling behind Eren’s ear and inhaling the sweet, heady scent that made him see stars. “I just wanted to see if you were up for fucking yourself on my finger. Don’t get testy, I was being polite.” 

“Shut up,” Eren groaned, lifting his hips and chasing the alpha’s finger. “Just do it. Put it inside me. I need it.” 

Levi lifted his eyebrows, breaking out into a full smile at Eren’s demand. It was hot as fuck and Levi was happy to oblige. 

“For such a pretty thing, you’ve got a filthy mouth,” Levi mused, pressing the tip of his finger against Eren’s dripping omega-cunt and surprising himself at how much more easily the digit slid inside. “Wow, Eren. You’re not lying. Your ass just swallowed up my finger and you’re so fucking _wet_ , baby.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Eren huffed, lifting his hips with little thrusts to work Levi’s steady finger in a sloppy, uncoordinated way. He was so impatient, so desperate to feel even a tease of being fucked, and Levi was as fascinated as he was aroused. 

“A bad thing?” Levi chuckled lowly, curling his finger and making Eren hiss. “I fucking _love it_. Do you have any idea how good it makes me feel, you being all slutty for me?” 

“Don’t get a big head,” Eren teased, giving Levi a playful wink and drawing a hand up to his alpha’s cheek. 

“It’s not my head you’re making big,” Levi teased back, and mid-eyeroll Eren broke into a moan that was so loud, Levi had to react quickly to cover up with a kiss. 

“Shh,” Levi warned gently, kissing the omega’s nose. “If they hear you, our plans for the weekend won’t be happening.” 

“But, it feels so good,” Eren whined in a whisper, gazing at Levi with half lidded eyes. 

“You should have thought about that before you begged me to play with your ass,” Levi chided, brushing his fingers over the spot inside Eren that made his eyes widen and his toes curl. He quickly kissed him again, chuckling against the younger teen’s mouth as he panted and gasped. “You’re so cute when you’re horny.” 

The knock on Eren’s bedroom door was alarming enough to make them both freeze, though while Eren seemed mostly frustrated by the interruption, Levi was furious. 

“Eren? I don’t hear the shower. Get out of bed and hurry up, you’re going to be late!” 

Levi realized right then that there was no way Eren could even respond to her, being that he was in Levi’s bed in the wrong room. So with a sudden surge of protective energy, he detangled himself from Eren’s embrace and climbed out of bed. Before the bewildered and disappointed brunet could ask what was happening, Levi scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the shared bathroom, turning the water on in the shower once inside. 

“But, I don’t wanna stop,” Eren groaned, slumping against Levi and dropping his forehead against the alpha’s neck. 

“Who says we have to stop?” Levi asked, wrapping his arms more tightly around his future mate and kissing the side of his head. “I’m going in with you.” 

“Oh,” Eren said softly, curling his fingers into Levi’s shirt and melting into his chest. He nuzzled his cheek gently against Levi, languidly, like it just felt good to rub his scent onto the alpha that was already covered with it. 

Levi looked down at the omega he held cradled in his arms, and he knew right then that there wasn’t a thing in the world he wouldn’t do for Eren. The trust the younger teen had for him wasn’t something that Levi took lightly. Eren believed in him. He took Levi at his word, that he would stay by his side and that he wanted to be his mate. 

Eren had faith in him, and Levi was determined not to let him down. 

Levi sat him down on the bathroom counter between the double sinks, and he pulled off his own T-shirt and then Eren’s rumpled sweater. 

His body was just as perfect as Levi had imagined it, flawless, soft skin and pale pink nipples. He had just the slightest definition to his stomach from all of his cheer leading and dancing, but not so much that he looked hardened in his middle. He was healthy, athletic and physically so ideal for a mate that Levi clenched his jaw as the overwhelming urge to knot Eren surged through him once again. 

“You look good,” Levi whispered, stepping forward and brushing a thumb over one of Eren’s hard, little nubs. His jeans were tented obscenely, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed by it, his confidence with Eren growing by the minute. 

“So do you,” Eren breathed, running his fingertips down Levi’s rock hard stomach appreciatively. He stopped at the button of Levi’s jeans and unfastened it, tugging them down Levi’s hips along with his boxer briefs until they pooled on the floor around his ankles. Levi’s cock sprang out and it was desperately hard, pre-cum weeping from the tip and falling in glistening drops down the length of his shaft. 

Eren was staring, his cheeks pink and warm and his wet lips parted as he took in short, shallow breaths. 

Levi took the opportunity to unzip Eren’s skirt and pull it down along with his soiled panties, and once he had his gorgeous future mate stripped, the brunet twitched, then tilted his neck. 

He was so exposed, so vulnerable, and he had made himself even more so, presenting his neck to Levi and allowing him to scent it, mark him, indulge in him. 

Levi closed the slight space between their bodies, relishing in the feel of Eren’s warm, naked chest against his own, and he went right to the omega’s inviting neck, inhaling and kissing the tantalizing skin wetly, an explosive thrill of energy and power making his muscles tighten and his teeth click. “Do you want this?” Levi rasped, scraping his teeth over Eren’s scrumptious skin. “Want me to bite you, baby?” 

“I do,” Eren whispered with quiet emotion, twisting his fingers up into Levi’s hair. 

He seemed so much smaller now that he was naked and on the counter, curling up against Levi like the precocious little angel he was, ready for everything but still so innocent. 

Even without a heat, Levi wanted to bite Eren, even though it wouldn’t be taken seriously by anyone but them and ultimately wouldn’t be anything more than roleplaying. 

But, Levi didn’t want to pretend. 

“Come ‘ere,” Levi gritted out, holding back his frustration and keeping his desperate, nearly obsessive need to knot the omega to himself. He lifted Eren into his arms and the smaller teen wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Levi’s waist, and Levi nearly lost the very last semblance he had of control when his cock slid between Eren’s parted cheeks and over his puckered wet hole. 

“Fuck,” Levi grumbled, carrying the petite omega into the steaming shower and pressing Eren’s back against the tile wall. “You’re so fucking sexy, how am I supposed to not wanna spend the weekend breeding your tight little ass?” 

Eren moaned, licking over Levi’s salty shoulder and up his throat, tickling against his skin with his nose. Levi hissed, itching terribly to spear himself into Eren’s omega-cunt that brushed teasingly over his cockhead like a promise of what was to come if he could keep his cool until the house was their own. 

Just as Levi was about to pull his cock up and stroke it against Eren’s, the omega slid his legs down Levi’s sides and put his feet onto the floor. Levi released him and Eren dropped to his knees, and just as suddenly, took the head of Levi’s cock into his pretty mouth. 

He had to bite his own fist to stop himself from verbalizing just how fucking _good_ Eren’s tongue felt flicking over his slit like he was thirsty enough to drain Levi’s balls before he even had a chance to bury himself in Eren’s ass. 

“Holy fuck, baby, don’t stop,” Levi pleaded, his knees weak with pleasure as Eren stretched his lips around his shaft and slowly took more of it into his mouth. His hair was wet and flat against his head, and Levi brushed it back from his forehead gently, lovingly, even. 

Levi took pause at the thought. 

Was it just because he had his dick in Eren’s mouth? 

It wasn’t, it was everything. It was planning to be his mate, the longing to knot him, the hope of breeding him, the future with this precious person that was swirling through Levi’s head like the pleasure that was twisting in his gut. 

Eren hummed and the vibrations on his cock felt so good that Levi could no longer concentrate on anything but the tiny pink tongue that was dragging up the underside of his erection with kitten-like playfulness that scrambled Levi’s brain. 

“I’m close,” Levi warned in a ragged whisper, cupping the back of Eren’s head with his hand. 

“Mmm,” Eren hummed, looking up at him with those big teal eyes and a mouthful of cock. 

Levi lost it right then. 

He gripped Eren’s hair, fighting the urge to push his cock in deeper and choke the omega. He growled lowly, emptying himself into the smaller teen’s even smaller mouth, his cum spilling front the sides and dribbling down Eren’s chin as the teary-eyed omega tried desperately to swallow the copious amount of cum that Levi had dumped onto his tongue. 

Levi was floored, and the sight of Eren, his lips coated in a translucent white coating of his cum, made Levi want to pull the omega up to the rooftop and announce to the entire world that this beautiful boy was his and his alone. 

Eren was still catching his breath when Levi slid his hands beneath his armpits and lifted him from the floor. He gave the boy a filthy kiss that tasted of his own cum and then guided the staggering omega toward the shower wall and pressed him against the tile, belly first, and caged him in with his body. 

“I just came in your mouth, and already I want to cum again in this perfect ass.” Levi rasped wetly against his ear and squeezed one of Eren’s cheeks to emphasize his point, and Eren sighed, pressing his cheek against the cool tile wall. “You’re turning me into a fucking animal, Eren. I can’t get enough of you.” 

“Good,” Eren murmured, a pleased smile gracing his lips. “I wouldn’t want you to get bored of me. As long as you’re only an animal for _me_ , I’m happy.” 

“There isn’t anyone else I’m ever gonna want the way I want you, baby,” Levi promised, wrapping his arm around Eren’s slight waist and sliding it down between his legs until it cupped his smaller hardness. “This is mine,” he said, mouthing against the omega’s ear and running his nose over the delicate whorls. “And so is this,” he crooned, rubbing the tip of his index finger over Eren’s slippery omega-cunt. “What else could I need? You’re perfect.” 

Eren lifted his hips, spreading his feet and scraping his fingers against the shower walls. It was so close to true presentation, just like Levi had seen in the pictures he couldn’t quite forget. It was the posture that omegas took when they wanted to be mated and bred and Levi was enraptured. He wanted Eren to love this. If he made it feel good, Eren would want the real thing. 

Maybe Levi could have him ass up in his bed, wet and begging even sooner than he thought. 

He stroked over Eren’s cock, petting it with his wet hand while his other was buried between his plush cheeks, his finger sliding easily into his snug channel. He boldly tried a second finger, and Eren gasped when it popped inside, past his initial resistance. It was a tighter fit, but Levi was able to work them nicely inside him, pulling soft moans from the little darling blissed out against the wall. 

“Tonight, this’ll be my cock,” Levi murmured, looking down to take in the lovely sight of Eren’s parted ass being worked in front of him. In just a few hours, he’d have his hands on the omega’s hips and be pulling him onto his dick, in long, satisfying strokes. His balls would brush against his cheeks and be wet with the slick that was drooling out of Eren’s cunt. 

It was going to be fucking amazing. 

Levi curled his fingers and timed the stokes inside the omega with the ones outside, teasing his prostate and cock at the same time to draw as much pleasure from the way he manipulated his touch starved body as possible. 

It only took a few minutes before Eren was mewling and shaking and spilling his clear cum into the cup of Levi’s hand while his ass clenched on his fingers in powerful pulses that Levi couldn’t wait to feel squeezing his cock. 

“Levi,” Eren sighed, slumping against the wall with heavy eyes. He looked like he might faint for a moment, and Levi quickly looped his arm around his waist and turned him to rest against his chest, the omega’s head settling right where the young alpha’s heart was pounding. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Levi soothed, running his hand up and down Eren’s wet back as he came down from what seemed to be an incredible high. “I’m not gonna let you fall.” 

Eren hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around Levi’s waist and letting the water cascade down his back, lulled into a quiet, peaceful state by the warm water and his alpha’s embrace. 

They couldn’t stay this way forever, even though Levi never wanted to let go of Eren’s silky smooth body. He let the omega lean against him and poured shampoo into the palm of his hand, carefully lathering it into Eren’s hair and massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Eren kept his eyes shut and smiled contentedly, tipping his head back into the spray of water when Levi instructed him to and then bringing his head right back to his alpha’s chest. 

Levi adored him so much, the tightness he felt in his chest was near suffocating. 

He’d never known how it felt to care so much about one person. 

After he carried Eren from the shower, taking great care not to slip with his precious cargo in his arms, he wrapped him up in an oversized bath towel and kissed where it covered the top of his head. 

“You look cute,” Levi chuckled, setting Eren down on his own bed so he could get dressed. “I think I like you in a towel.” 

“That’s only because I’m naked underneath,” Eren said with a wicked grin and Levi wasn’t sure he could disagree with that. 

Naked Eren was pretty fucking great. 

He helped Eren get dressed in his uniform, the omega moving rather slowly and complaining throughout about how he’d like to go back to bed. He was a bit out of it, likely from the incredible finger fucking Levi had given him in the shower, and Levi tried his best to compensate for it and help him get prepared for school. 

Once he had gotten dressed himself in a pair of dark, ripped jeans, a NOFX T-shirt and a black hoodie with blue pin stripes, he lead Eren downstairs to their waiting guardians. 

Kenny was sitting at the table as usual with his cup of coffee and newspaper, but Cindy was amped up several notches above her normal state of ‘way-too-fucking-much-for-Levi,’ pacing about the downstairs while clutching a list and yet another bag to go along with the three she already had packed and set by the front door. 

“Thank god you’re finally down here,” Cindy barked with relief, her hair bobbing in a rather strange way – like a helmet made of hairspray. “Kenny and I will be gone by the time you get home from school and we need to go over the rules.” 

“I already know the rules,” Eren mumbled, slipping into his chair and helping himself to a large helping of pancakes. 

“Well, Levi might need a refresher,” Cindy countered, giving a _look_ to the young alpha that had just taken a seat at the table. 

“Lay it on me,” Levi said with a wave of his fork, and Kenny snorted from behind his morning paper, shuffling it to try to hide the sound but getting a glare from Cindy regardless. 

“There will be no parties,” Cindy started, putting a hand on her hip and standing before the two teens like she had been up all night practicing this speech in her mind. “Armin will be staying here for the weekend, but I don’t want anyone else in the house.” 

“No problem,” Levi said, chewing his own pancake slowly and chancing a glance over at Eren, who seemed to be gorging himself with food and not even listening to his aunt. 

“There will be no drinking, no drugs and no smoking. Not in this house and not anywhere else,” Cindy proclaimed, turning her full attention to Levi. “No one will be around to bail you out if you get into trouble with your friends, so don’t. I want you here, keeping an eye on the house and Eren and Armin. I don’t like the idea of those two being alone in the house. If someone tries to break in…” 

“No one is gonna break into the house,” Eren muttered with a mouthful of food and a roll of his eyes. 

“Eren, you don’t know, home break ins happen very often when people are on vacation and I’ll have you know…” 

“Cindy,” Kenny interrupted, finally lowering his newspaper. “If anything happens, Levi knows to call 911 and I’m sure Eren does too. They’ll be fine.” 

“We’ll kick their ass before the cops even get here,” Eren said flippantly, and Cindy’s eyes widened. 

“Eren, I don’t want to hear that kind of talk or language in my house! If something happens…” 

“If something happens, I can handle it,” Levi said firmly, and he meant it. Someone would be making the biggest mistake of their life if they tried to break in or harm Eren. Levi wouldn’t hesitate to slit their throat, and he’d be completely justified in doing so. 

“I’m serious about no alphas in this house,” Cindy said, changing the subject. “All it takes is one night of bad choices to…” 

“Oh my god,” Eren groaned, slamming his fork down on the table. “How many times do I have to listen to this?” 

Levi and Kenny caught eyes, and the tension in the room escalated rapidly. 

“Until I’m sure you understand,” Cindy snapped back, narrowing her eyes at Eren’s display of defiance while Levi watched with interest. 

He didn’t want Eren to fuck up their weekend, but hell if he wasn’t proud of the kid for standing up to her and her endless bullshit. 

“I’ve only heard it about a million times,” Eren said with a frustrated sigh. “You’re like a broken record.” 

“It’s only because I care about you,” Cindy said defensively, crossing her arms. “And if you’re going to be disrespectful, maybe we should just stay home this weekend and you can be grounded until you learn that I’m only trying to help you and keep you safe. I don’t want to see you throw your life away, Eren.” 

Levi lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Eren, who was extremely agitated and red faced. He was sure that Cindy had probably lectured Eren about the evils of sex, drugs and alphas too many times to count, but today really wasn’t the day for Eren to take a stand. 

“He won’t,” Levi said, not even thinking twice about jumping in on a conversation that had nothing outwardly to do with him. “He’s going to have an amazing future, aren’t you Eren?” 

Eren slowly turned to Levi, his eyes wide with surprise. “Yeah…” he said, his voice softening and losing the anger that he’d been directing at his aunt. “Yeah, I am.” 

Cindy sighed, shaking her head and waving a hand over at Eren. “I certainly hope so, Eren, because your mother…” 

“Cindy,” Kenny cut in, taking a cue from his nephew. “They’ll be fine. Eren’s a smart kid. Let’s not leave here with everyone angry, alright?” 

“Fine,” Cindy said begrudgingly, as though she didn’t really agree with Kenny. “Anyway, we have an envelope on the table with some extra cash. You boys can order whatever take out you’d like for dinner. Just make sure Levi is the one to answer the door.” 

Eren rolled his eyes again, and Levi agreed, silently sliding his foot under the table and brushing it against Eren’s in a showing of unity. 

Once breakfast was finished they said their goodbyes, Cindy being far more dramatic than necessary and fraying on everyone’s last nerve while Levi did his best to scoot himself and Eren out the door as quickly as possible. They had just gotten into Levi’s car, when there was a knock on his driver’s side window. 

“I need to talk to you before you go,” Kenny said, much to Levi’s frustration. 

With a groan, Levi got out of the car, leaving it running for Eren so he wouldn’t get cold, and shutting the door behind him. “What?” 

“I thought I should tell you, I brought Eren to a clinic yesterday,” Kenny began, glancing into the car at the omega fiddling with the radio. 

“I know,” Levi said curtly. “Eren already told me.” 

“I can see you’re not happy with me about it, but it needed to be done,” Kenny explained, giving Levi a serious look. “I couldn’t wait any longer to make sure you did the responsible thing, so I did it for you.” 

“I was going to take care of it,” Levi hissed, narrowing his eyes. “This afternoon. You shouldn’t have gotten involved. He’s my boyfriend, not your son or your responsibility.” 

“You wouldn’t talk to me, so I went to Eren,” Kenny said without a shred of remorse. “You’re lucky I was the one that had a talk with him and not Cindy, you can see how well that would have gone.” 

“It still wasn’t right for you to do that,” Levi gritted through his clenched teeth. “I told you I was taking care of it.” 

“I couldn’t risk both of your lives, especially Eren’s, getting fucked up,” Kenny argued. “I had to step in. And you can hate me all you want, but when I told Eren my concerns, he agreed with me that he’d go to the clinic and get the shot. I didn’t force him to do anything, all I did was talk to him about what was going on and offer to help.” 

“Well aren’t you just father of the year,” Levi snorted. “I’m not a fucking idiot. What have I ever done to make you think I wouldn’t do right by Eren? I’ve been carting him around to cheer leading and dance all week, I almost beat the shit out of some guy yesterday for putting his hands on him, I held him when he cried to me about all the shit he’s been through cause of his parents…” 

“You weren’t thinking clearly, Levi,” Kenny said with a frown and a shake of his head. “You still aren’t. I understand and I’m not blaming you or implying you’re a shitty boyfriend, but I want you to understand why I did it and maybe appreciate the fact that I was looking out for the two of you.” 

“Yeah, thanks for having a sex talk with my boyfriend,” Levi muttered, turning away from Kenny with a wave. “Whatever. I didn’t say shit because it doesn’t matter, does it? Eren made it real clear to me he doesn’t do shit he doesn’t want to do and he wanted to go with you and get the shot, so that’s that. Now it’s done with. Maybe next time, come to me and give me a fucking chance to take care of my own boyfriend instead of assuming I’m some irrational asshole.” 

Levi got into his car, slamming his door shut and pulling quickly out of the driveway. 

He was furious and he could barely even begin to verbalize or even piece together why. It was something he couldn’t pinpoint, but he felt like he’d just been gutted right there in the driveway and everything hurt. 

He felt a tiny hand on his thigh and he glanced over at the worried omega in his passenger seat. 

“If you ever need anything, you know I’ve got your back, don’t you?” Levi asked, and Eren scooted closer to him. 

“Of course I do,” Eren said softly. “I trust you, Levi. I know you’re going to be here for me. We’re going to be mates, that’s what we do, we take care of each other.” 

“Yeah,” Levi forced out past the lump in his throat. He wanted to be Eren’s mate _now_ , but after his conversation with Kenny, he suddenly felt like it was much further out of his reach and he couldn’t even understand why. 

“After tonight, you’ll see how much I trust you.” Eren gave his thigh a squeeze and leaned over to place a kiss on Levi’s cheek. “It’s going to be incredible and I can’t wait to get closer to you.” 

Levi stopped at a red light, turning to place a kiss on Eren’s lips. 

All Levi wanted was to be closer to him. 

As close as he could possibly get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness... it's about to be Friday night ;)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Look at the cute art dl4 made of this fic! http://dl4.tumblr.com/post/146479577929/this-is-what-i-meant-by-making-drawings-of-your
> 
> And the hotness that teya-universe created!!! http://leviheichouackerman.tumblr.com/post/145410476600/teya-universe-happy-birthday
> 
> Thank you so much for making my fic come to life <3
> 
> And thank you as always for @britefairy03, who even on a very busy day found time to beta read this for me <3 I love you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but it's 13K words and I gave it a rewrite and honestly, I'm still not satisfied with it. But, I'm really harsh on myself and maybe I've just stared at it for too long. I don't know, I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

“Wow. Don’t hold back or anything.” 

Mike chuckled, shaking his head and interrupting Levi’s passionate rant about why there shouldn’t be cheerleading practice on Fridays. 

Levi didn’t seem to have any _actual reasons_ besides it was Friday and he found it very annoying, which was undoubtedly one of the reasons Mike was so entertained. 

“Shouldn’t they get a break?” Levi argued, attempting to get his friend to understand the seriousness of the situation. “Those two get worked six, sometimes seven days a week! They should have more time to spend at home or doing… whatever else they want to do.” 

“They _like_ cheerleading,” Mike countered with a grin, leaning back in his seat as Levi drove them toward his house where they could pick up drinks and his stuff for the weekend. “You’ll just have to work fucking him silly around that. I’m sure you can do it. Time management, man.” 

Levi grumbled under his breath, turning sharply into Mike’s neighborhood. He was highly agitated and Mike’s cavalier attitude was getting under his skin – much like everything else was. He’d spent the entire morning and afternoon trying to stop himself from punching people in the throat over the slightest grievances, be it someone typing too loudly or the way the asshole sitting behind him in homeroom kept tapping his foot on the back leg of his desk. 

He’d had an incredible morning, but damn had it been a shitty day. 

Levi hadn’t been able to shake the negative feeling he’d gotten after his conversation with Kenny, and it increased tenfold after he’d reluctantly dropped Eren off at his school. 

Everything felt so fucking _wrong_. 

And the worst part of all of it was Levi wasn’t even able to put his finger on exactly why that was. 

Saying goodbye to Eren had gotten progressively more difficult each morning, but by now he’d nearly had a full blown anxiety attack when the omega had disappeared into his school. His heart had begun to beat erratically and chills ran through his body. He’d broken out in a cold sweat, right there in the parking lot, and he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to drive himself to his own school. 

No matter how much he tried to reason with himself that he’d see Eren in a few hours and then they’d have the weekend together, he didn’t feel any better physically or emotionally. He was rattled, stressed, fucking nervous as fuck. Worried about Eren being without him, even though deep down he knew the other teen was highly capable. 

It hadn’t helped that when he’d pulled up in front of Eren’s school, the other teen’s beautiful teal eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

The omega had started repeating a mantra about how he’d be just fine, it was only a few hours, over and over to himself like Levi either couldn’t hear his rambling or he didn’t care at all if the alpha did. 

Levi had leaned in and kissed his hair, rubbed his jaw over the fluffy brown strands, nuzzled behind his ear and scented him right there in front of his school. Eren’s grip on his hand was so tight, Levi wasn’t even sure he could pry it off – even if he had the heart to do so. 

It was strange the way he could sense Eren’s anxiety, how he knew that it was similar to his own irrational fears that he could barely even flesh out. It was like they had connected on a deep, profoundly emotional level. Like what Eren and Mike had suggested was true; they had bonded. 

It only made Levi long for Eren’s heat even more, and he was half tempted to bring it up that morning in his car. To tell Eren that he wanted him to stop taking the pills and let nature take its course. That he was sure they’d both feel better once they had mated and their relationship wasn’t in such a fragile, grey place. 

Levi had run his palms down the back of Eren’s neck and over his shoulders, rubbing his scent onto him while he promised the anxious omega that he was going to be waiting for him after cheerleading practice – that he wasn’t going to disappear. He knew that Eren needed to hear it, though he wasn’t quite sure at what point he’d become so perceptive of the other teen’s needs. He was certain that Eren needed affirmation that he was going to be there for him – after school and otherwise. 

Ultimately, Eren had been the one to let go, suddenly wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck at the sound of the warning bell and placing a wet kiss on his cheek. 

Levi had felt like Eren had taken his heart with him when he’d stepped out of his car. 

And the cloud of misery over his head grew after that, as he was left alone with his thoughts. 

His thoughts and the rage bubbling inside of him after his conversation with Kenny that he couldn’t fully understand. 

Questions that still itched at the back of his mind as he drove through Mike’s neighborhood. 

Maybe it was because he was never going to even suggest to Eren that he should get a shot. He was going to talk to him about protection eventually, that wasn’t a lie. But, Levi had thought condoms were adequate. There was no need to pump Eren full of more unnatural stuff. 

Levi’s frown deepened. Maybe _that_ was it. He didn’t like that Eren was taking the suppressants, and all this stuff seemed like even more intervention and messing with his body. 

He knew it was all Eren’s choice, something he needed to support, but he couldn’t snuff out the frustration he had that Eren’s feelings toward him were probably dulled or somewhat muted because the suppressants weren’t going to allow his body to respond to Levi in the way it should be. 

And it hurt, because Levi could see how much Eren enjoyed being with him, being close to him. Eren clung to him and rubbed his sweet scent on him, got wet from his touch and his kisses and looked like he was lost in a state of heavenly bliss whenever they were close. He shouldn’t be robbed of feeling everything possible; of being able to mate with the alpha of his choice without shame or interference. They had already bonded, shouldn’t they be able to make it concrete? 

Levi pulled into Mike’s driveway, opting to wait in the car while his friend packed up and loaded the trunk with a couple cases of beer, some hard liquor, and a few days’ worth of clothes. 

Left alone with his thoughts, he continued to stew on why he felt the way he did. 

Worst of all was the anxiety. As much as he had tried to reason with himself throughout the day that there was no where Eren was safer than at his omega high school, the fear that Eren was under some sort of threat was too strong to shake. A thousand scenarios of horrible things that could happen to Eren ran through his mind like an endless reel of horror movies, and Levi found himself tense and suffering from a cold sweat most of the day. 

The urge to go to Eren’s school and fetch him was overwhelming, yet Levi knew that there was no way that he could. They would never release him to someone without written permission from Cindy. Yet, he thought of various, off the wall plans throughout the day of how he’d rescue Eren from being exactly where he was supposed to be and he was under no threat of harm. 

It was a compulsion that was impossible to shake. He needed to get Eren home, to his bedroom where he felt most comfortable. He itched to keep him there indefinitely; to push the furniture against the doors and wrap Eren up in soft blankets. He wanted to feed him with his fingers and keep him out of sight of everyone, anyone else – even their friends. The desperation he felt to kiss the other teen’s forehead and lips, nuzzle his neck and shower him with an infinite number of promises of forever was nearly maddening. 

He knew he should be looking forward to having fun with his friend and his new boyfriend; that he should think the four of them getting drunk together and playing games sounded like a great time. It wasn’t as though his bed wouldn’t still be there after they’d partied for a while, and hell, it would probably loosen them both up for what was to come. 

But, Levi didn’t want them in the same house. He didn’t want anyone else in the zip code anymore. He wanted to be alone with Eren, without a single interruption, tucked away someplace where they could relax fully and enjoy each other. 

Once again, he cursed being under Cindy’s thumb, and he swore to himself that as soon as the weekend had passed, he would get a job and start saving up for an apartment. 

At the very least, maybe working toward having a truly private space with Eren would help set his mind at ease. 

“Here,” Mike said plainly, flopping into the car and dropping a strip of condoms into Levi’s lap. “I picked up a box last night when I went on the beer run with my cousin. Since you’re hosting, you can have half my shit. S’only fair.” 

“Uh, thanks,” Levi mumbled, folding them up and stuffing the wad into his messenger bag in the backseat, suddenly revolted by what symbolized – and _was_ – a barrier between himself and Eren. “I don’t know if I’ll need em though, so if not, you can have them back.” 

“Levi…” Mike’s tone turned serious and he turned in his seat to face his friend. “I know you’re feeling… a whole lot of shit right now, but uh, you might wanna rethink the whole not using a condom thing. I mean, you saying you want to be his mate is one thing, but this is like… _not_ a good idea.” 

“ _What_?” Levi asked, his nose wrinkling. “I meant I might not use them because he got the _shot_ , asshole. If he still wants me to, I will.” 

Levi grit his teeth. Somehow, every option was irritating him. He hated the idea of Eren getting the shot, but he was also hoping Eren wouldn’t want him to use a condom, either. It wouldn’t feel real at all if he was, he wouldn’t even be able to quietly pretend they were mating if there was a barrier between them. He wanted to fill Eren up with his cum, not toss it into the wastebasket. 

“Still, it won’t hurt to use one,” Mike argued. “I’m going to with Armin, even though he told me he’s going to start taking birth control pills. It’s good to have a failsafe if something goes wrong.” 

Levi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, his agitation with Mike mounting as he pulled out from his driveway and headed toward the omega high school to pick up Eren and Armin. He didn’t like the thought of Eren messing around with his body even more. 

He hated everything. 

That is, until he saw Eren walking toward his car in his school uniform, his arm linked up with the pigtailed blond’s and his Mary Janes shining almost as much as his eyes in the late afternoon sun. 

It was a strange, stray thought, but Levi didn’t think he could ever consider getting Eren pregnant as something ‘going wrong,’ even if it wasn’t intended. 

He’d love the baby just as much as he loved Eren. 

And Levi’s face softened at the realization. 

He was in love with Eren. 

And it was that very moment that all of Levi’s anger and frustration at the world seemed to melt away; as his trembling hand reached for the handle to open his door and he stepped out, collecting the beautiful boy that was all his own up into his arms and dropping his face into his soft, sweet smelling hair. 

Everything felt better then, like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he could be at ease again. He had his Eren back. His future mate was right in his arms where he belonged and Levi was going to bring him home. 

And he was going to spend the entire weekend making love to him and showing him exactly how he felt. 

“I missed you,” Levi whispered into his hair, shutting his eyes and enjoying the moment and the sense of peace that washed over him. “So much.” 

It was powerful, the way his entire body seemed to respond to having Eren near. He gripped Eren’s sweater, seeking release for the emotions that surged through him. He needed to kiss him, tell him about the revelation he’d just had, how he was utterly in love with him and always would be. How even the thought of them making a baby wasn’t enough to terrify him or scare him away. 

No. And Levi was so fucking certain as he inhaled deeply behind Eren’s tiny, precious ear, and his body buzzed and his heart raced. 

Making a baby with Eren would be beautiful. No matter what the circumstances. 

It would be theirs. 

Eren’s cheek and jaw were rubbing firmly into his chest, his face hidden away from their friends and buried deep in Levi’s natural scent. The young alpha couldn’t help but reciprocate, copying the possessive gesture and running his jaw and cheek into Eren’s fluffy mess of hair. 

His mind swirled with feelings he hadn’t previously been able to pinpoint and desires that only further fueled his desperate need to get Eren home and into his bed. 

Make love to him. Knot him. Breed him. 

Levi sighed, shuddering and messing a hand into Eren’s hair. 

This wasn’t a new feeling. It was just one that had suddenly become so much more clear. 

He had focus that he hadn’t all week, like he finally understood exactly what he wanted, why the urge to mate and knot had been so overwhelming, why he wanted so terribly to fill Eren with his cum, over and over, until everything was right. 

“Eren,” Levi murmured, kissing into his hair. “I need to get you home, baby.” 

He needed to carry his beautiful boyfriend to his bed and lay him down gently, peel off his clothes and touch his perfect body, climb on top of him and press inside him. Every moment he wasn’t inside Eren was a moment wasted. 

Eren hummed, nestling ever closer to Levi and giving no indication he had any intention of moving, content to stay wrapped up in the young alpha’s arms and melt against him. 

Levi had all but forgotten they weren’t alone until Mike spoke up, suggesting they better bail before a teacher or parent saw them and questioned what was going on. 

The mere sound of the other alpha’s voice made Levi tense up, and he shot his friend a glare and pulled his stumbling omega boyfriend ever closer. He couldn’t rationalize why he was so angry at Mike’s interruption, but didn’t care enough to bother, keeping an arm wrapped protectively over Eren’s shoulders as he guided him toward the car. 

“Get in the back,” Levi hissed at Mike, a menacing glint in his eyes like he wouldn’t think twice of making the other alpha walk home if he refused. 

“Dude, you’re seriously gonna make me sit in the back?” Mike groaned, making a futile attempt to reason with Levi. “I’m bigger than all three of you put together.” 

“I don’t care,” Levi said lowly, keeping his narrowed eyes on Mike as he opened up the passenger side door and helped Eren inside. “I want Eren in the front. Next to me. Is that going to be a problem for you?” 

“Uh, no…” Mike gave a curious look over to Armin. Levi wasn’t exactly the sort of guy that was overtly friendly, but he wasn’t an asshole. “You okay, man?” 

“I’m fine,” Levi snapped, yanking his own door open and motioning toward the backseat. “Not crazy about the circumstances, but hey, guess it wasn’t up to me!” 

It was stupid, bringing Armin and Mike back to the house. All he wanted was to be alone with Eren, but Cindy had to have someone there to babysit them. Armin wouldn’t, and Levi knew that, but it still irritated the fuck out of him that two other people were going to be in the house. He didn’t want anyone else around, and their presence was making him feel an anxious sort of anger that he’d never really experienced. 

“Should I call my grandfather?” Armin asked quietly, and Mike shook his head quickly, taking the blond by his hands and guiding him toward the car. 

“Nah, Levi’s just got a stick up his ass, he’ll be fine after a few drinks,” Mike promised, clenching his jaw and giving Levi a hard look as Armin crawled into the car. “We’re gonna have a fun weekend, don’t let his salty ass ruin it for _everyone_.” 

After another meaningful look, Mike slipped into the car beside Armin, and Levi sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair and pressing his palm against his forehead. If Armin called his grandfather and asked to go home, there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that his grandfather would either call Cindy and she’d come back – along with a rightfully furious Kenny – or else he would insist that Eren spend the weekend at their house, leaving Levi alone and separated from him. 

Whatever all the hostility and frustration he was feeling was, he needed to try and bury it if he wanted to spend the night in bed with Eren. 

By the time Levi pulled out of the school parking lot, beads of sweat were pricking his temples. His car that usually smelled of stale cigarettes reeked of Eren’s sweet scent, and it was not only distracting – it was intoxicating. 

He fumbled a hand over to the other side of the car to catch Eren’s, his breaths short and irregular. His mind was buzzing and he blinked rapidly, trying to keep his focus on the road and not the saccharine smelling boy that was sitting beside him and squeezing his hand tightly. 

One glance at Eren showed the omega to be flushed pink, his eyes wide as he stared out the front window with a pensive expression. 

“You okay?” Levi whispered, rubbing his thumb over Eren’s knuckles. Eren definitely didn’t seem himself, but hell, Levi certainly didn’t feel himself either. 

He worried his lip, squeezing back on Eren’s hand. It would be understandable if he was nervous, or even scared. 

No matter how much Levi wanted to get him into bed, he needed to be careful. If he pushed or forced it and Eren really wasn’t ready, it would destroy the future he needed so terribly for them to have with each other. 

Eren turned to look at him, his lips parted in a peculiar way, as if the words he was searching for had been lost. His head tipped to the side, as though simply looking at Levi made it too heavy for him to hold up, and Levi nearly veered off the road. 

“Fuck, Levi, what the fuck?” Mike snapped, and Levi glanced in the rearview mirror to see his friend glaring at him with kiss swollen lips and a hand up his boyfriend’s shirt. 

Instead of apologizing, Levi narrowed his eyes back at his friend, the curious rage he’d been feeling flaring up inside him again. 

“Keep your dick in your pants, we’re almost home,” Levi muttered, leaning toward the passenger side as Eren pulled his hand into his lap along with his own and curled his body around it. It was behavior he’d never seen from Eren, like he was curling up into himself and trying to disappear, and it worried Levi so much that he could barely keep his eyes on the road for the rest of the trip back to Cindy’s house. 

Once they parked, Levi went immediately to Eren’s side of the car. He needed to talk to him alone, check in on him, figure out what was making him act so strangely. He had to reassure him that even if they didn’t follow through with their plans for the weekend, he wouldn’t lose Levi. 

Levi wanted Eren to know he loved him enough to wait, even if the mere thought of it made Levi ache in such a terrible way. 

Before he could do any of that, Mike had grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him off to the side of the house, away from the omegas that were still climbing out of the car. 

“Holy shit, Levi,” Mike exclaimed, his pupils blown as he took in gasping breaths of fresh air. “Eren smells so fucking good.” 

“What?” Levi growled, taking a heavy, aggressive step toward his best friend. 

“I’m just… I’m just saying, wow.” Mike explained, finally noticing that Levi had balled up his fists like he was ready to strike. “It’s a good thing he saw a doctor.” 

“Shut up,” Levi sneered, the other alpha’s words stoking his rage. It was bad enough that he’d scented Eren, but to go as far as to rub it in Levi’s face that the omega had gone and made breeding impossible made Levi want to rip off each of his long limbs and toss them into the street. 

So that was it. Eren didn’t see him as an alpha that was fit for breeding with. He wasn’t good enough. 

“Levi…” Mike raised a hand, his bushy eyebrows inching up his forehead. “Man, you are really, really not okay, are you?” 

“Stay away from him,” Levi said lowly as the other alpha broke his fierce eye contact. “Don’t look at him, don’t talk to him, don’t even fucking think about him.” 

“I have a boyfriend, Levi,” Mike reminded him, shifting his eyes away from the other alpha that kept stepping closer to him and attempting to stare him down. “I’m not into Eren. I shouldn’t have said anything, okay? I was just kind of… not ready for that. I guess… I’m not the only one.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi snapped defensively, his chest nearly bumping into Mike’s as the other alpha backed away from him. 

“It means that maybe instead of trying to fight with me for no actual reason, you should go inside and see how Eren’s doing…” Mike suggested carefully, continuing to take slow steps back from Levi. 

“That was what I was going to do until you dragged me over here to tell me how good he smelled,” Levi said coolly. 

“Okay,” Mike conceded, lifting his hands again in surrender. “I’m sorry. We cool?” 

Levi snorted, turning away from the other alpha and stalking to the front door. They were about as good as they could be after Mike implied that the boy he wanted to be his mate was delicious and didn’t want Levi all that much. 

The kitchen was empty and Levi could hear both omegas in Eren’s room, so he waited for Mike to bring in the beer and grabbed one, draining it quickly. 

“There you go,” Mike chuckled somewhat uncomfortably as he began to stock up the refrigerator. 

Levi grunted in response, glaring about the room and itching to go upstairs. He was sure the omegas were probably getting changed out of their school uniforms and as much as it irritated him to wait, he didn’t want to barge in on Armin. 

“Shot?” Mike asked, waving the bottle of tequila he held in his hand, and Levi nodded silently. 

Maybe a few drinks would make him feel less… murderous. 

Mike poured them each a generous shot and passed one to his friend, lifting his own and giving Levi a crooked smirk. “To Cindy, for actually believing you two weren’t going to pull some shit.” 

Levi couldn’t help but smirk at that, lifting his own shot. 

She must have really thought Levi was stupid enough to argue with her over her dumb rules. 

Levi didn’t need to argue; he’d just do whatever the fuck he wanted anyway. 

Even Kenny was on his side. 

“To her being more paranoid about Kenny fucking someone than Eren.” 

Mike laughed, downing the shot with Levi and slapping his friend on the back. “Nicely done.” 

Levi leaned back against the counter, cracking open another beer when Mike handed it to him and listening to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He could hear the thumping of four feet, but only Armin’s voice carrying into the kitchen. 

The blond was the first to round the corner, confirming Levi’s suspicions that they had gotten changed. 

Armin was wearing a tight, cropped, light blue sweater with a short, grey and blue plaid skirt that hung low on his hips with cuffed, white lace trimmed socks and the blue buckled shoes he’d loaned to Eren a few days earlier. Levi was stunned and confused to see the innocent omega in something so immodest, but Mike was thrilled and make no effort to hide it. 

“Damn, Armin, you look hot!” Mike exclaimed with a broad smile as Eren slipped into the room behind his friend, glancing over a Levi as if he was searching for the alpha’s reaction to his friend. 

Levi’s full attention, however, was on Eren – as it had been even when he wasn’t in the room – and he immediately strode past Armin and to the quiet brunet. 

Eren looked breathtaking – he always did – but it seemed that much like his friend, he’d dressed in a way to entice the alpha’s more carnal nature. He wore a wide necked, cropped, grey sweater that hung off one of his shoulders, a low-waisted, layered, pale pink organza skirt and opaque white thigh highs that laced up the sides with pink satin ribbon and tied into bows at the top. He had on dark grey, low-heeled shoes with crystal encrusted buckles on the sides, and a headband of crystals and pearls. He looked delicate and soft, like the princess he didn’t believe that he was, and Levi’s heart ached that Eren would probably never believe how precious he was after all the damage his father had done. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, tugging uselessly at the front of Eren’s sweater in an attempt to pull it down lower. “But, I don’t want him seeing you like this…” 

“Like what?” Eren asked quietly, staring back into Levi’s eyes. “I thought you liked showing me off when we went on our date.” 

“It’s different now,” Levi said more gently than he knew he was capable, running the backs of his fingers lightly over the omega’s exposed belly. He didn’t quite know how to explain it, he barely understood it himself, but he didn’t like the idea at all of Mike’s eyes wandering over that plush, tender place that Levi wanted as only his own. “I don’t want him to look at you and even think about anything.” 

“Think about what?” Eren asked, taking a step closer to Levi. The alpha covered up his belly with his hand then, protectively, his ears turning red. 

He didn’t want Mike thinking about exactly what he was right at that moment. Of making the warm patch of skin beneath his palm swell with what he could put there. What he could give Eren that would show every other alpha he belonged to someone. 

Levi couldn’t very well say any of that, and his mouth hung open stupidly. Eren had gotten the shot, the very last thing he needed to tell the omega was how he was suddenly very aware of some profound desire to knock him up. 

“Like about… how perfect you are,” Levi said with a slight shrug, his eyes darting away from Eren’s for a moment at his weak response. “Just… cover this,” he said in something between a plead and a command, giving his plush middle a tiny squeeze and slipping a hand around his slight waist. “Let me look at you later, when we’re alone. Only me.” 

“Okay,” Eren nodded, and Levi couldn’t tell if the omega was relieved or disappointed when he stepped away from him and glided back up the stairs until he was once again out of Levi’s sight. 

Mike had already handed Armin a beer, and the two of them seemed far too into each other to have noticed Levi’s conversation with Eren – which Levi was immediately grateful for. He already felt stupid enough that Mike knew Eren had gotten the shot, he didn’t need his friend to know how terribly insecure he was feeling as well. 

Insecure, or threatened? Both? 

Levi finished his beer and set it down on the counter. Even with Mike’s hands all over Armin, he felt like the other alpha was there to steal his boyfriend – so much so that he still itched to throw him out of the house. Eren had shown no interest whatsoever in Mike, but Levi couldn’t shake the fear that Mike would take him away. 

It was a fear that made him feel violent, paranoid and like he lacked control. 

Eren came back downstairs as Levi was pulling out a beer for himself, and he grabbed one for his boyfriend as well and opened it before handing it to him. 

“Um, thanks,” Eren said quietly, now wearing a soft white sweater that hung off his shoulder but thankfully covered his middle. 

“Have you ever had beer?” Levi asked, suddenly remembering that the other teen had been pretty sheltered and probably hadn’t been allowed to go to any unsupervised parties. 

“Not really,” Eren shrugged, glancing over at Armin – who seemed to have no hesitations about drinking with his boyfriend. “Like, I tried some of my dad’s when I was a kid. But, I haven’t like, drank at a party or whatever.” 

“Take it easy then,” Levi suggested, moving closer to Eren and putting an arm around his waist. “I don’t want you throwing up tonight.” 

“Yeah, well, me neither.” Eren chuckled uneasily, tracing his finger around the cool, wet can. “Maybe, like, you kind of should, too.” 

“What?” Levi asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Take it easy. With the drinking,” Eren crossed his arms and stared at a spot on the floor. 

“I won’t throw up,” Levi said with a forced, weak laugh, catching Eren’s look of concern. “I’ve been drinking for years, I’ve kinda built up a tolerance.” 

“Do you really think… drinking tonight is a good idea?” 

Eren wouldn’t even look at him, and Levi was puzzled. He’d thought Eren would want to drink, for a lot of reasons. 

“I… thought it might, you know, kinda… help,” Levi mumbled lowly so Mike and Armin wouldn’t overhear. 

“With what?” Eren asked sharply, finally looking at him. 

“Like, help you relax…” Levi suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. All he wanted was to do what he could to make it not hurt so bad for Eren, and he knew that having a few drinks could help. But the way Eren was looking at him, like he had lost his mind, was jarring. 

“Yeah, um, I don’t need to drink this, Levi,” Eren said with a slight warble in his voice as he set the can down on the counter. “But, if you need to be drunk to do this…” 

“What?” Levi sputtered, quickly grabbing onto Eren’s shoulder, pulling him closer and leaning down to be eye level with him. “No. Shit, no, that’s not…” Levi sighed. He couldn’t understand how Eren would think there was any question that he wanted to be with him. “That’s not what this was about at all,” Levi swore, setting his own can onto the counter. “In the car, I thought maybe you were getting nervous, plus I’m kinda worried about making it good for you, and I thought… I just thought it would help. I’m sorry, I wasn’t… this isn’t because I _need_ to be drunk. I don’t. It was stupid. I… fuck.” 

“It won’t be good for me if you’re drunk,” Eren said quietly, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater. “Do you really need to drink to feel something right now?” 

“No,” Levi said firmly, drawing Eren into his arms and wrapping them around his petite frame. The truth was that he hadn’t felt himself all day, especially not once he’d been reunited with Eren. His body had started to speed up with excitement like it never had before, and it was making his skin prickle and his heat beat faster. The itch to carry Eren to bed was incessant and growing stronger, and when he lowered his face into the other teen’s neck his blood rushed straight to his cock. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, nuzzling at the tantalizing flesh beneath Eren’s ear. “I want to be perfect for you. I want to take care of you. I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” Eren said as he curled into Levi’s chest. His warm little body pressed against Levi’s and the alpha was suddenly aware of just how _hard_ he was. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, unable to accommodate his ample erection, and he bit into his lip, his fingers gripping and twisting at the back of Eren’s sweater. 

“We should talk… about some things,” Levi started, running his nose around the delicate whorls of Eren’s ear and right back to that place that made him see stars. “I want you to know that no matter what, if you decide you want to stop… if you don’t want to go through with it… I’ll understand. I won’t be mad and I won’t leave you.” 

It would likely be agony for Levi at this point, but he’d survive. The weight of his own cock stuffed inside his jeans had him wanting to claw them off right there in front of everyone and his balls felt like they were swelling as his dick got harder. 

“Come on Eren, you promised you’d do my hair!” Armin sang as he danced his way over to them, grabbing Eren’s hand and attempting to pull him gracefully from Levi’s arms. The young alpha had no interest in letting go, and Armin stumbled, blinking bright blue eyes at Levi. 

It was clear the beer had already begun to affect him by the color in his cheeks and his goofy, playful grin, and Levi pulled Eren closer. 

Maybe it was a good idea Eren wasn’t drinking. He didn’t want him to forget what the night was all about. 

Them. 

“Eren,” Armin whined, tugging uselessly on the other boy’s hand. “You promised! And… why’d you change your shirt?” 

“Oh,” Eren said quietly, glancing down at his clothes. “The other one was uncomfortable.” 

“But we looked _hot_!” Armin exclaimed, and Mike laughed from where he stood in the kitchen, thoroughly amused by his light weight boyfriend. 

The corner of Eren’s lip turned up in a smile, and he pressed back from Levi, much to the alpha’s dismay. 

“I did promise to braid his hair,” Eren apologized, being dragged toward the couch by the eager blond. “Maybe we can have that talk when I’m done?” 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, catching the way Eren’s eyes seemed to lose their focus for a moment and cross as he looked back at the alpha. 

He felt a pang of worry, and he frowned, rocking on his feet while he considered pulling Eren away from his friend and bringing him upstairs to talk. Levi knew that he should be able to wait a few minutes for Eren to braid Armin’s hair, but he felt restless, like he needed to be doing something, be near him, keeping him away from everyone else. 

“Eren isn’t drinking?” Mike asked from behind him, and Levi jumped at the sudden sound of the other alpha’s voice. 

“Uh, no,” Levi mumbled, prickling at the other alpha’s close proximity. Just Mike’s presence alone had Levi agitated. “I think he’s nervous.” 

“A couple beers would help,” Mike said casually, taking a sip from his own can. “Look at Armin, he’s having a good time.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s just too much new shit for him all in one night,” Levi shrugged, watching Eren part Armin’s hair to begin French braiding pigtails for the other omega. “I’m not gonna push it. Maybe he’ll want to tomorrow.” 

“Fair enough,” Mike agreed, leaning back on the counter. “I guess you two are gonna bail soon then?” 

“Mmm,” Levi grunted, pushing away from where he leaned and heading into the heart of the kitchen. He began opening up the cabinets, unfamiliar with what Cindy had in the house or where it was stored, pulling various items out and setting them on the island while Mike watched him with interest. 

“What are you doing, cooking something?” Mike asked, and Levi shook his head, stuffing the food, juice, water and plastic cups into a cloth grocery bag. 

“No, I’m getting some stuff for later,” he explained, checking each cabinet once more for things he thought Eren might like. 

“You planning on not leaving the room for a month?” Mike chuckled, peering into the bulging bag that Levi had packed up. “Is there a zombie situation I haven’t heard about?” 

“No,” Levi snapped, snatching the bag away from Mike and slinging the straps over his shoulder. “I thought he might get hungry later and… we’re probably not gonna want to come back down here while your drunk asses are screwing on the kitchen table.” 

“Hey,” Mike tutted with mocked outrage. “We’re gonna mess around on the couch so he’ll be comfortable. I’m not an _animal._ ” 

Levi rolled his eyes, shooting his friend an unimpressed glare. “That’s disgusting. I’ll have to sit there, you know. I don’t want to think about you two doing… whatever.” 

“Says the guy whose dick looks like it’s going to tear open his jeans,” Mike teased, and Levi glanced down at his relentless erection before slugging his friend in the arm. “Hey, that hurt!” 

He was hard, uncomfortable and agitated, and not in the mood for Mike’s shit at all. 

“Stop being an ass,” Levi grumbled defensively. 

He looked back over at Eren, torn. He hated to leave him, but he felt compelled to get his bedroom ready for later in the evening. He didn’t want to have to come back downstairs once he and Eren were in bed. “Come upstairs with me,” he ordered Mike, turning and beginning to stalk toward the stairs. He didn’t like the thought of losing Eren from his sight, but he’d be damned if he was going to leave Mike alone down there with him. 

“You’re so moody today,” Mike pointed out, following behind Levi without further complaint. “I’d think knowing you were gonna get laid would make you a little more chipper.” 

Levi paused at the top of the stairs, turning to give Mike an incredulous look. “When have you ever known me to be _chipper_?” 

Mike shrugged. “I thought slammin’ your boy might do it.” 

With a disgusted shake of his head, Levi continued the rest of the way to his bedroom, setting down the bag and shoving past Mike to search through the hallway linen closet for sheets and blankets. 

“Wow,” Mike said quietly, watching Levi stock up his bedroom with nearly all of the clean towels and linens. “Dude, I’m not trying to be a dick here, I know you’re kind of a neat freak, but if you shower and change the sheets every time you fuck, he’s gonna think you’re a weirdo. You really don’t need all this…” 

“Shut up,” Levi muttered dismissively, pacing around the room and scratching at the back of his neck. 

Mike was an idiot. He had no idea what Eren _needed_. And that he’d even vaguely imply that Levi didn’t know what he was doing offended the young alpha. 

He needed to make sure that Eren was comfortable, and no one knew how to do that better than him. 

“I really think it’s…” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Levi interrupted, pushing past Mike and out his bedroom door. Hopefully Eren was nearly done with Armin’s hair. The way his jeans were squeezing his erection that wouldn’t subside was obscene and he was certain if he hung around with Mike much longer he’d end up killing him. 

By the time he’d gotten back downstairs, they omegas were finished and Armin had already gotten himself another beer. The blond was waiting near the bottom of the stairs for Mike, who picked him up immediately and playfully kissed at his neck while carried him into the kitchen, and Eren was still sitting on the couch. 

“Body shots?” Mike asked Armin, setting the omega down on the kitchen island. The pig tailed blond nodded enthusiastically, and Mike chuckled. “Do you even know what they are?” 

“No,” Armin admitted shamelessly, shrugging and kicking his legs. “But I want one!” 

Levi made his way over to the couch and looked down at Eren, his brows furrowing. He’d expected Eren to be the life of the party, even if they had plans for later in the evening, but the omega seemed completely detached from everything happening around him. 

“You alright?” Levi asked quietly, and Eren nodded slowly, a haze dulling his eyes and drawing them lidded. 

The moment he sat down beside the omega, a heavy pulse of precum soaked his boxer briefs, and he was hit was a dizzy spell. Once he’d reoriented himself and was able to focus on Eren, he fumbled for the other teen’s hand, sweat pricking at his temples and the back of his neck. Eren smelled amazing, and Levi found himself more drawn to the omega than ever, leaning closer and kissing the side of his head. 

He was high, buzzed, like he’d had much more to drink than he actually had. His body felt strong, primed and hungry, and he groaned lowly into Eren’s pink ear when the omega’s saccharine scent suddenly became more powerful, thick in the air and fogging his thoughts. 

“Eren,” he whispered, turning his head slowly so his nose brushed over the teen’s ear and cheek. Levi’s eyes fell to Eren’s lap, and he sucked in a sharp breath, noticing the omega’s knees had parted, splaying his legs in a way that was both enticing and immodest. 

He looked down at the omega’s exposed, creamy thighs; delicious, round and so tempting his mouth began to water. Levi opened his hand and splayed it over the teen’s soft skin, curling his fingers around it and squeezing the relaxed muscles. It took Mike cheering Armin after sucking down a shot of tequila for him to remember they weren’t alone in the room, and he was suddenly aware of just how _hard_ he was. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, unable to accommodate his ample erection, and he bit into his lip, desperate to get Eren upstairs but not wanting to frighten him. 

He glanced behind himself for a moment, noticing that Mike had laid Armin on the kitchen island and was licking salt off his belly while the blond giggled and knocked over a can of beer at the alpha’s tickling. 

Levi couldn’t even bring himself to tell them to stop. 

His fingers were already inching their way up Eren’s pale pink skirt, between his tender thighs and up to his sopping wet panties. His hand froze and a shiver rushed through him like a wave, making his eyes cross and his angry cock leak inside its tight confines. 

Eren was wet, _really wet_. His panties were completely soiled by the slippery fluid that was thick enough that it stuck to Levi’s fingers when he wiggled them between Eren’s legs. 

The omega whimpered, twisting where he sat on the sofa and further spreading his legs, his face hot and red. 

“Baby?” Levi whispered, his head swimming with the other teen’s display of wantonness. Eren looked so fucking _aroused_ , helplessly, even, and Levi had barely touched him. The tiny tent in his skirt where his own hardness pressed upward was damp, and Levi’s eyes darted to it and then back to the omega’s face. 

Levi’s cock ached, so desperate for release and attention, he contemplated lifting him up and bending him over the back of the couch - and he had a feeling the younger teen would be down for it. 

Levi blinked hard, giving his head a sharp shake and sucking in a deep breath that while meant to be calming, only made another pulse of precum pool in his boxer briefs. He needed to pull himself together. They were downstairs, with _other people_. What in the literal fuck had come over him? 

Eren lifted the front of his skirt, showing Levi his hardness pushing up against his lace panties, and Levi palmed over it once, eliciting a throaty moan from Eren that got the entire room’s attention. Levi quickly covered the omega’s cock with his skirt and pulled him into his arms, picking him up bridal style and holding him close to his chest. 

Levi locked eyes with Mike, the other alpha’s pupils blown and his skin flushed a light shade of red that contrasted with his light hair. He took a step closer to them, and Levi tightened his grip on Eren, digging his heels in and glaring back at the taller alpha. 

“Is he okay?” Mike asked, taking another step toward them as though he was drawn to them by more than just concern. 

Eren whimpered and turned his head away from the other alpha, burying it into Levi’s chest and his delicate face crumpling with what looked like fear. 

Levi had never seen Eren in such a state, but he was frightened as well. 

Frightened and angry. 

“Stay away from him,” Levi warned, his voice low and thick with gravel. “Get out. Get out of here.” 

“Whoa, wait,” Armin cut in, grabbing onto Mike’s sleeve and pulling him back toward the island. “S’nothing wrong. Mike was jus… tryin’ to help. Is Eren gonna puke?” 

“No,” Mike said flatly, eyeing Levi with interest. 

“Then okay!” Armin exclaimed, tossing his hands up into the air. “They can do their thing and we can do our thing and… oh! Do you wanna see my solo from last year? I can do it for you!” 

“Yeah, maybe later,” Mike said non-committedly, wrapping an arm around the blond and pulling him close so he could brush his cheek over his hair, his jeans bulging obscenely and his eyes once again trailing over Eren’s body. 

Levi tensed further, a low growl rumbling through his chest. 

Eren was his – only his. And he wouldn’t even share him with another alpha’s eyes. 

“Levi, please,” Eren whispered, curling his tiny, sparkly fingers into the cloth of his shirt. “Get me out of here.” 

It was only then that Levi realized he was panting, sweating, the front of his jeans soaked through with precum. He wanted to tear his best friend’s head from his neck, but he was certain he’d fall ill instantly if Eren left his arms. 

Another growl and he was racing up the stairs with Eren wrapped up in his arms, alighting them like he was soaring and his feet never needed to touch the floor. Once he had Eren in his bedroom, he was frantic, like he’d been taken over by a madness that compelled him to ensure there was no way into their shared space. The door was locked, but it wasn’t enough. Mike was too close, could pick his way in, could pull Eren from him and put his hands on him. 

He set Eren on the bed, but the boy wouldn’t let go of his shirt, trembling and clinging to him like a life vessel. 

“I need… I need to make sure he can’t get in…” Levi sputtered, hit with a bout of vertigo as he tried to peel the omega’s fists from his shirt. “Let me take care of you. Let me protect you,” he insisted, tipping Eren’s chin up and kissing his wet, parted lips. 

“Don’t go,” Eren pleaded, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist as the young alpha tried to pull back. “Levi don’t… I need you…” 

“I know,” Levi swore, cupping the omega’s cheeks tenderly and kissing his forehead. “Come ‘ere,” he conceded, pulling the smaller teen back into his arms and resting him against his hip. Eren clung to him, but his head wobbled on his neck in a way that made Levi worry about letting go of him for long. Frantically, he scanned his bedroom for the most effective solution, then in a burst of strength pushed his dresser in front of the door. 

In an instant, he was back on his bed, on top of the beautiful, squirming omega, catching his lips in a deep kiss as he pressed him down into the mattress. 

“Better?” Levi asked lowly, and Eren nodded rapidly, his legs that had been looped around Levi’s waist falling down onto the bed and splaying over the comforter like they were boneless. 

He pulled back for a moment to strip off his shirt, then paused to look down at the boy beneath him that was watching his every move with a sort of desperation Levi had never quite seen reflected back at him. 

Eren was an extraordinary beauty; stunning and intriguing in ways that left Levi utterly enraptured by him. His hazy green eyes were filled the very same sort of admiration that Levi returned, and recognizing the emotion in the omega’s eyes made him begin to relax and forget about the alpha downstairs with his boyfriend. After a few moments, it was only Eren that consumed Levi’s thoughts; how perfect he was and how much Levi needed to give him his everything. 

His cheeks were pink and warm, and his slight chest was heaving with each breath he took. The front of his skirt was wet, and the sugary scent that came from between his legs was thick in the air and so tempting to the young alpha. Levi wanted more of it, wanted to taste it, needed to have Eren’s sweet flavor on his tongue. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Levi promised, running the tips of his fingers up and down the inside of Eren’s soft, slippery thigh. “I know what to do,” he murmured, like his instincts had finally kicked in and everything made sense; how to prepare Eren and indulge in his future mate all at the same time. “I’ll make it feel good, do you trust me?” 

Eren nodded, biting into his lip and wriggling on the bed. His hands dug into the blanket beneath him, and when Levi lifted his damp skirt and the cool air hit his soiled panties he let out a squeak that would have drawn the alpha’s attention – if he wasn’t so focused on the wet bump pushing against the lavender lace material that just barely hid his erection. 

Levi slid down on the bed, lowering his face and mouthing over the little bulge that jumped beneath where it was only barely hidden away. 

“You smell so fucking good,” Levi purred, nuzzling his nose against the leaking mound, his heated breath tickling over Eren’s most private places as he hooked his fingers around the top hem of the omega’s panties. “I want to taste you.” 

Eren shuddered at his words, and slowly, Levi pulled down his damp panties, pausing only when his shiny hardness was revealed. The amount of precum running down his shaft was only rivaled by what was pooling in Levi’s boxers and beginning to run down his thighs. 

“Wow,” Levi murmured, blowing a puff of air on Eren’s cock that made his legs tremble. 

“Levi, please,” Eren pleaded, screwing his eyes shut and brushing a hand into the alpha’s silky black hair. It didn’t take any further encouragement for Levi to run the tip of his tongue from the base of the omega’s smaller shaft and up to the delectable head where another pulse of precum pooled onto Levi’s eager tongue. 

The alpha groaned and swallowed him up then, taking the entirety of his cock into his mouth and bathing it with his tongue, swirling it all around the omega’s hardness and stealing every bit of his sweetness for himself. 

Eren was whimpering, his pretty, pillowy thighs spasming as his muscles began to relax and allow the alpha to pleasure him. Levi massaged them on instinct, soothing away any lingering nerves or tension and comforting the boy he wanted to feel nothing but euphoria at his hands. Eren tried to lift his hips, to fuck his omega cock into Levi’s hot, wet mouth, but his body refused to cooperate and his bottom fell back onto the bed. 

Levi chuckled around Eren’s hardness, and the omega gasped, twisting his fingers into the alpha’s hair and crying out in the sweetest way as he came in Levi’s mouth, his body involuntarily bucking just slightly as he shot thin spurts of omega cum. The young alpha swallowed it eagerly, rolling the physical manifestation of the pleasure he’d given Eren over his taste buds and imprinting his flavor into his mind. 

He finally released the omega’s cock and looked up at him, the brunet a beautiful mess, his hair damp with sweat, his skin heated and a blush on his cheeks. Eren was still hard, his cock still drooling, and he weakly tried to lift his hips, as if trying to coax Levi into pulling another orgasm from him with his mouth. 

Levi moaned, the movement carrying the scent of Eren’s slick right to his nostrils, and he released one of the other teen’s thighs to pull his panties further down his legs. He slipped a hand between the omega’s thighs, and Eren spread them even wider after wiggling to kick off his lace restraint, giving Levi access to the tender rosebud buried between his cheeks that they’d both enjoyed him teasing before. 

“Wow,” Levi mumbled to himself, tracing his finger around the omega’s swollen hole that was drooling slick down the curves of his ass and onto the bed. He ran the pad of his finger over his entrance, fascinated at how it was slightly dilated – like it was expecting to be filled. 

“Did you play with yourself?” Levi questioned, and Eren shook his head, raking his teeth over his lip like he was either too embarrassed or too excited to form words. “You’re so wet and relaxed down here. Like your little ass knows it’s empty and needs my cock.” 

“I didn’t…” Eren forced out, gasping for breaths as he tried to lower himself down onto Levi’s probing finger. “Please…” 

“Please what?” Levi asked, swirling his finger lightly around the sensitive ring of muscle, enthralled at the little quivers he enticed from the boy’s leaky omega-cunt. 

Eren moaned, like the very question was far too difficult for him to answer, and with a slight bit of struggle, he rolled onto his belly and began to lift his weight onto his wobbly, unstable knees. 

“Oh…” Levi whispered, running his hand lightly down Eren’s back and gently putting his palm on the small of it, applying slight pressure to help the inexperienced omega present. 

He licked over his lips, panting and trying to make sense of the other teen’s behavior, though his scrambled mind and angry cock that was still confined tightly inside his jeans make his focus ebb like a waning tide. It was beautiful and everything he craved, the omega he wanted as his mate offering to allow him to do so… but Levi was far from experienced. He didn’t know if omegas got into positions like that during regular sex, just to please and entice their alpha partner. 

It did hit on all of Levi’s primal urges. 

“You want me inside you?” Levi asked softly, tracing his fingertips down the cheek of his ass and back to his hungry, little hole. 

“Mmmhmm,” Eren affirmed with a nod, scratching at the blankets and, again, shutting his hazy eyes. 

“Not yet,” Levi said softly, though his insistent cock begged to differ. No matter how wet or relaxed Eren seemed, he was a virgin and Levi needed to be careful and take it slow. 

Eren whimpered, and Levi laid down, pulling Eren over his bare chest in one easy, fluid motion, the omega leaving a trail of his slick and precum like a stripe over his abs. 

For the first time, Levi was able to see his perfect, pink hole, inches from his face and twitching expectantly, like Eren’s body knew exactly what he planned to do even if the inexperienced omega didn’t and was eager for the attention it was about to receive. 

“You have such a pretty ass,” Levi mused, and he was certain Eren’s cheeks were burning at the lewd compliment, though the glob of slick that pulsed from his hole belied any shame he might have at the alpha’s approving words. 

He lathed his tongue up from Eren’s small testicles and paused at his quivering hole, swirling his tongue around the swollen rim and tasting the ample nectar that trickled out of the omega and heightened Levi’s senses as he tasted it. 

He was going to fuck this beautiful, delicious hole, stretch it with his cock and make it leak even more – but with his cum. He’d make Eren such a slut for him that he’d beg for it, need it, want more than just sex. 

Levi blew against his entrance and he could feel Eren’s precum oozing onto his chest, like the alpha sucking him off had done nothing to sate his arousal. It was sexy and cute, the way Eren had gotten so worked up and so quickly. Maybe it was his lack of experience, but Levi also wanted to believe it was because they were so fucking compatible. 

Eren’s hands clumsily worked the button and zipper on his jeans, and Levi sighed when the omega fished out his solid cock and took it into his tiny hand. 

“Good boy,” Levi murmured, placing a kiss on the omega’s entrance that made him freeze and moan into the alpha’s thigh. He kept his lips there, groaning himself at the heady, sugary scent, and flicked his tongue around his hole in a circle, cleaning the slick from each little rivet in his sensitive skin. He grasped the omega’s thigh with one hand, the other gently coaxing his cheeks wider so he could explore his sweetness with more of his tongue. 

Eren mewed, relaxing on Levi’s sturdy body and drawing the alpha’s dripping, enlarged cock to his mouth. He lapped at the head and suckled on it, the fingertips of his free hand dancing up and down Levi’s shaft like light, butterfly kisses. 

Levi was in heaven with his face buried in Eren’s ass and the omega playing with his cock, but even better was knowing that his future mate was enjoying his touch as well. Each time Levi licked his lovely little hole clean, he was rewarded with even more of the sticky sweet substance to lap up and indulge in. 

Slowly, he worked his tongue past the slight resistance, nibbling and kissing around the omega’s relaxing ring of muscle until he could press himself inside. Eren was hot and smooth inside, his flavor even more intense and delectable as Levi dragged his tongue over the walls of his omega-cunt. His slick drooled down Levi’s chin, mixing with the alpha’s saliva and making a mess of their combined scents of arousal on Levi’s neck. 

He growled with desire, wanting so terribly to breed the little hole he was feasting on that his need rumbled through his chest and vibrated his tongue inside the other teen’s welcoming ass. Already, he could feel the hot bursts of Eren’s cum splattering onto his chest, the omega shaking and crying out in his grasp. Levi tightened his grip on the omega’s thigh, holding him firmly in place and darting his tongue in and out of his heat while his omega-cunt spasmed and tightened up, like it was trying to pull his tongue inside and hold onto it. 

When the omega was gasping and had once again rested his heavy head on Levi’s body, the alpha pulled back and placed another loving kiss on his accepting hole. 

“You don’t even know how much I want to knot you and stretch you open,” Levi murmured, grazing the tip of his finger lightly over the omega’s slippery entrance. It dipped inside easily, and with just the slightest pressure, drew his digit inside. “You need it so badly,” he mused, prodding inside the mewling omega and licking up the creamy, thickening slick that pushed around his finger. “You were so tight before, I wasn’t sure how I’d ever get my cock in you, and now your little cunt is eating me up like it was made for me to fuck it. Do you have any idea what it does to me, seeing you like this?” 

“I… I want…” Eren rasped, breathing heavily against the head of Levi’s cock. 

“You want my cock in your ass?” Levi asked, easily pressing in a second finger and drawing out another low moan from the omega splayed out on top of him. “Or you want my knot?” 

“B-both,” the omega forced out, struggling to respond or form words. 

Levi grinned, curling his fingers and making the lust drunk omega howl with pleasure. So then, Eren _did_ want his knot, wanted to be fucked and bred. Levi wasn’t quite sure if he meant it in the abstract sense, as Mike had suggested, or if he really wanted to be mated and carry his alpha’s baby. 

He flipped Eren onto his back and curled over his body, catching his lips in a filthy, slick flavored kiss. The omega was so far gone with his lust that he was shameless, licking his own juices from Levi’s lips and face and sucking his honeyed flavor from the alpha’s tongue. He made soft, needy little noises, his eyes glassy and lidded and his skin hot to the touch. 

It was time. Levi was certain that if he tried to hold out much longer, he’d cum all over the sheets from just kissing the other teen. He felt like his cock had been neglected for hours, even though Eren had been sweetly lapping at it only minutes before. 

He pulled the fuzzy sweater off of Eren, needing to lift the omega in order to do so. His body was so relaxed and pliant he could barely keep his arms up so Levi could maneuver the sleeves, and the young alpha cocked his head, blinking a few times at just how dependent on him Eren had become. 

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked with concern, brushing Eren’s sweaty bangs from his feverish forehead and pulling off his sparkling headband. 

The omega nodded, leaning against Levi’s chest once his sweater was tossed to the floor, his skin warm and soft against the alpha’s. “I feel… great…” he rasped, nuzzling his way up into Levi’s neck and kissing his salty skin. 

Levi unzipped his skirt, taking Eren’s words at confirmation that he should continue. It was a relief; Levi could swear his cock was larger and his balls felt heavy and swollen with cum. He needed release desperately, and the thought of not being able to plant himself inside the beautiful omega that was all willowy and supple with his delicate body draped against his chest made his body tense up and his stomach roll. He needed Eren like he needed air. The thought of not having him, of being pushed away… it made him feel physical pain all over his body. 

“I want to make this real,” Levi confessed, kissing into Eren’s hair and inhaling his scent like it was a drug. 

“Me too,” Eren murmured, and Levi laid him down carefully on the bed. 

The omega looked so gravely serious in spite of the fact that he was splayed out naked on Levi’s bed, and he watched Levi carefully as the alpha stripped off the rest of his clothes. He didn’t seem frightened, but contemplative, like he understood the weight of giving himself to Levi – even in this way – and how it would change both of their lives and their relationship that was still very new by all accounts. 

Levi turned to him, crawling carefully over his delicate body and pausing at his thighs to lean in and gaze down at him as settled one hand on the bed beside Eren’s head. 

“You should know…” Levi started, his heart clenching at the way Eren stared into his eyes, so trusting of him and not even trying to hide his body while the young alpha confessed his feelings. “Before we do this… I want you to know that I love you, Eren. I know it hasn’t been a long time, but I don’t need any more time around you to fall in love with you. You’re incredible, and the way I feel about you… it’s like everything that’s ever happened in my life was so I could find you.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over the omega’s cheek and watched as Eren smiled so softly at him. 

“I love you, too,” Eren whispered, lifting a heavy hand to try and reach for the alpha’s face. Levi caught it as it fell and drew it to his lips, kissing his palm before holding it against his cheek. 

“I promise you, Eren, I’ll always be here to love you and support you,” Levi swore, and Eren slowly blinked his eyes. 

“I know,” he said softly, tilting his head and exposing the expanse of his neck to Levi. 

The alpha shuddered, precum leaking from his cock and to the damp comforter beneath Eren. He was begging for a claim, and Levi needed to do it. 

He needed so desperately to make everything real. 

Levi leaned down and kissed beneath the omega’s ear, like a promise, his dark hair tickling against Eren’s cheeks and causing him to shudder beneath him. He worked his way slowly down the omega’s body, peppering kisses over his protruding collar bone and over his barely defined pecs that were much softer than his own. He flicked his tongue over one pearly pink nipple, then began to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger, drawing more delicious moans from the nearly untouched but salacious omega writhing beneath him. 

His stomach was wet with Eren’s precum, and the fact that the omega’s cock hadn’t softened even after he’d came twice stroked Levi’s ego. He was proud of his ability to pleasure his future mate and encouraged by how much Eren wanted him; how he was a complete mess with need for Levi’s cock. 

The young alpha slid lower, pressing soft kisses all over the omega’s precious belly, Levi’s hardness drooling puddles onto the bed. Eren’s stomach was so tender, so different from his own that was hard with ridges and bumps where his abdominal muscles jutted out. The omega still had an amazing athletic figure, but his middle was delicate, a vulnerable place that could grow life that he trusted Levi enough to expose to him. 

“I love you,” Levi murmured, kissing and nuzzling his belly, rubbing his scent onto the very space he wanted to blossom and grow with their young, showing everyone that Eren had mated and could never be taken from him. 

He tried to push away the negative thoughts that nagged at the back of his mind, that no matter how desperately he tried, he wouldn’t be able to breed Eren, that for as much as the omega was accepting him – he was still rejecting what Levi needed at the most basic level. 

“Levi,” Eren whispered, snapping the alpha from his thoughts. He looked up to find the omega staring at him with so much love, Levi could hardly believe his insecurities actually held any truth. 

He crawled back up the omega’s body, settling over him and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Maybe this is a stupid question, but… you don’t want me to use a condom, right?” Levi asked, praying that Eren would agree it was unnecessary. He needed to pretend, to be inside of Eren without a barrier, to feel the inside of his snug, wet tightness massaging his cock. He had to cum in him as deeply as he could, drain his balls inside him and feel like he’d bred him. 

If he didn’t, he thought he might go mad. 

“No, of course not…” Eren mumbled, shaking his head as his eyes began to cross. “That… that doesn’t… it doesn’t… make any sense…” 

“Good,” Levi sighed, kissing Eren again and stopping his barely coherent rambling. “Because I want to do this right.” 

Eren’s brows furrowed, but only for a moment. When Levi spread his thighs and prodded at his hole again, the omega was once again lost in the blissful sensations, trying to squirm and push the alpha’s fingers inside. 

“Shh, I have something better,” Levi promised, grasping his weighty cock and lining it up with the omega’s hot, wet entrance. He hissed, the feeling of his cock head up against the omega’s hole better than almost anything, and the anticipation of pressing inside, of opening him up, made Levi’s skin tingle. 

Slowly, he pushed inside, curling his hips in a smooth, gentle motion toward the omega. He could feel Eren’s ass stretching to accommodate him, his cock delicately easing him open as the omega cried out and whipped his head to the side. 

“I’m almost there,” Levi said shakily, clenching his jaw as he tried to control himself from rutting into the omega’s tightness until he could nut. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Eren or lose his trust, no matter how powerful the urge was to fuck him aggressively into the mattress. 

Tears dripped down Eren’s cheeks, and when Levi bottomed out he stayed still, kissing the salty drops from the omega’s feverish face and nuzzling him. “It’s okay, baby. I’m inside you now and it won’t hurt for long.” 

Eren nodded, keeping his eyes shut, and Levi kissed his temple. “You feel so good,” he purred against the omega’s ear, moving his hips just slightly so he could rock inside him. “I love you so much, Eren, and I want to make you cum like this. I want you to love me being inside you this way.” 

The omega gasped, and Levi grinned, slowly lengthening his strokes and angling his cock head so it would rub against the little spot buried deep inside the omega that Levi knew made bolts of pleasure storm through his petite body. 

“Eren,” he said lowly, a growl building in his chest as he began to pick up his pace without any resistance from the omega. All propriety, all caution and fear had evaporated. He had needs – deep, carnal, instinctual needs that he couldn’t keep to himself any longer. 

“Eren, I want you to stop taking the suppressants,” Levi said firmly, the old, hideous bed squeaking as he fucked into Eren’s sopping wet hole. He needed the other teen to know, to understand; he needed to be his mate _now_. 

“L-Levi… what?” Eren squeaked out, teal eyes rolling back as Levi drove into him. 

“The pills, the ones you take so you won’t go into heat,” Levi blurted out frantically as Eren’s tender ass tightened around his dick. “I want you to stop taking them. I don’t want to wait any longer to make you my mate.” 

“But… but I… I haven’t taken them… since Monday,” Eren forced out, his voice wavering as he tried desperately to focus and speak. 

“What?” Levi’s heart sped up rapidly, and suddenly, everything clicked. The way Eren had stood behind him when Cindy had yelled at him, how he’d been so uncomfortable around Jean and Mike, how wanton and needy he’d been for Levi’s attention and affection, why his skin was hot and feverish and his omega-cunt was oozing slick like his body had an endless supply of the honey-like substance. 

Eren was in heat. 

“Oh… oh god,” Levi rasped, kissing Eren’s cheek firmly and then driving his cock into him ever deeper. He had been so inexperienced he hadn’t even noticed, despite all of the clues. He was too thrilled to be embarrassed, relieved that now he knew why he’d felt so fucking agitated and desperate. He’d just wanted to be alone with his mate and prepare for his heat. 

He was a good alpha, after all. 

“Levi… wh-what did you think we were talking about all week?” Eren stammered between soft moans, and Levi shook his head, quieting the smaller teen with another kiss. 

“Sex,” Levi said plainly, brushing his nose against the omega’s. “But, it doesn’t matter. _This_ was what I really wanted.” 

“But…” Eren squeaked, biting hard into his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, unable to finish his sentence. 

“We’ll talk after your heat,” Levi promised, kissing the boy’s eyelids. It had obviously just started and would only get more intense for both of them. “Just enjoy it like I am. I’m gonna take such good care of you Eren, just relax, baby.” 

Eren nodded, and Levi leaned his forehead against the other teen’s. “I want this, Eren. I want this and I want _you_ so fucking much. You don’t need to worry about anything. You just made me so fucking happy.” 

“I… I want you, too…” Eren mewed, his body tensing up as Levi bit into his neck, claiming him to all the world and committing himself to the omega he loved without condition. 

Eren shook as he came hard, creaming on Levi’s cock and shooting his cum onto the alpha’s belly and his own. His omega cunt tightened and pulled Levi’s dick in like a vacuum, drawing it as deep and as close to his cervix as it could get. 

“Ha…ha…” Levi gasped releasing the flesh of Eren’s bruised neck and slamming one last time into the omega’s needy ass, planting himself firmly within him as his thick, heavily seeded cum began to shoot from his cock and paint Eren’s insides. He could feel it then, the swelling at the base of his erection, and the corner of Levi’s lip twisted up into a satisfied smirk as he clicked his hips to make sure his growing knot would be firmly planted inside. 

Eren was shuddering, quivering, and Levi carefully turned him onto his side and laid down behind him with his chest pressed against the omega’s back, his cock still locked securely inside the warmth of his ass. He fumbled for one of the blankets he’d set on the night table, puffing up with pride at how he’d _known_ without knowing that Eren was in heat and what he needed to do to take care of him. He draped it over their bodies and snuggled up closer, moaning lowly as his balls unloaded another long, hot spurt of his seed. 

He draped an arm over Eren’s side and splayed his hand over his belly, resting his cheek against the omega’s neck so his nose was close to his scent gland. It was euphoric, laying there with his newly mated omega and taking in the smell of his heat and arousal while he had what felt like an endless orgasm buried inside of him. Being connected to him this way felt so fucking right, and finally, Levi’s mind had found temporary peace. 

And he couldn’t help but wonder if Eren had actually gotten the shot, and just how effective it was. Maybe, just maybe, if he fucked him enough while he was in heat, filled him with as much cum as his little ass could hold, maybe he’d be able to breed his mate this time after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go do some things, but I promise I'll be responding to all comments (including a few on the previous chapter that popped up while I was forcing myself to stay off AO3 till I finished this one) when I get home.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't sucky or disappointing. Blah.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> And thank you to BriteFairy03 for beta reading this for me and miraculously getting it back to me before I left the house so you all could get it sooner. Love you!


	17. Chapter 17

Eren was sound asleep when Levi’s first knot finally went down. The alpha had spent the better part of an hour inside of him in what felt like an endless state of orgasm, too taken with his own blissful pleasure to even form a coherent thought. It had been overwhelming, and Levi had felt more than drunk, his lips fumbling against the younger teen’s neck as he rambled about how good he felt, how happy he was. 

Levi could barely remember what he’d said, but he was certain he’d meant every word of it regardless. 

And even as he gently pulled his cock from Eren’s seeded ass, he was still hard, ready to go again the moment his little mate needed him to help put out the desperate fire burning inside of him. 

Carefully, Levi pressed three of his fingers inside of his omega, curling them like a small fist that he hoped would give the sense of fullness and pressure of a knot and help him rest a bit longer. 

His motivation wasn’t entirely selfless; his cum was already beginning to leak down Eren’s plush thighs and he was determined to keep every bit of it inside his mate as he possible could. 

If there was one thing that had stuck with him from sex ed, it was that no form of birth control was 100% effective, and Levi was dead set on doing everything he could to show the truth of it. 

The partial fog from his knotting had passed, but Eren’s heat pheromones urged him to continue trying to breed his new mate and affirm their bond in the most solid way. It was his duty as Eren’s alpha, Levi reasoned, to give him a baby to grow in his tender, fertile belly. It was what would make the omega feel whole, complete and loved by his mate. 

He kissed down the gentle slope of Eren’s slight shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut as he fantasized about just how happy his darling love would be to discover he was, indeed, pregnant. Levi smiled lazily into the crook of his omega’s neck, picturing him cradling his swelling belly and nesting in his bed – their bed. The way he would gather all the softest things and disappear into his snugly little spot, then whimper for his alpha to come and curl his body around him protectively and stroke the precious swell of his belly lovingly until he was so overtaken with his mate’s comforting scent that he’d fall into a deep, heavenly sleep. 

Levi thought of the way other alphas would rake their eyes over Eren’s middle and glare at him jealously, backing off at even the slightest tick of the young alpha’s upper lip before his snarl could bleed into a possessive, guarding growl. 

He pressed light kisses down the petite teen’s spine, over each bump in his curled back as Levi slid his body down the bed. He wanted to allow his mate to rest, but thinking about him pregnant and belonging to him in the most pleasing way made Levi itch to breed him all over again. His cock was already leaking, his supply of cum rapidly replenished as his instincts screamed to give into his mate’s heat and put forth his best effort to make it a success. 

Levi palmed the cheek of Eren’s ass, gently spreading it to expose his finger-stuffed omega-cunt, swollen, pink and slick. The scent of their combined fluids was heady, and Levi let out a low, satisfied growl as he began to lick the excess juices, cream and cum from around his mate’s glutted hole, humming with appreciation at the unique flavor of their love making. His tongue glided over every inch of Eren’s perfect ass, cleaning his dependent mate for their next round of fucking like any good alpha should. His flavor was heaven and Levi would be happy to bathe him with only his mouth for the duration of the week, drinking in every bit of him that his helpless mate would allow. 

Eren cooed softly, somewhere between a dreamy twilight and feverish awareness, and Levi began to slowly curl and uncurl his fingers inside his luscious little cunt, gently petting his prostate to pull his mate from his slumber in the most sensual way. 

“Levi…” came his small voice, peppered with little whimpers that made the hair on the young alpha’s body stand on end. 

“Shh…” Levi hushed, stroking inside his tender ass and manipulating it with a natural expertise that fueled his alpha ego. It egged on his pursuit of impregnating the whining puddle of boy that was powerless but to succumb to his touch and the delicious thrills it made thrum through his sensitive body. “Let me take care of you, you’re a mess down here,” he murmured between swipes of his tongue, and the omega shuddered and hunched his delicate shoulders in response. “Does it feel good? My fingers inside you like this?” 

Eren nodded desperately, his eyes screwed shut and his face red and hot. Glittery nails disappeared in the messy sheets and he choked out a sob of pleasure, his inexperienced body overstimulated by all of his new mate’s attention. A constant stream of pre-cum was drooling from the hardness between his legs, and he gasped when he felt Levi cup his cock and give it a gentle squeeze. 

“Your clit is filthy,” Levi purred, rubbing his palm against it as his omega squirmed and his beautiful, bony hips shuddered and searched for more friction. “Should I clean that, too?” 

Eren shook his head in agreement again, and Levi carefully rolled him onto his back, keeping his fingers curled up inside him and pressure on his mate’s prostate. 

He hungrily slid his tongue up Eren’s shaft, and the omega cried out, twisting his sticky hands into Levi’s hair and clumsily hitting his palms against his mate’s head. It wasn’t painful, and the young alpha chuckled at his lovely omega’s lack of control or shame, and he sucked his hardness into his mouth, making the younger teen howl loudly enough that Levi was sure the entire house had heard. 

“Levi… Levi, Levi….” Eren rambled, like it was the only word he remembered as he succumbed to the heat, making his alpha swell with pride. 

He could flip Eren over right then, fuck him into utter oblivion, but he wanted to taste his honeyed omega cum first, have that saccharine flavor on his tongue and seeping into his gut when he rode him again. After all, what good was omega cum if not for being sucked from the source by their alpha, like a sweet treat their little mate’s body made only for them? 

“Oh,” Eren gasped, his thighs trembling against Levi’s cheeks and neck. He could barely control his movements or muscles, his body having softened in preparation of his heat. Each spasm was involuntary as he gave into his condition, trusting his alpha to take care of his needs. 

And as his nectar pulsed onto Levi’s waiting tongue, he tried in vain to lift his body, to curl around his alpha’s head as he sucked his cock dry, to get closer to him and show him how incredible his attentive mate made him feel. 

Levi chuckled and hummed around his succulent omega-clit, only releasing it when he was certain he’d milked every last drop of his mate’s sweetness and there was nothing left for Eren to give his eager mouth. Levi kissed the sensitive head then, working his way up the smaller teen’s middle with a trail of kisses, keeping the omega’s thighs resting on his shoulders as he lingered at Eren’s belly, nuzzling the soft layer of baby fat that protected his aching womb, pressing his wet lips to that fragile place Levi had come to cherish so quickly. 

It was like the young alpha had forgotten everything else, where he was, their lack of true freedom or privacy, any hesitations he might have had that could have interfered with the utter peace he felt in that moment. 

Even birth control couldn’t come between them, not when Levi wanted this so much that he was prepared to give every ounce of his being to make it happen. 

He lifted his head, his eyebrows raised and his cheek resting lightly on his mate’s belly as he gazed up at him, catching eyes with his panting, flushed omega. Eren’s eyes were glassy, hopeful but worried, and Levi slid up his body and cupped his feverish cheek with his hand. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered, staring straight into the other teen’s barely focused eyes, instinctively attempting to ground his sensitive mate. “I’m your alpha and I love you.” He kissed Eren’s parted lips, his fingers itching into the omega’s sweaty hair. “I’m your mate now, you understand?” he asked, and Eren nodded hesitantly. “It means forever, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But… what if…” Eren breathed, biting into his lip harshly before he could complete his thought, as though forcefully biting back the words he feared to say would prevent them from becoming a reality. 

“No ‘what ifs’,” Levi assured him, scanning his worried face and touching his forehead to his omega’s. “I want you so much. All I’ve thought about since we met was how I needed to make you mine, Eren. There’s nothing that would ever make me change my mind. We’re mated, I’ve claimed you, I’m not going to let you go, not for anything.” 

Eren let out a sharp breath, his eyes shutting as two fat tears rolled toward his tiny ears, and Levi kissed them away gently, his lips like feathers on the omega’s flushed skin. 

“You’re my princess,” Levi whispered into his ear, nuzzling lovingly against the shell. “And I’m your knight. You’re safe with me. I’m never going to hurt you and I’m going to give you everything you deserved. You have nothing to be scared of; I’m right here with you, I’ve got you, and I’m yours.” 

Eren turned his head, catching Levi in a desperate kiss that the alpha grinned into, his heart leaping in his chest at his mate’s display of affection and trust. Levi meant every word of it, that he’d treat Eren as his father should have but failed to, like he was beloved and adored. He’d show him what it was to feel secure and stable, to never know a harsh word or betrayal from the alpha that was meant to care for him, protect him, provide for him. 

Nature dictated that a worthy alpha should be reliable, there to comfort and soothe their mate during a heat both physically and emotionally. Losing control could be such a terribly frightening thing for an omega, leaving them wholly dependent on someone that could easily take advantage of their fragile state and abandon them, breaking their spirit and damaging their hearts beyond repair. 

Levi needed Eren to know he understood the weight of his responsibility and was eager, thrilled even, to hold his very soul in his hands. 

Eren was precious to him; he was all that mattered, really. He would defend him and shield him from any hurt imaginable. 

His little mate’s heart was his most sacred treasure. 

“I love you,” Levi reminded him again, kissing Eren’s tear-damp cheek. “It’s okay to let go, I’m going to be right here with you.” 

He watched the hesitation slowly disappear from his omega’s eyes, the last semblance of tension slipping away from the smaller teen as his legs fell open from where they had been against Levi’s waist. 

Slowly, Levi trailed his fingers down Eren’s cheek, over his chest where he paused for a beat to brush the pad of his thumb over one hard, pink nipple. The omega gasped, and Levi kissed him again, bracing himself with one hand over his body. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Levi crooned, emboldened by the way Eren smiled slightly and ducked his chin at the praise. It was a moment of modesty in such a very naked and revealing time, one that only cemented in Levi’s heart how darling his mate truly was. 

He ran his hand back down to the smaller teen’s belly once again, watching carefully for the omega’s reaction. Eren’s eyelids drooped and wrinkles formed in the corner, and Levi was breathless at the longing he saw in his mate’s shimmering teal eyes. 

Eren wanted this, Levi could sense it now, feel it in the desperate gaze that was meant to convey what his little mate couldn’t speak. 

Levi was elated, but surprisingly emotional, bending down to kiss his mate’s pliant lips. 

He would do his best to give him what they both wanted – _needed_. 

He understood now. 

Eren hadn’t been rejecting him, hadn’t seen him as an unfit alpha. He’d wanted him as his mate so badly he’d gone off of his suppressants just to solidify their bond. 

No, it hadn’t had anything to do with any perceived inadequacies about Levi. 

Eren had been _frightened_. 

He’d gotten that shot because he was scared of having a baby and losing his mate. 

It all made sense. 

Now, Eren could relax, knowing he was in capable hands and his mate wanted him in the most profound, deepest way. He could allow himself to be bred, to make life and a family with his alpha without fear of them being abandoned as he and his mother had been. 

Levi knew all too well what it was like to be left. He’d be damned if he’d ever do it to someone he loved. 

He gave the omega’s plush belly a gentle squeeze, letting him know he understood, that he wasn’t angry, that he was still going to try and give it everything he had. 

Then he dipped his hand between the omega’s spread thighs, his fingers coating in the thick, warm lubricant as they worked their way to his entrance. He was still relaxed and slick, prepared to take his mate’s knot again, the sheets beneath him soaked through and slippery beneath his flushed bottom. 

Levi lined the head of his oozing cock to his omega’s hole and he pressed inside, sighing in ecstasy at how smoothly he slid into him. His ass was tight, but welcoming, holding onto his cock like a silk glove and pulling it deep into his belly. It was an amazing sensation, one he was sure he would have missed out on had Eren insisted upon condoms, and he was again grateful that his mate had allowed him to really feel him inside; his hot, sleek walls tightening around his cock, eager to massage out the ample amounts of cum Levi was keen to fill him with. 

He moved slowly this time, relishing in each mew and sigh his ministrations drew from his omega, mouthing at the mark he’d made on his neck less than two hours earlier, reminding his mate with each satisfying sting that he now belonged to him. 

With each stroke he pushed in to the hilt, pulling sharp breaths from Eren that deeply sated his alpha proclivities to fuck his mate into yielding, needy submission. 

“Does it hurt inside? That you need to be bred?” Levi rasped as beads of sweat formed at his temples while he tried to remain in control of his slow, drawn out pace. 

Eren’s eyes opened at the question and his lips parted, like he was shocked to hear Levi say such a thing or perhaps that his alpha was so insightful, so in tune with his needs – Levi couldn’t quite be sure. 

He nodded and diverted his unfocused eyes from Levi, and the young alpha understood, rocking his hips a bit more quickly as he started to feel the beginning of that tell-tale swell that would mean the end for this round. 

“I’m gonna knot you again,” Levi growled fervently, intense determination in his voice as his face fell into his mate’s neck. “I’m gonna knot you over and over… till it doesn’t ache anymore…” 

“Levi,” Eren gasped as he bit into the flesh of his neck again, the omega’s ass tightening on his cock at the sudden jolt of tantalizing pain that delivered primal messages of being mated to the smaller teen’s brain. It was a good hurt, a loving, delicious, comforting hurt, and Eren cried out and lifted his hips to help engage Levi’s knot as he started to cream all over his cock. 

Levi dug in then, his heart pounding as he gave one last thrust and rooted himself inside his mate’s cunt, his thick, white cum mixing with the heavy slick of Eren’s deep internal orgasm. The omega’s ass pulsed along with Levi’s cock, pulling his seed to the entrance to Eren’s womb and calming the fire that was burning within him as the alpha’s knot began to expand and plug him up nicely. There was nowhere left for his cum to go but to Eren’s egg, and nothing left for Levi to do but pray the shot hadn’t made implantation impossible. 

Eren curled closer to him, squirting his own thin cum onto Levi’s stomach as the alpha pulled them onto their sides and locked himself even more firmly inside his mate. The omega faced him, like he was sitting in his lap, and it was only then that Levi allowed his jaw to go slack and he released his mate’s bruised flesh. 

The omega’s head wobbled and Levi caught it quickly, his own eyes crossing as he unloaded again into Eren’s heat, reveling in another wave of orgasmic euphoria. He was too floored by the intensity of it to do much more than gently soothe the little omega writhing on his knot, cupping his cheek and crooning to him that he was loved and taken care of. Tiny, sparkly fingers wrapped around his thumb, and his hand was pulled down to the omega’s belly, currently being filled with his alpha’s cum. 

“Okay,” Levi whispered with a lazy grin, kissing Eren’s salty forehead as he rubbed light circles with his palm just below his mate’s pretty belly button. He continued to nose gently behind the omega’s ear, his strong scent making each wave of orgasm more powerful for Levi as he imagined his mate’s belly swelling beneath his hand. Hopefully, within a few weeks, it would no longer be fantasy, and Eren’s school sweaters would begin to cling to his middle. And the football players would see it, the tightness in his cheerleading uniform around his belly and the way it curved so sublimely when he wore a midriff. And they would growl and huff, stalk away with frustration of what they couldn’t have, especially that asshole Jean. They’d all know that Levi had done that, every single one of them, and that Eren had let him. 

He was in no rush for Eren’s heat to end – hell, he didn’t even want his knot to go down – but he looked forward to showing off his mate. 

It was the first time in his life that Levi could recall feeling quite so proud. 

And Eren was content, cooing sweetly as he slumped against Levi. He blinked slowly a few times with a dreamy look, like he could finally relax, and then they shut lightly. The omega hummed as he drifted off, sound asleep while his alpha continued to breed him, safe and spent in his mate’s loving embrace. 

It was blissful, being knotted to his Eren and listening to each peaceful breath his sleeping mate took. He’d been such a good alpha, Eren felt well enough, safe enough to fall asleep tied to him. It was an honor that Levi took to heart. 

He felt too good to sleep, each pulse of cum like going over the first fall of a rollercoaster once more, so he simply rested and enjoyed the waves of pleasure, finally drifting off just before his knot began to deflate. 

When he woke, it was still dark, but while they had been sleeping Levi’s cock had slipped out from where it had been stuffed inside Eren’s warm little bottom. Now the alpha found himself rather uncomfortable, their spilled fluids cooling in his lap and creating a sticky mess. 

Levi would have to clean them both up and this time, it would require more than just his tongue. 

There was a quiet whimper of protest from his sleeping mate when he tried to pull away from him, and rather than attempt to untangle the smaller teen’s arms from around his neck, Levi opted to carefully lift him from the bed and carry him to their shared bathroom. 

He set the lights to dim and turned on the bathtub, Eren stirring in his arms at the sound of the water crashing against the porcelain. 

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked, kissing his omega’s temple. 

“Cold,” Eren murmured, and Levi cuddled him close, covering as much of Eren’s clammy skin as he could with his own. The heat fever had temporarily broken, and his sweat had chilled on his naked body. 

“The bath will help,” Levi assured him, testing the water’s temperature with one hand before gently lowering Eren into the filling tub. “I want to get you some water and change the sheets, will you be okay until I come back?” 

Eren rested his heavy head against the tile wall, his lip worried as he gave a slight nod. “You’ll come back…” 

Levi blinked, his heart aching at the trepidation he saw on his mate’s face. It was natural for him to be clingy, to be irrationally worried about being abandoned – being that he was in such a vulnerable, helpless state – but Levi still wanted to give Eren an unshakable sense of security, even if the omega’s instincts wouldn’t fully allow it. 

“I’ll be back before the bathtub is finished filling,” Levi promised, bending down to kiss Eren’s forehead once more before reluctantly leaving him to attend to their bed. There was no telling what condition Eren would be in once he was finished with his bath, and Levi knew he would need a clean, comfortable place to lay down. 

He stripped the bed quickly and put on new sheets, double checking that plenty of blankets were nearby before fetching a bottle of water and returning to the bathroom. 

Eren was resting in the tub, his head turned toward the door and his cheek against the cool tile, bubbles up to his soft pink nipples. 

“Hi,” he breathed, his eyelids drooping as Levi came closer, face melting into an easy smile as the young alpha carefully shifted him back from the wall so he could climb into the tub behind him. Levi settled him between his legs, Eren’s back to his chest, and drew the omega’s head down to rest against him. 

“See? I told you I’d be back,” Levi said lightly, nuzzling into Eren’s hair. He took the bottle of water from the edge of the tub beside them and opened it, bringing it to his mate’s lips and tilting it slightly so the cool water would slip past them. “You should drink a little, your body needs it,” he reminded him, holding the bottle for the parched teen as he slowly nursed from it. “That’s good, just take it slow,” Levi murmured with encouragement, curling an arm around Eren and pulling him into his lap so that the omega could snuggle up sideways against him. “I have food for you, too. For later. For now, water is good.” 

Eren hummed, like he was pleased his alpha had thought to prepare so well for him, and Levi couldn’t really deny that he had surprised himself with just how well he had done with being completely unaware that Eren was about to go into heat. He must have known somewhere, subconsciously, the young alpha reasoned. His instincts had been strong enough to influence his behavior, even if he wasn’t quite sure why he was doing the things that he had been. 

He was pleased that it came so easily to him, and it made him confident that he would be an outstanding mate, for as attentive to Eren’s needs as he had been. 

“I got everything we need so I can take care of you,” Levi told him in a calming voice, one that he barely recognized as his own. He felt as though Eren had drawn out a side of him that he didn’t know was there, that was gentle and loving, conscientious and empathetic. It wasn’t that he’d been a shitty person before, but he’d been guarded and kept most of his emotions – besides frustration, annoyance and anger – under lockdown to the point that he’d genuinely wondered if he’d ever be able to feel the things that others did. Never having had interest in omegas before, he’d wondered if maybe there was a part of him that was broken, irreparably damaged from his shitty childhood. 

But, with Eren curled up all wet and warm in his lap, he knew that it had been because he hadn’t yet found the omega that made _him_ feel safe. And as he brushed Eren’s bangs from his forehead with his wet hand, he knew that this heat was about more than Eren being comfortable with him. It was important for _both_ of them, to allow them to be vulnerable and connect with each other without holding back. There couldn’t be any barriers anymore, not if they were to be happy, successful mates. All of the hormones and pheromones, it was to urge them to get outside of their heads, to do what felt right and natural without shame or embarrassment. This was why it was bonding and why after a heat, everything was so concrete. It wasn’t that it was sex, but everything that came along with it. It was the openness and learning to trust, getting to know another person without any of the masks or carefully constructed emotional barriers. 

It was also about finding out who he was at his very core. 

And Levi knew now that he was loving, protective and tender. 

He was so much more than he thought he was before he’d met Eren, and finally, he felt like his life had direction. 

Levi was ready to think about the future now, he had a _reason_ to. He had a life to build with Eren; he had goals. He would get a job, a career, an apartment for them. 

He had something to be passionate about, and that something was resting in his arms, needing him to be the alpha that he knew he had the potential to be. 

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you know,” Levi whispered as he placed the water bottle back on the edge of the bathtub. “This all… feels so right.” 

“Mmm,” Eren murmured, rubbing his slippery cheek against Levi chest while soapy fingers brushed bubbles down his arm. 

“Are you happy?” Levi asked, watching with earnest as Eren grinned dreamily. “Yeah, me too.” 

Levi poured shampoo into one hand, lathering it into Eren’s hair carefully and gently massaging his scalp as he scrubbed the sweat away from his mate. The omega remained docile, allowing Levi to clean away the grime and tipping his head back when instructed so his hair could be rinsed. He mewed and squirmed while Levi washed his body, slipping around in the young alpha’s lap in the most delightful, arousing way, his little ass slippery and brushing over Levi’s hardness with each shift or wiggle. 

And when Levi began to wash between his mate’s legs and Eren pressed his omega-cock eagerly into his hand, Levi was all too happy to oblige him. 

“Look at you, trying to get off when I’m cleaning your little cock,” Levi teased, his breath wet against Eren’s ear. The omega shivered as he stroked him with slippery fingers, washing him thoroughly and whirling his fingers around the sensitive head. He dragged a finger down Eren’s shaft, over his balls to his hole, and Levi licked his lips at how even in the bathwater, it was still slick and lubricated. 

“I need to wash your cunt, make room for more cum,” Levi crooned, nibbling at the lobe of Eren’s ear as his index finger made tantalizing circles around the omega’s entrance. “Should I put my finger inside you and wash away the mess I made in here?” 

Eren whined, pressing back against Levi’s finger until it slipped inside, and the alpha curled it slightly, letting the omega control the penetration and jolts of pleasure. 

“Were you thinking about this all week like I was? Me fucking you over and over until you passed out?” Levi asked with a smile in his voice, and Eren nodded firmly, thrashing slightly and searching for something to hold onto. Levi offered his arm, and Eren gripped it, bouncing haphazardly on his finger. 

“Did you touch yourself?” Levi pressed, and Eren hunched his shoulders and dropped his chin to his chest, giving the young alpha all the answer he needed. “When this is over, I want you to show me, tell me about what you did and when.” 

The omega shuddered, and Levi removed his finger, sliding his cock into his mate once again with a hand on Eren’s hip and an arm around his chest. In the seated position, he was balls deep in one rapid motion, and Eren yelled out his name and tossed his head onto the alpha’s shoulder, his back arching as Levi collected himself. 

“Relax,” Levi said firmly, instincts again taking over as he asserted his dominance and guided his mate against his chest. He tightened his embrace around Eren’s body, showing his steadiness. The omega needed direction, needed to feel his alpha was in control in order to truly feel safe and submit properly. Levi kissed his neck and held him still, waiting until he felt him calm and relaxed into him. 

“There,” he murmured, satisfied that Eren had been soothed. It was incredible, the way all of the awkwardness and uncertainty he’d felt throughout the week had evaporated, leaving behind a confident, patient, compassionate young alpha that knew just what to do now that he’d stopped second guessing himself; now that he trusted his inclinations and committed to them. 

Slowly, he began to lift the light omega in his lap on his cock, his thrusts unhurried as he moved Eren languidly in his lap. This was best, to conserve his mate’s energy. He could sate Eren’s need while still helping him to rest. They’d have more time for frenzied fucking later. After all, it was their third round of the night. 

Levi pinched at Eren’s nipples and stroked his cock, turning his head to the side to kiss his mate deeply as he drew squeaks of pleasure past his lips. He was warm, wet and smooth, and their bodies moved together like silk on silk, the bubbles and bathwater wrapped around them like a blanket. 

It was Eren that came first, gasping and mewling as Levi held him steadily, breathing sharp little breaths into his alpha’s mouth as Levi’s knot began to swell inside him. Levi groaned, pressing his forehead against Eren’s and locking lidded eyes with him as he unloaded once again inside him, his abs tensing at the power of his own orgasm, even in such a quiet, relaxing state. 

He brushed his nose along Eren’s and kissed him again, wetly and sloppily, nipping at the omega’s lips and lathing his tongue over his pearly teeth. He loved him, wanted to be one with him, consume him and need to him to feel complete. 

And he wanted Eren to need him just as desperately. 

He wanted every warning he’d read to entangle them with each other, make his little mate always come to him, depend on him, adore him like he adored Eren. 

Levi splayed a hand over Eren’s belly, and his heart warmed when he felt the omega’s smaller hand on top of his own, resting there like he was just as hopeful that something magical could still happen. 

He fell asleep there, knotted to his mate in the warmth of the tub, his head resting on Levi’s shoulder and his hand over his alpha’s. Levi let him rest, taking in the pure beauty of the boy he had fallen so madly in love with, enjoying the serenity of the moment that neither of them would ever share with another. 

Eren didn’t wake when Levi warmed the cooling bath or after his knot went down and he lifted him from the tub. The young alpha wrapped him up in an oversized white towel and carried him into the bedroom as the sun began to rise outside and cast a warm glow over the soundly sleeping bundle he held in his arms. 

Levi climbed into the freshly made bed and removed the towel, tenderly replacing it with a soft blanket to keep his mate warm and comfortable until he was woken once again by the needs of his heat. 

He curled up close to his omega, knowing that he’d be seeking out his scent even in his sleep and would likely wake up rattled and frightened if Levi wasn’t near. Indeed, the fear of abandonment was so pervasive it would likely turn his dreams to nightmares before Eren could even consciously notice that his mate was gone. Levi nuzzled his face into Eren’s hair, trying his best to surround his omega in his own unique scent that his mate would associate with safety and protection, his own rut-like pheromones sending the message to the slumbering teen that he had a strong alpha there to take care of him. 

And as Levi settled into sleep himself, his arms draped carefully around the one constant he could now depend on for the rest of his life, he was certain that taking care of Eren would always be his priority. 

He’d never been entrusted with anything quite so precious, and he knew he never would again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a lot better about this chapter than the last one, I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with my story <3
> 
> I think I might be doing a vote of some sort for my readers to decide on a one shot for me to write as a thank you to everyone that has been following my stories. It's in honor of A Matter of Perspective (almost... so close...) hitting 3,000 kudos. When (hopefully!) I reach that milestone, I'm going to be putting up a post on my Tumblr @leviheichouackerman where everyone will have an opportunity to influence what one shot I write! It won't be limited to Ereri, so keep an eye out if you want to participate in it! I'll also put it under the tag "brite's writing" so it will be easier to find :)
> 
> If you haven't read A Matter of Perspective, you can check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3330047/chapters/7280663
> 
> Also, if you aren't on Tumblr, I finally have a Twitter. Feel free to follow me and Tweet with me about Ereri/anime/fics on there as well! It's @void_levi :D
> 
> Thank you as always to @Britefairy03 for beta reading this for me, even after a long day of work. It's because of her that I'm able to post this chapter before I leave the house today. Thank you for being such an MVP <3


	18. Chapter 18

Eren slept peacefully through the timid knock on Levi’s bedroom door. 

It wasn’t until the alpha that was curled around his warm body began to growl lowly that he stirred, instinctively pressing his back against his mate’s rumbling chest at the indication of a threat. 

“Um, Eren?” came the soft, nervous voice from the other side of the door. Even through his haze, the petite omega recognized the sound of his best friend, and he turned to face his alpha, nuzzling against his neck to soothe his nerves. 

“Go away,” Levi gritted out, further tensing in spite of his mate burrowing into him like it was the appropriate way to confront such a threat. If he had to toss the blond into Mike’s arms like a pig-tailed football and order them out of the house, he was prepared to do it. 

“Stay,” Eren murmured against his prickling skin and Levi froze, narrowing his eyes and backing up his body enough to look down at the sleepy, dazed teen beside him. 

“Are you serious?” Levi hissed, barely able to hide the offense he took at Eren’s suggestion. He’d be damned if he was going to allow anyone else around Eren – even another omega. They were mating and this was a time that was meant to be alone. If he had to share Eren, even for a moment, he was liable to completely lose his cool. 

He instantly regretted his tone when Eren’s face crumpled, brown eyebrows pressing together in dismay and his pink lower lip trembling like he was about to burst into tears. 

“But… I need you…” Eren all but whimpered, and Levi was suddenly aware of the misunderstanding. 

“Shit, Eren, no…” Levi rambled, quickly pulling his fragile mate into his arms and embracing him tightly. “I thought you meant you wanted Armin to stay, I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Not even to kick the annoying freeloaders lurking outside the door out into the street. 

“Eren?” Armin called from the hallway, and Levi growled more loudly, tightening his grip on Eren and clenching his teeth. “I’ll… I’ll go! I promise… okay? I just… do you need anything? Do you want me to get you something? A shot… or whatever… do you need something? I can go to the pharmacy and get a suppressant shot…” 

Levi was seeing red, prepared to fly at the other omega with more rage than he could ever recall having felt. His mate was in heat, curled up so vulnerably in his arms, and someone else dared to even suggest interfering. It was a deep insult, like Armin was encouraging Eren to reject him, their mating, everything that Levi was trying so desperately to create. 

“Tell him no,” Eren said softly, nipping gently at the musky spot behind Levi’s ear and pawing at his chest like a kitten. “Tell him I’m good.” 

Levi paused to firmly kiss the top of the smaller teen’s head, sighing into his hair to release some of his pent up frustration. 

“He said he’s good, he doesn’t want anything, so leave,” Levi said sharply, pulling the blankets up higher on Eren’s back. He shouldn’t have been woken up before his body had insisted on another attempt at breeding. Armin’s interruption had stolen precious recuperation time from his little love and Levi didn’t appreciate it one bit. 

“Okay… um…” Armin sputtered, still dancing outside the door. “I’m… gonna have Mike bring me to practice then. If you change your mind… if you need anything… just text me. I’ll... I’ll leave you alone…” 

Levi could hear the reluctance in the other omega’s voice, and he was insulted. 

“Tell Mike if he comes anywhere near this room I’ll fucking kill him,” Levi snapped, noting the way Armin’s shadow jumped back and away from the door at his biting tone and threat. It appeared to be enough to chase him away, the omega’s footsteps getting softer as he ran down the stairs to Mike. Levi could hear the muffled sounds of their voices as he cradled Eren close and rubbed his jaw against his omega’s soft hair, only beginning to relax when he heard the front door shut and the house fall silent. 

“Eren… I’m sorry,” he murmured, nestling back into the bed with his beloved mate. He knew that Eren wasn’t capable of dealing with any stress or conflict during his heat and that he was much more emotionally delicate than either of them was used to. He should have handled the confrontation with Armin better – it all had simply gotten away from him so quickly, before he knew it he’d nearly brought his mate to tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you, him being here… it just made me so angry.” 

“I just don’t want _you_ to go,” Eren admitted, his voice high like he was still holding back tears. 

“Go? To Armin?” Levi asked cautiously, prompting a slight nod from the boy clinging to him. “Baby… _no_ …” he insisted, gently pulling Eren’s face from his neck and cupping his flushed cheek. “You’re all I want. Only you.” Of course it made sense Eren would worry he’d leave him for another omega – he wasn’t much capable of being rational in the state he was in. Being abandoned for a more appealing mate was a fear Levi could relate to on a primal level. It had been gnawing on his nerves all week. 

“You’re mine, and I’m yours. You understand?” he asked, and Eren nodded slowly, like he was trying to process the alpha’s promise and internalize the intent behind it. “You’re my mate now. This is forever. You don’t need to be afraid you’ll lose me to someone else.” 

“You… wanted this…?” Eren asked again, and Levi nodded and leaned in to brush his lips against his mate’s slick pair. 

“Yes,” Levi affirmed, his breath hot against the little omega’s mouth. “A few more days with you and I’d have been begging you to throw the pills out the window and let me make you mine.” 

Eren was quiet, his breaths short and erratic, and Levi tipped his head to touch foreheads with his mate. 

“I feel weird…” Eren confessed, fidgeting his hands against the young alpha’s chest like he didn’t know what to do with them. 

“It’s all right, I’ve got you,” Levi said smoothly, drawing the omega’s face back into his neck and his thick scent that Eren had gone to seek out instinctively at the first sign of stress. It would soothe his nerves, being surrounded by the familiar scent of his very own mate, and Levi rubbed slow circles on the omega’s back as his body began to relax. Eren needed to feel safe and secure, to know his alpha was close and attentive. He needed to be able to allow himself to be completely vulnerable and give into his heat. 

“Try and get some more sleep,” Levi suggested, settling comfortably into his pillow with his soft mate’s chest pressed against his own. It wouldn’t be long before the ache inside of Eren would become so intense that he’d need the relief only Levi could give him all over again. Now was the time to relax. 

And Levi swore to himself that for the remainder of Eren’s heat, he wouldn’t worry his beautiful mate again. If they were disturbed, he would stay calm and hold himself together, though as he drifted off into sleep with his head buzzing from his mate’s pheromones, that very threat seemed to disappear as if it had never existed in the first place. 

When Eren did finally wake up, needy and wanton, Levi made love to him gently in the nest of their shared bed, keeping Eren comfortable and feeling protected. 

It would have been easy to go wild, prop him up with his pretty ass high in the air and drive into him until he was a screaming, trembling wreck – but Levi wanted so much more from this. He wanted Eren’s trust, devotion and an unshakable bond, and on top of it all, he wanted them to conceive. 

The desire to be slow and tender didn’t come from a webpage or health class, but from Levi’s instincts and what he found himself believing was truth. If there was any chance at all of Eren being bred, it would be when the omega felt the safest, most loved and cared for. It was the right climate for them to create something more, when there was warmth and every lingering kiss was a promise that the young alpha would never go far or leave his mate and their young behind. 

And Levi came to love those pretty sighs that Eren made with his legs hooked around his waist just as much as any throaty scream. They were beautiful, just like his omega, soft and precious and only for him. Every coo and whimper belonged to Levi, and he cherished those little sounds of pleasure, imprinted them into his memory to remember forever. This was what love felt like – curled around his very own angel and unshakable bliss even after each knotting. Silent gestures of devotion that told the other everything they needed to know. 

Levi was aware when Mike and Armin returned to the house; he could hear them downstairs in the kitchen talking, eating and having drinks. He controlled himself, too taken with his mate to worry himself with the pair downstairs that seemed content now to leave them well enough alone, and instead of thundering to the first floor and ordering them to leave, he instead peppered his half-asleep mate’s fevered forehead with loving kisses to distract him from the sounds. He wanted terribly to keep Eren in the pliant, peaceful state they’d achieved over the afternoon. It was surely the ideal way for him to spend his heat, and there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that if he kept up such an environment for him, Eren would love him so much more once his heat had passed. 

He became so focused on Eren and meeting his needs that he began to lose track of time, of what was happening around them, of the entire rest of the world outside his bedroom. It had become a haze of soft, sensual fucking, baths and finger foods, barely coherent whispers that they both understood, napping and dreaming of what they had and what it would surely become if Levi continued to be the alpha that he knew Eren so desperately needed. 

It blurred together, the nights and the mornings, but none of it mattered to Levi. Eren was content, splaying himself out for him with each itch, offering him his body to be bred and his neck to be marked. He was in heaven and by the tiny mews and smiles Eren offered him he knew that his mate felt the same. And he was proud of himself, of providing everything Eren needed to enjoy his heat the way he should, without worry or fear and knowing he was in capable, loving hands. 

It was a shock when the front door slammed. Enough to yank Levi from the fog like he’d been suddenly doused with ice water. 

And it was when he heard the footsteps stomping up the stairs and shrill screaming of a female voice that Levi realized Cindy and Kenny were home, and she was pissed. 

He had barely a moment to prepare himself, to figure out how to react and do accordingly like he’d promised himself he would if faced again with a difficult situation during the remainder of Eren’s heat. Cindy was pounding on Eren’s bedroom door, yelling his name and demanding a response, and it would be only seconds before she figured out exactly where the two of them were. 

Eren startled awake and the sheer panic in his eyes just about broke Levi’s heart right then. 

He had only ever provided the illusion of safety. There were still threats, and they had arrived. If Levi had been a proper alpha, he’d have brought Eren to a private place for his heat. But, he had failed him, and the horror in the omega’s glassy green eyes said it all. 

“Eren where the hell are you? Answer me!” Cindy yelled, banging on the omega’s bedroom door. “I know you weren’t at school today, I know you didn’t go to practice all weekend, the house stinks so bad I can smell it!” 

Levi sprung to his feet, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and pulling them on quickly and shooting Eren a worried look. The omega was naked and terrified, clinging to the sheets like he wanted to disappear within them. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi mouthed to him, staring at the door as Cindy’s footsteps approached. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

“Levi, I know what you’ve done to him and you’ve got five seconds to open this door!” Cindy threatened as another set of footsteps pounded up the stairs – most likely Kenny’s. 

Levi turned to look over his shoulder at his mate, and Eren had never looked as small to him as he did then, cowering and shaking his head rapidly. 

“No!” Levi shouted back without another thought, bracing himself for whatever battle they’d endure before she’d leave them alone and allow Levi to pick up the pieces. “I’m not opening the door!” 

“You asshole, this is my house! Open the god damn door, Levi!” Cindy screamed, emphasizing each word with a slam of her first into the door and making Eren jump. 

“I’m not opening it,” Levi said firmly, standing in front of Eren like he could deflect all of Cindy’s rage. “He doesn’t want me to and you’re freaking him out, just stop!” 

“Of course he’s scared, you’re in there taking advantage of him!” Cindy countered wildly. “He needs medical intervention you selfish little prick!” 

“He doesn’t want it! Leave us alone!” Levi fought back, his anger toward Cindy boiling over. He’d been pushed to his limit with all of her controlling behavior, and he’d be damned if he was going to let her have her way and hurt Eren in the process. “He already told Armin he didn’t want it! Just go the fuck away and leave us alone!” 

“Open the door now, Levi! Don’t make me have Kenny break it down!” 

Levi’s eyes widened at the threat, and he dug his heels in, prepared to fight off his own uncle to keep them both away from Eren. Kenny was older, but Levi’s mate was in heat and needed his protection. There was no way that Kenny could ever match his passion or fire. 

“Cindy, just wait… calm down and think about what you’re saying…” 

Levi blinked, cocking his head at the voice of his uncle. 

“You want me to calm down?” Cindy snorted in disbelief. “Of course you do, you’re all the same!” 

“No! Would you just listen to me? They’ve already mated, Cindy!” Kenny snapped back with frustration. “What good will it do to separate them now? You know what it’ll do to them both, to Eren!” 

“I know what letting him stay in there with that disgusting animal will do to him, too!” Cindy snapped, and Levi balked at her hateful description. 

At least now he knew how she really felt. 

“They’ve mated; you need to let it run its course!” Kenny argued, standing up for the pair, much to Levi’s continued surprise. “We can talk to them about this when it’s over!” 

“If you think I’m going to let Eren spend another minute in there getting taken advantage like this, you can get the hell out of my house with your nephew and not come back!” 

Levi cringed, sick to his stomach at the mess he’d gotten his uncle into. All along, he’d been trying to be cool about what he expected to be a shitty situation so Kenny could finally be happy. He hadn’t wanted to fuck it all up for him, but he had. 

He had been really fucking selfish. 

“I’m just trying to reason with you, Cindy! You expect me to pull them apart right now? It’s a terrible idea!” 

“Then I’ll call the police and have them do it!” Cindy said with a smugness and finality that made Levi’s stomach turn. 

He had somewhat prepared himself to fight off other alphas for Eren, but he certainly hadn’t planned on getting arrested. What had he even done? Had sex with his boyfriend? 

“Cindy, please, it doesn’t need to go down like this…” 

“Hello? Yes, I need officers at my home immediately. My nephew is in heat and there’s an alpha violating him and I need him removed. He’s a minor, please…” 

“Cindy, don’t do this…” Kenny pleaded with anger dripping from his voice. “He’s not a bad kid.” 

Levi staggered back to the bed, pulling Eren into his lap and wrapping his arms around the small omega’s trembling body. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was worked up into a full panic. What would he do? What if the cops came? He wasn’t a rapist; he wasn’t a monster. Eren loved him and this was something they had both wanted – he had made certain of it. 

“Aunt Cindy, stop!” Eren wailed, looping his arms around Levi’s neck and clinging to him tightly. He really was so delicate, and Levi was sick with fear of what would become of him if he was pried away. 

“Eren, I’m doing this for your own good!” Cindy barked arrogantly. “If he opens the door now and leaves, it will be better for all of us.” 

Levi stood, holding Eren and making his way to the bedroom window, desperate for a way to get them both out of there quickly. There was no way down from the second floor, especially not with the state Eren was in. 

They were trapped. 

He cupped the back of his crying mate’s head, trying like mad to come up with a plan. He would gladly hide away in the woods, on the forest floor, covered in dirt and filth if it meant he and Eren would be together. 

“Don’t let them take me away,” Eren choked, and Levi tightened his grasp. 

“I won’t, I promise I won’t…” he rasped, determined not to let his mate go. He would fight them off, anyone that tried to get between them, he wouldn’t allow Eren to go through the rest of his heat alone, abandoned, or even worse – at the mercy of some other, opportunistic alpha that really would be taking advantage. 

“Don’t you care what you’re doing to him? You’re destroying him!” Levi yelled toward the door, his anger toward Cindy palpable even with the walls between them. “He needs me right now and you’re hurting him!” 

“You’re the one that put him in this state!” Cindy shot back. “You knew exactly what you were doing and what it would do to him! He can’t tell you no anymore, you made him dependent on you and I’m going to fix that right now!” 

“Fuck you, he wanted this!” He was tired of being accused of being manipulative or shitty. Eren had made the decision to stop taking his suppressants before Levi had even thought to ask him to or knew he was taking them in the first place. “You’re so fucking wrong about everything! I didn’t force him to do shit! We both wanted this and I’m not hurting him – you are!” 

“Cindy,” Kenny interrupted, “would you just listen…” 

“Don’t you dare talk to me that way in my own house! You’re a disrespectful asshole and you’re out of here!” 

The firm knock on the front door sent a rush of panic through Levi, and in an instant he was scrambling, searching for another escape or way to hide away until the entire thing could somehow blow over with the needy omega shaking in his arms. There was nowhere to go, and Levi considered jumping out the second story window and if he’d break his legs, if he’d be able to brace Eren from the impact and run. 

It was only a few short minutes later that there was a knock at his bedroom door and the commanding voice of another alpha – one that registered as an imminent threat and made Levi’s hair stand on end. 

“This is the police, open the door.” 

Levi cradled Eren against his chest, setting his jaw and preparing himself to fight. 

“Levi please… don’t let them do this…” Eren whispered against his bare skin that was wet with the omega’s tears. 

“I won’t… I won’t let anyone take you away from me…” Levi glanced back to the door, tears of anger and guilt pricking at his own eyes. “I’m not opening it,” he said with conviction, backing away toward the far wall of his bedroom. “I didn’t force him to do anything and he’s really scared.” 

“Ma’am, what do you want us to do?” Levi heard the officer ask Eren’s aunt through the door. “I don’t think he’s going to open the door willingly with your nephew in heat in there. Do you want us to break it down? Removing him might cause some property damage, he’s not going to go easy…” 

“Yes!” Cindy snapped. “Just do whatever you need to do to get him away from my nephew!” 

The door was kicked down suddenly, and Levi was in a terrible position, backed against the wall and outnumbered by the two officers charging in at him. His ability to fight off the two alpha’s was limited, what with the fragile omega he was holding onto. 

“Get away from us!” Levi growled, baring his teeth and thrashing against the alphas that tried to overpower and subdue him. Eren was howling, sparkling nails scratching Levi’s chest as one of the officers tried to pull him from the young alpha’s arms. 

“Stop it! Go away!” Eren bawled, fighting uselessly in the alpha tug-of-war. 

“You’ll thank me for this later, Eren, just let go of him and let us help you!” Cindy broke in, and Levi snapped his teeth at her, his eyes wild with rage. 

He’d kill her. He’d rip her throat out and save Eren from all of this. He had to; he had promised that he’d stay by his side, that all of this was forever. He couldn’t abandon him now – he wouldn’t. 

Levi fought against the officers wildly, paintings falling from the walls and his desk and computer clattering to the floor as he twisted and snarled. But, when one of the officers got behind him and locked his arm around Levi’s throat, the young alpha’s world went hazy for just a moment – which was long enough for the other officer to wrangle Eren from his arms. 

“I’ve got him… I’ve got him,” the officer holding Eren said, tossing his naked body back onto the bed like he was a ragdoll and darting behind Levi with the other cop to cuff his wrists. 

“No!” Levi screamed, whipping his body as best he could manage with officers flanking him on each side in a frantic attempt to break free. “Let me go you assholes! He needs me, I’m his mate, I can’t leave him like this!” 

“C’mon buddy, you’re only making this worse,” one of the officers said as they guided the frenzied young alpha from the room, leaving behind a wailing, devastated omega. “This is why you wait until you’ve got your shit together before you go messing around like this, can’t get kicked out of your own place, you get me?” 

Levi craned his neck, looking over his shoulder as he was dragged forcefully from the room, his heart shattering at the broken expression on the face of the boy he loved. 

He was responsible for it. For all of this. He’d been an inadequate alpha; he hadn’t provided what Eren had needed. He hadn’t had control of himself and prepared for this properly. 

The officers were right – he should have waited until he’d had that apartment he’d been thinking about. 

Eren had deserved for him to do everything right. 

But, even if he had failed him, it didn’t mean he was going to stop fighting for him or give up. Eren was his mate now, whether anyone else liked it or not, and he wasn’t going to just walk away and let him go. 

“Who cares that I don’t have my own place? You know what this will do to him, you know it!” Levi snarled as he was pulled out the front door and to the lawn. He only barely registered that another police car had arrived – back up – and just how fucked he likely was. 

“What’s going on here?” the tall, blond alpha asked, eyeing Levi critically. 

“Domestic, possible rape,” one of the officers explained, and Levi jerked wildly against their grip on his arms. 

“That’s bullshit! I didn’t rape him; I’d never!” Levi screamed furiously, the injustice of it all, of being accused of hurting the one he wanted nothing more than to protect, crushing him in the worst way. “He’s my boyfriend! He _wanted_ to be my mate, he wanted all of this! Just ask him! Go ask him!” 

The blond alpha lifted a thick eyebrow, analyzing Levi and his claims. 

“So… he and the omega in question… they both live here?” 

“It’s a blended family,” one of the officers explained. “Their guardians are co-habituating, they’re not related.” 

“I see,” the blond alpha said with a hum. “And they’re both underage?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“So then, they were dating and the omega went into heat?” 

“Yes!” Levi interrupted, turning wide, pleading eyes up to the new officer. “He’s my _boyfriend_! This wasn’t like you think! I didn’t do anything to him! We were both happy, we wanted this, I would never hurt him – that’s why you need to let me go! I can’t leave him this way, it’ll destroy him! You have to understand; don’t any of you have mates? What would you do if someone broke you apart like this?” 

The blond alpha looked over at the two on either side of Levi and sighed, rubbing a hand across his broad forehead. 

“I want to talk to the guardians. Put him in my car.” 

“Yes, sir,” the officers agreed, dragging Levi toward the back of the police car and forcing him inside. 

Kenny was first to appear outside, talking to the tall blond and glancing over at Levi repeatedly as the young alpha struggled against the handcuffs. His uncle looked tired, defeated, but Levi could tell by his body language that Kenny was trying to defend him and keep him out of serious trouble. 

He immediately regretted what an asshole he’d been to him all week long. 

Kenny had been trying to help, and he’d only seen it as a threat. Even now, after all the shit he’d said and done, his uncle was still trying to save his ass. And it would probably be at the expense of his own relationship. 

Cindy appeared next, one hand on her hip and the other pointing angrily at Levi. He could hear her screaming, telling the officers how Eren had unexpectedly gone into heat while they’d been away on vacation and Levi had taken advantage of it, forcing himself onto Eren and mating him while he was too delirious with heat to give meaningful consent. 

It enraged the young alpha as much as it hurt him. 

It wasn’t what their relationship was at all. They cared about each other and had decided to form this bond that was being forcibly severed by people that didn’t understand. 

What would happen if he was arrested? What if he had to sit in jail or even worse, ended up in prison for a crime he didn’t even commit? If Eren was pregnant, what would happen to him and to their baby? 

Would he ever even see Eren again? 

That question was answered not a moment later, when the heat-stricken omega stumbled precariously into the yard, his face flushed and wet and only a sheet covering his body. 

Levi pressed his forehead against the window, tears falling down his cheeks at the sight of his mate – at how strong he was and the power their bond had given him. It was incredible that he’d been able to pull himself from the bed, especially under the duress he was in, and make his way down the stairs and outside to follow him – to fight for him. 

“Let him go right now!” Eren screamed at the stunned adults standing around him, the officers falling silent with shock at the omega’s determination to follow his mate and his unexpected showing of physical strength to do so. 

“Eren, go back to your room, you’re not decent!” Cindy scolded, and Eren spun toward her, his eyes fiery with rage. 

“No!” He yelled, wavering slightly until one of the officer’s stepped over to gently grab his elbow and keep him from falling. “He hasn’t done anything wrong and I’m not gonna let them take him away!” 

“He took advantage of you,” Cindy snapped, waving an arm. “Have you seen your neck?” 

“Aunt Cindy, I love him!” Eren wailed with raw emotion, fat tears rolling down his soft, rounded cheeks. 

Levi jerked and pressed against the door, needing to hold his hurting mate so badly that he could barely breathe. 

“You only think you love him because of the heat, Eren! None of it’s real! He doesn’t love you, he likes what he can get from you right now! In a week he’ll move on to someone else and then where will you be?” 

“That’s not true!” Eren cried, wobbling as the officer stabilizing him with a hand on his shoulder and quietly looked over his shoulder at his superior. “Levi loves me, too. This is real and we care about each other and we want to be together. You don’t get to tell me how I feel or what I want! You can keep me locked up in this house because I have no choice, but you don’t get to control my heart! This is what I wanted, I wanted him to be my alpha, and nothing you say is going to change that!” 

“Do you even hear yourself? You’re sixteen years old, you don’t know what love is!” Cindy scoffed. “He’s not going to hang around you forever, he’s just a teenager that wants to have fun at your expense! That’s what they do, Eren, this is what I’ve been warning you about!” 

“Levi’s not that way, he’s not! You don’t know him like I do, you don’t even know him at all! He understands me and what I need – something you’ve never even tried to do!” 

Eren stumbled, falling back against the officer that was helping him stand, and the older male brushed a hand over his forehead. 

“Sir, he’s burning up,” the cop said with what appeared to be sympathy, though still it raised Levi’s hackles. Eren was still in heat, still needy for an alpha’s touch, and Levi couldn’t help but fear that any one of the alpha’s standing outside with his mate might succumb to their own carnal desires. 

“Eren, just get back in the house! You shouldn’t be out here like this…” 

“I’m not going back without Levi…” Eren snapped fiercely, tottering unsteadily toward the police car with the officer trailing close behind him. 

Levi pulled roughly against his restraints, wanting terribly to open the door and embrace his mate, tell him how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. And when Eren’s tiny hands fell upon the glass of his window, he ached deeply for the beautiful omega’s touch. 

He barely noticed the cop beside Eren turning to his superior with a questioning look – he was too focused on the man’s hand on his mate’s shoulder and the pain in Eren’s eyes as he looked in on him cuffed in the back of that damn car. 

“Let him in,” the blond said, holding a hand out to Cindy as she began to sputter objections. 

Levi’s heart leapt into his throat as the door was open and Eren was helped inside, and the omega crawled immediately into his lap and pressed his hot, tear stained face into his mate’s neck. 

“There now,” the officer said quietly, giving Eren a short pat on the back before pulling away. “Chief Smith is a good man; he’s going to get this straightened out.” 

The officer’s promise didn’t stop Eren from bursting into another round of uncontrolled sobs, and the cop shut the door, giving the pair a modicum of privacy and moment to reunite. 

“Eren, I love you so much, I was so fucking worried about you,” Levi stammered, shutting his eyes with frustration at his inability to embrace his traumatized mate. “You can’t even know how proud I am of you for fighting your way down here all on your own and standing up to them. You’re so fucking brave and strong, Eren. Do you realize that? You shouldn’t have been able to walk this far, but you did it. You did it for us.” 

“I can’t… I can’t let them take you away…” Eren cried, his arms tight around Levi’s neck. “I couldn’t let her put words in my mouth, let them think I don’t love you.” 

Levi kissed his sweaty hair, rubbing his cheek against the damp mess possessively. Eren had so much heart, it gave him the strength to do the impossible – to follow after him and stand up to four alphas and his aunt in the middle of his first heat. He was amazing and had the most incredible spirit Levi had ever been lucky enough to know. 

And this boy was in love with _him_. 

“I can’t arrest someone when they haven’t committed a crime,” Chief Smith explained calmly to Cindy, who was throwing such a fit that the neighbors had started to gather outside their homes and stare. “There is zero evidence of any sort of assault – in fact, the opposite is true. Your nephew managed to come all the way down here on his own to try and straighten out any misunderstanding. I’d say that’s pretty strong proof that whatever has transpired between these two has been consensual.” 

“Then don’t arrest him, I just want him out of my house!” Cindy snapped, glaring at the chief furiously. “This is my home and I do have the right to have him removed!” 

“I’m not arguing with that, and we’ve removed him,” Chief Smith said with a slight gesture toward his car. “On the other hand, even though your nephew is a minor, we have to act in his best interests. As far as I can see it, separating them at this point would be detrimental to both of them.” 

“I don’t see how you have any right making that call!” Cindy flamed, taking an aggressive step toward the unmoving alpha. “You’re sympathizing with him because you’re all alphas, but I’m Eren’s guardian! I want him back in the house right now and I really don’t care what you do with the other one!” 

“Ma’am we have the right to make this call because the welfare of minors in a situation like this is our responsibility. I understand your position, but separating him from his mate at this point is going to cause him extreme emotional and psychological damage, probably permanent, and I can’t in good conscience justify following through with what you’re suggesting. Frankly, you can contest my decision, but I don’t know any judge in the county that would disagree with me. There is precedent in matters like this where two minors are involved, and the courts have ruled it in the best interest of both the alpha and omega that they not be separated during the omega’s heat. It’s either you let the two of them back into the home until the heat has passed, or other arrangements will need to be made so they can be together outside the residence.” 

“I’m not letting him back into my house, not after what he’s done!” 

The chief turned his attention to Kenny, leveling his eyes on the other frustrated alpha. “Are there relatives they can stay with? Ones that will be more… accommodating until this has passed?” 

“No,” Kenny grumbled, passing a scowl in Cindy’s direction. “I could get them a motel room. If that would be alright.” 

“Eren’s not staying in a motel room, are you kidding me, Kenny?” Cindy balked, flailing her arms in shock. “He’s sixteen!” 

“Ma’am, unless you relent and allow the other boy back into the home temporarily, that seems like it’s going to be the best solution.” 

“So, I’m supposed to just get them a room and allow two teenagers to have sex… and you’re going to tell me I have to go along with it?” Cindy asked in disbelief. 

“I’ll get them the room,” Kenny interjected, running a hand through his shaggy hair and glancing over at the officers. 

“These are court recognized special circumstances and its only temporary,” the Chief explained calmly, keeping a firm eye on Cindy. “He is still under your guardianship and will need to return to the home once his heat has ended. Since he’s sixteen, it will be up to him whether he would like to start the process of emancipation, and whether that’s granted will be up to a judge. You can try to fight this, but I can tell you right now that you won’t get an injunction. This isn’t the first time this has occurred between two minors and unfortunately, it won’t be the last.” 

“It’s only a few days, Cindy,” Kenny assured her with a pained look. “We’ll figure out how we want to deal with it and we’ll talk to them both when their heads have cleared.” 

“He’s not having a baby, I’ll tell you that much,” Cindy snarled, turning back toward the house and slamming the door behind her. 

Eren flinched, and though Levi wasn’t sure if it was due to her words or the loud noise, he growled protectively for his mate. Whether or not they had a baby wasn’t her decision any more than she’d get to dictate if they were mates to begin with. 

Words were exchanged between Kenny and the officers, though Levi wasn’t able to make out what was said over the sound of Eren weeping into his neck. The tension seemed to disappear along with Cindy, and Kenny headed over to his truck while the Chief opened up the back door of his car. 

“Officer Dok will get these off you,” the Chief said with a nod to the cuffs, and Levi shifted slightly to give the police officers easier access to them. The moment they were removed, Levi’s arms were around Eren, pulling him close and running his fingers up into his hair. 

Eren was still crying, and with how awful Levi felt, he could only imagine the terrible effect all of the stress had on his mate. He knew the severity of the incident had disrupted the natural process of his heat, and he bowed his head into Eren’s neck, fearing the worst. 

“Hey, we’re going to get the two of you someplace where you don’t need to worry about anymore interruptions,” the Chief assured them, hovering outside the open back door. “I’m sure your aunt will come around after she gets over the initial shock.” 

Levi wasn’t sure if that was true, or if he’d even be able to be in the same room with her after what he feared she’d already done. Would Eren be scarred for life after this? Had the bond they’d formed been compromised? Was any small chance of conception gone now that Eren was so rattled and upset? 

The chief got into his car and began following behind Kenny, glancing back at the pair through his rearview mirror. “You need to help him relax, he’ll make himself sick if he keeps up this way.” 

“I know that,” Levi snapped defensively, narrowing his eyes at the police chief. He didn’t want or need another alpha telling him how to take care of Eren. No matter how much of a failure he’d proven himself to be, he still didn’t want anyone else stepping onto his responsibilities. “You should talk to your men about how they threw him on my bed. They probably hurt him and who knows what they might have fucked up. Like waiting a few more minutes to hear the fucking truth would have killed them.” 

“… I will,” the Chief agreed, watching Levi with interest. “You’re right, there’s no reason to have handled him aggressively.” 

“This is why I hate cops,” Levi muttered, kissing Eren’s neck tenderly, in stark contrast from the way he was responding to the chief. “You’re like a bunch of thugs in uniforms on the government payroll.” 

The chief chuckled, wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. “You’ve got a mouth on you. No wonder your uncle has a few gray hairs. Did you forget already that this uniformed thug just backed you up?” 

“Yeah, you’re a real fucking hero,” Levi grumbled, rocking Eren slightly in his lap. He was quiet – too quiet – and his skin was far too hot to the touch. He’d probably needed Levi’s attention an hour ago, and now the omega’s body was likely confused with the sudden changes. 

“When we get there, it’ll be just the two of us,” Levi whispered, drawing a hand from his hair and down to the omega’s plush belly. He covered it protectively with his palm and rubbed his thumb just beneath Eren’s navel. “We’ll get in the bath and I’ll take care of you, I’ll help you feel better, I promise.” 

Eren nodded slightly, doing nothing more but breathing in Levi’s scent with his eyes screwed shut, curling around the alpha’s hand like it was a life line. 

“He’s anxious,” Chief Smith pointed out, turning to continue following Kenny toward the highway and watching the way Levi tenderly stroked and guarded Eren’s middle. “Keep your used towels and sheets in the room, it will help it smell more like home.” 

“I didn’t ask for your advice,” Levi spat, though until that moment he hadn’t really considered that even being in a motel room would put additional stress onto Eren. Back at home, the bed was thick with Levi’s scent, with their combined scents, and they were in the relative privacy of a residence shared with only two understanding friends that kept their distance. Now the room would smell of strangers and chemicals and they’d hear people surrounding them on all sides – people that would also hear _them_. 

“I know this isn’t ideal,” the Chief continued, unaffected by Levi’s brash remarks. “But, when you love each other, you’ll make it work. A lot of couples don’t start off under the best circumstances, but with some effort… if you both really want it, you can make it happen.” 

Levi frowned, troubled and deeply worried about the situation he knew he was responsible for. 

He was the alpha, after all. 

He was supposed to protect Eren and keep him safe and comfortable. 

There was no question that he’d fallen miserably short of even the lowest expectations. 

It was hard to believe that Cindy would accept them back into the house with open arms after this, or that Eren would be emotionally prepared to deal with her in just a few short days. 

“Levi,” the Chief said, interrupting the young alpha’s thoughts as he pulled into the parking lot of a roadside motel. “A lot of people think that if you don’t do everything a specific, ideal way, you can’t find happiness. But, I can tell you from experience that sometimes you need to take big risks and be prepared to lose everything in order to have what you want. Sometimes, love can’t wait. And it might be hard for a while, but it doesn’t mean it won’t be worth it.” 

Levi swallowed, covering Eren as best he could with the sheet while Kenny went to the main office to get them the keys to a room. 

There hadn’t been a single moment when Levi had questioned whether being with Eren was worth it. 

It was, and he was prepared to lose everything else so long as it meant he could hold onto _him_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the angst :X
> 
> Thank you to BriteFairy03 for beta reading this for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check out my much more in depth abo fic, A Matter of Perspective <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3330047/chapters/7280663
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @leviheichouackerman


End file.
